


Dreams of Reality

by ChibiAyane, Genuka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Child Abuse, Dumbledore and Umbridge die, Evil Dumbledore, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Kidnapping, M/M, Medical Torture, Mpreg, Past Child Abuse, Rating May Change, Sane Voldemort, Severitus, Soul Bond, Tags May Change, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 34
Words: 99,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2089575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiAyane/pseuds/ChibiAyane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genuka/pseuds/Genuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry dreamed a little dream over the winter holidays of his 5th year at Hogwarts, a dream that turned into a nightmare, that turned into an agreement with the Dark Lord, that gave him a father. A dream that started to uncover secrets that others might just want to keep buried forever...<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Fyi: my new co-author is really my editor/beta to make it easier for her to check and edit my stuff until they get an editor function. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Replay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Krysania (Tat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tat/gifts), [crye4me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crye4me/gifts).



Pain. Pain and Memory. That's what filled Harry James Potter's dreams that night. A night at Grimmauld Place during winter break just before having to return to Hogwarts after the start of the new year, with _Umbridge_ still in residence at the castle and Dumbledore barely holding onto his place as Headmaster.

First there was the pain of the Basilisk fang plunging into his arm as the sword of Gryffindor slammed through the snake's upper palate into its brain. Then there was the burning pain of the Basilisk Venom fighting with the Phoenix Tears inside his own body. A pain that continued as he stabbed the diary and forced himself to drag Ginny back down the tunnel toward her brother. A pain that drowned out the _other_ pain, the pain of the _diary soul shard_ merging with the closest piece of Voldemort, Tom Riddle, it could find. The soul shard unknowingly hidden in his scar. 

The dream tried to shift to change, then it... shuddered and repeated, but this time it felt more _real_ , more intense. This time it felt like Harry wasn't the only one watching and being forced to relive the dream/memory. This time just before he stabbed the diary, control of his actions returned to him and Diary Riddle's stance changed even as his eyes shifted to blazing rubies.

"What the hell have you done, Potter?!" Diary Riddle shouted at him. Harry was still exhausted and thought for a moment, just long enough for the vision of the young Voldemort to get withing reach and yank the fang out of his hand.

"'m tired." Harry mumbled. "Don't really want to hear it scream again any way. 'was bad enough the 'rst time."

Diary Riddle just stood there looking incredulously down at the exhausted and hurting boy collapsed at his feet, as he fingered the Basilisk fang in his hands.

"Now, why would you have gone and done all of that? How did you survive? And why did I feel the remnants of the diary merge with _you_ of all people when you stabbed the diary in this... dream..." Diary Riddle's ruby eyes narrowed as he mused. "Killing you here would only wake you up and give you a splitting headache. No matter how satisfying it might be, it would advertise to the old fool that I can get into your mind whenever I please."

"Not a dream... memory." Harry told him, still exhausted. "Diary di'n't merge... would've felt..."

"Perhaps and perhaps not." Diary Riddle informed him coldly. "Why don't we take a walk down memory lane then? I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

"Will you finally let me sleep then?" Harry asked, more energy finally flowing into him as the dream Phoenix tears finally fought back the Basilisk venom and his adrenaline surged in hope.

"You figured it out? That I'm not the memory from the diary?" Diary Riddle asked softly as Harry forced his dream self to sit up properly.

"The diary you _never_ had red eyes, that was always the snake faced version of you and the golem. I don't remember the eyes the version of you that was on the back of Quirrell's head had. Besides, if I'm lucky this is just a really really weird dream, and its better than that dream of the weird empty corridor or watching myself as a snake attack Mr. Weasley." Harry told him bluntly even as he dragged himself tiredly to his feet. Earning Harry a look of complete and utter shock from Riddle, causing him to snort and quickly suppress his laughter as he quipped. "What? So, I have weird dreams. They're still better than having to dream about or worse remember being stuck in the cupboard under the stairs at the Dursley's and not getting enough food again this summer."

The shock and rage that flared in Riddle's eyes was only matched by the pain that flared in Harry scar. A pain that nearly crippled him as it drove him back to his knees with a distressed cry, and drawing Riddle's attention back to the situation at hand. As the pain eased and left Harry panting once more at Riddle's feet, the person in question studied the 12 year old dream form of his archnemisis.

"I have to think about this." Riddle murmured. "When you see Snape tell him about this dream and that he's been assigned as your watch dog. Tell him that I did _try_ to spare your mother and that his duty is now to protect _you_. As for you, Potter. You are not to be in Dumbledore's presence alone at any time from now on and I want you resorted into Slytherin house or moved into Snape's quarters. I don't trust Dumbledore and from your comment about the cupboard, I was clearly right."

"If I tell him, will you stop sending me those bloody weird dreams and try not to let me feel when you're angry? It bloody well _hurts_!" Harry asked weirly from his position at the memory's feet, too exhausted again to try getting up.

"I will _attempt_ to prevent anything else from leaking through." Riddle conceded. "I will also try to use a more... conventional means to communicate with you until we have more information on this... connection. If Dumbledore is informed about this little... discussion, tell him that by complying he will have gained protected status for the school and Hogsmeade. That doesn't mean we won't necessarily show up in Hogsmeade or at the gates to the castle or that we wont defend ourselves if we do show up. What it does mean is that if any of my people do show up they are not allowed to attack. Defending themselves is something else entirely."

"Would you explain that again? I'm not quite sure I understand." Harry requested carefully, as he sat back up on the dream chamber's floor.

"Neither I nor my people will attack Hogsmeade or Hogwarts. We _will_ defend ourselves should we be attacked first and I refuse to promise that none of us will show up at either Hogwarts or in Hogsmeade. Basically, as long as Dumbledore resorts you into Slytherin or moves you into Snape's quarters, preferably under Snape's guardianship as well, he gains a no combat zone that includes Hogsmeade and Hogwarts." Riddle explained again patiently, watching Harry's expression like a hawk.

"Alright, but they wont believe me if you don't give them some kind of proof when we wake up. Of course that's assuming this isn't just some weird dream that means nothing, except that maybe I got caught in one of the twins pranks and it reacted weird to me... again." Harry pointed out, finally deciding that dream or no dream he might as well treat this seriously.

"If Dumbledore is a good boy and gives me what I want after we've all sorted out what our connection is and what it means then I will willingly and openly show that I'm back before giving the Ministry an ultimatum and year of peace to either get ready for me or bow to my demands." Riddle told him, with a smirk that sent a shiver down Harry's spine. "As for Dumbledore and his little Order believing you... leave that to me. Just make certain that you tell someone as soon as possible."

"Er, okay. What... What do you want? What are you going to er... demand?" Harry almost croaked out, his throat tight with worry.

"That's not something you need to worry about Golden Boy. All you need to worry about is delivering my messages and moving into Slytherin territory. I'll even give you a hand waking up." Riddle smirked before viciously kicking dream Harry in the head.

Harry sat bolt upright in his bed in Grimmauld Place and choked back a scream of pain before curling into a ball and cradling his aching head. He lay there listening to Ron snore and thought about what he'd just dreamed, presuming that it _was_ only a dream. Harry groaned. He was so screwed.


	2. Wake Up Call

Harry's exhaustion dragged him into a dozing state until the twins apparated into their room to dump a bucket of cold water over Ron and get them down to the kitchen for breakfast that morning. Ron immediately chased his laughing brothers down to the kitchen, all the while trying to murder them until his mother stopped him and got them all to sit down and eat, absently tossing a drying spell at a damp Ron. 

Harry followed them down at a speed that was far less likely to break his neck. His lingering headache reminded him forcefully of the dream and that he needed to speak to Snape and Dumbledore, and had him wincing every now and then all through the meal. Much to his personal self-disgust he was unable to hide his pain from his friends.

"Harry? Are you alright?" Hermione asked worriedly. She'd been watching him since the meal started and didn't like how he kept wincing and trying not to rub at his scar.

"I'm fine, 'Mione. Just got a headache and need to talk to Snape and Dumbledore." Harry gritted out through a sudden spike of pain as he caught a shaft of light reflected into his eye from one of the twins deciding to play with a flame of magic in their bare hand without getting burned. He completely ignored the fact that the twins probably shouldn't have been able to play with the flame like that in the first place. "Fred, would you put that out? Its making my head hurt worse."

"Sorry Harrykins." The twin said apologetically, studiously ignoring the glare from Molly as he put out the flame he had been toying with.

"Find me Snape to talk to within the next hour and I wont tell Percy that the two of you are the reason that his girlfriend back in first year got tied to that tree for an hour just inside the Forbidden Forest." Harry countered, finally fed up with the pain of his headache, causing the twins to stare at him in shock.

"Mate? Just how bad of a headache do you got? I mean you're blackmailing the twins right in front of mum." Ron asked carefully. "And why do you want to talk to the greasy git? I mean its Snape!"

"You try arguing with Voldemort while re-living the bloody Basilisk biting you in second year to save Ginny." Harry grumbled before setting his head down on the cool table, silencing the entire kitchen in the process and clearly in too much pain to be lying.

"How are you still alive?" George asked in awe.

"Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix, cried on the bite." Harry mumbled. "Stupid screaming diary."

"Molly? I think we might just need Dumbledore and Snivellus." Sirius admitted slowly, almost reluctantly. "Do you know...?"

"I'm fairly certain that they're both at Hogwarts, at the moment." Molly said faintly. 

She watched, her eyes never leaving the sable haired boy that was still trying to calm his headache with the cool wood of the table. She even completely ignored the fact that the twins had scared off a potential daughter-in-law. She was almost glad that her husband was too exhausted from the day before to be able to join them for breakfast and would likely stay in his room the rest of the day.

"I'll just go get them before I head out, shall I?" Lupin asked cautiously. Both glad that he'd been there for breakfast and dreading what this could mean. Deciding that he wasn't sure he wanted to know what was going on, even if it turned out that he would _have_ to know any way.

"Please." Harry told him, muffled by the table. Mooney nodded and slipped out of the kitchen. 

"Well, while we're waiting why don't you all go and wait in the library. You can work on any homework you still haven't done." Molly informed them with a forced cheerfulness. Ron and the twins groaned theatrically while Hermione watched Harry with a worried frown.

"Harry?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"What?" Harry grumbled.

"Never mind." Hermione said quietly, even as she remembered finding him coming out of the loo looking pale when she tried to investigate the sounds of someone getting sick. At the time she'd let it pass when he told her he was fine and just had a headache. "Mrs. Weasley? Can I borrow Fred and George?"

"Of course dear. Why don't you all just run along while I clean up. I'll call you when Remus comes back with Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore." Molly said kindly.

"Fred? George? What would you say to pretending that Harry was sick and wrapping him up in blankets like a mummy before hand feeding him soup in the library?" Hermione asked mischievously, hiding her worry behind plans to get the twins to help her make Harry rest. 

Harry on the other hand sat bolt upright at the table in alarm, took one look at his friends, noting the looks of absolute glee on the faces of the twins and the smirk on Hermione's face before he bolted from the room. Harry's earlier threat worked against him as the twins gave chase, summoning a blanket and pinning Harry bodily to the hallway wall before wrapping their adopted little brother in it like a cocoon. Harry lay on the ground at their feet, wriggling, growling, and cursing trying to get free as the triumphant twins stood over him and looked at a smirking Hermione for directions.

"Nice catch." Hermione smirked. "Lets set him up in the library while we wait for the Professors. Be careful when you levitate him, we don't want Harry getting hurt after all."

"We'll just using a lightening charm...." George started.

"And carry our little Harrykins." Fred finished with a grin.

"Calm down, Harry. Its your own fault. You should have told someone you weren't feeling well." Hermione told him primly. "You let us do this for the next two hours and drink or eat any soup or tea we give you and later we'll help you get outside to go flying."

At the mention of being able to fly even if only for 10 minutes until they were caught, she had Harry's immediate cooperation. He didn't fight as he sullenly allowed the twins to carry him gleefully up the stairs and set him upright in a chair near the empty fireplace in the library. He didn't even fight when the twins decided that he should be hand fed soup for daring to threaten to tell their brother about his girlfriend's accident involving rope in Harry's first year. That was how the three adults found them an hour later, Harry sullenly being fed broth by two gleeful Weasleys in the library, wrapped in his blanket cocoon as Hermione made Ron work on his homework nearby.

"Well, isn't this interesting." Dumbledore said genially. The adults watched in amusement, with Snape openly smirking at his predicament.

"This isn't what it looks like. They ambushed me!" Harry protested weakly. He flushed in embarrassment as Fred mockingly fed him another spoonful of broth.

"Mum's always saying that you're too skinny Harry." Fred admonished as he set the spoon back in the bowl of broth and Geroge held the cup of tea to Harry's lips, smirking. Harry rolled his eyes and took a sip, knowing that if he didn't they might decide to test their latest potion based prank on _him_ next time, silent business backer or not.

"I believe that Mr. Potter wanted to speak to us. Would you mind releasing him long enough to do so?" Dumbledore asked politely. 

"You didn't serve the full two hours Harry. Until you do we wont help you." Hermione reminded him, making her friend blush and mutter under his breath.

"Why'd you even suggest that they do this to him?" Ron asked looking over at his brothers and their victim.

"I caught him being sick in the loo yesterday." Hermione explained primly, completely forgetting about the adults in the room. "He said it was just a headache but he didn't eat supper and he barely had an egg and some tea this morning. I'd rather send the twins after him than have to force him to going to Madam Pomfrey again. You _know_ we have to send him food during the summer so that he can actually stand when we get on the train for the start of the year. We have plenty of food right here, if he wont eat at meal times I'll either brew him the nutrient potion and make him drink it or I'll sic the twins on him. He shouldn't have lied to me yesterday."

"'Mione!" Harry protested, from his cocooned seat near the fire, causing his friend to turn on him.

"Will you tell me what made you so sick or shall I have the twins keep you company like this for an extra 2 hours? Don't think I haven't noticed that you haven't been feeling well and have barely been eating for almost a week!" She demanded. Harry knew she'd do it, so he hung his head and mumbled. "What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"Voldemort was angry about something yesterday and then he woke me up this morning by kicking me in the head during the weird dream last night." Harry finally admitted. "The migraine made me sick."

"Foolish boy! Had you told someone you could have at the very least been given a pain potion." Snape finally snapped at the trapped boy, even as he decided that maybe he should ask Poppy to run up a complete medical history on the boy. After all, the girl might be an insufferable know-it-all but she _did_ care about her friends and was at least mildly observant.

"You had a strange dream last night, Harry?" Dumbledore asked cautiously. "A dream about Voldemort?"

"Yeah, I was back in the Chamber of Secrets in second year and I had just pulled the sword out of the Sorting hat. The Basilisk attacked me and I shoved the sword through the top of his mouth. Fawkes had already blinded it. One of its fangs went through my arm and the memory of the younger version of Voldemort was mocking me again. Fawkes cried on the bite and I stabbed the diary again. I even dragged Ginny back to the cave in. Just like before. Then the dream sort of shivered before it repeated, 'cept this time I wasn't forced to stab the diary and it felt like someone else was there. It was like I was living it again and I only managed to get control back of my body just when I was about to stab the diary again...." Harry explained, shifting slightly in his blanket cocoon as he trailed off. 

"What happened next Harry?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

"Riddle, the memory from the diary, he changed. He was standing different and his eyes weren't... they were red. He stopped me from stabbing the diary before demanding to know what was going on." Harry said equally quietly. "We talked. He said to tell Snape that he was supposed to protect me now and that he tried to spare my mum. He also said I'm not allowed to be alone with you Professor Dumbledore and that I have to either be resorted into Slytherin or live with Snape. There was something about Snape being my guardian? I don't know what a guardian is. There was also something about Hogwarts and Hogsmeade becoming a.. what did he call it? A no combat zone if I'm moved into Slytherin territory at school. Then he kicked me in the head hard so that I'd wake up. I don't think he thought that one through because I couldn't move from the bed to tell anyone with how much my head hurt."

"If this is a prank..." Snape warned, his eyes flashing.

"Why would I _want_ to live with you?" Harry asked bluntly, the pain making him more reckless with his words than usual. "You've been a git to me since that first class in first year!"

"Harry!" Hermione scolded.

"What? He has!" Harry shot back.

"That doesn't mean you should be rude about it. Besides you told us that you'd happily scrub stacks of cauldrons every night for a year then go back to the Dursleys for 10 minutes." Hermione pointed out, then something occurred to her and she turned on the twins asking sweetly. "Fred? George? Why are we so eager to share things this morning?"

"No reason." Fred said too quickly.

"Nope, no reason at all." George agreed.

"What did you do?" Ron demanded darkly.

"Its just a charm we found that we're trying out, and its not like we cast it on anyone but Hermione." Fred told him trying to placate their brother. "It'll wear off soon."

"I thought you said that there was no reason we were being so open?" Hermione asked sweetly, even as she very carefully set aside the work she had been doing.  
The twins looked at each other nervously and with a loud crack apparated out of the room. Not even bothering to do more than dropping both the tea and the broth respectively, making a bit of a mess on the floor. Thankfully the dishes they had been using landed softly on the rug they had been standing on.

"I'm going to kill them." Ron said darkly. "What if _Malfoy_ had been here to hear all of that?! Its bad enough that _Snape_ heard it!"

"Then we'd have to use some of the blackmail we have on him." Hermione told her friend bluntly. "Like the fact that he's a complete Diva."

"Diva?" Ron asked curiously.

"He hates not looking good. He can be moody and tends to be stuck up." Harry explained. "He probably spends hours in front of the mirror every morning."

"Usually its used in reference to women, especially performers who are women." Hermione further explained.

"So, what you're saying is that he's acting like a girl?" Ron asked, and both his friends nodded solemnly before breaking into smiles.

Snape bit back a smile of his own and silently admitted to himself that, yes, his godson was a bit of a Diva. Especially when it came to the young man's hair. Just then the potions master hissed in pain as he was summoned. With a look toward the Headmaster and a shake of his left arm the man left the library and flooed away to yet another meeting with the Dark Lord Voldemort. Leaving the Golden trio behind alone with Remus Lupin and Dumbledore.


	3. Confirmation

Severus Tobias Snape stepped out of the floo into Malfoy Manor. He followed the slight remaining burn in the dark mark to one of the lesser dinning rooms to find the serpentine like Dark Lord Voldemort finishing up a late brunch. Nagini, the Dark Lord's highly venomous and very large cobra familiar, was no where to be seen. For which he was greatful. Snape knew that she was around the manor somewhere and was understandably wary of stumbling across her.

"Ah, Severus! Good. Has the boy informed you of our little chat or did he decide that it was merely a dream after all?" Voldemort asked congenially as his meal dishes disappeared.

"My.. lord?" Snape asked cautiously, hoping that he was wrong or at the very least in a very bad dream.

"I will presume that he either hasn't informed you, that he believed he was dreaming, or _possibly_ that you didn't believe the boy." Voldemort said sardonically.

"I'm afraid that I don't understand my lord." Snape said hesitantly. "The boy did request to see both the Headmaster and I before spouting some nonsense about an odd dream..."

"The Potter boy and I have... come to an arrangement, or rather we have until I have uncovered the nature of our connection. Provided, of course, that Dumbledore cooperates. The dream, as you so eloquently put it, was rather a bit more than a simple dream. Potter thoughtfully pointed out that it was unlikely you or the old fool would believe him unless I provided additional confirmation." Voldemort told the Potion Master with a slight smile gracing his serpentine features.

"Might I ask? What would this... arrangement entail?" Severus asked the man warily.

"You may. I have agreed that Hogwarts and Hogsmeade will remain free of attack. Also I or any of my Death Eaters who happen to appear in either area will not only not attack, they will be confined to defending themselves during their stay in the area. It will take a day or two to filter through the ranks but I can always come out in the open and issue a statement to the Prophet." Voldemort watched Snape carefully, the small smile never leaving his face. "All Dumbledore has to do is either resort Potter into Slytherin, grant you guardianship, or move him into your quarters. I very much doubt that he will allow me access to the boy, at least not yet. I've decided against giving the ultimatum I mentioned, but I may be persuaded to inform the ministry of my return. It all depends on how reasonable Dumbledore is willing to be and if he doesn't interfere between me and Potter."

"Is there anything else my lord?" Snape had barely managed to keep his shock hidden behind his Occlumency barriers and to respond naturally to Voldemort's announcement.

"Yes, find out why Potter has nightmares about not getting enough food or being stuffed into a cupboard while at his relatives." Voldemort told him almost pensively. He didn't notice his spy suddenly leaning hard on the doorway to the room, or the look of pained shock that flashed over his features. "If the boy is being abused he needs to be removed from their care. I may want the boy dead and in pain for defying me but leaving him with abusive or neglectful caretakers? No, no child needs that. Of course if he is being abused then he isn't truly a child anymore, and it begs the question of how we missed it. You and I have both lived through the same kind of hell..."

"I've been blind." Severus practically whispered in his anguish, as his mind rapidly reviewed everything he knew about the boy. 

He could clearly see how expertly the Headmaster had manipulated him into believing that the son was as the father had been. Every time he had asked for information on the child he had been skillfully blocked. His thoughts being just as skillfully re-directed to the memories of the father and the man's friends who had tormented him in school.

The small whisper of sound from the Potion Master was enough to bring the other man's attention back to him. He watched as his spy's face ran the gamut of emotions and memories. The dark man's Occlumency shields were no match for the shock of revelation and the review of his own information.

"So, there were signs." Voldemort said quietly, bringing Snape out of his anguished review before commanding. "Explain."

"I... Every time the boy was mentioned it was in connection to my childhood tormentors or that he was being treated like a prince, being spoiled or raised well." Snape started hesitantly as he practically forced his mental sheilds back into working order. At Voldemort's thoughtful nod he continued. "Albus refused to let me see the boy and skillfully reminded me of James Potter almost every time I asked for information. Everyone always mentioned James Potter, it was as if his mother, Lily, had never existed, despite the fact that he was apparently placed with muggle relatives on Lily's side of the family..."

"WHAT!" Voldemort yelled in sudden fury.

"Dumbledore placed Potter with muggle relatives. I have no idea why Black wasn't given custody, he hadn't been imprisoned yet." Snape repeated carefully. "I believe that Minerva McGonagall was present during the placement and voiced objections which the Headmaster overruled. Some rubbish about it best that he would be raised away from the fame and that they were the only family he had..." The Potions Master trailed off and looked at the Dark Lord in sudden horrified understanding.

"What? What did you just realize?" Voldemort demanded.

"Petunia. The old fool must have placed the boy with Petunia, Lily's sister. She has always hated the fact that Lily had magic and she didn't. She _hates_ anything to do with magic." Snape explained, as he closed his eyes in pain from his realization. "Black was innocent of both the betrayal and the murders. Dumbledore never helped him or demanded a trial for him. The man was simply imprisoned without evidence or trial. He deserved the imprisonment but not for what they locked him up for. He nearly got me killed in school, tricking me into facing down a werewolf classmate during the full moon. I still owe James Potter a life debt for pulling me out when I froze after seeing the creature."

"Any other... connections with the Potter brat, magical or otherwise?" Voldemort asked carefully in a level tone that brooked no argument.

"I am his teacher, as you know. I was his father's favorite target in school. I was also friends with his mother until my fifth year. We had an argument that ended badly. I also swore to protect him, for Lily's sake." Snape admitted, too lost in realizations, despite his shields, to realize what information he'd just given away to his sworn lord, and the man he'd betrayed in an attempt to save his Lily.

"So, this is the secret you have kept for so many years. You cared for the mother, which is why you begged for her life." Voldemort said softly. "I suppose that it is fitting that I chose you to protect the boy then. You will investigate his home life. If what I suspect is true about the boy then your disloyalty can be forgiven as it has yet to truly become treason. Do _not_ leave the boy alone with Dumbledore and check McGonagall for tampering, potions, memory charms, what have you, anything that could be construed as outside influence. Inform me if she has been compromised and do your best to repair the damage. I want a word with her but it would be useless if she's under the effects of any kind of compulsion or memory charm."

"Why?" Snape asked quietly.

"Why what? Why do I wish to speak to Minerva? Why haven't I killed or crucioed you?" Voldemort asked in some small amusement.

"Both." Severus admitted warily.

"I attended school with both Hagrid and Minerva. The oaf is too loyal to Dumbledore and was raising dangerous creatures inside the school when I blamed that girl's death on him. She wasn't supposed to die, no matter how annoying she was, but I managed to use her death in any case. Minerva, if I remember correctly, wont stand for how the boy is being mistreated. She's fair minded enough but when someone under her care, no matter how loosely, is threatened or harmed... Well, she can be quiet the lioness." Voldemort reminisced. "I have no doubt that if she does discover that the brat is being mistreated we'll have difficulty keeping her from killing someone. Provided she is in her right mind at the time."

"And myself?" Severus prompted almost fearfully.

"The boy may not need to die." Voldemort said softly. "You have done your absolute best to keep him alive while you still had access to him. He is also all that remains of the woman who refused to be spared in favor of protecting her child. You are in the perfect position to take custody of him and continue protecting him, not to mention allowing me to confirm my suspicions regarding the boy. Killing you would be idiotic at the moment. As for crucioing you... why do you think I summoned you alone? Discovering that you failed to recognize that a child in your care was being abused and you did nothing is _almost_ punishment enough. As for the rest of your punishment, that will come later."

"Then you did try to spare her." Snape said as his throat closed around the words, which felt like shards of glass.

"Yes." Voldemort said meeting his gaze. "Now, you are going to tell me the exact relationship you had with the boy's mother and the exact wording of any vows you have taken in regards to the boy."

"I loved her but I was not _in_ love with her. She might as well have been my sister. Not that James Potter ever noticed that our affection with one another wasn't romantic, it just made me even more of a target when he decided that he would marry her." Severus admitted quietly. "Until I called her a mudblood in my fifth year we were practically inseparable. We would often work together on potions or creating new spells. She was better at charms, while I was better at potions."

"Vows?" Voldemort prompted softly.

"My word to protect the boy at any cost. Where the boy goes, I will follow." Snape admitted and refused to meet the man's gaze. As a result he didn't see the flare of understanding that flashed in the ruby eyes and was quickly shuttered away.

"Magically binding?" Voldemort asked cautiously.

"There are no magically enforced consequences. There doesn't need to be for anything to do with Lily." Snape informed him, still refusing to meet his eye. "The Headmaster has asked me to teach the boy Occlumency. He's worried about the dreams the boy has been having. I was instructed to use the more brutal form of teaching it, attack his mind repeatedly until he rallies and develops a defense."

Voldemort frowned when he heard this. He knew that using the more... aggressive teaching stance could be dangerous. On top of that it was far more likely to make it _easier_ not harder for him to enter the boy's mind until he actually made some progress. Which would take longer to happen then if one used the more thought out and gentle approach. Of course using a combination of the two, especially with a highly trusted teacher worked even more effectively and far faster. What was the old fool playing at?

"Carry my confirmation of the situation back to the old fool. You are _not_ to teach the boy Occlumency until we have determined exactly what this connection is. We'll discuss teaching him again at that time. Even if I still want to kill the boy, I don't see the need for him to suffer such nightmares, Occlumency could help him with that." Voldemort told him firmly. "Whatever you do, do _not_ leave the boy alone with Dumbledore. Check the boy and his friends for outside influence as well. We may also need to check the school's Medi-witch. If Dumbledore insists that the boy be sent back to the muggles, inform him that not only is that grounds to end the 'safe zone' status of both Hogwarts and Hogsmeade but it is also grounds for me to simply take both the boy and the school by force. If possible take him to St. Mungo's and make certain they leak Potter's medical history to the press. I have no doubt that it will put the boy through a certain amount of hell but it should also show exactly why the old goat shouldn't be anywhere near him."

"Yes, my lord." Snape said softly.

"Oh, and Severus? I was only excessively unstable during the first two weeks after my return as a side effect from the ritual. Considering Dumbledore's skill, I thought that maintaining the charade, even with the Inner Circle, might be beneficial. As soon as I knock some sense into the rest of the Inner Circle we will return to the personal conventions from before." Voldemort said softly. "I no longer see a reason to mimic near complete instability, at least not with the Inner Circle."

"I... thank you." Snape told him, his face a blank mask despite the sudden fierce joy and understanding that burned in his chest. 

"There is one more thing..." Snape said almost hesitantly.

"Go on." Voldemort encouraged with the raising of a non-existent eyebrow.

"Granger caught the boy being ill yesterday. When Potter refused to own up to it she apparently used the Weasley twins to secure him and force him to not only rest but eat some broth." Snape told the man, completely unable to hid his amusement about the situation. "I found myself speaking to him about the dream earlier while he was forced to sit in a chair wrapped

up in a blanket as if it were a cocoon while one of the twins fed him broth and tea."

"I'll have to get a copy of that memory off of you." Voldemort murmured in amusement before turning serious. "Have the boy checked. If he truly is ill that will need to be dealt with. Ask Narcissa to check the boy or to recommend a good healer either with ties to both sides or ties to neither side. Oh, and if the old fool is truly adamant that you not retain custody of the boy, inform him that I will accept joint custody between you and Minerva. Anyone else the old man picks is more likely than not to find themselves dead by my wand. Including Black. There's too much madness in that bloodline. I will not risk it, not until I have more information."

"Alright." Snape said with a grimace. He knew that this was going to cause problems but at least he could actually stand Minerva McGonagall. Not to mention the fact that she would fiercely protect Harry yet also be mostly fair when disciplining him. Hopefully this wouldn't turn into a nightmare or worse.

"One last thing, if you just happen to develop a potion or spell that might return me to my previous appearance... I would not be opposed to testing it." Voldemort said staring almost sheepishly at the closest wall in apparent fascination. Snape smirked and nodded before heading back to Order Headquarters.


	4. Truce

What Snape found when he arrived back at Grimmauld Place made his blood run cold. He had been gone barely 20 minutes and returned to find Lupin out cold on the floor of the library. Granger and Weasley wands drawn facing Dumbledore with determination and Dumbledore pointing his wand at the still cocooned Harry. A quick draw and fast cast _Expelliarmus_ had Dumbledore's wand flying into Snape's hand before anyone could blink.

"Would someone care to explain?" Snape asked coldly, never lowering his wand.

"Its just a bit of a misunderstanding." Dumbledore soothed. "I merely wanted to check on young Harry's health."

"With a method that requires knocking out the wolf? And causes the boy's friends to draw on you?" Snape asked with an arched eyebrow. With a quick slash of the Potioner's wand Harry was cut free of the blankets trapping him. "Miss. Granger, Mr. Weasley, would you be so kind as to take Potter and find the twin menaces? Stay with them until I retrieve you, wands out. Feel free to send the mutt to retrieve the wolf. I clearly need to have a... talk with the Headmaster."

They waited patiently as the Golden trio gathered their things and quietly left the room, watching the Headmaster warily all the while and casting worried glances at Lupin. After they were gone Snape motioned the older man to sit in one of the chairs before casually banishing the remains of the blankets. He left Lupin where the man had fallen, as he sat down in another chair facing the man he had once begged for help. His wand remained out and ready.

"Now, would you care to explain what exactly happened while I was gone?" Snape asked bitingly. He had seen the hard glint that was in the old goat's eye before disarming him.

"Ah, just a misunderstanding, as I've already said. I drew my wand to cast a basic diagnostic spell and was unfortunately startled by a prank that the Weasley twins had left behind, which was triggered by the drawing of a wand. I sent a stunner at the rather ingenious illusion and accidentally hit young Lupin. By this point both Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger had their wands out, aimed at the specter. The illusion maneuvered between us and then disappeared when you walked in." Dumbledore explained genially with a twinkle. Snape nodded his understanding, neatly hiding his misgivings behind his shields, and put away his wand before beginning his report.

"Very well. As you saw, I was called. The Dark Lord confirmed Potter's story about the dream and has confirmed the conditions of their agreement. Hogwarts and Hogsmeade will be declared off limits to any kind of attack. Any Death Eaters who appear in those areas will only be allowed to defend themselves, not attack. I am to, if possible take over guardianship of the brat and, if you insist, he will accept Minerva as a second for joint guardianship. He will kill anyone else. The boy is to also be either moved into my quarters or resorted into Slytherin. Any attempt to return the boy to his relatives is considered a breach of the agreement and he will no longer feel the need to leave either Potter or Hogwarts in your care, in any sense of the word. I have officially been assigned as his guard." Snape informed the old man succinctly, watching the man warily as his twinkling eyes twinkled even brighter.

"Well this is going to be an interesting term. I wonder what Tom has planned." Dumbledore murmured with a twinkle and a smile, that made Snape uneasy. The Headmaster got to his feet and wandered toward the door to the library.

"Headmaster? Your wand? And what's about Potter?" Snape asked offering the wand back and at a bit of a loss as to what else to do. 

"I'm afraid that is _your_ wand now Severus. The wand changed its allegiance when you disarmed me. I suppose that remaining with me for almost 50 years was enough for it. Use it with care and consideration. I am uncertain where the stone piece of the set has gotten to but Harry inherited the matched cloak from his father." Dumbledore said with a mischievous smile as he waved it away and headed for the floo with a spring in his step. He never did answer the dark man's question about Harry.

Snape simply stared after his Light master in complete bafflement before shaking his head and pocketing his new wand. He would take it to Ollivander later and see what the old wandmaker had to say about it. The dour man started searching for his troublemaker and the boy's friends, finally finding them 20 minutes later holed up in the room that the twins shared. As strange as it may seem he was quite happy to be facing 5 wands when he opened the door without warning. Snape merely raised his eyebrow and waited.

"What happened in the shrieking shack at the end of my third year?" Harry asked cautiously, after waiting for someone to make a move.

"I faced off against the wolf and the mutt trying to save your hide. I bound Lupin, lost my temper with the three of you while holding the mutt at wand point. You disarmed me and knocked me out." Snape said evenly. "I admit that I wasn't entirely rational, but then again I was re-living the memory of facing down the wolf when Black pulled that... farce of a _joke_ that nearly killed me."

"Its him." Ron said in disgust.

"Wait! What happened after we left the willow?" Hermione asked. At the looks the others were giving her she reminded them. "Pettigrew was with us in the shack."

"Better. I have no idea what happened between being knocked out and when I woke up and got between the three of you and the wolf while the mutt distracted him. Potter ran off after Black and Lupin. I managed to keep Granger with me and Weasley. I later found Potter and Black near a small lake, collapsed on the ground, a short distance away, in the forest. I took you all back to the castle for treatment. Had I not seen the light of the Patronus Charm the two of you might not have been found before being made a meal of by some resident of the forest." Snape said evenly.

"Its him." Harry said with a pointed look at Hermione, who met his gaze evenly with no remorse. The five occupants of the room lowered their wands and Snape entered, silently asking why they had resorted to 20 questions, no matter how much of a good idea it had been.

"We didn't set up a prank or illusion in the library." George stated.

"Not enough people go in there." Fred explained.

"We also aren't quite that good at charms." George admitted.

"Nor were we wanting tighter security." Fred pointed out.

"Its hard enough getting more supplies without mum finding out." George said solemnly with a sage nod.

"Unless you'd like to offer your potions supplies to our cause?" Fred asked cheekily, causing the potions master to shudder.

"No, you may _not_ use my potion ingredients and if I find any missing I'll know who's hide to take it out of." Snape told them with a glare. The twins acted like his glare had been a shot to the heart and feigned collapse bringing smiles and snickers from the other three.

"So? What happened?" Harry asked, somehow knowing that the man had been summoned.

"He confirmed your story and is thankfully dropping the insane act. Not that you are to tell anyone of that but I thought the information might ease some of your concerns. I have been assigned to protect you and asked to be your guardian. I will possibly be sharing your guardianship with Professor McGonagall, and before you say that Black should be your guardian the Dark Lord has decided that anyone but I or Minerva, he is more than likely to kill. In any case Black is still a fugitive." Snape quickly explained. "Sending you back to your relatives is grounds for him taking both you and the school by force. I need to check you, your friends, and Minerva McGonagall for outside influences and remove any I find. You are not to be left alone with Professor Dumbledore and I am to get you checked by a certified Medi-witch since you were sick yesterday. Preferably someone trustworthy and trusted by both sides. I explained all but the medical check to the Headmaster but he made no mention as to what would be done."

"You'll also need to check Neville, Luna, and Ginny but otherwise everyone who is properly close to Harry is here." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"What does being my guard mean?" Harry asked with an odd look on his face.

"As the school is mostly safe ground it doesn't mean much unless you're attacked. I can now openly protect you. When you want to leave the grounds I have to go with you. If I tell you something is to dangerous and you're not to do it, then you need to obey me. If I feel you are endangered while at the school or anywhere on the grounds I may require you to stay by my side at all times. I'll work something out with the other teachers if that becomes necessary so that you don't fall behind. As for flying and Quidditch, you wont be allowed to unless its an emergency or I've completely cleared the area, even with the flying ban in place. You're far too vulnerable mid-flight, as the Dark Lord proved in your first year." Snape explained patiently. "Your little club... I'll allow you to keep it going but I must be in attendance or you will not be."

"Um, Professor?" Hermione asked biting her lip. Harry took one look at her expression and knew what she was going to do. He gave her his best death glare, which she promptly ignored.

"Yes, Miss. Granger?" Snape asked politely, noting the death glare from his charge.

"You need to keep him out of detentions with Professor Umbridge. He's been writing lines and they've been carved into the back of his hand." Hermione told him, before grabbing Harry's left and forcing it flat to show the man. "See?"

A sense of dread welled up in Snape's guts as he carefully examined the still inflamed words on the back of Harry's hand. He easily recognized the signs of a particular dark artifact. A Blood Quill. The damned woman was using a BLOOD QUILL! 

Snape barely choked back his rage and quickly opened the door, summoning a very particular salve from his potions stocks. Shutting the door, he cast every locking, privacy, and silencing spell he knew on it, sealing them in the room. Gently, ever so gently, he applied the salve to the still inflamed wounds and noted that they had been crudely treated with something that had actually been partially effective. He thanked the gods that there was no infection and hoped like hell that the boy had not been subjected to the quill the _entire_ time that he'd been serving detention with the pink toad. As soon as the Dark Lord found out he'd be furious and Severus felt that he would rightly deserve any punishment that was meted out to him because of this.

"Why didn't you report this?!" Snape hissed furiously.

"We did." Ron said bitterly. "What do you think that argument between McGonagall and the toad was about on the main staircase? We made Harry tell McGonagall, when he started having trouble writing."

"We've been using Murtlap Essence to treat the wounds." Hermione offered.

"Normally Essence of Dittany would have worked better but in this case it would also interact with the dark magics of the quill its self and possibly caused problems." Snape told her before conjuring a bandaged that he wrapped tightly around Harry's hand over top of the salve. "As my free hour is occasionally at the same time as your Defense lessons I will do my best to accompany you to them. You will also be spending time in my company in the evenings and report to me whenever you have a detention and why. You're friends may join us in the evenings but I expect there to be enough quiet for me to do my work. Otherwise I will find something for you to do to keep you busy. You are not to be alone with that woman under any circumstances. I will find a way for you to contact me in case of trouble. Do _not_ abuse it."

"Yes sir." Harry said sourly.

"I will suggest to that vile woman that I might be better able to keep you under control if I had formal guardianship. This will give me a more public reason to keep you close to me and the authority to pull you out of class or detention if necessary. I may manhandle you at some point for no apparent reason. Yell at me all you want, provided I don't tell you otherwise, but don't fight me if I drag you somewhere." Snape warned. "For the two menaces, I may need you to _accidentally_ ruin certain potions, _safely_ ruin it mind you, from time to time. I am willing to overlook certain... appropriations in exchange and possibly even be willing to assist in your brewings. Do we have a deal?"

"Help of a Potions Master with our inventions, just for ruining a few potions?! YES!" The twins said simultaneously in shock.

"Not just for ruining select potions." Snape corrected them. "You will also help guard Harry. You're both of age, so no one can drag you in for underage magic if you need to take all three of them and run or protect them off school grounds. If possible I want a guard on him at all times. Loath that I am to ask such help from students to complete my task."

"Professor? What side are you _really_ on?" Hermione asked shrewdly.

"That is complicated." Snape said with a sigh. "Suffice it to say that I am sworn to protect Potter and both Lords now know it."

"The Dark Lord I get but who's the other lord? Mr. Malfoy?" Ron asked contemplatively.

"The Light Lord, Professor Dumbledore." Hermione told Ron, looking at him as if he were being particularly thick today before shifting her attention back to the entire group. "I've been thinking about some of the adventures we've been on and it seems to.. convenient."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, looking slightly disturbed at the mere thought.

"I mean, us figuring out the stone and how to get to it. Harry was even practically handed the way to get the stone out of the mirror. The way almost no one was hurt by the Basilisk as if the entire thing was set up like a lure. Sirius conveniently being sent to Azkaban without a trial and no one believing us about Pettigrew, even after we rescued Sirius, and ourselves, with my time turner that year. The way Harry was forced to participate in the tournament even though legally he should have been immediately disqualified or the tasks re-worked to account for his younger age. There was _no_ safety margin! None!" Hermione listed. "No one's bothered listening to us, muchless helping us. No one is teaching us what we need! No offense Professor."

"If you would be so kind as to create a list of your _adventures_ and how the adults reacted during or to each one... I will try to explain why they acted that way and teach you a better alternative if possible." Snape offered softly.

"What's the catch?" Ron challenged.

"You come to me with any further suspicions and any proof you might have gathered, regardless of who else you have told. I am to be included in any further.. _adventures_ and I have the right to veto any course of action which I perceive to put any of you at risk, especially Potter." Snape listed calmly. "I will even assist in pranks, provided none occur in my classroom without my express permission. My assistance does extend to not informing the Headmaster or the Dark Lord but only if you can give me a good enough reason."

"Agreed!" They chorused, and Snape's shoulders eased. It would be _far_ easier to keep them out of danger and trouble this way, especially Harry.

"I will have to report the use of the blood quill." Snape said quietly, and noticed the immediate tension that his students tried to hide. "There are very good reasons why the use of a blood quill are restricted. I have no idea what Dumbledore or Fudge is thinking letting that vile woman use one on students."

They spent the rest of the time until lunch planning and making the list. The more incidents Snape heard about being suggested for the list, the more sick at heart he became. The young lions in front of him were treated differently than his snakes but they also clearly weren't being properly seen to. 

He would have to find a way of getting them accepted into the vipers nest. Perhaps Potter would be willing to show his serpents at least the main part of the chamber where he supposedly fought the basilisk. If the basilisk just happened to still be there he might even be able to harvest an ingredient or two, depending upon what condition the corpse was in and how accommodating Potter was being. 

After lunch Snape borrowed Ron's owl, Pigwidgeon or Pig for short, and sent a message informing the Dark Lord about the use of a Blood Quill on Harry. At the last second he'd added that he was going to try and get Harry accepted into the viper nest by asking him to show Slytherin house Salazar's chamber. Pig came back less than an hour later with a pointed note that no one was to go further than the grand entrance chamber on pain of death and to harvest what he could from dear old Alyssia if Potter allowed it. Snape suspected that the Dark Lord knew something that he didn't about the chamber or the serpent but he wasn't stupid enough to call the man on it.

Remembering his new agreement with Harry's friends, Snape decided that perhaps he should keep the Dark Lord informed about it and his reasoning behind recruiting them for this specific task. He quickly penned another letter explaining that he cannot be everywhere at once and reminded his dark master that he still had duties to perform if he were to retain unimpeded access to the grounds and Potter himself. It took Snape a good five minutes to coax the small owl, which he had heard Harry calling the furry snitch, down and attach the letter before sending it back to Voldemort. 

The two rapid short burns from his mark indicated that the Dark Lord wasn't pleased with the situation but would allow it. Inherent in the message was the fact that Snape was still expected to keep Potter safe and that the boy's friends were now Severus' responsibility. A sustained burning in the mark would have meant that he'd been summoned to explain in person.

"Of course master." Snape murmured to himself as he contemplated the dark mark, feeling it cool once more to the same level as his body temperature.

The rest of the Winter Holiday was like that, they all randomly gathered in various parts of the house, but eventually all six of them found themselves in the same room doing whatever together. It seemed to Snape that they were actually trying to make his job a bit easier. He thanked the gods that none of them tried to leave the house and that he could occasionally lock everyone out of the potions lab to get some time to himself, knowing full well that Harry was decently protected with his friends. 

Snape also managed to brew and cast the necessary potions and spells to check them for outside influences. Harry had a number of compulsion spells, new and old on him, as well as loyalty potion in his system, which took Snape more than a day to remove. Hermione had a number of oblivates that greatly alarmed the professor to the point that he wasn't willing to risk break them just yet. 

None of the three Weasleys had any kind of spell or potion affecting them, nor any remnants of such magics. What surprised and sickened him the most was that there was indications, if shaky ones, that Harry had some sort of binding on his magical core. They would have to find a way to get to Gringotts to break that one and possibly safely break the various oblivates on Hermione as well. He never managed to get Harry examined by a certified Medi-witch so that would have to be dealt with when they finally managed a trip to Gringotts.


	5. Dangerous Designs and Hidden Serpents

The next thing that came along to shock everyone was that Mr. Weasley had been tinkering with both a remote control car he had gotten his hands on and he managed to make it work on magic! Dumbledore was delighted and all of the adults except for Sirius and Molly were dragged into a discussion of how Arthur had gotten it to work. It was later explained to the younger inhabitants of the house, along with Molly, Sirius, and a very grumpy Snape, while they were gathered around the table just after supper. Mr. Weasley had gone up to bed and the students would be returning to Hogwarts in the morning.

"Its rather intriguing actually." Dumbledore explained. "Magic is usually given both a task and form, a set of instructions if you will, whenever a spell is cast. Apparently, muggle technology works on a type of stored tame lightning called electricity, which is why they need all the fiddley bits. Now, wizards and witches use various types of magic, usually charms, to have an item do something. Muggles can't use magic so they have, after a fashion, tamed lightning and made all sorts of pieces fit and work together to accomplish what we would use a simple spell for. The spell that Arthur used was a rather weak form of _ignis_ or Spark spell. Its often been used in pranks, though the stinging hex became more popular fairly recently because it also causes swelling and rashes. Its quite remarkable."

"So, he made electricity with magic and it worked just fine?" Hermione asked in astonishment. "What about how much magic is in the house? Wouldn't that interfere?"

"From what we've been able to tell, since the electricity was made by magic the electricity isn't bothered by the magical field." Remus explained. "Now, normally muggle things are enchanted with the charm or spell that mimics the results of the item. Using the spark spell we're just providing power to let the muggle item work the way it was designed. Since magic created the power that the device is working on, magic itself becomes a part of the power source, the magical field doesn't try to attack the interloping power. Natural lightning is electricity in a much more powerful form, like comparing how much magic you need to use a _Lumos_ versus what might be used in say an animagus transformation for the first time."

"Wonderful. Now witches and wizards can buy and use ridiculous muggle contraptions without a thought to the possible dangers." Snape said sarcastically. "What next? Allowing wizarding children to play with muggle weapons?"

"Guns don't need electricity." Hermione pointed out. "They work the same way fire works do, except that the explosion is confined and the only exit is blocked by a small plug of metal. The explosion launches the plug of shaped metal at high speeds into the target, rather like the arrow and shooting spells. The metal pieces just tends to be much smaller and faster."

"Hermione... where? Why?" Harry asked, and Hermione immediately understood.

"Muggle library. I asked about something that happened on the news and why the man wouldn't get back up. My parents had me focus on the gun rather than on the death its self." Hermione explained. "I also wouldn't quit asking until they gave me some kind of explanation."

"Sometimes I find you emenantly terrifying Miss. Granger." Snape drawled. "I suppose that if you were asked to find a way to do something dangerous you'd manage it."

"Who do you think stops us from walking into ambushes or, what was it she called them? Natural hazards, when we do something that actually is dangerous?" Ron asked pointedly. "I make sure they don't exhaust themselves and actually eat. Sometimes I work on strategy or find what we need. Harry has the raw power and Hermione has the smarts to make whatever we're doing easier or find a way around or through the puzzle."

"Honestly Ron, you know perfectly well that Harry is the one who sees more of the dangers and figures out how to get out of whatever it is, not me. I'm just clever enough to remember what spell we need. Harry's the one who figures out what we need to do." Hermione reminded him with a huff, then she changed the subject. "Harry? Have you had any more dreams? Since you talked to him at least."

"No, not really. Sometimes I can still feel when he's happy or angry and I sometimes see just normal flashes of him having fun or planning without torturing anyone." Harry said with a shrug. "What usually hurts me is my scar burns if he isn't blocking me and gets really really angry or is angry and uses the Cruciatus curse. It feels like I'm the target of the curse or like there's a really really strong echo of it. That's usually when my scar bleeds."

"You mean to tell me that you are actually experiencing the Cruciatus curse whenever your scar bleeds? While he's angry and casting it on someone else? That the spell is actually traveling along your link?" Snape demanded, stunned.

"Far as I can tell. I remember what it felt like when he cast it on me in the graveyard." Harry said, shrugging again. "Its not that bad but I still asked him to try not to let anything else show up through... whatever this is. I don't like waking up to that kind of pain."

This last bit earned him odd looks from all of the adults except Dumbledore who was instead twinkling madly. The other students were either shifting uncomfortably or looking resigned to Harry's lack of concern about how much pain he dealt with on a fairly regular basis. Sirius and Remus exchanged worried glances with each other, and silently agreed that they had to work harder at protecting Harry, or at least getting him to forget about his troubles more often.

"Well, now that we've worked that out perhaps Arthur can perfect the process and Sirius can fund the purchase of someplace to sell any muggle devices enchanted to work with magic." Dumbledore suggested merrily. "Perhaps we can even get those strange portrait boxes to work. I believe they are called TeeVees?"

"You're going to ignore me if I point out how phenomenally stupid that is, aren't you?" Snape grumbled. 

"I rather think they are." Remus agreed, almost sadly. He knew perfectly well what a tv was.

"What's wrong Snivellus? Don't like the idea of someone actually doing something to help with the war?" Sirius sneered.

"Stop it!" Harry ordered. "I'm sick of you two fighting! Why are you even fighting in the first place?!"

"If Snivelly would just go off to lick You-Know-Who's arse and leave us alone like he's supposed too..." Sirius grumbled blackly.

"Because of Potter's _brilliant_ dream inspired agreement with the Dark Lord, I've been assigned to protect him." Snape glowered nastily. "I was told specifically not to leave him alone with you or the Headmaster. Now, I don't know about you, but I'd rather spend time with Potter and his friends than be _crucioed_ into insanity for not keeping the brat's hide intact."

"He's also been helping us with our homework." Hermione pointed out quietly. "He even got the twins to agree not to try any pranks in his class unless they've cleared it with him first."

"You're actually siding with Snivelly? And why would you _not_ want to prank someone during potions? Hermione I'm wounded. I thought you'd be a better friend to our Prongslet." Sirius told her while giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

"She is. Why do you think I asked the four of them to help me keep the brat out of trouble? If I didn't have duties to the school and if the school weren't relatively safe I'd be required to follow him around. As it is I have to be with him should he decide he wants to go anywhere not inside the castle." Snape told him with an eye roll. "As for not pranking someone during potions... do you even realize how dangerous the subject is? Its incredibly hard to keep bumbling students intact in the first place. Some dunderhead tossing the wrong random ingredient into someone else's potion can be disastrous. Why do you think I choose to terrorize them? It keeps them from getting themselves or someone else killed!"

"You failed to mention that." Remus said mildly, his eyes never leaving the dour man.

"Albus knows, I included it in my report. Its also one of the reasons that the Dark Lord wants me to take custody." Snape told them tiredly. "Which reminds me, Albus. You still have said nothing in regards to those arrangements."

"What else is there?" Sirius asked suspiciously.

"I'm supposed to either move in with Snape or get resorted into Slytherin." Harry said quietly.

"NO! Absolutely not! You won't be going anywhere near any Slytherins." Sirius barked out with a vicious growl.

"Now Sirius, there's nothing to get quite so excited about. Severus will take good care of Harry. We talked about this. You cannot be his guardian." Albus soothed. "I will retain guardianship, Harry will likely be resorted straight back into Gryffindor, move into Severus' quarters until we've gotten the situation sorted out, and nothing will change. We'll have Harry back in the tower in no time. Now, I must be heading back. I have quit a bit of paperwork to catch up on." The Headmaster quickly took his leave before he could be trapped into demands for more information.

"You honestly think I want to share my private rooms?" Snape snarled at the animagus, frustrated that Dumbledore had slipped away before he could get enough details on how they would be accommodating the situation and what they would be doing about Umbridge.

"See! This is why I didn't tell him!" Harry told Hermione pointedly, ignoring the continuing argument between his Godfather and Professor.

"Harry, it isn't the end of the world." Hermione told him, rolling her eyes.

"Maybe I should have just let the hat put me in Slytherin." Harry mumbled, so low that only Lupin heard him.

"Quiet!" Remus shouted, bringing silence to the room, before turning back to Harry. "What was that cub?"

"Nothing." Harry muttered, blushing in embarrassment. 

"Harry, I promise you that no one here will hurt you for telling us, and if Pads gets all upset over it I'll thump him and remind him that we don't actually care. That no mater what you're still our Prongslet and a part of our pack. Alright?" Remus told him.

"Why do I even have to tell them? You weren't even supposed to hear it in the first place." Harry demanded, still red from embarrassment.

"Because being placed in the wrong house could be hurting you cub." Remus said softly.

"What do you mean the wrong house?" Sirius asked dangerously. "He's a Gryffindor! The Potters are said to be descended from Gryffindor himself!"

"Harry, if you tell me what house the hat wanted to put you in, I'll tell you mine?" Hermione offered.

"Us too!" The twins told him, shocking the room.

"You go first." Harry compromised, shocking Sirius and Molly into immobility.

"Ravenclaw." Hermione admitted.

"Slytherin." Said George.

"But we knew mum would flip so we asked for Gryffindor." Fred explained, causing Snape to look at the two of them with more than a little dread, even as it made Harry feel a bit better about the whole thing.

"The hat wanted me in Slytherin." Harry admitted. "I talked it out of it. I only knew what Ron and Hagrid had told me. I'd also met Draco, and he reminded me of my cousin Dudley."

"But you can't be a snake! Its impossible. And I forbid you from joining them! I will _not_ have a snake for a Godson!" Sirius ordered, finally breaking out of his shocked stupor, and earning a harsh thump over the head from Lupin for his words.

"Excuse me. I have a dog to punish and remind what pack means." Remus told them before bodily dragging Sirius from the room as he whined about the unfairness and impossibility. 

Wherever Remus took Sirius he must have put up silencing charms because the sound of Sirius' whining suddenly cut off at one point. Molly just looked at her twin children and walked out of the room. Harry just looked down at his lap, and kept his expression as blank as possible.

"Well, it looks like four of you will be resorted when we get back." Snape drawled. "I've told the Headmaster more than once that we sort to soon."

"This house rivalry is stupid." Hermione said flatly. "Its gotten too far out of hand."

"We know." The twins said sadly as the looked through the doorway after their mother.

"Miss. Granger, Mr. Weasley, if Harry is sorted into Slytherin along with these two menaces, you will have to accept that you are likely to become Honorary Slytherins." Snape explained with a sigh as he leaned back in his chair. "With that in mind I will explain a few things and I expect you all to keep it to yourselves. This is Slytherin business. Black already knows some of this since he grew up in a traditionally Slytherin household. Slytherins stick together. Any disagreements or dissent stays in the common room. Outside of our house we present a united front. Whoever has managed to establish themselves as the Prince or Princess of Slytherin is usually the one to direct the important interactions between Slytherin house and the other houses. Because of the house prejudices, Slytherins have a harder time. The three of you are not the first to choose another house over that of Slytherin. For this very reason we do our best to also protect the hidden snakes whenever we manage to identify them. Mr. Potter is one of the few who have hidden so well that our house is unaware that they are anything but what they show the world."

"Nobody wanted me. They wanted a savior, a golden boy. So I gave it to them." Harry said with a shrug. "Even Sirius doesn't want me. He wants my dad. I've caught him calling me James a couple of times."

"Mate, I don't know what to say." Ron said at a loss, for once thinking before he said something stupid. "I can try but I can't promise anything."

"I understand, really." Harry told his friend with a small smile. "Why do you think I haven't told you before now?"

"Perhaps you should also be resorted." Snape said carefully. "If nothing else it will tell you where your heart truly lies when it comes to your house. Not all Slytherins are evil, just as not all Gryffindors are good. Choices make up a great deal of who we are, just as removing someone's memories can change that person, and not always for the better. I will tell the Headmaster that the four of you wish to be resorted as an act of support for Mr. Potter. I will openly force his hand when we return if the Headmaster delays for too long. This will mean that there will be less risk of antagonizing the Dark Lord for not moving Potter to Slytherin territory fast enough. Make no mistake, the Headmaster will do his utmost to keep control of Potter. We must not allow him to get his way."

"Why?" Hermione asked with concern.

"There is a chance that he will harm Potter if it means harming the Dark Lord, and another even slimmer one that he intends your friend harm if the man himself cannot maintain control over Potter." Snape warned. "He does not take loss of control over anything well, unless _he chooses_ to give up the control. In this his hand will be forced into relinquishing at least some control of Mr. Potter to the Dark Lord. I do not believe he will take it kindly."

"Bloody Hell." Ron muttered, his brothers nodded their solemn agreement to that assessment.

"You said, before, that you were going to try and get Umbridge to help you get custody. How would that actually work? The woman hates me." Harry asked softly.

"Exactly as I explained it before. I will offer to take you in hand but point out that the Headmaster would likely interfere without some way of overriding his authority, such as official guardianship or even adoption." Snape explained again. "If we have enough issues and get on well enough I might even offer to Blood adopt you."

"No." Sirius said from the doorway, Remus was standing behind him, looking at Snape oddly. "You will not blood adopt him."

"Why ever not?" Snape sneered. "It might save his life and it will certainly allow me to keep Dumbledore from pulling a stunt like last year with the tournament."

"Because _I'm_ going to blood adopt him. Dumbledore's been keeping me locked up here, so I haven't managed to buy the necessary potion. The moment I have both Harry and the potion I was planning on blood adopting him."

"You know, it is possible for more than one person to blood adopt someone." Remus pointed out. "The potion is specifically designed not to alter the adoptee's personality, even as it adds the new bloodline and gives the person another parent and occasionally changes their features a bit."

"Give me a blood sample, if it becomes necessary, I will ensure that we both blood adopt him. In exchange you will not challenge my custody of him once it is granted and I will not attempt to keep you apart. Nor will anything be said about his change in house unless Potter himself brings it up. We will treat the situation as if he was always in whichever house he becomes a part of." Snape offered, warily.

"You will not turn him against me." Black warned.

"I hadn't planned to." Snape retorted. 

Harry and his friends watched the by play in fascination. Sirius nodded sharply before transfiguring his handkerchief into a potions vial. He slashed his wand at his arm and dripped the blood into the vial until it was about half full before healing the wound, sealing the vial, and handing it to Snape.

"If I need to walk up to a Dementor and let them take my soul to keep him safe, I'll do it." Sirius warned.

"Lets hope it wont come to that." Snape told him with a sharp nod. Truce in place they all moved to one of the sitting rooms and talked civilly until they each wandered off to bed. The next morning they all took the train back to Hogwarts.


	6. New Names and A Toad to Tie

It was almost a week before they had all gotten back into the swing of things. Harry was required by both the agreement with Voldemort and the agreement with Snape to spend more time around Snape or shadowed by his two best friends, the twins, or all four. This irritated Harry to no end, but to his delight it also kept Malfoy and Umbridge's Inquisitorial Squad off his back. 

That Wednesday Educational Decree 26 was posted, forbidding students from being given information by teachers that was not strictly related to the class being taught by whatever teacher it was. What bothered all of them even more though was the detention he earned for not having his tie straight. Harry was to report to Umbridge's office that Friday night at 8, no excuses.... 

Harry was unusually nervous about Potions class, but then again he had to find some way to tell Snape that he had _another_ detention with Umbridge and her reason for assigning it. He was just glad that Ron and Hermione had been there and could back up his story. Malfoy had, unfortunately been there when she assigned the detention, smirking and making pointed jabs at the detention for _lack of decorum_.

"Hey, Snape's a git but he's never actually hurt us." Ron pointed out softly.

"He did protect us in third year when Professor Lupin forgot his potion." Hermione pointed out.

"And cast the counter-jinx in first year when Voldemort tried to knock me off my broom in my first game." Harry admitted. At the looks they gave him he shrugged and informed them, almost offhandedly. "Voldemort clarified that when we were facing off over the stone."

"Potter! Granger! Weasley! Stay after class!" Snape snarled, noticing their quiet discussion and Harry's unusual nervousness.

"Well, at least we wont have to manufacture a reason to stay behind and talk to him." Hermione breathed as the other two nodded in agreement.

They quickly finished up their Strengthening Solutions and put away their things, waiting for the class to be dismissed. After one last sweep of the room and the vanishment of at least 3 solutions still unfinished Snape dismissed the class. He eyed them warily before sighing and motioning them to follow. He led them to his office and promptly placing up as many privacy and locking spells he could think of before sitting behind his desk and raising his eyebrow at the trio in question.

"She gave me another detention." Harry said quietly. "Friday at 8. I'm probably going to earn another one before class is over tomorrow, before I even get to detention."

"What was her stated reason?" Snape asked levelly.

"Lack of decorum. His house tie was crooked." Hermione informed him.

"She's commandeered all my Veritaserum stock and ordered me to make more. Which is partially why I have been unable to accompany you to her class." Snape informed them. "Do not consume _anything_ she gives you, especially in a private setting. It would serve you well to practice wandlessly and wordlessly vanishing small amounts of food and drink _without_ accidentally vanishing parts of the dishes. I will speak with her later and make my bid to gain custody. The Headmaster is clearly avoiding fulfilling his end of the agreement, so I will have to take steps. Should I succeed in my bid this will also automatically put me in charge of all disciplinary actions in regards to you since I will be both a member of the staff and your guardian. Hopefully that... woman is unaware of this particular school by-law."

"Should we tell Professor McGonagall?" Hermione asked.

"About the detention? Certainly." Snape said, purposefully misunderstanding. "Run along to lunch. I have a pink puff creature to cajole. Oh, and Mr. Potter, you, Miss. Granger and the three male Weasleys have a detention with _me_ Friday at 7:45. I will deal with Umbridge, unless _I_ personally tell you otherwise you will report to my office at the correct time."

"Thank you sir." Harry told him, a little surprised with how greatful he was. 

Yeah, his friends might get mad at him and he might wind up scrubbing cauldrons all night without magic but it was infinitely better than carving into the back of his own hand for hours on end. What he didn't know was that Snape was planning on asking for a favor, and attempting to get five golden gryffs accepted into his viper pit. Hopefully he could bribe their forgiveness with something from a quick trip to Honeydukes.

"Come. The great hall will only serve lunch for so long." Snape said as he stood, ushering his charge in front of him. When they arrived for lunch Harry went to sit with his friends at the Gryffindor table, while his teacher took his place at the staff table.

"Has Mr. Potter been causing problems again?" Umbridge practically tittered. "His detentions with me don't seem to be making much difference. I'm afraid I will have to change tactics and devise more... difficult detentions."

"I quite agree." Snape said mildly, ignoring the horrified looks he was getting from more than half the staff. "I would dearly love to take him properly in hand, but alas as a teacher I don't have the authority. It would be _far_ easier to keep the troublesome brat in line if I were his guardian. I can't even contact the brat's guardians for permission for harsher punishments because the Headmaster refuses to divulge their identities. The boy's recklessness and arrogance is legendary! First taking on a full grown mountain troll in his first year with two other first years. Then there was his disappearance into the forest, and retrieving young Miss. Weasley from the chamber in his second year. In third year he went _looking_ for Black. The stupid boy. Last year was even more of a disaster! Placing his name into the Goblet of Fire, the fool, but as I said, I don't have the authority to discipline him properly. I don't even know who his guardian is. It can't be Black, not with that warrant still out on him..."

"Oh, really?" Umbridge asked, eyes narrowing with malicious cunning before turning on Dumbledore. "Headmaster? As High Inquisitor I am ordering you to divulge the identity of the boy's guardians so that he may be punished properly. Unless of course you would like to speak to the Minister about the fact that Mr. Potter is running rampant and no one seems to know _who_ is actually responsible for him?"

"Now, there's no need for that Dolores. Mr. Potter's guardians are of course his relatives." Dumbledore said genially.

"The Potters are gone. Who did you give the boy to? Not Petunia? She's not just a muggle, she hates magic! I remember well how she treated Lily, given half a chance she would do everything in her power to destroy the boy." Snape finally snapped at the older man. The sudden silence that greated him had a stone block forming in the pit of his stomach. Even his earlier discussion with the Dark Lord hadn't driven it home as much as this silent acknowledgement, dashing his hopes that the old goat hadn't known.

"I warned you Albus. They are the worst sort of muggles imaginable." McGonagall said quietly, in the sudden silence of the staff table.

"Which means that the boy is literally living through a modern version of the burning times whenever _Dumbledore_ sends him back over the summers. With his relative knowing full well what he is and only bothering to keep him alive to keep up appearances." Snape said in disgust, not bothering to hide his sudden loathing of the man he had once respected. "No wonder any punishment we derive doesn't work. His daily life must be a living hell whenever he's not at school. Anything we do to him, hell anything the _Dark Lord_ would do to him wont work. Not if he doesn't know that he's supposed to expect different as a simple matter of courtesy and basic treatment. Even the damn Blood Quill Umbridge used on him merely had him hiding the injury and trying to treat it himself! I'm surprised the boy isn't dead!"

"The Dark Lord is gone." Umbridge said acerbically, ignoring the dark looks aimed her way caused by the mention of a Blood Quill being used on a student.

"My point was that Potter would apparently be treated better in the Dark Lord's care than being left with his current guardians." Snape said frostily. "He might even learn to _listen_ and _obey_ properly. He apparently hasn't been taught properly what a punishment is. Without knowing what a punishment is and _why_ he is being punished he will not understand what he is supposed to be doing. Headmaster, who is the boy's magical guardian?"

"I don't believe that you need to know that Severus." The old coot said calmly, with just a hint of steel in his voice.

"Oh, but I do. Their names, please." Umbridge said suddenly wholly focused on the Headmaster.

"I am Mr. Potter's magical guardian by virtue of being named executor of the Potter estate and the fact that both listed godparents, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, have been deemed unfit to hold guardianship of a child due to werewolf and convict status." Dumbledore admitted grudgingly.

"I see..." Umbridge said thoughtfully, before returning to her meal. The entire staff returned to their meals, thinking about the argument that had just taken place. 

~

The simple note of confirmation Snape later sent about Harry's home life sent a flare of burning anger through Harry's scar. As the Dark Lord read further and saw Snape's intention about possibly blood adopting the boy, the same burning sensation quickly soothed. Providing a momentary flash of an image of the letter to Harry as an interesting and mildly puzzling end to the day's classes. The letter also, consequentially, informed him of Snape having to force Dumbledore's hand in regards to Harry's placement.

That same evening Snape found himself summoned to the Headmaster's office, which didn't surprise him. What _did_ surprise him was that he found a smug Dolores Umbridge and a resigned looking Dumbledore standing there holding a stack of papers. The older man wearily beckoned the younger into the room and signed the paperwork before handing it over to Snape. Snape's surprise turned into shock when he scanned the papers in his hands. Without further thought he summoned a quill of his own and signed the _adoption_ papers. They all watched as the papers shimmered gold, snapping out of existence to be magically filed at both the ministry and Gringotts.

"I trust you'll keep the boy in line?" Umbridge asked sweetly, as Snape met her eyes head on.

"Provided my rights as his parent are honored. Without those rights being enforced I can do less than as his teacher alone." Snape told her evenly.

"Of course." She told him, her voice still sweet.

"Then I trust there is no problem with my administering the blood adoption potion? To better ensure that someone doesn't try to take him away and convince him that he is the God's gift to wizarding kind? And that everyone must bow to his every whim? Or administering all future punishments, barring points loss? Or requesting that he be resorted? It has come to my attention that the hat's original decision was... overruled." Snape told her softly, causing the woman to gain an ugly sour look on her face.

"Very well. Inform your _son_ about the adoption. He will be resorted in the morning _after_ the staff examine the hat for tampering. Should tampering be discovered the spells are to be removed and all students are to be resorted into their proper houses." Umbridge ordered as Dumbledore became steadily paler.

Snape recognized the dismissal and left without another word to either of them. He quickly retrieved the vial of Sirius' blood under stasis along with two measures of the adoption potion he had brewed and stored on the off chance that he'd have to blood adopt the boy quickly. Next he added both samples of blood before heading for Gryffindor tower. 

When he arrived at the portrait he curtly gave the override password and entered. The common room quickly became quiet as they noticed their hated potions professor standing in front of the slowly closing portrait. A cursory glance was all that Snape gave the students before turning to the entry way and casting as many privacy and locking spells that came to mind. He sent two students to roust the other Gryffindors from the dorms, with the excuse of looking for Harry, despite the fact that Harry was sitting almost directly in front of him. Finally, once everyone was present, he addressed them or rather he technically addressed Harry, thankful that it was just after curfew and everyone in the house was present.

"Umbridge, while disliked by many staff and students has forced Professor Dumbledore into allowing me to adopt you, Mr. Potter. The papers were signed less than an hour ago. As such Professor Dumbledore is no longer your magical guardian and you will never return to your muggle relatives again without my permission." Snape told Harry loudly, so that the entire house could hear. "As your guardian I am allowed to divulge certain information to you that I cannot to other students. First, it has been decided that the sorting hat will be examined and if discovered to have been tampered with repaired before resorting the entire school into their _correct_ houses. Please do not fight the resorting that will happen to you regardless of any tampering discovered with the hat. Now, your new name will appear in your mind when you take this potion. I expect you to research the surnames presented to you and write an explanation as to why you chose whichever variation you will use in daily life. I also expect you to list every name and title that has been given to you and what you understand about each one."

"Why?" Harry asked quickly, as Snape was taking a breath. He was slightly surprised no one had said anything.

"Because you clearly haven't been receiving Heir training and know less than most muggleborns about our world. At some point we will have to go to Gringotts for an inheritance test." Snape snapped with a scowl. "We will be rectifying a good number of problems as the year progresses. You will also be expected to take nutrient potions daily until the damage your relatives did is corrected. If I find you haven't taken any potions I or Madam Pomfrey have assigned you, you will _not_ like the consequences. Misters Weasley, Miss. Granger, I expect you four and my son to arrive in my office for your detention tomorrow at 7:45 promptly. We will be taking a little trip so dress in sturdy clothes."

"Yes, Professor." The four chorused, half in amusement, as they watched him pull out the adoption potions and handed them to Harry.

"Drink your potions." Snape told him firmly. 

Harry just shrugged and downed both potions, one right after the other, making a face at the taste. He immediately doubled over in pain, his hair became less unruly. His eyes were burning and suddenly wouldn't focus. Harry's glasses had flown off his face, caused by his sudden movement. He barely caught them before they fell to the floor. As he sat back up moments after taking the potions the burning in and behind his eyes eased. He looked at his new father in shock, glasses still held in his hand, as if it were a snitch he had caught. The potions had fixed his eye sight!

Snape smirked at him and nodded as he examined the changes before frowning. Harry's eyes had clearly been repaired. His hair wasn't as much of an unruly mop any more and might actually be tamable now. His eye color had darkened a shade or two but nothing else.... unless the damage from those blasted muggles was so extensive that the potion was going more into repairing the _internal_ damage. The thought made the dour man's blood run cold.

"Has the potion provided you with your new name yet?" Snape asked softly as he did his best to hide his concern.

"Harrison Jeremiah Prince?" Harry asked softly in confusion. "Its almost as if Prince, Potter, and Black are interchangeable for my last name..."

"Imagine having to sign something with your full name, the magic will present it to you in the correct order." Snape told him softly.

"Harrison Jeremiah Prince-Potter-Black." Harry said after a moment. "Harry for short."

"Good. You can shorten your surname as well or use only one of them. If you wish you can still be simply Harry Potter but any variation of your new name is acceptable. When you sign contracts or agreements you must sign your full name. However, until you are of age you will sign as either Harry Potter or Harry Snape." Snape explained.

"Why didn't the magic just name him Harry Snape?" Ron asked curious. Remembering the vial of blood that Sirius had given the Professor he didn't comment on the name Black. 

"Because my mother was a pureblood and a Prince. Some of the inheritance magics would automatically check him, with this type of adoption to see if he was worthy of continuing the bloodline." Snape lectured absently, even remembering to add a plausible explanation for the Black family name. "This includes any from his original heritage such as the Potters and the Blacks. His grandmother was born a Black and it is completely possible that Sirius Black named him his heir, as the current Lord Black. As you can see from his new name he's been accepted by the heir magics. What bothers me is that the potion is clearly working on repairing existing damage as it adds the new bloodlines. As a result there are fewer physical changes than normal."

"So, you're my new dad?" Harry asked nervously.

"Yes. Hogwarts has updated the student rosters by now and added your preferred version as an aside. This will be your common name and should be used for normal course work rather than your full name." Snape explained. "You can keep simply being Harry Potter or change it to some other version of your name."

"I'd like to keep my original name just for simplicity. It would be too much of a hassle to make everyone call me something else after four and half years, no matter how much I hate being famous." Harry told him, after a moment's thought. "I can be Harrison Prince once I graduate."

"Mate, as strange as this is... is it really better than having detention with Umbridge?" Ron asked quietly, earning himself a glare from their Professor.

"Ron, the last time I had detention with her I nearly passed out from the pain and from how much blood I'd lost." Harry told him bluntly, ignoring the shocked looks and muttering from the rest of Gryffindor. "Even without that, I really think that Snape isn't that bad, even if he can be a git at times, but everyone is a git every now and then."

"I'm being a git aren't I?" Ron asked wryly.

"Gee, Gred, whatever could have given it away to our _dear_ little brother?" Fred asked sarcastically.

"I don't know Forge, maybe it was the Professor letting our little Harrykins take Ronnikens down a peg or two?" George asked sardonically.

"Alright, alright! I'm an insensitive prat! Leave off!" Ron waved his brothers off, good naturedly. "Why did we even do this in the common room any way?"

"What are you talking about? I was merely having a conversation with my new son. Its not my fault that the room was full of his housemates." Snape told him caustically, barely hiding a flicker of amusement in his eyes. The clear dismissal sent everyone off to bed and fueled the rumor mill all through the next day.


	7. Complications of the Toad Veriaty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter I'm going to have to start leaving you with cliffys, because I was foolish enough to write a scene that seems to be spanning more than 10k words and spreads across no less than 2 sections of the castle... possibly more.  
> Enjoy my madness!  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Harry arrived with his friends for his Friday DADA class, the next day, feeling a little giddy. He might not have gotten along with Snape, no, his _father_ , in the past but with their new understanding things seemed to be looking up. Even if he was still almost as much of a git during class as before. The look of vicious glee on Umbridge's face didn't even inspire as much dread in him as it would have the day before. 

What _did_ suddenly fill him with dread was the fact that his nutritional potion, that he now had to carry and take at every meal, fell out of his bag, only to roll across the floor stopping perfectly at Umbridge's feet. Harry's eyes slowly moved up from the potion to meet the smirking gaze of the pink toad that called herself a professor. Umbridge very daintily bent down and picked it up before ostensibly examining it.

"And what might this be, Mr. Potter?" Umbridge smirked, casually gesturing with the potion vial as if indicating it in the robbery of the century in front of a full court room.

"My nutritional potion Professor." Harry said evenly. "Professor Snape, my father, said I have to carry it around and take it at every meal."

"Liar." She immediately snapped out. "This is clearly an Invigoration Draught or a Wit Sharpening potion. 50 points from Gryffindor for cheating and a week of detentions with me."

"I'll be sure to inform Professor Snape when I see him for detention tonight." Harry told her solemnly.

"You'll be having detention with me tonight or have you forgotten?" Umbridge asked in a sickly sweet voice, her eyes hard as she leaned slightly towards him.

"I'm afraid not professor." Hermione pipped up, earning herself a nasty glare. "Since Harry has a parent or guardian on the staff, they have to either okay or oversee any detentions that the student they are responsible for is assigned. Its in Hogwarts: A History, listed in the by-laws in Appendix C. I can show it to you if you like?"

"Really?" Harry asked with a frown as something just occurred to him. "Then why didn't Professor Dumbledore oversee my other detentions? He was my magical guardian before last night."

"I don't know." Hermione admitted after a moment's thought. "Maybe he told the staff that as long as the punishment was acceptable on any other student they could use it. But of course he clearly didn't want anyone at Hogwarts to know that he was your magical guardian so that may have changed things. Maybe they didn't know until Professor Snape adopted you. You should ask Professor Dumbledore the next time he asks you to his office for tea or something."

Umbridge just stood there for a moment before walking over to her desk and writing out a note. The entire class watched her warily. None of them were sure what she was up to now, and most of them were fairly certain that they didn't want to know.

"The adoption is quite legal, _Mr. Snape_." Umbridge agreed almost genially before walking over and handing him the note. "Deliver this to your father, and take your things with you. I don't think we need such deplorable behavior in class today."

Harry stared at her in shock. His gaze switching between her and the note that now rested in his hand. Umbridge simply smiled at him and made a shooing motion. Harry didn't have to be told twice. He quickly grabbed all of his things before heading down to the potions classroom where his new dad was currently teaching potions to a class of 3rd year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. 

Harry stood in the doorway of the class room and looked at his dad with more than a little apprehension. Snape caught sight of Harry, poised in indicision in the doorway and motioned him to wait in his office. Harry nodded before quickly moving to do just that. About ten minutes later there was a slight break in the brewing as the potions simmered. Snape took the chance to talk to his son. A single raised eyebrow when he entered his office was more than enough, leaving the door to his office slightly open behind him. 

"I accidentally dropped my nutritional potion while I was sitting down to DADA. She decided that I was trying to cheat by using a Wit-sharpening potion or an Invigoration Draught. She took away 50 points and assigned me another week of detentions." Harry commented as he handed over the note. "She also sent me to give you this. I don't think I'm going to be allowed back into class today, since she told me to take my stuff with me."

Snape nodded before quickly reading the note, his countenance growing darker by the moment as he read. Muttering a low oath Snape vanished all of the potions that were brewing and set the class to writing a 3ft. essay on the ingredients and effects of that day's potion. He even threatened to assign a 20ft. essay on every potion and ingredient they had studied to date that year to the class if they didn't behave. Next he quickly shut the door to his office the rest of the way and warded it, layering the privacy charms, before sitting down heavily behind his desk.

"Damn harpy." Snape muttered before eyeing his son speculatively, then shrugging as if to say that he might as well try before he spoke again. "Mr. Potter, Harry, I have a... request."

"What?" Harry asked, suddenly suspicious.

"Would you be willing to show Slytherin house Salazar's Chamber? Or at the very least the entry way?" Snape asked cautiously. "If so our trip to the chamber would replace tonight's detention. I would also like to request permission to harvest any useful ingredients that remain from the basilisk corpse."

"Why do you need to ask me? I mean yeah, I need to let you into the chamber but, why? Why ask? You could have just as easily ordered me to let you in and told me that you were going to harvest potion ingredients." Harry asked baffled, causing his father to sigh heavily.

"This is part of what I meant by bringing you up to speed. The basilisk, chamber, and anything coming from there are yours by right of conquest since you slew the serpent king. Yes, parts of the chambers would be considered to still belong to the Dark Lord since he is Slytherin's Heir and continues to live. Which is partly why I also requested permission from him for the Slytherin students to see the chamber. He agreed, provided we do not venture past the entry chamber where you slew the beast." Snape explained patiently. "By a similar token the castle acknowledged you as Gryffindor's Heir when you retrieved the founder's sword from that blasted hat. The sword, hat, and phoenix are yours, as well as permanent residence in the castle should you choose to claim it. I also have yet to inform the Dark Lord that I have successfully adopted you."

"They all need to have brooms to get back up the tunnel." Harry warned, deciding to focus on the practicalities of the situation over the disturbing thought and implications that Voldemort had actually said yes to showing a non-parselmouth the chamber. Even if it _was_ only for Slytherin house.

"If needed we can have two to a broom or I and the 7th years can shuttle some of the other students through the tunnel. From your wording I presume we will not need them to get into the chamber, only to leave it." Snape observed.

"There will be absolutely no way to keep this quiet." Harry pointed out with a sigh.

"It shouldn't have been kept quiet in the first place." Snape said quietly. "We may even benefit from inviting a reporter down with us. I would need to clear it with either Dumbledore or the Dark Lord for obvious reasons but..."

"Dumbledore seems to want me dead. He keeps using that damn grandfather act, the guilt trips, and making sure that I'm in some kind of danger every year." Harry said with a snort of disgust. "I mean, last year was a perfect example. Then there's the fact that he didn't bother getting Sirius a trial. Still hasn't bothered come to think of that... It was lousy what you did to Remus in third year but after having to actually face down Moony... I think I understand. First year, you were the only one who even bothered to try and keep us safe, and second year was a bit of a mess with Ginny getting possessed by that bloody diary."

"Speaking of the mutt. One of the potions I had you drink the other night was a blood adoption potion with his blood sample, the other was mine." Snape admitted. "I kept my word, and I expect Black to do the same. I will retain custody but if he ever gets his name cleared and actually bothers to see a mind healer, I suppose I could be talked into joint custody, provided we didn't live at the Black seat. Molly has done wonders with cleaning up the place but there's only so much one can do to rehabilitate a house like that."

"Really?" Harry asked in astonishment, staring up at his dad. 

Snape nodded solemnly, and was caught by surprise by Harry's sudden enthusiastic tackle/hug. They spent the next ten minutes in an awkward hug that neither of them dared to break. They simply basked in the bonding experience, while trying all the time not to let on to each other that, that was what they were doing. Eventually Harry sighed and Severus gently shooed his son back to his seat, on the other side of the desk.

"So that means that I've now got one mum and three dads?" Harry asked softly, deciding to try and figure out his parentage for the moment.

"Essentially." Snape agreed, fully back in professor mode. "As you've seen, I will not go easier on you in class. You can however feel free to ask me for help... for anything, not just potions."

"Alright." Harry said, suddenly gracing him with a smile that an angel would kill for. "Hey, maybe we can sneak snuffles in to see the chamber too?"

"Alas, he will have to settle for a pensive memory." Snape snarked. "I will however save enough basilisk skin for something to be made for him. Perhaps a dog collar?" 

"Maybe we can even charm it pink." Harry suggested with a muffled giggle. He sobered when he realized that his father had suddenly turned serious again. 

"Harry, Umbridge instructed me to harm you in that note. She promised that any... incidents would be overlooked and that I would face no repercussions." Snape warned. "You will summon your little club for a meeting, tomorrow, 10 am. Some of Slytherin house will be joining them. Tonight, technically as part of your detention, we will enter the chamber and Slytherin house will test your mettle. Claim Slytherin house and from what little I've managed to glean about your little club, you'll have claimed most if not all of Hogwarts. You will need that safety margin."

"Right, Dumbledore, and Umbridge, and the ministry. Possibly even the great git snake face." Harry said with a gusty sigh. "Sometimes I really hate my life."

"You are no longer alone, you will never have to set foot in Petunia's house again or go anywhere near them. There is even a chance that the Dark Lord has found something which removes you from his list of people he feels must die." Snape offered softly. "You are my son, no matter that you also carry the blood of two of my worst childhood tormentors. You are a brave young man, even if we will have to find some way of curbing some of that recklessness. Even were you not, Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, I think I would be proud to claim you as mine."

"Thanks." Harry said softly.

"You may work on your homework until class is over. I don't want you wandering the halls alone if possible." Snape told him, before returning to his desk in the classroom, leaving the door to his office open. Harry, quietly worked on his charms essay and bit back a smile when at the end of class he assigned a couple of Hufflepuffs to get the twins, Ron, and Hermione. When they finally arrived, Harry gladly put his work away and joined them in front of his father even as he noted the privacy wards and locking spells the man had tossed at the classroom door.

"You will all report to me at 7:45 this evening. Harry has agreed to show Slytherin house Salazar's chamber, and the four of you will be accompanying us. Harry is not to be left alone if at all possible. You will be tested by my house, there is no way around that. Some tests you have already undergone and you will be judged on how you handled them." Snape explained quietly. "The Dark Lord has graciously granted his permission to visit the chamber provided we go no further than the entry hall were Harry slew the basilisk. The castle has acknowledged Harry as the heir of Gryffindor. By right of conquest the basilisk as well as a few other things in the chamber belong to Harry. Slytherin house will be assembled for a house meeting tonight, which is when we will be seeing the chamber. Are there any questions?"

"Do we need to bring anything?" Hermione asked, though the question was directed more at Harry than the Potions Master.

"You will each need a broom, and to wear sturdy clothes. Harry will likely need that blasted invisibility cloak. I have no idea where the chamber's entrance is, or what other obstacles we might face. As such all 7th and 6th years will be on alert and _nothing_ is to be touched without it getting cleared by me first." Snape told them with an extra glare at the twins.

"Professor, shouldn't we ask at least one of the other staff members to come with us in case we need help?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Hermione, I think we can get past the cave-in with the loads of 7th years." Ron said sarcastically.

"Cave-in?" Snape asked suspiciously. "I was under the impression that the only damage that was done was the death of the creature and possibly the destruction of a dark artifact."

"Well, Lockhart kind of stole Ron's wand and tried to obliviate us." Harry admitted awkwardly.

"Only my wand was broken that year." Ron reminded them, almost bitterly. "The spell backfired and he flew into the side of the tunnel. Then rocks and stuff started falling and Harry got trapped on the side closer to the Basilisk. I got trapped on the other with an empty headed Lockhart. At least he stopped threatening us when he lost his memory." 

"Maybe another staff member wouldn't be a bad idea." Snape muttered, glaring at Ron and Harry. "Minerva? No, I haven't had a chance to check her. Filius? Yes, Filius would work. Maybe I can get the mutt and the wolf to help, bloody marauders..."

"Professor?" Hermione asked hesitantly, even as the twins took on almost elated expressions at the mention of the marauders.

"Hm? Oh, yes. You're dismissed. I'll see you after supper." Snape said absently.


	8. Powershifts and Unexpected Visitors

He watched them leave as he hurriedly revised what was needed for their little trip down to the chamber. The moment they were gone, he hurried to his quarters and flooed Grimmauld Place. All it took for him to get the two remaining true marauders on board where the mention of Harry and the possibility that the adventure counted as a prank on Dumbledore. 

Satisfied with the days events, he took one last look at the note from the hateful woman and decided that Harry would practice dueling more than one opponent for those detentions before heading for supper. Snape didn't bother to hide the loathing look of disgust that he sent toward Dumbledore when he took his place at the supper table. Unfortunately he was forced into a conversation with the pink monstrosity and it appeared that his colleagues where either unable, unlikely, or unwilling, completely possible, to rescue him.

"Professor Snape, I'm certain that you were not at fault when I received no response to my little note about your son's behavior?" Umbridge tittered in a sickening fashion.

"Madam, I was in the middle of class when my son arrived with that note. I was also attending to my duties afterwards. At what time would I have had a chance to do more than glance at the note?" Snape asked as blandly as possible. "However, Harry did inform me of the additional week of detentions that you assigned him. I believe it was for cheating? I was also greatly disappointed that he was missing his nutritional potion. The boy told me that you had confiscated it. I may have to start administering it personally if this continues."

"We wouldn't want that now would we?" Umbridge said, a malicious gleam entering her eye. "Why do you not simply send him to me for those detentions that I assigned? It would certainly be simpler."

"I'm afraid that the schools charter places a very definite preference in this case." Dumbledore finally spoke up, with that damnable twinkle glittering in his eye. "As Severus is a member of the staff, any child under his authority as parent or guardian must be punished by him. In the case of other students part of attending Hogwarts automatically provides permissions for the staff to administer punishments, in large part due to the fact that we are a boarding school. Severus would have to authorize any detentions for young Harry now that he has adopted him." The rest of the staff stiffened at this news, apparently no one had bothered to tell them that Snape had adopted Harry.

"Excuse me, but just to be clear, Severus has adopted one of the students?" Minerva asked carefully.

"Yes, Potter is now my son. I administered the blood adoption potion in the Gryffindor common room not even an hour after the adoption papers were signed." Snape said smoothly.

"Was he even aware of the results of the potion before you administered it?" Flitwick asked in concern, a frown on his face.

"He was. Apparently Remus Lupin had spoken to him about blood adopting the boy at some point over the holidays." Severus had no compunction what-so-ever in substituting one marauder's name for the other. "What bothered me was that Harry mentioned something about how the wolf muttered about Harry becoming someone's Heir. I, of course, presumed from the comment that he was going to obtain the potion and substitute someone else's blood. We can't have our savior under the authority of someone so unscrupulous. For all we know Harry could have been given a potion with Sirius Black as the parent."

The look of understanding flashed across both Minerva's face and Dumbledore's, only to be replaced by one of amusement for Minerva, and quickly hidden consternation by Dumbledore. The look of utter disgust and slight fear that flashed across Umbridge's face before being replaced by smugness and satisfaction assured Snape that he had taken the right tact. Idly he wondered if the hat had been cleared of any extra enchantments or even been checked yet. He wanted Harry resorted as quickly as possible.

"Are you still feuding with Sirius Black then? Even after all these years? Severus it was a harmless prank." Dumbledore scolded lightly, only for Snape to slam his silverware hard enough into the table to shake the dishes on either side of him.

"Harmless? Hardly." Snape practically spat out. "James Potter earned a damn life debt pulling me out of the way of the bloody werewolf! I wasn't even 17 Albus! Then you went and threatened _me_ with expulsion if I didn't keep quiet. The marauders weren't going to be punished at all, for nearly killing a fellow student. Had a Slytherin student perpetuated such an act, especially on a Gryffindor, they would have been expelled and placed in Azkaban as quickly as you could manage it. I will _not_ allow such a thing to happen to _my son_. You wont put him in life threatening danger, not again. Even if I have to pull him from school, hire a tutor, and run a mail order potions business."

"You broke your word." Albus said quietly, his eyes narrowed, ignoring or not noticing the fact that the hall had grown quiet. 

"You know damn well as a student I _never_ should have been sworn to secrecy on the matter. At least you had the presence of mind not to make the vow magically binding. You've been playing with Potter's life since you collected him when Lily and James died." Severus angrily spat out, his fury overcoming his common sense for once. "You've threatened me more than once. You've deliberately put students in danger, only caring if they happened to be Gryffindors. Hiding the Philosophers stone at the school in the boy's first year? Refusing to acknowledge the chamber had been reopened in his second? Allowing _Dementors_ on the grounds in his third year? Must I go on?"

"You're acting remarkably like a Gryffindor, Severus." Albus said almost idly, his words acting like a slap to the face for the Potions Master. "You know perfectly well that there were good reasons for all of those actions."

"I will act like a bloody timid Hufflepuff and dance around in a pink tutu in front of a slathering horde of starving Acromantula if it means keeping the students safe." Snape shot back. 

As the words of Severus' vow echoed around the now silent great hall, there was a loud crack before a perfectly formed spear made of stone fell from the ceiling only to land upright directly in front of Snape on the other side of the staff table. Everyone watched in fascination as Fawkes flew into the room an perched on the blunt upward facing end of the spear. The glare the staff watched the phoenix send the Headmaster was unmistakeable. The firey bird then shocked the entire hall turning and _crooning_ at Severus.

"What? What!? What is the meaning of this??" Umbridge sputtered.

"I wish I knew." Albus said looking old.

"It looks to me as if the castle isn't particularly happy with your conduct Albus." Flitwick told him as he peered at the stone carved spear. "Isn't Fawkes the _castle's_ familar and not your personal one?"

"What do you mean?" McGonagall asked quietly.

"I am quite a bit older than I look, even by wizarding standards. Fawkes was here when Dippet was Headmaster." Flitwick explained almost gently. "Minerva you attended Hogwarts alongside Tom Riddle, you use glamors to set the muggleborns more at ease. You're barely into your prime, yet you maintain the image of a witch who is a hundred years or more older than you actually are. I have no notion why Albus looks so much older than he actually is but some types of magic will do that. Perhaps, it is time to stop hiding?"

"Quite right. The muggles will accept us as we are." Albus cheerfully twisted Flitwick's words.

"No, they wont." Harry said standing up from the Gryffindor table. He ignored the slight burning in his scar in favor of addressing the Headmaster. "You placed me with my muggle relatives. They hate me. They're scared of me. They would rather see me dead than allow me a table scrap. Professor Snape admitted that he was scared when I took the blood adoption potion because it didn't change my features enough. He said he was scared of how much it was _repairing_ inside me if it changed so little of my features with then new bloodlines. Does that really say to you that muggles will accept us? That _magic_ will be accepted? We don't even have our own house in order and you want us to face another era of being hunted, tortured, and killed for being born with magic rather than without?"

Then they heard a loud clapping from near the doors into the great hall. When everyone turned to look, Harry's jaw dropped open in shock, and Severus had to fight hard to maintain his composure. Standing there clapping in front of the entire school, in all his serpentine glory was Voldemort.

"Well, well, well. It seems you do have a brain." Voldemort said almost mockingly. "I came to check up on you and make sure that our dear Headmaster is adhering to our agreement. What do I find? You're still in Gryffindor territory, the youngest Potions Master on record is arguing against the dangers you've been through, and calling you his son. Then to top it off not only does the _school_ decide that Severus would make a better headmaster than Dumbledore, you prove my position perfectly. Of course this just pushes your relatives to the top of my must torture and kill list but we can't have everything."

"You are trespassing." Umbridge said, standing up and earning the incredulous glances from more than half the staff and most of Slytherin house. "As a ministry employee and High Inquisitor I demand that you leave the premises _at once_!" Voldemort just looked at her blandly then proceeded to ignore her, leaving her gaping at him in spluttering indignation as he turned back to his discussion with Dumbledore.

"What are you doing here Tom?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes hard as ice, even as he stood and drew his wand.

"You have one chance to fix this, Albus. Then I will consider the agreement breached, and the no combat zone status of both Hogwarts and Hogsmeade null and void..." Voldemort was interrupted by the sharp bark of a dog that resembled a grim, as it quickly positioned its self between him and the students with Lupin quickly following him to stand next to the dog animagus.

"You're not taking Harry." Remus told him with a hard tone none of the students had ever heard from him before, voicing what both marauders were thinking.

"Has no one told you? I am exploring an avenue the may make eliminating the boy unnecessary." Voldemort retorted. "I presume you're on the grounds to assist Mr. Potter with his little field trip? Perhaps I will accompany you and simply open the chamber myself. It has been some time since I last saw it, and I'm curious as to how exactly he slew the basilisk and survived."

"You mean Potter actually killed a basilisk???" A Ravenclaw half shouted, half demanded.

"But he's the Heir of Slytherin. A Parseltounge. Why would he kill his own creature?" Another Ravenclaw asked almost as if he was trying to start a debate.

"No, _I_ am the Heir of Slytherin." Voldemort told them testily. "I have no idea how he gained the serpents tongue. It may be related to what I am investigating."

"I forbid it! No field trips have been authorized. You will all be silent and obedient. Potter! Detention for 2 months for encouraging rebellion!" Umbridge practically shrieked. Snape sighed, rubbed his forehead and quietly pulled his wand from his pocket, keeping it below the table before whispering _stupefy_. She dropped like a stone, slumped right across the table and the food platters in front of her.

"Such a shame. I would have liked to have some of those potatoes. I'm partial to the cream that the elves add." Madam Pince commented cheerfully.

"Considering that the Dark Lord is standing in front of us, making no move to attack, I rather think that supper is a bit of a moot point." Severus said dryly, leaving them speechless, before standing and bowing to the man. "My Lord."

"Severus, what have I told you about how to address me?" Voldemort asked with an arched nonexistent eyebrow.

"While you continued to act insane or after I was told to deliver confirmation of the dream meeting you had with Potter over the holidays?" Snape asked seriously, a smile twitching at the edges of his mouth.

"Your going to be painfully polite and obvious aren't you?" Voldemort asked after staring at the man for a moment or two. Snape inclined his head, but made no other move. "Fine. Albus, you asked what I'm doing here. I'd think that was fairly obvious. I'm checking that the terms of our agreement are being upheld. From what I've seen you aren't upholding your end of the bargain, and from what I've heard in the last 20 minutes you weren't living up to your duties as headmaster either. Spending too much time playing general?"

"I am perfectly capable of fulfilling _all_ of my obligations and duties." Dumbledore said pointedly.

"Yet you have failed." Voldemort said softly as he suddenly took on a much more dangerous aura of power. "It took a _child_ stepping up, taking on a role that never should have been his."

"I'm not a child." Harry said stubbornly, mulishly even. "I'll be 16 on my next birthday."

"Does anyone else think that this is all a bit... surreal?" Hermione asked faintly, only to receive a number of dumb nods from other students.

"Considering I got a very... odd letter this morning suggesting heavily that I be here for supper from a student I had no knowledge of... Yes, I suppose surreal is appropriate." Voldemort reluctantly admitted.

"Yes, I suppose you don't know me yet. It doesn't matter. You and Harry will make lovely babies together once you've worked out some of your aggression issues." Luna said breezily, leaving everyone gobsmacked, and silent.

"Oh, dear. The Nhieries have silenced everyone. We need to do something about that." Luna mused with a dreamy smile.

"Luna." Harry groaned. 

"I swear sometimes I think you're a seer or something." Hermione huffed out.

"I haven't told you yet? I wonder why I waited." Luna said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean you haven't told him yet?" Hermione demanded.

"Oh, I know you wont understand but the feud between Gryffindor and Slytherin really needs to end." Luna said brightly, earning a confused look from most people and a sharp note of censure from Fawkes.

"So, you are a seer." Voldemort asked slowly peering toward the young Ravenclaw.

"Yes, I'm also Harry's friend. All it would take is a single action or word to take you apart if you hurt him." Luna said simply.

"Perhaps it would be a good idea to extend an invitation to the entire school to see the chamber." Voldemort said thoughtfully. "Provided no one except for Potter and I go beyond the entry chamber."

"Why?" McGonagall asked sharply.

"Some of the doors close behind you and wont open without the correct Parseltounge phrase." Voldemort said, shrugging nonchalantly. "If you'd like to see Salazar's chamber, follow. I wont show any of you again."

With that he turned sharply on his heel and headed for the main staircase. After a moment of stunned silence the entire hall began scrambling after him, making him smirk at their pathetic reactions. Harry quickly ran to catch up to him and glared at him suspiciously. Voldemort returned the glare with a bland look that gave nothing away. Everyone except Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, Harry and Voldemort was surprised when he led them to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. The moment the ghost laid eyes on Voldemort she shrieked and dove into the U-bend of her toilet.

"So, you are the one who killed her." Dumbledore said sharply.

"Her death was an accident. I merely put it to use." Voldemort said with a shrug. "Dumbledore, it isn't like it can happen again. Potter did kill, Alyssia."

"Alyssia?" Harry asked, his interest piqued.

"That was the Basilisk's name. Dumbledore's scrutiny prevented me from taking her with me when I graduated. She was a good friend." Voldemort reminisced.

"You set her on the school." Dumbledore objected. "How could I not watch you."

"She was lonely and hungry." Voldemort spat back. "How would you feel if you were bound to the school as its protector, hidden away, unable to talk to anyone and forgotten. I made her promise not to hurt the students, but I had to grant permission for her to scare some of them otherwise she would have begun devouring everyone in the castle, unless they were descended from a founder. Myrtle's death was an accident. Not that I minded that much, the girl kept stalking me. I could only get away from her in the chamber and what the elves call the come and go room."


	9. Entering the Chamber

Harry, while interested in the argument, decided that they needed a distraction so he found the correct sink and hissed _~Open~_. This had the added benefit of silencing everyone so that they could watch the entrance open. More than one student glanced at him fearfully, and Harry figured that most of them were still in shock from Voldemort's arrival and continued presence. As for Harry? He had no idea what anyone's plan was and had decided just to deal with everything as it came.

"I was rather hoping that you weren't actually a parseltounge." Voldemort said quietly, earning a curious or confused look from more than one person, including Dumbledore, Snape, and Harry himself.

"Dumbledore told me that you transferred some of your powers to me when you first tried to kill me." Harry said dismissively, before heading for the open pipe only to be stopped by Voldemort, causing him to demand. "What?"

"How did you plan to get back out, provided you survived the slide down?" Voldemort asked curiously. "I didn't hear you call for the stairs."

"I figured Fawkes could bring me back out like in second year or I could summon my broom like in the first task." Harry said with a shrug. "Wait, there are stairs?" Voldemort gave him an inscrutable look before turning to those who followed them up to Myrtle's bathroom. No one had wanted to miss _this_ field trip.

"I will not hesitate to curse anyone who wanders beyond the main entry chamber. I am not certain why I even agreed to show you all the chamber. Do not test my patience or generosity, you'll only find yourself at the wrong end of my wand." Voldemort told them all with a glare. His ruby red eyes burning. "Potter, if I find you've allowed yourself to be damaged I will not be pleased." With the last parting shot he hissed _~stairs~_ , summoning forth the stairs from the walls of the tunnel, before heading down them at a brisk clip.

"You're not my father." Harry muttered sulkily.

"He's not, but I am. Become injured and the Dark Lord is not the only one who will be displeased." Snape told him with a glare before turning back to the other students, calling out orders. "7th year potion students, summon your ingredient gathering kits! Mr. Potter has kindly granted us the chance to harvest what we can from the Basilisk he slew."

"The harvesting can wait." Voldemort called back up the tunnel. "I am loosing my patience."

"Alright, everybody down the tunnel. We don't want to keep Voldy-shorts waiting." Harry called out.

"I heard that brat!" Voldemort shot back, causing a number of students to giggle nervously. 

Harry just rolled his eyes and headed down the staircase, closely followed by his friends. By the time the entire school got to the bottom of the slide/stair portion of the tunnel, Voldemort had found the cave-in. He had even waited in growing irritation for the other adults to join him at the rock slide.

"Brat, how did you manage this?" Voldemort demanded almost the exact moment he spotted Harry. Completely ignoring the fact that the teachers opted to start clearing the rubble and had commandeered most of the 7th years to help and a number of the 6th years too. Everyone listened with rapt attention as Harry explained.

"Ron, was using a broken wand that year. We made Lockhart come with us when we came down here to get Ginny back from your diary. After sliding down the tunnel Lockhart managed to get Ron's wand. He mocked us, telling us he was going to use us as the excuse for becoming more famous for finding the chamber. Then he tried obliviating us but it backfired. The spell slammed him into the ceiling and I got trapped on the other side while Ron was trapped on this side. I went to get Ginny while Ron knocked Lockhart out and tried to make it so I could get back through when I came back. See? Up there?" Hary explained while pointing to a small hole in the wall of rock near the top of the cave-in. "I crawled back through and brought Ginny with me, after I fought the basilisk and stabbed your diary. Fawkes carried us back up the tunnel into the school. Its why I told Professor Snape that we were going to need brooms."

"I don't suppose you ever tried coming back down here?" Voldemort asked with a cocked nonexistent eyebrow.

"I thought about it." Harry admitted with a slight blush of embarrassment. "It was hard enough sneaking down to the kitchens when I couldn't sleep and needed a snack."

"I take it you haven't been to St. Mungoes yet?" Voldemort asked quietly.

"Why would he need to go to St. Mungoes?" A random student asked, who when he realized who he was asking then mumbled. "Sorry, Mr. Dark Lord, sir."

A glare at the student and a nod to Snape was all it took for them to get an answer.

"Harry, and the Dark Lord appear to share a mental link. The Dark Lord found himself in one of my son's nightmares and has asked that the circumstances he found there be investigated." Snape informed them. "At the moment they have a truce in place, which also prevents any attacks on Hogwarts or Hogsmeade. The Headmaster has been delaying fulfilling his portion of the agreement, which is one of the reasons I stepped in and adopted the boy. I had no wish to have the school turned into a battle ground."

"It also gets me out of the detentions with Umbridge. Professor Snape it the only one allowed to, I think the word is administer, my detentions." Harry explained. "What that means is that if I get a detention I have to serve it with my new dad, and it doesn't matter who gave me the detention in the first place. It has something to do with the fact that he's a teacher but he's also my dad."

"Considering the... _creature_ was using a blood quill on Harry..." Snape said in disgust, by this point the tunnel had been mostly cleared of debris and Voldemort led them all to the door into the main part of the chamber.

"Hang on. We should have passed a bloody large snake skin just before we got to the cave-in." Ron reminded them. "Where is it."

"You honestly think I would leave something as valuable as that to be ogled and trampled by you _children_? I collected it on my way past." Voldemort sneered, before turning and irritably hissing _~Open~_ at the door. The next words he heard from a student had him, and most of the staff, whirling around to stare at Harry in shock.

"Harry, how _did_ you get that wound that the phoenix, Fawkes, I think? cried on? I didn't see any of the fight and you were moving awfully slow. You were just sitting there looking pale before he cried on it." Ginny asked, innocently.

"Doesn't matter." Harry said shortly, as he blushed in embarrassment.

"Harrison." Snape said warningly.

"It wasn't much. The basilisk bit me when I pushed the sword of Gyffindor through the top of its mouth to kill it." Harry said with a shrug, resolutely ignoring the stares as he walked past Voldemort into the chamber.

"You keep calling it his diary, but he's nothing like Tom." Ginny pointed out. "Tom, wouldn't..."

"Yes, Ginny, he _would_. He almost _did_." Harry cut her off impatiently. "Or have you forgotten what _else_ happened?"

"Oi! Leave off. That's my sister." Ron protested.

"How did you avoid getting petrified like I was?" Hermione asked quickly, already knowing the answer.

"Fawkes blinded the basilisk, while I was running all over the place trying not to look it in the eye or let it eat me." Harry admitted ruefully.

"Blimey, so this is what it looks like." Ron said finally noticing that they were half way down the chamber's entry hall. Giant statues of snakes, mouths open in mid strike and all.

"Its a bit damp." Lavender Brown commented with a wrinkled nose.

"It is a bit difficult to keep caves or anything carved from them dry." Voldemort said dryly.

"Your diary wasn't very nice." Harry commented idly. "It wasn't very fun trying not to get eaten by the basilisk with him constantly screaming at it to kill me."

"I was young when I preserved that memory." Voldemort said with a shrug. "I've gotten better at killing people who annoy me."

"Yeah, we've noticed." Ron muttered only to get cuffed by Snape who was standing behind him.

"Where's this basilisk then?" Malfoy demanded, smugly.

"At the other end of the chamber, near the statue of Slytherin." Harry told them before moving to show them.

The corpse of the giant serpent was mostly sunk into the pool at the foot of the statue with only the head and the part near it sticking out. It was perfectly preserved. There was no smell, no rotting flesh, nothing but a pool of blood and venom formed around the mouth that clearly seeped from the wound Harry had inflicted on the giant beast.

"Don't go near the body." Snape ordered quickly, upon seeing the pool of venom and blood.

"Why?" Harry asked curiously.

"Because, you stupid boy, you ruptured the venom sack in the roof of the beast's mouth. There's venom and blood all over the floor." Snape snapped at him. "The blood is just as dangerous as the venom. Minerva? Filius? Would you mind helping me to collect it? If nothing else it will keep the students from getting themselves poisoned by something I can't cure."

"Of course, Severus." McGonagall agreed even as Flitwick nodded enthusiastically. 

They quickly set to work and collected all of the blood and venom from the floor and what had pooled in the mouth. Flitwick cast a number of charms on and around the teeth so that no one would accidentally stab themselves on them. Voldemort on the other hand had entered a staring contest with Dumbledore as the students all wandered around the chamber and exclaimed over both it and the dead basilisk.


	10. Surprise Duel

More than one person made Harry and Ron tell the story over and over again, with the other teachers keeping the students from leaving the chamber while surreptitiously listening to the story themselves. Sirius and Lupin hadn't left Harry's side since they all left the great hall. Once Harry had settled down into telling and retelling his story about fighting the basilisk, he'd planted himself, literally on top of Harry's feet, trapping him in place.

"Hey! Why's the statue's mouth open?" Seamus practically shouted, drawing the attention of just about everyone.

"That's where the Basilisk came from when the diary called it. I thought it had closed once it was dead." Harry explained after shoving Sirius off of his feet to come over and look at the statue again.

" _~Slytherin, Greatest of the Founders Four, I beseech thee to guard your treasure once more.~_ " Voldemort hissed out shortly after noticing that the boy was right, before turning back to his staring or rather glaring contest with the Headmaster.

"That was petty Tom." Dumbledore pointed out stonily.

"The basilisk and anything that can be harvested from it are Harry's by right of conquest. As I still live, these chambers and almost everything in them are still mine." Voldemort said shortly.

"Yeah, but you can't get much from it, what with most of it underwater." A random student, probably a Gryffindor, pointed out. 

With a grunt of irritation, Voldemort waved his wand and lifted the corpse from the pool, laying it out straight along the floor of the main chamber. It was easily 70 feet long, and covered nearly half the 50 meter length of the chamber. The sheer size of the creature shocked the entire school into silence, even as Dumbledore continued to randomly glare suspiciously at Voldemort.

"You actually killed that thing? Blimey when mum hears about this you're gonna need to hide." The twins said in shock, switching back and forth. "Little brother, remind us not to piss you off." 

"I didn't do it alone. Fawkes helped." Harry protested, ducking his head sheepishly.

Everyone looked up when they heard the cry of the phoenix as it flew along the chamber to land and perch on the shoulder of the statue of Slytherin at the end of the hall. He cried out again, in a melodious tone and watched them all with a sly look in his eye. Dumbledore took the chance with everyone distracted by Fawkes' arrival to toss a spell at Voldemort, right as the man shifted, clipping him in the arm. Voldemort spun away with a cry, instantly drawing his wand and silently tossing a return spell at the older man, trusting the teachers to toss up barriers and shields to protect the students.

"You shouldn't have done that, _Albus_." Voldemort hissed out in fury as they began circling. "The agreement specifically stated that we would come and go peacefully unless attacked. It also specified that if you did not uphold your end of the bargain I would take both boy and castle by force, if necessary."

"You will never again be welcome at Hogwarts, Tom." Dumbledore said maliciously, as they began rapidly exchanging silent barrages of spells, with the occasional wandless spell tossed into the mix.

"Hogwarts has _always_ been my home!" Voldemort contradicted, hissing in his fury. 

The man's eyes narrowed to glowing points of red, before he suddenly conjured a serpent made of flame. Dumbledore countered with redirecting the water from the pool at Slytherin's feet into the form of a water dragon. They both directed their creations in a vicious fight. The teachers and some 7th years stood in a line in front of the rest of the school, deflecting, shielding, and countering random spells and debris that missed their targets. 

At one point Harry managed to dart past the defensive line, Snape barely missing grabbing the boy's shirt. He quickly knelt just in front of the line, following the call of his magic before slamming his right hand, open palmed into the floor and focusing. Diving deep into his core only to quickly return drawing his power up through his chest, and what felt like his heart before slamming it down through his arm and hand into the floor. 

A sheet of glowing green fire, flowing downward after reaching the ceiling, like water on a cliff face, sprung up between the two combatants from a solid line of green power along the floor, disrupting the duel. Both men looked toward their audience only to watch in shock as Harry grinned at them and then slowly toppled over as the line of fire went out. Voldemort felt a sudden pain near his own heart bringing him to his knees as he clutched at his chest. A line of solid green-gold sprang up between Voldemort and Harry before fading as they both passed out.

"Idiot child!" Snape snarled as he gently collected his son and levitated the Dark Lord over to a set of cots that Minerva had transfigured from some random pieces of debris. More than one wand was suddenly pointed at Dumbledore when he moved toward the fallen pair, not all of them from students.

"Albus, go near either of them and you'll face my wand." Minerva growled, standing between the Headmaster and the two downed wizards.

Dumbledore frowned at his Deputy as he mentally replayed the end of the duel. His eyes widened in shock as he went over the scene of the line of magic stretching between Harry and Tom. So, the boy was made into a horcrux, but the sheer amount of power that he had. If he could maintain proper control over Harry and regain control over Tom then each child they bore or sired could be blood adopted into the highest paying family. 

Of course a small portion of the children would be raised under his loving care and guidance. They would make a lovely little army to obey his every whim and with the horcrux connection neither of the boys would die, forever producing children for him. He could always use a portion of the elixir of life that he brewed for himself to keep them healthy. Oh, Gellert, if only you could see that our dream is nearly within my grasp. Dumbledore resisted the urge to rub his hands together gleefully, and instead took on a grave countenance.

"My dear Minerva. What possible harm could I wish on our little Harry or Tom? I merely wish to ensure that they are unharmed by our little duel." Dumbledore told her gently.

"Little.. Duel?" Snape said carefully, his eyes blazing in cold onyx fury, snapping to meet the headmaster's gaze, driving the older man back a step in shock. He had been watching as Pomfrey worked over the two unconscious wizards, and hoping that they wouldn't need more than rest.

A scream from a 2nd year Hufflepuff derailed the tirade that was on the tip of Snape's tongue. Suddenly they were surrounded by serpents hissing, sitting on, around, and even in the mouths of the serpent statues. This had everyone drawing their wands and backing away from the statues. A loud cry from Fawkes silenced human and serpent alike before the bird flamed out only to return a second later with a contingent of goblins, carrying a scroll with a golden seal, wrapped in intertwined red, green, gold, and silver ribbon. The goblins took in the situation before striding over to the teachers.

"Who invoked the Founders Marriage contract?" The lead goblin asked politely, shocking every conscious human present, except for maybe Luna. She showed this by happily skipping up to the goblin contingent, bowing to them, and smiling brightly before gently taking the lead goblin's hand and guiding him past the teachers over to Tom and Harry.

"They completed their soul bond." Luna said happily before skipping back over to hug Neville.

"Headmaster, you failed to inform us that you had a seer as a student." The lead goblin informed them sourly. "There are very good reasons why Gringotts is to be informed whenever a seer attends Hogwarts."

"Considering none of the staff were aware that said student is a seer until earlier today. I fail to see how we could have informed Gringotts." McGonagall said briskly, finally lowering her wand. The students followed her example by lowering their own wands but not a single one of them put theirs away. Not with the only parseltounge speakers out cold and being surrounded by serpents they couldn't even get a good look at much less tell if they were venomous or not.

"Then the fee is waived. Seers have a bad habit of only giving information to those they feel deserve it." The goblin grunted as the rest of his investigation team dispersed to examine the area. "If you wouldn't mind explaining where we are and describing the events which led up to our arrival? It would simplify matters greatly and we can assign the correct rewards and fees."

Professor McGonagall quickly detailed what had led up to their arrival, with occasional explanations from Hermione, and absent minded ones from Severus. Even Ron and the twins managed to add their two Knuts worth. At some point Sirius had managed to sneak under Harry's cot and was now laying there guarding him while the Medi-witch worked. Lupin on the other hand had needed to sit down after having stood in the shield line, and deflected more than one powerful spell. He was half asleep in exhaustion but kept glancing over at Harry in worry.

"Oi!" Someone called. "They said not to leave!" Professor Sprout acted quickly and kept the students from attempting the possibly dangerous return trip to Myrtle's bathroom, by the simple expedient of blocking the exit.

"We haven't charmed the steps safe yet." Sprout explained to the students nearby. "There's a chance that you'll fall. Coming down the stairs we placed safety spells where we could but going back up is slightly different. We also don't know if the stairs are still there or if we need Mr. Potter to ask for them again. As teachers we need you all to stay near us while we're down here. We don't want you all wandering off into trouble."

"But the snakes!" One girl cried, looking worriedly at the last place she had heard the hissing.

"Just leave them be, and stay back from wherever they've settled. We can ask Mr. Potter to have them move when he wakes back up." Pomona said briskly, even as she shooed a few of the more curious students away from a statue with several serpents resting on it.

A low groan from Voldemort had most of the staff and goblins looking toward him. Poppy shooed a few Ravenclaws who had snuck past her away from her patient and helped him to sit up on the cot. Voldemort snarled at her before settling his aching head in his hands, refusing to move until a pain potion was shoved in his face by Snape. The dour man ignored the Dark Lord's snarling and tapped him on the top of his bald head with his wand in mild punishment for snarling at him while he was trying to help. Voldemort quickly uncorked the potion and downed it before the altered smell could reach the potions master, instantly doubling him over in pain as Snape was shoved away and yelled at by Poppy.

"What did you give him?" The Medi-witch demanded, ignoring the groans of pain from her patient.

"I thought it was a pain potion. I don't.." Snape said almost desperately before collapsing, himself as the faintest fume from the potion reached his sensitive nose. 

Poppy swore as she caught the man, mid-fall. Professor McGonagall quickly transfigured another cot and helped lay her unconscious colleague down on it. They were all relieved when her scans showed nothing wrong with Professor Snape. She quickly turned back to tend a now much more quiet Voldemort, settling him so that he was more comfortable even as he fell unconscious again.

"Perhaps I can help?" Dumbledore offered taking a step forward only to find himself facing the wands of the entire 7th year and the remaining unoccupied adults. "Perhaps I should wait over here." 

Dumbledore quietly observed as Voldemort quickly turned into a 20 year old version of the Tom Riddle he remembered teaching. More than one student got a look at the man's new looks and sighed in appreciation or swooned. Then there were a few males that Dumbledore absently noted as shifting uncomfortably, unable to force their eyes from Madam Pomfrey's once more unconscious patient. Yes, he really must regain control of both Tom and Harry. After all he couldn't have them running about on their own. Who knew what would become of them or who would snatch them up. No, it was for the greater good that he would retain control of these fine, powerful young men.


	11. Sphinxes, and Dragons, and Witches, Oh my!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, you've all gotten me to post again less than a day after posting more than 20k. *sigh* What am I going to do with you all?  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A sudden discordant screech distracted the Headmaster from his musings and drew attention toward the statue, and its newest addition. Sitting pretty as you please, observing the intruders, was a beautiful sphinx. Her dark, almost black hair, practically flowed down her back and around her shoulders, before turning into the golden color that matched the rest of her fur. When she noticed everyone looking at her she stopped trying to swipe an irritated Fawkes with her tail to smile at them, showing rows upon rows of very sharp teeth.

"How did a sphinx get down here?" Some 6th year Ravenclaw muttered.

"That's a decent question. Answer mine and I will answer yours." The Sphinx countered. "What took four creatures to build, a raven, a badger, a serpent, and a lion?"

"Hogwarts. Each animal represents one of the four houses and their founders." Hermione answered immediately, but furrowed her brow in thought. "No, it can't be that simple."

"So, the traditions have not been completely wiped away." The Sphinx observed. "You must be in my Rowena's house."

"I'm afraid not." Hermione said apologetically. "I'm in Gryffindor. The sorting hat suggested Ravenclaw but I was quite firm with it and it placed me in Gryffindor. You see I was fairly certain that Harry would be placed in Gryffindor, and I really wanted to be his friend. I failed until we faced the troll on Halloween that year."

"Somehow I'm not surprised." Parvati muttered only to get elbowed by a Ravenclaw standing next to her.

"You faced a _troll_ on school grounds? As a student?" The Sphinx asked sharply. "Fawkes has been holding back I see."

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore asked suspiciously.

"Rowena created a spell which allows the guardians of the school to communicate with one another, the castle, and occasionally the Headmaster or mistress. It was nearly time for us to switch. I would have been the next representative of the school. You may call me Seshat." The sphinx informed them.

"Sass hat?" Someone muttered.

"Close, Sesh-ah-t." The sphinx gently corrected, before nodding toward the dead basilisk. "What ever happened to poor Alyissa? I know that she had the hardest time hibernating without someone to speak with." 

In answer all of the humans looked uncomfortable and the goblins looked amused until Fawkes took pity on them all and began to sing. His melody was wonderful, terrifying, joyful, and sorrowful. With it he explained everything that had occurred since the four guardians had last been aware and joined with the founders they had each chosen. Seshat, sat there quietly listening as she took in every nuance, every pitch change, every, warble and trill, as the music became more beautiful and at the same time darker. 

Finally the music came to an end and Seshat bowed her head until the last note had faded away. A dragon's roar of deep sorrow suddenly echoed around the chamber, scaring all but the goblins and three sleeping wizards, who shivered on their cots. With a heavy sigh Seshat addressed the serpents she could easily see, in and around the snake sculptures.

"Would one of the children of Alyssia please find Raiden? I believe he's somewhere near the Lake entrance just beyond the wards. There's no reason for him to terrify the merpeople with his sorrow." Seshat said quietly in a tone that carried across the chamber. "The rest of you need to return to Alyssia's nest. You have done enough morning and the hatchling who slew your mother did so only in self-defense. If you are hungry wait, I will join you in a hunt through the forest later. For those of you who have inherited the wings of your father... stay, comfort him when he arrives. You will be able to quickly get out of reach should he become irrational. Hopefully he is still sane when this is all done." Her orders were met by various disgruntled hisses and slithering as the various sized serpents obeyed.

"Exactly how many children did Alyssia have?" Dumbledore asked, his eyebrows raised in question.

"Considering she had been alive for nearly 2,000 of your years, its surprising she has so few, only several hundred." Seshat told him in surprise. "I thought you were aware. You act as though you are Headmaster yet you do not act as though you have bonded to the castle and its surrounds. Were you truly bound as the headmaster you would have known about this chamber, and the other chambers. The very grounds of Hogwarts would answer to your whim as part of the defensive enchantments. Even that rather _energetic_ tree you planted some years ago would answer your commands. Alyssia's children like their parents before them are bound to the castle to act in its defense."

As they all heard the sounds of dulled movement near where Seshat sat, a section of the wall slid open granting entrance to a dragon whose scales provided a rainbow of golden color. It took a moment for everyone to recognize the dragon type since it was not the normal green color of its brothers. Raiden was a Common Welsh Green. The same dragon type that Fleur had faced in the first task of the Triwizard Tournament. Or at least it _looked_ like a golden colored Common Welsh Green until it opened its mouth in a deafening roar of grief. A roar that belonged to another type of dragon entirely.

"Shhh, Raiden, shhh. Your mate had fallen ill and attacked a human hatchling. Shhh, its alright, her end was swift." Seshat soothed, as she watched those of his children who could fly converge on him, burying him in a pile of shared grief. Fawkes crooned sorrowfully, adding his own sympathies, but knowing better than to get near the dragon in his grief. 

The three unconscious wizards moaned in unconscious sympathy, unknowingly joining their cries to the dragon's and his children's cries of grief. More than one of the smaller hybrids flew over and lay down on the cots with the fallen wizards, trying to give them comfort as well. Whenever someone tried to come near they hissed and snapped at the witch or wizard until they were all left alone. 

Poppy was the only one allowed close. She scowled furiously but let the creatures be, tapping one who snapped too close to her sharply on the snout with her wand only to get a look of hurt from the creature. After satisfying herself that her human patients were not being harmed further and were relatively comfortable she marched over to the pile of reptiles. Seshat, watched curiously but did not intervene, even when Fawkes trilled a warning at the witch. The woman ignored him and cast a simple but powerful _Aqua Eructo_ at the morning dragon. There were squawks and roars a plenty when the water hit, washing most of the smaller serpents away from the pile with out harming them, but she definitely had their attention.

"Morning the loss of your mate is one thing but making such a racket when I have patients to tend to is quite another!" Poppy scolded. "I am sorry for your loss. What I am not sorry for is that she is no longer a danger to anyone in the school. Had I known of your mate's illness I would have attempted to tend to her, just as I attend to the illness' of everyone who lives in this castle. Yes, you have lost your mate. What you have not lost is your family and your children." 

Without another word she turned on her heel and shooed Albus away from approaching her patients so that she could check them over again. The dragon just looked at the feisty witch and quietly laid down on the floor of the chamber, watching. Seshat and Fawkes exchanged looks of astonishment and Raiden's children took to the air, finding niches and perches all over the chamber, they settled down to wait and watch. All but the six who had positioned themselves with the sleeping wizards. 

Sirius was still positioned under Harry's cot, guarding him and he was quite happy that Poppy had not only quieted the dragon but chased away Albus before he got within reach of his son and his co-parent. Even if he still didn't like the co-parent. Idly the animagus wondered at the avaricious gleam that he'd seen in the Headmaster's eye as he had approached the cots. 

A quick low bark and head point had a tired Moony watching the old man too. There was something off about the man's reactions and the words that the sphinx had spoken, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out what. His ears perked up when he heard the breathing change for all three of Madam Pomfrey's patients. The sudden stillness however bothered him enough that he came out from under the cot to get a better look at them. What he found made him bark, half in laughter and half in alarm. 

All three of them had their eyes wide in shock as they stared at the hybrids who had chosen to share their cots with them. Madam Pomfrey noticed their discomfort but before she could shoo the hybrids away they started a hissing conversation that was closer to an argument than anything else. From the way the eyes of her human patients moved all _three_ of them could understand what was being said by the hybrids. What she didn't know was that they were arguing over if they should leave their humans and return to the rest of their family or finish bonding with them. None of them bothered wondering what a bunch of goblins were doing there, wandering around and talking to people, not with possibly dangerous basilisk/dragon hybrids practically sitting on them.

" _~Enough hatchlings.~_ " Raiden finally hissed in a scolding manner, silencing the argument. " _~You are young and they may not want to be bound to such as you six. Leave them be. I have no wish to be doused again by the witchling because of your stubbornness. How do you even know they understand you and do not hear the hissing of threats and dangers? No, come away from them. You may not bond with a wizard or witch until you have mastered the human tongue to speak with them.~_" They grumbled but complied, flying to land next to their sire, allowing the three men to slowly sit up in their cots. 

"Why is there a sphinx and a dragon, and whatever all the others are here? I thought there was just the body of the basilisk?" Harry asked carefully. "And please don't tell me I have to kill them as well. I had a hard enough time killing the basilisk when I rescued Ginny."

"You are the one who slew my mate?!" Raiden roared, causing everyone to cover their ears protectively. Before the dragon could move Seshat and Fawkes were on the floor in front of him blocking his way.

"I was just trying to save Ginny." Harry said miserably, as he looked down at his lap. "Its not my fault Voldemort's stupid diary told her to eat me. All she ever said was kill and stuff. I would have been happy to take Ginny and leave. I didn't want to fight her."

"I know." Ginny told him after running up to give him a hug. "I'm glad you came and got me."

"Hatchlings? A hatchling was taken by my Alyssia and then another hatchling, a _human hatchling_ , slew my mate?" Raiden asked in complete shock. "Just how ill was my Alyssia?" Fawkes trilled and began his song all over again, explaining everything that had happened while he represented Hogwarts to the golden dragon.

"I see." Raiden said as the song finally faded away, he gazed at the humans standing before him and snorted in amusement.

"At least we finally have some visitors." Seshat pointed out.

"Yes, the entire school, including the traitorous one, the so called Headmaster. Or didn't you pick up on the fact that he wasn't fully accepted by the castle?" Raiden said derisively.

"Considering how much time has past, its completely possible that the bonding ceremony has been lost." Seshat said consideringly.


	12. Paperwork and Familiars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, my comment responses _are_ occasionally designed to screw with you.  
>  In case you haven't figured it out yet: _~Parseltongue~_  
>  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Um, Harry? Do you think you could try talking to this one? It keeps crawling into my shirt." Neville asked tentatively, making Luna giggle.

"Just a second Neville. I have to stand up first." Harry told the other boy.

"No, you're staying right there. Mr. Longbottom will come to you and Mr. Raiden will instruct the creature not to harm Mr. Longbottom." Madam Pomfrey corrected, sending a glare at all three to ensure compliance.

"How do you think the other hatchling will ask my hatchling to leave you alone?" Raiden asked in amusement.

"Harry can talk to snakes but he usually doesn't. I think he doesn't want to scare the rest of us so he just doesn't speak snake all that much." Neville admitted with a blush, his eyes focused on the floor.

"I see. That make his earlier words much more understandable. It also begs the question as to why he did not speak to my mate." Raiden asked seriously.

"From what I've understood of the situation, a trinket I enchanted with a memory of my much younger self ordered her to slay Harry." Voldemort offered. "It is completely possible that something went wrong either with the memory or the enchantment and acted in a more detrimental fashion than it was supposed to. I was barely older than Harry is now when I made it."

"Considering what that Diary did... I'm not even sure that it should have been made in the first place." Harry said consideringly, ignoring for the moment the man's changed features. He was trying really hard not to laugh. Voldemort was... pretty or was that handsome?

"I admit that it and the method I used weren't my best ideas." Voldemort said reluctantly. "Whatever happened earlier when Harry stopped the duel returned the piece of my magic and emotions that I had placed in the diary. It was... interesting. I am uncertain what else happened since I passed out. I'm actually a little surprised that I'm still alive, considering who I was dueling with."

"Sir, we have gathered what evidence we need. All you need do to receive your new vaults is sign here and here." A goblin informed him handing over a stack of parchments, and documents. 

Voldemort frowned before taking the documents and reading them thoroughly. When he came to the marriage document he hissed in shock and looked at Harry in astonishment. Harry, on the other hand, was oblivious to his scrutiny and busy coaxing Neville's passenger from his shirt while crooning to the young hybrid.

"Severus, you need to look at this." Voldemort said quietly. "If Black adopted Harry then he will need to see this as well."

Sirius woofed and shifted back into human form, ignoring the various shrieks of fear and surprise from the students. He gave Voldemort a glare before conjuring a chair and firmly placing it between Voldemort and his son, Harry. Dumbledore and a number of the staff gave him sour or alarmed looks but Snape just sneered at him and tried to get a better look at whatever document the Dark Lord was trying to show them. It took them a moment to understand what they were seeing before both men started gaping at him and sneaking glances at Harry.

"Is this reversible?" Sirius asked, demanded really, of the closest goblin.

"No. Soul magic is hard to invoke in the first place, what makes you think that it can simply be reversed?" The goblin said with a nasty tooth filled smile.

"Well, at least you have hair again." Sirius said miserably. "Can I at least visit my godson?"

"Of course you can. I doubt that he will be any more pleased with the situation than either of you are, at the moment. What do you mean I have hair again?" Voldemort asked. 

Snape just rolled his eyes and conjured a mirror before handing it to the man. Sirius gave him a weird look for even knowing the spell to which the potion master simply shrugged and looked at Draco. Sirius followed his gaze and snorted in amusement, immediately understanding that it had something to do with either the boy or his father.

Voldemort on the other hand was examining his new or rather old looks, and wondering what the hell had happened. Not that he wasn't pleased to regain his looks but whatever potion he had downed had definitely not been the one that Severus thought was being handing to him. Voldemort ran his fingers all over his face, examining it and checking for any other, unexpected surprises. 

Severus and Sirius on the other hand were pouring over the documents that the Goblins had handed over occasionally interrupting Voldemort's self examination to point out this clause or that. Eventually the Dark Lord was satisfied that there were no more unexpected surprises with his features and set aside the mirror to join them in going over the paperwork with a fine toothed comb. They found any number of interesting and standard clauses including a fidelity clause to ensure the bloodlines of any children born of their union. 

All three of them knew that Harry wasn't going to be happy about any of this but none of them could think of a way to change that. Not that Voldemort really wanted to try all that hard, even if he was _soul bonded_ to the same person he'd been trying to kill for over a decade. He didn't really _want_ to loose the chance at having a family, even if it just consisted of his new husband and two father in-laws. Of course it wasn't going to be the first time that he had to fight for what he wanted, and convincing his new husband that they could make a go of it was going to be... interesting to say the least.

"I don't understand how this even happened." Sirius muttered miserably.

"Just be glad the boy didn't become bonded to Avery or Mulciber or worse, Greyback." Severus pointed out quietly. "At least the Dark Lord is sane again and no longer has a reason to hurt him. In fact he now has every reason to make Harry happy."

"What I'm more curious about is how Severus was suddenly able to understand Parseltongue." Pomfrey commented almost idly as she ran one last check over her patients, tossing a few scans at the disgruntled dog animagus. "He managed to get a nose full of whatever potion he handed you but it was as if someone was directing the fumes so that only Severus was affected. Just as you were the only one affected by the potion its self. It looked identical to the pain potions I hand out on a regular basis and even had Severus' label and notations on it. So the question becomes, how did a potion in Severus' pocket get switched out without his knowledge and what was it replaced with?"

"Very good questions." Seshat said as she turned to face their human visitors fully once more. "In point of fact there was a lingering magical trace on the potion, but I presumed that you could tell the castle switched out the potion and redirected the fumes into the dark man's face. It didn't occur to me that you hadn't realized what had happened. The potion fumes activated a dormant bloodline trait, in this case the ability to speak parseltongue. Just as the potion its self repaired the damage done to the other one's body and DNA."

"You are telling me, that the _castle_ tricked us into being affected by an unknown potion? Which healed the Dark Lord and granted _me_ the ability to speak to snakes?" Snape asked, somehow managing to loom from his seated position on the cot, knowing that Poppy would go after him if he tried to stand before she cleared him.

"Yes." Seshat told them with a very toothy smile.

"Why aren't you acting like a sphinx?" Dean Thomas, having finally gotten up the courage to ask her, and hoping he wouldn't be eaten in the next minute or so.

"It is rare for a sphinx to decide that the conversation partner they've found is worth more than their value as food." Seshat conceded. "The rare times it has occurred we normally bond with that person or creature. To be able to walk away without harm and be assured of safe passage should you wish to converse again, you must be able to keep us intrigued by discussion, riddle, or puzzle for at least an hour. To bond with one of us... well it takes a bit more than that and is unique to each sphinx and conversation. I, like Alyssia, Fawkes, and Raiden have bonded to both the school and our chosen founder and their line. 

"I am bound by my own choice to the line of Hufflepuff." Raiden offered, giving a slight nod toward Harry. "My children are bound only to the school, and have yet to choose a wizard, witch, or bloodline to bond with. My mate was bound to the line of Slytherin by her own choice."

"I am bound by my own choice to the line of Ravenclaw." Seshat informed them, before bowing her head in Sirius' direction, much to everyone's surprise. "Fawkes is bound to the line of Gryffindor by his own choice and has acted as a representative of the school for the last 500 years or so." 

Fawkes trilled, flew over to Harry and bowed to him, before flying to land on Seshat's back and preened his feathers while the sphinx merely looked annoyed. She promptly sat down causing Fawkes to squawk and take to the air once more, scolding her with his musical trills. This made the students either laugh, giggle, or smile.

"Until another bonds to the line of Slytherin any unknown heirs are lost to us." Seshat told them all mournfully.

"That is not entirely true." One of the older goblins said as he strode forward and bowed respectfully to the sphinx who gave her own bow in return.

"Explain." Raiden ordered, hostility clear in his tone, even as the goblin sneered at him.

"A simple blood test is enough to identify the heirs." The goblin explained, attempting to ignore the large golden dragon, yet remain civil to the sphinx and phoenix. "As per the arrangement with the Hogwarts Founders and in accordance with the confirmation of the Marriage contract all wizards and witches on the grounds of Hogwarts at the time of the contract activation are to be tested for inheritances and relations. Each is also to be given a small sum of Galleons from a vault set aside by the founders for this purpose. The heirs will be revealed and any errors in our records are corrected, including the allocation of inheritances and in some very rare cases guardianship."

" _~Come along little fellow. You're making Neville really nervous.~_ " Harry crooned at the hybrid, coaxing him even further out of a very patient Neville's shirt, ignoring the by-play around them.

" _~No. He's my wizard. I'm going to bond to him.~_ " The hybrid hissed back, despite poking further out of Neville's neckline at the crooning.

" _~Well, right now you're scaring him.~_ " Harry argued back. " _~Besides he already has a familiar. A toad named Trevor.~_ "

" _~No! He's mine! I'll eat this Trevor! Nobody is taking away my wizard! No, no no!~_ " The hybrid hissed in fury, lashing his tail before twining it securely around Neville's neck.

"I'm sorry Nev. He's decided that you're his wizard, and he's going to bond with you." Harry said with a sigh. "He even threatened to eat Trevor to keep you."

"No! I don't want him to eat Trevor." Neville said in distress. "Trevor's my friend."

"Let me try explaining again." Harry soothed. "I'm sure I can get him to leave Trevor alone."

" _~What is my human saying, speaker?~_ " The little hybrid demanded agitatedly.

" _~He's upset that you want to eat Trevor. He sees Trevor as a friend and doesn't want to loose him.~_ " Harry explained patiently. " _~If you eat Trevor you'll be hurting Neville, and he wont want to bond with you.~_ " This information gave the little lizard pause before it nodded grudgingly, even as its tail tightened slightly around Neville's neck, getting a firmer grip on the boy.

" _~This is why you need to learn the human tongue before trying to bond with a human.~_ " Raiden scolded gently.

" _~But bonding to them means we can understand each other!~_ " The little one protested.

" _~And how do you come to an agreement about the bonding and what you will or will not do if you cannot speak to them in the first place?~_ " Raiden asked, unimpressed. " _~ If you can come to an agreement with this human, even using the hatchling speaker to help you, then I will allow it. However, you must remember that once you bond with someone it cannot be undone. You will forever be bound to that person and their children. Choose wisely hatchling.~_"

"Neville's actually a really good choice." Harry assured the golden dragon. "He's kind, and loyal. He's brave when he needs to be, and he loves plants. He just lacks a little confidence."

"Harry?" Neville asked cautiously.

"He's really set on bonding with you." Harry admitted reluctantly.

"He's not allowed to eat Trevor." Neville said firmly, doing his best to hide his discomfort at how tightly the hybrid's tail was wound around his neck.

"If he promises not to eat Trevor are you going to consider it?" Harry asked curiously.

"Does he like plants?" Neville asked with a sideways look at the hybrid.

" _~Neville said that you aren't allowed to eat Trevor and wants to know if you like plants. You need to realize that Trevor has been his friend for a long time and he would be really said to loose him. Just like he would be sad if you got hurt or killed and were his friend.~_ " Harry explained patiently, decidedly ignoring the fact that Sirius, Voldemort, and Snape were trying to get his attention about something that the goblins had handed them.

" _~The toad creature will not interfere with our bond?~_ " The little lizard asked suspiciously.

" _~I don't think so.~_ " Harry told him. The lizard considered it for a moment then nodded, easing the grip his tail had on Neville's neck.

" _~Then I will not eat this, Trevor. I don't mind plants. They're fun to hide in and pounce on my hatchmates.~_ " The little lizard confided.

"He said he wont eat Trevor if Trevor doesn't try to interfere with your bond... whatever that means." Harry told his friend. "He seems to like plants, and thinks they're great to hide in and pounce on his siblings from."

"Alright. I don't mind bonding with him." Neville said reluctantly. There was a small flash of light where the two were touching that made them both hiss in shock at the sting.

" _~OUCH! Sire, didn't say it would hurt.~_ " The little lizard complained, completely ignoring the rumbling chuckle that emerged from Raiden.

"I can understand you!" Neville said in shock.

"Of course you can, hatchling. You are bonded as wizard and familiar." Raiden informed them wryly. "The sting was the magic of the bond settling into place. Take care of my hatchling, human hatchling, and name the scamp well."

"I will." Neville said firmly, before wandering over to stand with Dean and Seamus, who exclaimed over his new familiar.

"My children are all bound to the castle unless they should choose to bond with a mage or another creature of magic." Raiden explained. "They would not have been able to hatch otherwise."

"You said mage, but the boy is no mage." Voldemort commented thoughtfully. 

"A Mage is a human who has enough magic to make use of it beyond anything internal and inherent to the human or creature it is a part of." Seshat explained. "You are all mages. The one Fawkes called Filch is one of the warriors. They still have the helping power of magic but not enough to be counted among mages. Any who have no magic are simply human, and often have no creature inheritance to bring them closer to being mages. The one you call Merlin was one of the strongest Mages and Lords of Magic that have ever graced our world. Not every mage is a Lord of Magic, one must be called to such duties, as you were, little Lordling."

"I have no doubt that the witchling is near enough a Lady of Healing Magic as to make little difference." Raiden commented. "My pain at the loss of my mate should not have dulled so quickly. I am certain that I shall mourn her properly at a later time. For now the witchling's power has begun the healing and holds the sorrow at bay." Fawkes crooned at the dragon in a consoling fashion.

"Avoiding discussing whatever they wish to speak to you about will not make it go away." Seshat observed, causing Harry to flush in embarrassment and finally turn toward Voldemort and his fathers.

"Pup, you wont like this but we need you to read these carefully. Try not to get upset. No one knew this was going to happen." Sirius said softly before handing over the paperwork that the goblins had so smugly dropped in Voldemort's lap. Harry carefully read through everything, making one or the other of his fathers explain when he didn't understand something.

"So, we're married? And we need to sign these to get access to the vaults we inhereted for fulfilling the marriage contract that the Founders signed but never followed through with?" Harry asked in disbelief. Voldemort nodded reluctantly, causing his husband to mutter. "Stupid life. Why can't I ever be normal?"

"That likely has to do with how powerful you are hatchling." Raiden said with a chuckle. "Myrddin was always having difficulties and interesting trips. His magic was not content to allow him the peacefull life of study he longed for. This is ever the way of Lords of Magic. You are a bit young for it to have already begun but from what Fawkes has told us there was a prophecy involved and your husband marked you as his equal at a young age."

"Harry, there's one more clause, well its more of a note, that you need to be aware of. I don't think Snivellus or your husband noticed it." Sirius said reluctantly. "It confirms that you are soul bonded and that you can't live without the other. The soul bond also makes you more aware of each other. What that means is that if one of you is truly miserable or barely surviving it will affect the other and when one of you dies, the bond will either bring the one who died back or one of you still alive will die and follow. Harry, soul bonding is extremely rare and extremely powerful. So much so that the moment your bond completed every legal and magical authority in both muggle and magical worlds recognized your marriage, regardless of laws, customs, and traditions. All of the paperwork is filled and filed. What the goblins want you to sign is just an acknowledgement of the bond so they can release your, I guess you could call it a dowery."

Harry's head filled with the implications of that explanation, setting his world on its end. He was married to Voldemort. They were soul bonded and thus if one of them died it would either bring back the dead one or kill whichever of them was still alive. It was permanent and powerful enough to hurt him if Voldemort was hurt badly enough. The only good thing he could think of at that moment was that Voldemort couldn't afford to keep trying to kill him even if he wanted to.

"Too much has happened." Harry said miserably.

"Harry? I promise to try and make this work." Voldemort told his young husband softly. Harry just sighed, nodded, and pulled a self-inking quill from his school bag next to his cot before signing the paperwork and handing both stack and quill over to his new husband. Voldemort also signed before returning the paperwork to the goblins.

"Very good, Harry." Snape praised quietly, before clearing his throat in embarrassment. "There is something I just realized. I took your agreement to open the chamber also as agreement to harvest the basilisk. I should have remembered that you might not pick up on the request and been more specific. Of course now that we are aware of her mate and have access to him I must also gain his permision."

"Bet you're glad that the Dark Lord stopped you and the students from getting your ingredient gathering kits! Bet you would have been in for a surprise running into the dragon when you tried to harvest the basilisk!" Sirius said gleefully with a barked laugh.

"You forget that Harry would have been with me." Snape said sourly. "I'd rather loose out on a thousand dead basilisks than risk my son."

"He's my son too." Sirius growled out, offended.

"That's enough." Voldemort barked at the two, noticing how much they were upsetting Harry.


	13. Escape and Trial

Raiden had observed the smaller group of wizards with great interest from when he watched Sirius return to human form. His ears were in perfect condition despite his advancing age. As he listened to their discussion and brought up his fallen mate, he was even more greatful that his grief was held at bay by the witchling's excellent healing magic. 

He considered the dark man's overheard request before finally deciding that his Alyssia would have liked that. To have her fallen form turned into something useful, to heal and protect even in death. He discretely eyed the young lordling. Yes, Raiden decided, the lordling deserves a reward for ending his mate's pain. Twisting around he cleared his body of all remaining offspring and sent all of them back to the nest he had shared with his mate to wait for Seshat to take them on a proper hunt.

What happened next shocked him into immobility. The old dragon watched, as if in slow motion, as Dumbledore raised his wand and sent a spell at Harry. It clearly hit because a split second later the young man screamed in pain and passed out. Barely being caught mid-fall by the Healer witchling as she shrieked in outrage at the attack on her patient. The dog animagus looked at Dumbledore in shock, having seen the same thing, before time returned to normal, as Raiden roared his outrage at the man.

"How could you?!" Sirius demanded of the old wizard, his shock clear.

This caused Snape and Voldemort to whip around and see who he was talking too. Wands were out in an instant as they closed ranks around Harry and the Medi-witch, physically, and visibly blocking anything else that the man might toss their way. Seshat barred her very sharp teeth and crouched as if ready to pounce. The goblins had made their way to the front of the assembled students and were now arranged in a skirmish line in front of them. Their outrage and anger clear in their faces and stances.

"Albus... why?" McGonagall asked, aghast. Her wand wavering with the fury and betrayal that shook her entire form.

"It was for the greater good." Dumbledore told her unrepentantly.

"The harming of a young lord of magic? For the _greater good_?! You are a fool!" Raiden growled out, his fury heating his breath. "Every life is a part of magic and precious! The spilling of blood should _always_ be the _last_ resort!!!"

"You have acted as one who wishes harm upon those who seek harbor and learning here. As a guardian of this place I forever banish you from its grounds." Seshat declared in a drawn out hiss. "I have seen your heart, as all my kind can, and it is blacker than those you claim to seek to stop. By your own actions you have forever repudiated your Lordship and Guardianship of magic. Begone foul creature."

"The moment I move, you will be on me..." Dumbledore muttered warily. "Grant me safe passage and I will tell you what I cast."

"NO!" Seshat hissed and pounced, forcing Dumbledore to use his emergency portkey, whisking him away to the safety of his family holdings, unscathed. 

Seshat howled in fury and stalked toward McGonagall, who raised her wand uncertainly. She was relieved when the sphinx merely started using her head to push her toward where Harry lay unconscious in the cot. Muttering the sphinx stalked back to the other two guardians after McGonagall had joined the others at Harry's side. A conversation of hisses, growls, trills, cheeps, and finally purrs of satisfaction commenced as the guardians discussed something before finally turning to the assembled school.

"Severus Snape was chosen by Fawkes as the new headmaster. However, his other duties had not been taken into account in the decision." Seshat informed them. "For this reason and upon consideration of his ties and duties to both remaining Lords of Magic present, he will only take up the headmastership if he chooses and will remain our primary choice for headmaster. Minerva McGonagall is the next choice to perform the bonding ceremony and take up the mantle of Headmistress. Should that man ever return to these grounds or even just outside of them.... we expect you to summon us."

"He has done much harm but also much good." Snape offered cautiously. He immediately gained the attention of all 3 guardians, causing him to quietly gulp and do his best not to take a step back, standing his ground.

"State your case." Raiden said quietly.

"I.. are you able to view memories?" Snape asked in return, stuttering a bit.

"We are." Seshat conceded gracefully. "Will the memories involve a larger situation that we have no knowledge of or require the permission of another for your intended purpose?"

"Probably, but I don't know how to go about gaining that permission or explaining the situation." Snape admitted. "They are my personal memories and affect many yet also few."

"Who is present in the memories?" Raiden asked.

"Only myself and Dumbledore are truly important in the memories. I'm fairly certain that the seer in one of them isn't even aware that anything is happening." Snape said truthfully, immediately earning Voldemort's sharp gaze.

"If he wishes to show you the memory that I believe he does... I and my mate are affected. However there are other circumstances pertaining to the situation which you would have to see in my own memories to understand. Most have no knowledge of them." Voldemort said quietly. "I wasn't exactly sane until recently. Should you, upon viewing my memories, decide that I require punishment I will submit to your authority, as the current Heir of Slytherin. Hogwarts has ever been my home and I don't wish to loose it, even if that means my death."

The guardians exchanged wary yet interested looks. This was turning out to be a far more complicated situation then they had anticipated. The guardians indicated that both men should step forward. Both Voldemort and Snape did so, Snape pushing only a few relevant memories forward in front of his Occlumency shields. 

Voldemort didn't bother trying to show only a select few memories, he simply dropped all of his shields, leaving himself open to the mercies of the creatures he stood before. Every last horrible act, every ritual, every experience, every _memory_ laid bare for them to peruse through, and leaving himself utterly vulnerable in one of the worst ways he could think of. He knew they could destroy him with a single thought as they viewed his memories.

The guardians quickly viewed Snape's memories and sent him back over to the Medi-witch's care before turning to Voldemort. They noted the lack of shields and refusal to hide any memory from their view before diving into his mind and memories. They saw his life at the orphanage and how he was feared and mistreated there. They saw Dumbledore's actions toward him and that of the staff and students while he attended Hogwarts. They noted that he had understood basic tenants of magic that were either unknown, forgotten, or completely discounted by the staff. 

They watched as a young Tom Riddle was repeatedly stopped from fulfilling his duties of Lordship by Dumbledore until he was finally branded a monster. The followed him through memory after memory of rituals and learning of spells. They saw the improperly worked runic arrays on more than one dark ritual, leaving him open to dangerous side effects. They watched as he performed unspeakable acts in his growing madness until they finally watched the night of the Potter's death, noting the defensive action of their suddenly partially activated soul bond to keep them both relatively intact. 

The next 10 years of memories were jumbles of sound, color, and flashes of instinct. His next truly clear memory was of meeting Harry in the Leaky Cauldron while possessing Quirrell. All the remaining memories and thoughts were clearer whenever he was near Harry, until they finally came upon the resurrection ritual. 

They noted the components used and the unusual wand reaction during the duel. They noted that Harry's scar reacted to his presence and his touch. They noted the lack of identification of the mental link until that night, though its presence was clear from the moment of Harry's birth despite its mostly dormant state. The actions and memories that followed showed a remarkable increase in both sanity and stability. Until they finally came upon the dream and the resultant deal. They viewed the final remaining memories then carefully pulled out, only for Voldemort to collapse to the floor breathing raggedly and for Harry to whimper in shared pain as the Dark Lord awaited their judgement...


	14. Judgement

"What has occurred is not entirely your fault." Seshat said quietly.

"However, a measure of the blame rests firmly on your shoulders." Raiden pointed out. "You will be bound under the supervision of your mate and his living sires for the next 10 years. You will destroy the False One and present to us his head. You will release all of your servants, removing the mark, and only granting it to those who earn it, swearing their undying fealty to you and your mate."

"I suggest reworking the image before granting the mark to anyone else, and remove the siphon from the spell work." Seshat told the kneeling man pointedly. "If they want the siphon in place you can give them another mark or rework their fealty mark. For those you have caused grievous harm you will offer restitution. They do not have the right to try you under wizarding law as you have been tried under magical law. They do not have the right to demand your life, demand the life of your mate, demand the confinement of you or your mate, nor the right to demand the life of your children. More than half the blame rests on the False One, Albus Dumbledore. You _will_ fulfill your duties as a Lord of Magic."

"Some of what has occurred is actually a side effect of your soul bound not being recognized and accommodated. Much of it has roots in the abuse you suffered." Raiden noted. "The final portion of your punishment is to reintegrate your soul shards. The pieces in your mate are to remain untouched, just as the piece of your mate that you now hold is to." 

"You have been tried under magical law in accordance with the ancient enchantments and laws laid down when humans were first granted magic. So Mote It Be." They declared in unison, punctuated by Fawkes' sharp trill. A sudden flash of power flooded the room as every single person's magic acknowledged the judgement.

"Remember to knock out your mate before attempting the reintegration process." Seshat warned. "The pain is for you alone to bear."

"I understand and accept the consequences of my actions." Voldemort said, bowing his head in acknowledgement of their judgement, not seeing the leader of the goblin contingent approach.

"We, of the Goblin Nation, do verify and accept the judgement handed down by the Guardians of Hogwarts on one Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort." The goblin informed them formally. "The appropriate paperwork will be filed immediately."

"Thank you." Seshat accepted gracefully. "I suspect that we may be... altering the punishment at a later time. There is still information about all this that is as yet unknown to us."

Harry moaned again, making Voldemort look up from his slumped position in concern. A look was all it took for Snape to sigh heavily before going over and helping Voldemort stagger to the side of Harry's cot. Madam Pomfrey tisked and moved his own cot to just behind where Voldemort was standing before forcing the man into it to rest. 

The students had all started whispering and quiet hissing conversations about what they had just seen. More than one couldn't wait to get out of there if only to send the news home via post. The school owls were going to be very tired by the time they finally got through with delivering all of the letters.

"Severus?" McGonagall asked cautiously.

"The answer is no, Minerva. I'm perfectly happy being the Slytherin head of house and school's potion master. I also have to over see my son and his husband." Snape answered with a scowl before allowing it to turn into a smirk. "Besides as headmaster I would have to deal with the Ministry and our _dear_ Professor Umbridge. You are more than welcome to the position."

Professor McGonagall winced but nodded sympathetically before going over to the guardians and quietly conferring on what was needed to claim the headmastership. Seshat smirked and quietly explained that a large portion of it was the castle assessing worthiness, which is why any prospective headmasters or headmistress' were required to stay for a minimum of 2 months at Hogwarts before making the attempt. There were provisions in place for combat, siege, assassination, and all other known forms of violent change; Even so, like wands, the castle normally chose the Headmaster and often the staff as well. 

Since McGonagall had been living in the castle for a number of years all she needed to do was spill a bit of her blood on the floor with the very clear intent to be considered for the position. She sliced her arm with that intent, allowing drops of blood to fall to the stone floor of the chamber, and a golden glow of acceptance briefly surrounded her. It was done. They had a new Headmistress, one that after centuries of patient waiting by the school, was finally bound properly to the castle. 

When McGonagall took a moment to look at the wards she was completely disgusted. They were an utter mess. The wards bound to the founder bloodlines were glowing weakly, constantly attempting to come to full strength with the bloodlines finally in residence again. The apparation and portkey wards were practically nonexistent and seemed to be limited to affecting only those underage. What disgusted her further though was the dampeners and siphons laced throughout all of the newer wards. They also appeared to be draining anyone on the grounds who were between the ages of 10 and 17. Upon reaching their majority the person was left alone and no one would be the wiser since the boost in power from coming into one's inheritance purged all signs of the siphon and other spellwork ever being in place.

"Seshat? Raiden? Fawkes? Are any of you able to view the wards?" McGonagall asked, her lips white in fury.

"We haven't checked them since awakening." Seshat informed her curiously before allowing herself to view the wards along with Raiden. Their reactions were as priceless as they were terrifying.

"Who did this?" Raiden growled out, breathing flame as he spoke in his fury.

"No wonder the False One has held sway for so long!" Seshat practically roared, her tail lashing about behind her in fury, accompanied by Fawkes' equally angry cries.

"Minnie? If the... guardians are going to be wandering around the grounds, shouldn't we give a press release and send out letters to all of the parents to inform them that none of the students are in danger?" Professor Sinestra offered quietly.

"I'm not sure. That... _man_ almost completely destroyed the wards." McGonagall admitted. "He even had the gall to put magical siphons in place to drain magic from the students!"

The staff and the older students very vocally expressed their outrage at the news. Few people noticed the hurried conversation in gobbledygook between the group of goblins or their concerned looks. The leader finally silenced the rest of them with a sharp hand motion before approaching the Headmistress.

"Gringotts would like to offer our cursebreakers and wardsmiths to Hogwarts to assist in the repairing of the wards." The goblin offered solemnly. "Now that the Guardians of Hogwarts have awakened and taken up their duties as Magistrates the Goblin Nation would like to retain a cordial relationship with the school of Hogwarts and the its resident Lords of Magic."

"What do you mean, Garnok? As far as I know we don't have any Lords of Magic in residence, at least not with Albus gone we don't. I can understand about the Guardians being awake and taking up their Magisterial duties but Lords of Magic?" Flitwick asked in concern.

"From one clan member to another? Mr. Prince-Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Peverell-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw-Emrys-Pendragon-Snape-Slytherin and his mate Mr. Riddle-Slytherin-Peverell-Le Fay will need to be housed in a place of power. You wont get the wards linked to the founder bloodlines working again if they do not remain in residence for at least a year. Mr. Black-Ravenclaw would need to remain in residence for 5 years to complete even close to half of the same effect." Garnok explained.

"Please tell me that you're exaggerating with their names and lineage?" Flitwick squeaked only to get a withering glare from his relative.

"Did you list their names before or after the adoption?" A random Slytherin 3rd year asked in curiosity.

"After. All names are current." Garnok told the student with a sneer. 

"I will give extra credit and 20 house points for those who decide to research 3 or more established wizarding bloodlines and turn in a minimum 2 foot report on the chosen bloodlines and their brief history. No more than 5 feet of parchment! And no bothering Professor Snape, Mr. Potter, or _Voldemort_ with your questions!" Flitwick told the students after seeing the looks of avarice from some of the older Slytherins and Ravenclaws aimed at the still recovering wizards. He purposefully emphasized the Dark Lord's name to remind them that annoying the group might not be the best idea, gamely ignoring everyone's flinches.

"I will offer a maximum of 5 house points to each person who turns in a satisfactory report on the potions used in adoptions both in the past and present. If you report on any that are currently considered Dark or Illegal make certain to list why they have been categorized as such. Do the same for any that have fallen out of common use." Snape informed them dourly. "You may also submit the report instead of taking a single pop quiz or other assignment. One report per person. Turn in a second and you automatically fail whatever you attempted to replace with the second report. If the second report is sufficiently different and remains satisfactory I may allow it to count as extra credit. No more than 6 feet of parchment per report!"

"Classes are canceled until Thursday to allow for the staff to repair the wards." McGonagall announced. "Pomona? Filius? Would you kindly begin escorting everyone back to their common rooms? I'm quite certain that the elves were bothered by our mass exodus but will be quite happy to move supper into the common rooms for everyone."

"Raiden, you have granted the Lordling and his Sire the right of use for your mate's remains... Do mages not also use the skin of Dragons as armor?" Seshat asked curiously. "Why can they not make armor from her skin for the Lordling and his mate?"

"We can..." Snape said slowly after a moment's consideration. "It would likely require hiring the goblins to craft some if not all of the armor. We may even get a few sets of light armor that can be worn under clothing and robes out of it..." 

"We would be happy to craft such armor. For a price." Garnok offered. "All that is needed is permission to harvest and use the material from the guardian basilisk."

"Granted, anything that is not used for their armor is to be turned over to the Potions maker and sire of the Lordling for other uses." Raiden told them gravely. 

Garnok bowed and a number of the goblins got started harvesting anything usable from the basilisk. Raiden moved into the various larger tunnels, unwilling to watch as his mate's remains were used for other more useful things than simply remaining there to rot. Fawkes on the other hand trilled at Seshat and flew over to land on the edge of Harry's cot.

"Fawkes requests that one of you hold the Lordling's eyelids open. He wishes to attempt to heal the Lordling's sight. Apparently it nearly got him killed, yet also saved his life, in his fight with Alyssia." Seshat told them in amusement. 

The teachers and remaining marauders exchanged wary glances before Poppy, Sirius, and Severus all gave reluctant nods of assent. Poppy held Harry's eyes open one by one as Fawkes cried, allowing his pure tears to fall on the eyes of the unconscious young man. Fawkes also allowed some of his tears to fall into Harry's slightly open mouth in an attempt to help heal any other damage Harry might have.

Harry and Voldemort were then levitated up to the infirmary by Madam Pomfrey with Snape, Sirius, and Seshat following behind, discussing the use that would be made of what remained of Alyssia, while the students where all sent off to their common rooms. None of them really wanted to discuss the sudden shift in their worlds or what else fate might put the two Lords of Magic through. Any mention of Albus Dumbledore was avoided with a vengeance.


	15. Before Bedtime

Remus Lupin pondered the surprises of life. Cub was now married to Voldemort. Sirius and Severus were actually getting along, though he didn't know how long _that_ would last. Both Sirius and Severus had managed to blood adopt Harry with Severus thanfully retaining custody. Dumbledore seemed to have gone mad. He had actually _seen_ the chamber of secrets and the basilisk his cub had been forced to fight and kill. They had met three of the four magical creatures that had not only known the founders but who had bound themselves to the Hogwarts castle and founders via their bloodlines and heirs. 

Remus had been completely shocked to find that Sirius was decended from _Rowena Ravenclaw_. The man never studied a day in his life! He'd known that Harry was decended from Gryffindor through the Potter line but the other bloodlines? Merlin! Not all of them could have come from Prongs, Padfoot, and Severus. They would have known and Remus _knew_ that more than one of those families had died out. Some of them _had_ to have come from Lily. 

Remus had lingered behind pondering, ostensibly to help make sure all of the students had been ushered back up to the castle. It took a sharp peck on the top of his head by Fawkes to get him to remember his surroundings and moving back up into the school proper a good few minutes after everyone was gone. Apparently Fawkes was on overseer duty, he had cleared out everyone except the goblins. As soon as Remus and one last lingering Ravenclaw student were up through the door in Myrtle's bathroom, Fawkes gave out a sharp trill laced with magic and the entry began to close. Leaving barely enough time for the phoenix to dive back through and down the tunnel, with the goblins still in the chamber working on the basilisk.

"Well, that was rather interesting." Remus said, slightly at a loss for words. The Ravenclaw gave him a look of incredulity before heading to the library in a huff to research the papers that Flitwick and Snape had both offered up.

Remus just looked after the student, shrugged and went to look for what remained of his pack.

~

Dumbledore _seethed_. That portkey through the wards had been made as a precaution but he'd been forced to use it rather than successfully claiming Riddle and Potter for their experiments, the brats. Then there was the little issue that the entire _school_ had witnessed their confrontation. With that _creature_ banning him from the school grounds they only had a short window of opportunity before his alteration to the wards was detected and repaired.

At least they were comfortably situated at Dumbledore Manor and had a number of people to continue experimenting with. Of course none of them had the same power as either Harry Potter or Tom Riddle. The few werewolves they had kept trying to form a pack despite their initial loner status. While their vampire, veela, and various Fae specimens kept trying to play mind games. Honestly, how were they going to get any where with their research if the specimens continued being stubborn about answering a few simple questions?

"Albus? What are you doint here? I thought you had to watchover those brats?" A tall, dark, bald man, dressed in gray robes of a silk-like material and a weathered air about him asked from the main stairs as the former Headmaster came in through the front door.

"You know how we looked into those legends about the Guardian Magistrates of Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked tiredly, as he slid his original wand back into the wand sheath on his left arm.

"Yes, I remember. We decided that it was more myth than fact and even if we managed to have a word with them it would be to much danger and bother to risk." The man said nodding, curiosity wreathing his features.

"Well it turns out those legends were perfectly correct and most of the guardians were simply asleep. You remember Fawkes? Well as it turns out he's one of the so called guardians. The blasted bird has been in my office and has probably figured out that I've been watching the students for test subjects and breeders." Albus told him with a scowl. "And to top it all, the sphinx bound to the Ravenclaw line practically threw me out! Me! Albus Dumbledore! She said something about banning me from the grounds." 

"Albus.." The dark man said with a heavy sigh, figuring that the incensed wizard in front of him had probably gone and done something foolish to cause whatever had happened.

"Gellert, Riddle was there and the Potter boy not only is one of his Horcruxes as I suspected. They even completed the soul bond just before I had to use the portkey to get away." Dumbledore said urgently. "They are _perfect_ for the breeding program! We can always dissect them during one of their deaths before allowing them to return to life."

"Then apparently we need to drag Nicholas out of his lab and view the entire mess. Would you go find the pensive? I'll deal with old Flamel and remind him to put away his toy. How he's managed to stay interested in that woman for so many centuries is a mystery to me." Gellert Grindelwald told his supposed defeater with an undignified snort of amusement.

"I think that, after viewing what happened earlier, both of you will agree that it is imperative for us to acquire both Potter and Riddle." Dumbledore told him, his excitement clear.

"That's what you said about Regulus Black and the Evans girl that you never managed to get your hands on." Grindelwald said in amusement. "The Black boy is _still_ giving us trouble. I don't see why the two of you don't simply kill him and be done with it."

"Because his brother turned out to be remarkably powerful. I barely managed to maintain control of him and had to keep him in Azkaban for a decade or so." Albus argued. "But his _power_ remains undiminished! The wolf from their little group is manageable but keeping him separated as much as possible from the wolf is... causing problems."

"So tell the creature to merge properly with the wolf once a year." Grindelwald snickered. 

"Unfortunately that could destroy any control I still have over him. I've had a difficult enough time keeping him as a loner. As a student he even went behind my back and found himself a pack. Though the marauders did well to keep the Slytherins in line." Dumbledore said thoughtfully, before heading to his home office in search of a pensive. Gellert shook his head in amusement and went to go dig Flamel out of wherever he had hidden himself. They had a memory and new data to analyze.

~

Hannah Abbot sighed heavily as she stared at the still prone form of her defense professor. She asked herself yet again, why she was bothering to take the vile woman up to the hospital wing. Then she remembered Cedric, and how Harry had helped all of them with the DA. No, if moving the woman to the hospital wing helped keep Harry out of more trouble with the _High Inquisitor_ than it was a small price to pay for all the help he had given them. It might not help all that much but at least it was worth a shot. 

After dropping Umbridge off at the infirmary, Hannah hurriedly snagged Susan Bones and asked if they could both include their memories with the letter to her aunt. Thinking it was a good idea Susan and Hannah went around requesting copies of memories and found themselves with a sizable number of them. The package full of memories was snuck into the Owlery around 3 am and sent off to the Head of the DMLE. 

To say that Madam Bones was surprised to receive a package from her niece just as she was entering the office the morning after the incident was nothing to the complete shock she experienced when she began viewing the memories that had come with it. She had the presence of mind to call for an emergency Wizengamott session. For some strange reason Dumbledore's summons never left the building...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bloodline chart removed due to error in construction... corrected version will be re-posted at the end of the story or upon request with the understanding that it may be later changed.


	16. Unexpected Treatment

Umbridge had been incensed when she woke up in the hospital wing the next morning. She was immediately and absolutely convinced that Harry Potter had some how knocked her out from across the great hall. It didn't matter to her that she could see the Gryffindor and a strange man also being treated housed in the infirmary, all she cared about was getting even with the wretched boy and bringing him under proper ministry control!

As Umbridge had been unconscious through the night, she had no idea that she needed to watch the post especially closely. Nor was she aware that the shear number of owls that had gone out the previous night had broken her enchantment that screened all of the post for "seditious comments". Thus by the time that Susan sent the package of shrunken memories to her aunt there was nothing that could have stopped it from leaving Hogwarts.

"Well, it looks as if nothing's wrong with you." Madam Pomfrey said coolly. She had appeared without Dolores' notice and scanned her as a precaution before dismissing the woman.

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey. I'm certain that should you encounter any... irregularities with any of the students, especially with Mr. Potter, you'll report them to me?" Umbridge said in a sickly sweet tone that had Poppy stiffening her spine and looking at her in barely controlled fury.

"No, I will not! I am bound by my healers oath to keep my patient's information confidential! Please leave my infirmary!" Pomfrey practically spat at the woman. 

The argument brought Voldemort into a half awake state, trying to remember what had happened. Moments after Voldemort remembered his dinner visit and the trip down to the chamber, the vicious tone of Poppy's voice disturbed Harry to the point that he violently twitched and fell off of the hospital bed. Harry woke bewildered and completely unaware of his surroundings. On the floor with no memory of Hogwarts or the wizarding world he glimpsed a place of possible refuge even as he huddled into a ball.

"Please! No! Uncle Vernon! I'm sorry!" Harry cried out having landed on the cold stone floor, curling into a shivering ball, scuttling under the bed as quickly as possible, unknowing and uncaring that his relatives were no where to be seen.

"Now see what you've done!" Poppy scolded as she practically shoved the other woman out of the ward, slamming the door in her face. When she turned around her other patient was crouched next to Harry's bed, attempting to coax him out from under it with a worried look on his face.

"Back away from my patient and get back in bed." Pomfrey ordered, causing Voldemort to quickly slide back into the bed next to Harry's while he watched the Medi-witch warily.

"Harry? Harry, dear, you need to come out from under there." Poppy told her clearly distressed patient softly.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't lock me in the cupboard again! I'll do better!" Harry babbled, huddling even closer into the nook between bed and wall.

The obvious absolute terror in Harry's voice sparked a mixture of fury, sorrow, pity, and a touch of old fear in Voldemort. Recognizing his emotions and what damage they could do to his husband, he forced aside the pity and old fear to make room for more productive thoughts. Wrestling his fury under control he breathed out trying to calm the storm of emotions, even as he was forced by the very presence of that fury to stand aside while another tended to his husband in his panic as he regained his own calm.

"Harry, dear, your Uncle isn't here." Poppy said in concern. "I can ask him to come and see you if you like?"

"No! Please no!" Harry sobbed, pressing even further into the stone wall and floor, as far away as he could get from the woman who wanted to send him back.

It was to this scene that Snape entered the hospital wing carrying two official summons for the Wizengamott session in about an hour. Before the dour man could move further into the ward and ascertain the full extent of the situation Voldemort had his wand in his hand and was snarling at the Medi-witch to get away from Harry, forcing her back at wand point. At the mention of Harry's name, Snape picked up the pace and looked at his Lord in question as he approached, stopping a short distance away.

"You do _not_ mention the abuser to the victim when trying to calm them!" Voldemort snarled, causing Snape's gaze to harden and glance toward where he could still hear sobbing. 

"Explain." Snape ordered his friend and son in-law sternly but didn't move closer, knowing how volatile the situation could easily become.

"We both woke as the Medi-witch was throwing someone out of the ward. Harry kept saying that he was sorry and something about being locked in a cupboard. She offered to summon the only name he gave in his panic, an Uncle Vernon." Voldemort explained tightly, keeping himself between them and Harry's hiding place. Harry let out another sob at the sound of his Uncle's name. "His panic increased when she offered and I stepped in. He doesn't appear to know where we are or what's going on."

"Damn." Snape said with a heavy sigh before handing over the official Wizengamott summons for both Harry and Voldemort. "I don't think they actually expect you to show up but I also received a summons, and I would need to attend as Harrison's father in any case. His memory loss and panic attack will complicate things. I've been more concerned about Umbridge and whatever else Albus might have tried to pull than the need to properly investigate any abuse. Anything I found about the abuse would have done no good if Harry turned up dead. Though Dumbledore's responses at supper the night of the adoption _were_ telling."

Voldemort nodded in understanding as he scanned the summons thoughtfully before looking up at his friend and father in-law. "It doesn't say what the emergency session is for, nor why we are needed. I could probably fight my way out if it came to that but Harry would have difficulty even if he could remember everything."

"You missed the part near the bottom." Snape pointed out calmly, having already read the one addressed to his son. Voldemort looked at him curiously before reading the missive again and finding the phrase that the dark man had indicated. Both of them ignored the slight sounds of movement occasionally coming from under the bed.

"Ah, that makes a bit more sense. Promise of safe passage. I suppose that it helps most people weren't aware of my actual appearance until I arrived at the school." Voldemort said thoughtfully, his wand shooting up to aim at Poppy as she took a tiny step forward, proving that he was in no way distracted from keeping Harry safe. 

Snape snorted in amusement, knowing that unless the Dark Lord believed he could help his son, he wasn't getting any where near the man's husband until Harry himself could say otherwise. Harry had, by this point, gathered some of his courage to peek out from under the bed at the strange sight of someone _protecting_ him. He noticed that neither of the men seemed be as scary as Uncle Vernon and only the woman kept trying to move toward him. Snape met his gaze and arched an eyebrow at him in amusement making his son giggle, before a flash of fear crossed his face and he scuttled back under the bed.

"He clearly doesn't remember us." Snape said softly. "Perhaps we should ask Narcissa to check him? Getting him to trust Poppy after she's made such a blunder will be difficult and we wont have time before having to leave for the Wizengamott session. We'll be lucky to get him out from under there at all."

"Madam, would you be so kind as to contact Narcissa Malfoy?" Voldemort asked the Medi-witch calmly, not even glancing over his shoulder as he heard more shuffling under the bed.

"Certainly, provided the situation is explained to me later. I have been tending to that boy for years. I will not have him harmed." The Medi-witch informed them tersely before receiving a sharp nod from Voldemort and proceeded to floo call the Lady Malfoy. 

Narcissa, after a short discussion, came through the floo in a blaze of green fire that had Harry letting out an involuntary whimper. A quick run down of the situation brought the woman up to date. Grudgingly the Dark Lord allowed her past him to sit down on the floor next to the bed Harry was hiding under. She softly began to sing a quiet lullaby, which had Harry peeking out from under the bed in curiosity but still refusing to get within easy reach of anyone nearby. 

At Narcissa's nod, Snape discretely cast several diagnostic spells including a medical history. He grimaced when he saw how much his son had been hurt and scowled darkly when he recognized a pattern of abuse which had to have begun very early in Harry's life. Narcissa kept singing and slowly offered her hand to the skittish boy, waiting patiently as he tried to decide to trust her, throwing more than one wary glance not at the men but at Madam Pomfrey. Noticing this the Medi-witch sighed deeply and backed away a good ten feet to try and make Harry feel more comfortable. It worked, Harry inched out from under the bed, shyly but kept his hands to himself even as it was clear he wanted to take Narcissa's offered hand, as if he had been punished severely for touching someone in the past.

Severus joined his friend in sitting on the floor nearby and indicated that Voldemort should as well. With a scowl Tom Marvolo Riddle, current reigning Dark Lord, the Heir of Slytherin, joined them sitting on the floor and offered his own hand to his husband. Harry glanced shyly one last time at Narcissa before scampering over to the two men, hesitating to touch them only for the two of them to very slowly reach out far enough to gently grasp his arm or hand and draw him closer. Speaking softly to him they rubbed whatever part of him they could reach, trying to sooth him as best they could. Harry eventually found himself cuddled between the two men as he slowly came back to himself.

"Sorry." Harry muttered, blushing his embarrassment.

"For what?" Snape asked softly.

"I couldn't remember. I'm sorry." Harry said curling himself into a ball, still cuddled between them.

"You've had a bit of an upheaval. Stopping my duel with Dumbledore. Meeting the Hogwarts Guardians. Finding yourself married to me. I am not surprised in the least that you needed a chance to come back to yourself. Though we will have to work on your method, regressing to the point that you don't know who we are is unacceptable. I'd much prefer you needing to use a dueling chamber, screaming at one of us, or even need to carry around a plush toy shrunken in your pocket." Voldemort scolded softly. "You scared us.... Now, we need to get you dressed. We have a meeting at the ministry in about 15 minutes."

"Everything alright now Mr. Potter?" Poppy asked coming over to check on them. Harry nodded, still blushing in embarrassment. Poppy shook her head in amusement and handed over a stack of clean robes. "I had one of the house elves fetch your things for you. You may use the loo to change and my fireplace to floo to the ministry. I'm certain that Professor Snape would like to get there early."

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey." Harry muttered before taking his clean clothes and practically bolting into the bathroom to do his business and change into his clothes.

Just as they heard the door to the loo latch closed both men looked at each other. Their fury at the people responsible for Harry's reactions barely kept in check. The woman watched as the two men silently consulted and agreed that Harry's _relatives_ were going to pay for harming him. It wasn't long before Harry rejoined them and other two wizards had to bury their determination and fury, setting it aside for when it would do more good than harm. Once Harry was beside them again, Snape cleared his throat while he switched his thoughts over to the court summons.

"Harry, we've received a summons to the ministry. I apologize for not telling you sooner but you weren't in much of a state to be told anything." Snape told him with amusement, even as Harry rolled his eyes at the man.

"When will you be back?" Harry asked in curiosity.

"It wont matter that much since you'll be coming with us now will it?" Voldemort asked, masking his own amusement behind a stern front. Harry bit back his normal response to his husband's goading and thought through what the man had said before nodding in acceptance. "We'll be going through first to make sure no one decides its a good idea to attack us before we even get to the Wizengamott session, despite the promise of safe passage."

"We'll also be there to catch you when you fall out of the fireplace." Snape told his son in amusement. 

Harry nodded his acceptance with a heavy sigh, as Voldemort stepped up to the fireplace and flooed to the ministry first, with Snape stepping up a moment later. Just as the floo took hold of Snape, following Voldemort to the ministry he saw Umbridge and a group of Aurors burst into the hospital ward and stun Harry, the shrieks of out rage from both Madam Pomfrey and Narcissa Malfoy ringing in his ears...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Bloodline chart has been moved to the end of the story due to an error in the notes for it. The original posting of it has been taken down.


	17. Courtrooms and Ghostly Visits

Snape stepped from the fireplace in the ministry atrium only to spin around and try to use it to get back, shouting "Harry!" Voldemort barely grabbed him away from the fireplace before it flared as someone else came through it.

"What happened?" Voldemort hissed into the Potion Master's ear, drawing him to the side to get them out of the stream of traffic.

"The floo took hold just as Umbridge entered the hospital wing with a number of Aurors. Harry was caught by surprise by a stunner to the back!" Snape hissed out, still struggling to get back to the fireplace and ultimately Harry.

"We can do more for him by continuing to the Wizengamot session." Voldemort admitted after a moment of struggling with himself. 

What neither of them knew was that Umbridge was having Harry taken straight to Azkaban on the authority of the minister who hadn't bothered to read the latest _Educational Decree_ before signing it, granting her the right to have students incarcerated. At that very moment Harry was being carried onto the pier that served for the jump off point to Azkaban. They quickly made their way down to the room that the Wizengamot session was being held in and waited impatiently for the session to begin. 20 minutes later the session was called into order.

"Now that we are officially in session. Mr. Snape, you recently adopted Mr. Potter, the summons was for both of you for a reason. Where might your son be?" Madam Bones asked severely.

"Harry was arrested by Aurors just as the flames from the floo sent me to the atrium no more than half an hour ago, Madam." Snape said stiffly. "My companion and I determined the situation would be more quickly resolved by attending the session than if we had returned to try and forcibly remove my son from Auror custody." 

There was dead silence in the room. To send the Aurors after a student of Hogwarts was an outrage, and for Snape as not only Harry's parent but also teacher to not have been notified before such an arrest was blatantly flouting the law. The fact that Snape and his companion had opted to try and fix this through legal channels rather than panicking and returning to find Harry and the Aurors gone as he certainly would have was astonishing. No one would have blamed him upon discovering why he had missed the session if he had simply turned around and gone after Harry.

"You mean to tell me that Aurors have arrested a _student_ on Hogwarts grounds without notifying the _parent_ and likely without notification of the _staff_ as you are both staff and parent?" Madam Bones asked severely. "That is a grave accusation Mr. Snape."

"If the court would permit I am willing to display my memory of the event. I would also like to inquire what my son could have possibly done to be treated in such a manner? What laws has he breached that would result in such a breach of regulations on the part of the Aurors?" Snape practically demanded, his onyx eyes like chips of black ice.

"We were promised safe passage and it has not been upheld." Voldemort pointed out with a scowl. "We were attending to _your_ request for our presence, only for _Harry Potter_ to be arrested in route. Perhaps you could at least have the decency to inform us as to _why_ and under _what charges_?"

"A moment." Bones said, her face bone white.

She tapped the podium/desk in front of her in a very specific pattern, keeping her request in mind. The desk glowed and displayed two documents, glowing in the air for the entire Wizengamot to see. One gave Dolores Umbridge, High Inquisitor the right to detain any students suspected of treason or sedition against the ministry, signed by Fudge. The other was the arrest warrant for Harry James Potter aka Harrison Jeremiah Prince-Potter-Black signed less than an hour before the emergency Wizengamot session was to start on charges of _seditious behavior and suspicion of treason_. 

"That's preposterous! I signed no such document!" Fudge sputtered, sweating.

"The magic begs to differ, Cornelius. What on earth were you thinking!" Elphias Doge turned on the minister angrily. "We've already lost old Ogden and Marchbank as they already resigned in protest when you appointed Undersecretary Umbridge to the school as High Inquisitor. I have no doubt that Dumbledore has a very good reason for not attending this session and he would be appalled at one of his students being summarily arrested on hearsay if even that much exists!"

"Considering the school guardians have awoken and banished Albus Dumbledore from the school grounds. Not to mention that previously to that he attacked the very same student we are discussing, I am not so certain as all of that." Voldemort said dryly. "Whatever we were actually summoned here to discuss, I must first insist that this issue be resolved. Your so called Boy-Who-Lived should never have been treated like this. Its a wonder he still wants to help any of you after the way he's been treated by the wizarding world and its leaders." Before anyone could recover from the verbal blow Voldemort staggered, clutching his head and hissing in pain.

"What is it?" Snape asked helping him remain upright.

"Harry's awake and where ever he is he's being hurt. Its more than just physical pain. I keep getting glimpses of a green light, as if he's repeatedly viewing the killing curse." Voldemort bit out.

"How could you even be aware of such a thing? Provided you aren't lying?" Fudge demanded, earning more than one dirty look from his fellow Wizengamot members. "In any case the boy is a lying attention seeker. Everyone knows Voldemort is gone and the boy's patently false claim to have seen him at the end of the Triwizard Tournament only shows how far he is willing to go to get that attention. Who are you any way?"

"Tom Marvolo Riddle but you know me better as Lord Voldemort." Voldemort deadpanned, causing the entire assembled Wizengamot to pale at his announcement, as Fudge just stood there stuttering. Voldemort continued as if he hadn't been so rudely interrupted by the minister. "Harry and I share a mental link. Last night conditions conspired to forge the link into a true soul bond, and thus also a marriage. I purposefully have my Occlumency shields down so that I can have a better idea as to how your _Aurors_ are treating my husband. I suggest you return him to me post haste."

Snape tried to hide his smirk but failed, as the Wizengamot floundered in front of him. His lord hadn't even drawn his wand yet and they were terrified of him. Severus noted that Doge was eyeing them in confusion and suspicion, causing him to remember that Elphias was a member of the order.

"But the prophecy..." Doge muttered.

"As soon as my husband is returned to his father and I, we will discuss your concerns and whatever the original subject of the summons was. Not before." Voldemort told them curtly, wincing slightly at something that was leaking down the bond with his husband. "The completion of the bond and my judgement by the Guardian Magistrates of Hogwarts was duly witnessed, notarized, and accepted by the goblins of Gringotts and of the Goblin Nation. Now, my husband?"

"I move for the complete nullification of Undersecretary Umbridge's authority until an investigation can be made and the immediate return of Harrison Jeremiah Prince-Potter-Black born Harry James Potter to his husband. Seconded?" Lucius Malfoy called out from where he was sitting with the rest of the family lords, taking a chance to help his sworn lord.

"Seconded!" An older wizard cried almost immediately.

"All opposed? All in favor?" Madam bones took the count, resulting in an overwhelming vote in favor of the motion. "Motion carried. So mote it be."

The magic flashed, acknowledging the vote and command causing the documents still displayed to dim, showing their change in status. Madam Bones wasted no time and sent one of the Aurors waiting out side the chamber to locate and fetch Harry from wherever he had been taken. They waited in silence Wizengamot facing the Dark Lord across a stuffy courtroom. Severus had to resist the urge to shout "Boo" at them and did his best no to focus on the fact that his son was being harmed by whoever had been foolish enough to take him. Aurors or not they would die by either his wand or the wand of the Dark Lord for such audacity. Fudge would suffer for signing that paper, just as Umbridge would suffer for harming Harry. Less than 15 minutes later a white faced Auror entered to bring them an update.

"He was taken to Azkaban sirs, and madams. More than one of us thought it odd and tried to say something to that Umbridge woman about it but she threatened us with the same. Seeing as the writ was signed by the minister we mostly obeyed. I can't tell you how glad I am that this was a screw up of the first order. Placing someone who isn't even of age in Azkaban for saying that the pink bint needed to be stopped would have had me and a number of others gladly swearing to the Dark Lord. At least with him you _know_ screwing up means torture or death and he doesn't recruit or terrorize children." The Auror told them firmly. "If saying so costs me my job then so be it. I have a kid a year or two younger than Potter. I have no wish to see him tossed in Azkaban for loud talk."

"That's all well and good but where is Harry?" Snape demanded.

"An entire squad went to Azkaban to bring him out. Shacklebolt, Tonks, and Moody all insisted on going. I'm just glad that Moody was there filing a report and scared the whole story out of McCarthy when he aparated in and Smith came barreling in with the order to bring him here. I was right behind him on the way in and thinking about turning in my resignation over this. The boy should be here in another 15 to 20 minutes if they don't bollocks it up." The Auror informed them.

"Thank you Auror Burke, you may go." Bones told the man, sending him away with a nod of her head. 

10 minutes later there was a bit of a commotion just beyond the doors of the chamber only for those very doors to be slammed open by Alastor Moody who had apparently acquired a human limpet. The moment Harry saw Snape and Voldemort he detached himself from the only Auror he had recognized and bolted to his father and Husband. He quickly ducked behind them, even as they moved to shield him. Harry knew through both the bond and the glares they were sending at the Aurors that they were the reason he was no longer surrounded by his worst memory along with the Dementors. No one noticed Snape slipping Harry a monster bar of chocolate he had nicked off the desk of the security wizard when they checked in as a treat for Harry the moment he was returned to them. Harry immediately started munching on it, remembering that it helped cure Dementor exposure.

"Now that I have my son back. I would like to know why the Wizengamot felt our presence necessary for this emergency session." Snape informed them scowling.

"Can I have my wand back first?" Harry asked from slightly behind his father, swallowing the last piece of the chocolate his father had slipped him.

"Tell me why you decided to use my only good leg as a teddy bear and I'll make certain you either get your wand back or the one who took it buys you a new one, and where are your glasses? Last I checked you were fair blind without them." Moody demanded gruffly.

"It might have really been a pollyjuiced Death Eater teaching us last year, but he looked like you." Harry told him with a shrug. "I didn't recognize anyone else and I was in the middle of reliving my parents deaths. What do you expect? As for my glasses, when I woke up I didn't need them. I have no idea why." He very adroitly didn't mention the fact that just before getting ambushed in the hospital wing he'd still had the mindset of a younger him and had to be coaxed out from under the bed. 

"There's also the fact that Dumbledore hit him with an unknown spell before portkeying away. We _still_ don't know what it did but Harry appears to be relatively fine thus far. Of course that could also be from the fact that Fawkes the phoenix cried into each of his eyes and straight into his mouth soon afterward. I'm surprised that Madam Pomfrey didn't say anything about his attending the emergency session, regardless of the summons." Snape drawled. "Like as not we're all going to be enjoying that woman's... hospitality for the next couple of days the moment we step foot on school grounds or at least within her reach."

" _Accio Potter's Wand_ " Mad eye summoned Harry's wand from the group of Aurors behind him before stumping over to place it directly in Harry's hand, with a glare at the potions master. Turning he stumped back to the other Aurors pausing only to hear out the other man when he spoke.

"Alastor, you have been a thorn in my side for years but you also have my respect. A word of advice? Re-evaluate your dealings with Dumbledore. I have no wish to face you again across drawn wands, especially when there is no need." Voldemort told him in a voice that carried to everyone, Wizengamot and Aurors alike.

"I got word from a friend among the goblins late last night, Tom Riddle. If you truly meant what you said and the paperwork the goblins filed... I'll give you a chance. You aren't the only one who's made a mistake when casting a spell that had unforeseen side effects. Its just that most of us manage to avoid causing the side effects to ourselves rather than others." Alastor Moody told him gruffly. "Harm the boy and we will be at odds again, for all that I've only known him for a short time."

"Done." Voldemort said, bowing his head slightly in acknowledgement of the truce.

The doors had barely closed behind the Auror contingent when something white and ghostly tumbled from the ceiling of the chamber to land between the two parties. A soft "Oof" emanated from the tumbled, disarranged form drawing further attention to its arrival. The ghost of a young woman scrambled to her feet muttering under what breath she had.

"Follow the Hollows there you will meet with your son. Great idea Hades! Ask Thanatos for help back to the mortal realm. Thanks Thanatos! Following your bloody artifacts was _just_ what I wanted to do." The ghost muttered, sarcastically, as she checked herself over for whatever injuries a ghost might be able to receive. "When it turns out your dad is actually the Greek God of the Underworld and one of your more personable deity relatives is the God of Death and they offer you advice, take it with a grain of salt! They couldn't simply give me a mirror that occasionally looked in on my son. Nooooo, it had to be this nastily exhausting trip back to the mortal realm! Along the barest thread of magic! .... Of course I can actually do more than look and talk since I'm here, even without a proper body."

"Who... what are you?" One of the younger Wizengamot members asked hesitantly. Causing the ghost to look up and finally examine her surroundings. This had more than one person biting back a gasp of recognition. Lily Evans Potter stood before them looking curiously around, as if examining the room for the first time.

"Lily?" Snape asked, pain and grief lacing his voice, causing the ghost to turn toward him. Snape's question caused a spike of shock to go down Harry's spine as he stared in disbelief at not only the ghost of his mother but the reaction of his father as well. 

"Mum?" Harry whispered so low that only Severus and Voldemort heard him. Voldemort could feel the hurricane of emotions as they slammed through his husband, tearing at his emotional defenses and paralyzing Harry as he wrestled with them for even basic control.

"Hi Sev!" Lily said brightly, even giving him a little wave of her hand. "You wouldn't happen to know who currently holds the Deathly Hollows? I'm supposed to give them something as a part of the excuse for letting me out of the underworld."

"No, I don't know." Severus choked out, as Lily looked him over, before frowning at the small group of three wizards.

"Why are you glowing?" Lily asked curiously with a sudden frown.

"Madam, they are not glowing." Lucius Malfoy ventured cautiously. Lily glanced between him and her old school friend frowning before relaxing as comprehension dawned.

"Oh, well that explains why it suddenly became a bit easier to get here." Lily muttered in amusement, ignoring the various pointed looks demanding an explanation.

"Lily?" Severus asked in confusion.

"Lets just say that something came into your possession that helped me get back, at least for a little while." Lily told him with a smirk. Baffled Snape simply nodded and let it go, knowing she wouldn't explain unless she wanted to. 

"And how have you and my little Harry been getting along?" Lily asked brightly. Severus instantly looked nervous and refused to look at the ghost standing in front of him, making Lily suspicious. "Severus? What have you done?"

"I ah, adopted him?" Severus offered tentatively, scrambling for something good to tell her.

"Wonderful!" Lily beamed. "I knew that Harry and his Uncle Sevvy would get along wonderfully! I told James that it wasn't a mistake to give you custody even over Sirius."

Lucius' snort of laughter had the ghost eying him, before examining her still nervously figgiting friend carefully. Her eyes narrowed in sudden suspicion. After a moment's consideration she decided on the sweet approach to getting her answers, completely ignoring the audience made up of the Wizengamot.

"I was so afraid that you wouldn't accept his guardianship or get along with each other. I knew that Sirius would mess up, no matter how much faith James had in him to raise our little Harry." Lily said sweetly as she eyed her increasingly nervous friend. "I couldn't bare to have my sister raise him. Not with how much she hates magic."

"Wait, you didn't want Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia to take care of me?" Harry asked from behind the two dark wizards. Lily's gaze zeroed in on him in surprise then tightly controlled anger and concern.

"Do you mean my sister had custody of you?" Lily asked in a soft yet deadly tone of voice. 

Harry recognized the look in his mother's eye from the times that he's somehow made his Aunt and Uncle furious beyond reason and quickly ducked behind his father. This caused Lily's expression to go even darker. Which in turn had Severus taking a half step back to bump into Harry and Voldemort eying the ghost even more warily than he already had been. He very carefully positioned himself to fast draw his wand if it became necessary, not that he could think of a spell that might work on a ghost at the moment.

"Who. Placed. My. _Son_. With. _Petunia?_ " Lily demanded her green ghostly eyes taking on a demonic like glow as the fury in her voice rose with every word she spoke. "Why was our _will_ not honored?!"

"You had a will?" Severus asked carefully, knowing that to say the wrong word would set his friend and sister off. The room abruptly chilled as an invisible wind began moving Lily's hair and her face took on a scarily serene cast. At least one elderly wizard near the back lost control of his bowels in fear, causing his neighbor to look at him sympathetically and discretely cast a cleaning charm.

"Of course we had a will! We were in the middle of a war. Did you honestly think that I would risk my baby boy being sent to my _sister_?" Lily retorted in fury, mentally reminding herself to check her son for injuries later. "She _hates_ magic and anyone who can use it! Where's Dumbledore? He's listed as the executor. I couldn't get James to change it to you or Remus. I loved him dearly but that man simply adored Dumbledore for no reason I could see. Now, if one of you could find me Dumbledore we can find out why my son wasn't being raised in the wizarding world where he belongs."

"I'm afraid that is part of why we had assembled today. If you would calm yourself Lady Potter I'm certain that my associates would have no issue in your remaining presence. In fact we would be very interested in a few answers of our own, if you would be so kind?" Madam Bones offered calmly.

"Does anyone present have a Medi-witch or Healers license?" Lily asked, abruptly switching gears as her eyes suddenly quit glowing and the invisible wind disappeared. "I doubt you'd believe Severus, no matter how much _I_ trust him. We might as well have someone with a license scan my son when I check him."

"What do you mean you're going to check me?" Harry asked warily. Lily's return smirk did _not_ make him feel any better.

"Lily? Couldn't you check him later? Perhaps in the hospital wing? Where he might have some privacy?" Severus asked cautiously, having a fairly good idea what she ment to do. He flinched when she turned her icy gaze on him but forced himself not to take another step backward, facing down her gaze.

"I'm starting to wonder how I managed to kill her in the first place." Voldemort muttered warily, eying the ghost uncertainly.

"Oh no, Severus. I can't check him later. In fact none of you are going anywhere until this is all sorted." Lily said sweetly even as an evil smirk formed gracing her pretty features. "And don't think I don't know how you've bullied him. Your stance, your earlier obvious worry, and Harry's own reactions are more than enough to tell me _that_. Don't think you'll be getting away with it, my dear Sev."

Her words sent a shiver of fear down nearly everyone's spine, but none more so than Severus Snape. He didn't even bother trying to hide the dread displayed on his face. The woman might as well have been his sister in life and he was no less scared of her fury and firey temper in death than in life.

"This is impossible!" Fudge protested.

"Tell that to _her_." Someone muttered behind him with a snort of amusement.

"If we're going to address your estate and the night of your death, Lady Potter, then we might as well send for a goblin to notarize it and act as executor." Amelia Bones said wearily, mentally admitting defeat. "Would you all like to view the memories that my niece sent me in the mean time? I fear that it has relevance to the current situation."

"More than you realize." Lily admitted reluctantly, before requesting with a heavy sigh. "Show Voldemort's trial first and we'll go from there."

Madam Bones nodded and they began viewing the various memories that Susan Bones had collected from students in every house at Hogwarts. The assembled Wizengamot was delighted to get a look at the fabled chamber of secrets. They were also horrified to hear Harry's tale about facing the Basilisk in second year and more than one of the assembled wizards and witches eyed the young man with respect. A number of the older members understood the significance of Harry drawing Gryffindor's sword from the hat. All of them were shocked to hear Seshat's assessment of the situation and the fact that Raiden _thanked_ Harry for killing his insane mate. Dumbledore's actions and clear betrayal had more than one person feeling ill to the point that one or two barely made it to the side of the room before loosing what remained of their breakfasts. Not a single word was spoken as they viewed the results of Voldemort's transformation and trial. When they were finally done viewing the memories that had been collected and submitted by the students of Hogwarts everyone was silent and quietly attended to the lunch the elves had left out for them as they viewed the memories.

"I move that we accept the verdict and punishment handed down by the Guardian Magistrates, with the understanding that he ceases all raids and other actions against the current ministry, disbanding his Death Eaters. If he wishes to establish change, let it be through the established channels. There has been enough bloodshed." Lord Fawley offered up quietly.

"I have no objection, provided that they not be persecuted for following my orders. I wasn't exactly in my right mind and everyone who is marked gave me an oath of service." Voldemort told them calmly.

"Wait, doesn't that mean that Wormtail will go free? And what about Sirius?" Harry asked in a confusing mixture of astonishment, dismay, worry, and distaste.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that Harry." Lily assured him, with an evil glint in her eye. "I'll deal with that traitor before my son in-law removes the mark from his other people. My father wants a word with him in any case."

"I thought he was dead, your father I mean." Snape said disconcertingly.

"After a fashion. It appears I'm not as much of a muggleborn as everyone thought." Lily told them with a small secret smile gracing her features. "You see I am my mothers daughter but apparently I had a slightly different father than my dear sister. Mother had a one night stand after Tuney was born when she thought her husband had died. Dad forgave her when he found out and it was decided that I was an Evans and would be raised as such. My biological father is someone no one would have suspected. As a result when I died that night he was alerted to my existence and able to help shield Harry, though some of it was actually Harry's own power awakening early."

"Who... Lily, you aren't making much sense." Severus said quietly.

"Severus, let us resolve the matter up for vote then you can badger Lady Potter for a proper explanation. I'm certain that everyone here would be eager to hear it and resolve a number of unanswered questions." Lucius said primly, earning himself a nasty glare from his old friend, and a long thoughtful look from Voldemort. 

"Yes, Sev. Let them vote then I'll happily explain about the interesting story of our heritage and that pesky prophecy that Doge was muttering about and you overheard part of." Lily told him flippantly. Her words causing him to pale at the implications.

"I second the motion." Lord Rowle said quickly.

"All opposed? All in favor? Motion passed. The organization known as the Death Eaters will be disbanded and the members of said organization will not face charges for their actions in following the orders of said organization's leader, who has, in turn, accepted the responsibility and already been sentenced. If found to have been acting independently or without orders the Wizengamot and Ministry retain the right to prosecute." Madam Bones intoned. Passing the motion with a barely there majority. "Lord Voldemort, I expect you to confirm or deny any orders that were given at the time should any of your people come to trial and provide restitution should any victims pursue such against any of your people who acted under orders. Any Death Eaters who were acting independently whether they used your banner as a cover or not, will face the consequences and provide their own restitution."

"Agreed. For those of you ready to continue voicing objections, the terms that Madam Bones has laid out were already assigned and agreed to by both I and the Guardian Magistrates." Voldemort pointed out calmly. "Should any wish to once more swear loyalty to me, I will work under the old lordship laws and my mark will be changed to avoid... confusion."

"So, no more people trying to kill me because I didn't die when I was supposed to?" Harry asked nervously, causing both his husband and his father to roll their eyes and Lily to glare at the two darkly clad wizards making them shiver.

"Some of them might still try to kill you." Voldemort admitted with a sigh. "Even explaining the situation wont stop the most fanatical or the most hard headed. Should they continue to be a problem I'll ensure they're either dealt with or treated. I certainly plan to have Bellatrix committed to St. Mungo's before I remove her mark. If nothing else the mark helps me reel her in when I'm near her and she decides its a good idea to do something foolish or detrimental."


	18. Stance of the Dark

"That reminds me. I want to see any injuries or scars you have young man." Lily said sternly. "Sev, help me strip him. I want to see just what damage my sister has done to my son."

Startled Harry didn't move fast enough to dodge his parents as they grabbed him and started to strip him in front of everyone, while he struggled to get away, protesting weakly. Severus had an evil smirk on his face until Harry's shirt came off and he saw the scars. His grip immediately gentled even as his face blanked with his mask sliding firmly in to place, his onyx eyes blazing in fury. 

When Voldemort caught sight of some of the scars, he traced them with his eyes, his magic became more and more volatile until it started leaking past his control. The Dark Lord's magic started whipping around him dangerously, even as it swirled protectively around Harry, nipping at Severus and Lily in warning. Lily on the other hand was muttering darkly and tracing every injury in reach, reading the history of Harry's life in the scars and marks on his skin. 

A motion from Lily was all it took to have Severus casting diagnostic spell after diagnostic spell. The results had Snape grimly casting more spells and muttering about using this potion or that potion to fix the damage he was uncovering, even as he tried to fight the urge to find and viciously curse whoever had done the damage in the first place.

"Father is going to be furious! For that matter _I'm_ furious." Lily muttered darkly. "Tuney might be my half sister but she had no right to do any of this! Not to my Harry."

"I didn't get all of them from Aunt Petunia, only one or two. A couple of them I got at school or from something magical that happened. The rest were Dudley and his gang, or when Uncle Vernon lost his temper. See? This one I got from the Basilisk, and this one was from Wormtail getting my blood to give Voldemort his body back. This one I got from the Acromantula in the Forbidden Forest and this one was from the grindylows in the second task of the triwizard tournament." Harry told them quickly, focusing on the one's he'd received in the magical world over the ones he got at the Dursley's in Surrey.

"How did you even get into so much trouble?" Lily asked in dismay. "You should never have been in those situations. Unless.... oh dear. I thought the power went dormant after my father protected you that night. I guess you're more like some of your distant cousins than we thought."

"I have family? I mean more than Sirius and Professor Snape?" Harry practically jumped on the nugget of information.

"Oh, yes, and they're quite famous in their own right." Lily told him with a mirthless laugh.

"Who?" Harry immediately demanded. "Do you think I could meet them?"

"I'm not sure about that." Lily said hesitantly, at Harry's crestfallen look she explained. "Harry, luv, some of them are dead. Our family on my Father's side is... strange and powerful. There's also the fact that in some cases our family intermarries worse than the wizarding purebloods. Thank all that is truly holy that they don't often go that far but even the idea of it can be... disturbing."

"Lily? Who are your family?" Severus asked hesitantly, almost afraid of the answer he was going to get. Lily took an unneeded deep breath and told them.

"My biological father is Hades. Greek God of the Underworld." At their looks of shock Lily hastily continued. "But it turns out that Godric Gryffindor was so strong because he was descended from Hercules and since the Potters are descended from Gryffindor, Uncle Zeus doesn't mind about us flying that much. I think that Godric talked him into letting us use brooms without interference to help keep us all safe, though it might have been someone else. Salazar Slytherin was actually the great grandchild of Medusa, Rowena Ravenclaw was the daughter of Clio the Muse of History, and Helga Hufflepuff was the daughter of Demeter and born under the name Persephone. Apparently the story about her being forced to marry father was just that a story. She liked hiding out in the Underworld to get away from Demeter and just be herself for a bit so she would visit her Uncle Hades. It became a regular occurrence."

Lily, looking for something to do to distract them and herself, slipped Harry's over robe back onto his thin frame and pointlessly patted it smooth. Finally noticing the condition her son's clothes were in she glared at the battered rags before waving at them, transfiguring them into a simple fine linen shirt and drawstring trousers. Another wave of her hand and they were magically clothing her son without removing the basic student robe from around Harry.

"Really? We're related to the Greek gods?" Harry asked softly. Lily blushed as much as she could as a ghost and nodded sharply.

"How is that even possible?" Severus asked in shock.

"Oh, it gets worse." Lily assured them in amusement, and relieved that she hadn't broken them. "You see that night when Voldemort tried to kill Harry he unintentionally sparked the activation and rapid growth of Harry's heritage from Father and increased how much his godling bloodline contributed to Harry being Harry. The power protected him but it also instantly recognized Voldemort as his soul mate. Since he was scared his magic tried to grip the only remotely familiar living thing he could sense, Voldemort. The problem came when the reflected curse hit him with his soul already so tattered with all he had put it through making those Horcruxes. A piece of his soul broke off and lodged in a very accepting little Harry. By now that soul shard has been absorbed by Harry's own soul and with Harry gifting a sliver of his soul to Voldemort just before the goblins showed up in the chamber. Well, separating them is unwise to say the least."

"That still doesn't tell us how its possible that you are related to Hades." Severus rebuked sternly, a smile playing about his lips.

"Of course it does." Lily said primly, playing along. "We are related to them the normal way. They like shape shifting and occasionally taking human lovers, or did you really think that Metamorphmagi were related to Boggarts? No, all wizards and witches are descended from some god or other. Squibs or one of their ancestors made one of the gods angry so the magic was either bound or taken away. Muggleborns are just the first in their line to have reclaimed their right to magic and are often born from squib lines."

"And you somehow convinced not only _Hades_ but this Thanatos as well that you needed to personally check on your son?" Fudge asked in disbelief.

"It helps when you are the daughter of one and the other has taken a liking to your son." Lily said dryly. "I'm actually rather glad that Thanatos likes my little Harry, he is the god of death. Don't you think its a good idea to be on _Death_ 's good side? I certainly wouldn't have been able to make it back even for a little while if Thanatos hadn't suggested I follow the link to the Deathly Hallows, and before you ask... When Hades helped to protect Harry that night he broke several rules, and became rather injured, which is one of the reasons I needed to talk cousin Thanatos into helping me get back long enough to check on Harry, even with it taking so long to get back in the first place. I have a sneaking suspicion that Hecate and the Fates might have helped or at least meddled in this mess."

"How would you even know that?" Lucius asked in exasperation, finally unable to hold his peace.

"Their nearly hysterical laughter when they walked in on my discussion with Father might have been a clue." Lily said dryly.

"Then, what about the prophecy Albus mentioned?" Elphias Doge protested.

"Ah, yes that." Lily's voice took on a dangerously sweet tone before reciting. " _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._ "

The dead silence that enveloped the room allowed everyone to clearly hear as Harry bit back a sob, trying not to cry.

"Oh, no sweety. Its alright. Its already fulfilled." Lily soothed, pulling Harry into a hug that confused more than one person even as she ran her hands through her son's hair soothingly. "There's nothing to worry about. Especially since you've stopped trying to kill each other."

"Would you care to explain? They are both very clearly alive and standing in front of us." Amelia Bones asked shakily.

"Simple. Its in the wrong order. Harry _Vanquished_ him the night James and I died even as Harry accepted his soul shard and received his scar. Vanquished does not mean kill only thoroughly defeat. There are personal reasons that my son in-law saw my little Harry as his equal which is just as easily the mark as the scar on my son's forehead. As for _either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives_? As long as they are trying to kill each other they aren't living, they are _surviving_ , something that not only isn't healthy but can be harmful. His birth and parentage are obvious so I wont address them." Lily told them going over the prophecy piece by piece.

"Would you please better explain your reasoning about survival?" Lady Hornby asked wearily.

"For my son and his husband simple survival isn't enough. Magic wont allow it. Both of them are born Lords of Magic and when a Lord or Lady of Magic is unhappy for an extended period of time the rest of the population tends to suffer as a result. The magic amplifies that whether the Lord or Lady wants it too or not. Its a similar effect to accidental magic when a child is in extreme danger." Lily explained carefully. "Any true Lord or Lady of Magic who falls into an extended depression threatens not only everyone around them but the very land its self. The magic reacts to the unhappiness and eventually sees it as a threat, along with most anyone who tries to approach the afflicted. One of the more preferable possible outcomes is that the person simply becomes a Dementor, though that has also been used as a punishment for a number of different transgressions against the gods and Lady Magic."

"And the less desirable results?" Lucius asked in dread.

"The sickening of the land and complete decimation of both wizarding and muggle population to varying degrees and through varying methods, intentional and otherwise." Lily told them seriously. "Depression in muggles and the average witch or wizard can be just as dangerous if not usually as far reaching. Lesser degrees of depression aren't as dangerous but they can easily turn worse. The damage done can simply be to the individual or to the community as a whole, it varies. Hecate, Lady Magic, granted some humans the use of strong magic but to truly access the full power one _must_ have the blood of some deity or other running through their veins, regardless of how far back in their bloodline. That's how Mages, known now as Witches and Wizards came to possess magic and one of the reasons why, before Dumbledore's reign as Headmaster, the old ways were honored. We were essentially honoring our heads of house and their immediate family. The current system is related to that but on a far lesser scale."

"Which again shows that we shouldn't be taking such risks with the Statute of Secrecy." Voldemort pointed out. "Just as Harry's argument with the Headmaster preceding my intervention in the great hall shows. If we aren't immediately removing any magical children born in the muggle world or to muggle parents we need to monitor them far more closely to prevent what happened to me, to Harry, and to others from happening again. Lady Potter's explanation also makes it far more likely that magical creatures are actually related to us through the sharing of magical blood. Would you treat your own pureblood children the way that a werewolf or a vampire is treated in our world? Yes, some restrictions need to remain for everyone's safety but most of the so called creature laws are simply ridiculous. As for the laws restricting the use of magic.... Magic is Magic! It has always been _intent_ that makes it truly harmful, helpful, or neutral."

"And your blood purity doctrine, with all of the associated destruction?" Madam Bones asked softly with a hint of steel in her tone.

"That ties more into the childcare aspect and the need for support from traditional purebloods." Voldemort admitted ruefully. "Its rare for a pureblood to do anything but cherish a child. I grew up in a muggle orphanage in the middle of a muggle war. Mistreatment is putting it mildly and Dumbledore always convinced Dippet that I should return there for the summers. Essentially I have had first hand experience as to exactly how dangerous muggles have become and their ability to detect things has been increasing by leaps and bounds. I love this world. I'm trying to keep it safe! If that makes me a monster than so be it!"

Harry slipped from his mother's arms over to his husband and shyly wrapped him in a hug, much to the man's shock. Voldemort immediately took advantage of the situation and wrapped his arms around Harry, holding him close. Lily smiled at them fondly, glad they were no longer trying to kill each other.

"Explain the Magic is Magic comment." Someone in the back ordered angrily.

"There is no such thing as light magic or dark magic, not really." Voldemort explained with a heavy sigh. "I grew up mostly in the muggle world until I graduated Hogwarts, as a result I have a different perspective than those raised in the magical world. Your so called _light_ magic is different from _dark_ magic only in that it is purely an act of will, where as _dark_ magic is fueled in large part by the emotions that are used to trigger it. For example _Crucio_ requires the sincere wish for someone to be in pain for it to be cast, while the Patronus Charm requires happy feelings. Both are technically dark. You can have the same result as an _Avada Kedavra_ if you use a simple _Accio_ or _Wingardium Leviosa_ in the correct manner. The Killing curse is merciful painless death whereas most other methods of death have some type of pain involved, no matter how momentary. I will however grant you that using the so called Unforgiveables should probably be banned without some sort of license with misuse harshly punished. But simply tossing away so many useful tools and labeling them _dark_ or _evil_ because a few actively misused them? No."

"Muggles have a saying that seems to fit. _Don't cut off your nose to spite your face._ " Lily pointed out grinning wildly. "It seems like so far the wizarding world has done just that, trying to cut off one of its arms simply because it has a few marks that the other arm doesn't." Suddenly she remembered what excuse Thanatos and Hades had given her for her little trip.

"Oh! I almost forgot! I have something to give each of you." Lily told the little family teasingly, before pulling a small bag from her ghostly robes. "Lets see, Sev probably has the wand or the stone, I know Harry has the cloak... Hmm... Sev? Come here and hold these for me before I give them out. Unless Pretty Boy Malfoy wants to help? No? Alright then hold these." 

She quickly pulled out a number of ornate wooden wand sized boxes from the small bag before sliding the bag back into an inner pocket. Next she handed one each to Harry, Voldemort, and Severus. Taking them from a still blushing Lucius Malfoy, who had been drafted to act as her helper, whether the blush was embarrassment or fury wasn't evident with his pureblood mask firmly in place. Lily even mischievously gave him a peck on the cheek, much to the man's horror. Next she moved to stand in front of Severus.

"I know why you did it and I don't blame you but did it ever occur to you that I wouldn't leave my child?" Lily asked him bluntly. "Sev, you're my friend but any good mother will tell you that leaving your child, even if you know that they will be happy and well taken care of, is a torture beyond baring." 

The shocked yet thoughtful look on Snape's face was obvious to all as she moved in front of her son and his husband. The crack of her hand hitting Voldemort's cheek stunned everyone into silent immobility. Voldemort just looked at her, his nostrils flaring as he gripped Harry tighter to his side.

"Hurt my son and I will burn through every favor, every resource I own in both mortal and immortal worlds to destroy you." Lily told him flatly before saying brightly. "On the bright side you don't have to worry about reabsorbing any of your Horcruxes anymore."

"How so?" Voldemort asked cautiously as he studiously ignored the sting in his cheek from the slap that was blooming into a nice hand shaped bruise. 

Severus didn't dare offer to heal it, not with Lily's personality flipping back and forth. He could remember the last time she had acted like this back in school. It was clear that, like last time, she had too much important information to share with them and either was uncertain or painfully aware of a time limit she was working under. But what she said next shocked him to the core.

"I just used up some of my power as a Demigod, and some of my time here, to put your soul mostly back together. I even made certain that whatever held them for you remained unharmed as I removed the shards from their containers and merged them back into your main soul piece. The slap was a necessary distraction but also for hurting my baby." Lily told them, beaming at the various shocked or frozen expressions. "If I had let you do it on your own the process would have put my little Harry in danger and even if you had succeeded it would have hurt him, unconscious or not. Your bond with Harry remains but I smoothed out the rough edges a bit to make it easier on the two of you."

Next the gaze of Lily Evans Potter fell on her son, still hugging his new husband. The hint of fear in his eyes saddened her but she knew that Harry hadn't ever really known her no matter that he was still her son. Mentally she cursed her sister and her brother in-law for making her baby afraid of her from a simple little slap. Petunia would be getting an earful from her the moment she got her hands on the woman.

"I can't stay much longer sweety. I made it so your scar wont hurt the way it did before when you had only a partial bond. I love you. Your grandfather said to tell you hello and that one day you two will meet, just not yet. He's still recovering from protecting you that night. Personally I think you made a fine choice for a mate that night. He will protect you and give you the love and care that you need. He's even a pureblood for those sticklers in the older families." Lily told him mischievously. "Don't forget to drag your Papa Sev into a prank war now and then. He needs the cheering up." Harry nodded, giving her an almost shy smile before his husband practically hissed at her.

"Would you care to explain that?" Voldemort whispered harshly.

"You're father was a squib from the La Fey line. I thought you knew?" Lily told him in surprise. "Just make certain to get an inheritance test done at Gringots, one of the blood based ones."

"Mum? How come everyone could see the... when you took off my shirt? Nobody _ever_ sees them." Harry, having dredged up the last of his courage to ask.

"Oh, sweety, I took down your accidental glamours when Sev and I stripped you. The only ones everyone would have been able to see were your lightning bolt scar and the one from the basilisk. You've been hiding the injuries for too long dear heart. You never have to see my sister or her family again. Its up to you if you put up the glamours again or not." Lily told him sadly. "Trust your Tom and Severus. Tell them what happened. They'll help you heal and make sure that you never have to go back ever again. They'll love you the way that James and I can't anymore, and both Padfoot and Moony will do well as your prankster uncles, reminding you to have fun." 

With the last parting shot she faded away, a smile gracing her beautiful features. Silence reigned as they all stared at where she had been standing not a moment before, all fire and brimstone yet cuddly and caring when it came to her son. Not a single person or group present at the emergency session of the Wizengamot would have willingly faced down that woman over _anything_ , muchless her verdicts over her son and his family.


	19. End of Discussion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seem to be flipping back and forth between this and Founders Heir.... but then again the bunnies also keep biting me...  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I move that any and all offenses that Severus Tobias Snape, Tom Marvolo Riddle, and Harrison Jeremiah Prince-Potter-Black may have to their name in any form be stricken from our records as an act off good faith." Lucius said almost horsely, breaking the silence and taking advantage of the shocked state Lady Potter's leaving left the other members of the wizengamot in.

"You just don't want her coming after you." Someone snickered.

"Would you?" Amelia asked with a straight face, her eyes twinkling in a disturbingly similar fashion to Dumbledore's.

"Seconded!" Someone quickly countered.

"All opposed? All in favor?" Amelia counted the votes, and nodded with great amusement at their very prompt reactions. "Motion carried, unanimously. Since it appears that we never got around to requesting a goblin representative, would the members of the Wizengamot who are willing to donate a copy of their memory of this hearing see me after we have concluded? Thank you."

As Harry breathed a sigh of relief he heard Voldemort hiss under his breath _~Don't think you've gotten away without speaking about those marks my little mate. Even if they don't demand an explanation, **I** will.~_ Harry ignored his words for the moment in favor of poking him in the side and mouthing Wormtail at his husband pleadingly. Voldemort grunted in exasperation but nodded his agreement, clearing his throat to get attention before he spoke.

"As I have already agreed to cease operations and disband my Death Eaters... would you be opposed to taking one or two into custody or observing as I removed the mark on one or two already present? As an act of good faith on my part?" Voldemort offered.

"What would be preferable would be if you would allow a ministry observer to watch as you summoned your people and removed _all_ of the so called Dark Mark's." Someone in the back said disapprovingly.

"Now why would I allow that?" Voldemort drawled, his eyes narrowing into slits, with only a small strip of ruby showing. "I have more followers than you could imagine in our small community, many are marked but others are not. Only a small portion of them ever went on raids or entered combat under my banner. As you have so kindly granted clemency to any who were working under my orders I see no reason that you should be simply handed a list of those who _have_ worked under my banner. If they claim it was under my orders, I will gladly testify to the truth of it. I'll even take Veritaserum and answer your questions... within reason, mind you. I'm offering you far more than I need to. Which would you prefer? A complete end to the raids and us simply working as a political party? Or the resentment and ill will of a good portion of our community because you decided that simply being part of a group and having a magical tattoo was enough to condemn them? No, I will not allow you to label my people with the word evil simply for standing up for what they believe in."

"Who would you be willing to turn over?" Someone called. 

"Peter Pettigrew, Avery, Mulciber, Walden Macnair, and The three Lestrange's, with the proviso that all receive fair trials with Veritaserum and if necessary they be treated by a mind healer from St. Mungo's. I will also include the Carrow siblings, _if_ you use Veritaserum on all witnesses and the defendants equally." Voldemort informed them.

"What about Lucius Malfoy?" Someone who was inordinately brave near the back called out into the stunned silence.

"Lucius Malfoy was more often working on the political end of matters and acted as a contact point. Whenever he was asked to go on a raid it was more to keep overenthusiastic idiots in check and on task, but he was only one man and couldn't always stop them from cursing willy nilly." Voldemort countered. "I leave the matter of testifying up to him and any others who might choose to step forward. I will also testify to my state of mind at the time the orders that were given or if someone gave orders in my name without the authority to do so. Many of those I have offered for trial are in my inner circle with vicious streaks and have at some point crossed me or proven themselves in need of either treatment from a mind healer or complete removal from society. I have no true authority over Greyback or I would have offered him as the child molester he is."

"Let me get this straight, you Slytherin bastard, not only are you handing over a good chunk of your inner circle, you would have handed Fenrir Greyback over to us without a fuss if you had the option?" Someone, a fairly handsome young man, demanded.

"Consider this a joint fact finding mission." Voldemort offered with a cruel smile. "There is only so much truth that can be forced from someone without breaking them. I care about my people but some things I will _not_ tolerate. A number of my Death Eaters have indulged in such during my... illness. If you don't claim them upon discovery, I will."

The shiver that went down the backs of most of those assembled was anything but pleasant at his implied punishments. Lord Malfoy quietly gulped, remembering some of the tales his own father had brought home and told his mother about that he had eavesdropped on, while Abraxas drunk himself into a stupor. Voldemort might have been slightly mad by the time he had joined the man and lashing out at almost everyone but at least those sorts of punishments hadn't been handed out anymore. 

Apparently a number of his comrades were about to be in for a world of hurt. Lucius _knew_ that more than one member of the current inner circle indulged in some of the things his father had said were punished severely by their lord and he had always wondered why they weren't at least crucioed, now he knew. With a deep sigh, unasked, Lucius left his position and approached Voldemort with a deep bow, rolling up his sleeve for the Dark Lord to use his mark.

"I believe that it might be preferable for Bellatrix to get treatment sooner rather than later, my lord." Lucius said softly, knowing that his lord had not only fully returned to himself, he had protected both Lucius and his family with his actions. 

With another deep sigh, Voldemort nodded and placed his wand against Lucius' mark, mentally he selected the portkey/apparation function of the mark and focused on both Wormtail and Bellatrix, summoning them to his side. As they both appeared and looked around them, more than one person paled, realizing that the Dark Lord had successfully summoned them through the ministry wards. Most of them didn't notice or realize that the relaxing of Lord Malfoy's shoulders and his low but heavy breathing showed how much it had _hurt_ to help them through the wards, even with the boost from Voldemort.

"My Lord?" Bellatrix questioned softly having drawn her wand upon seeing unfamiliar people when she was summoned to Voldemort's side. Pettigrew just looked around a sniveled, barely remembering to keep human form.

"My dear Bella, it has come to my attention that I have neglected to see to your proper care." Voldemort said gently but sadly. "You are not well and we need to take you to see a healer. Would you stay with me until I can take you to a healer?"

"Of course, my lord! Anything for you." Bellatrix practically gushed, madness shining clearly through the adoration, even as she still eyed the members of the Wizengamot warily. "But what about all these unworthy? May I teach them to treat you with respect? May I play with them?" Sending shivers down the spines of those assembled. The Black family madness well and truly had not skipped the Lady Lestrange.

"No Bella. You will stay with me and raise your wand to nothing and none until I grant you permission." Voldemort told the mad witch firmly. "I too have been ill but Harry Potter and Severus have helped me to get better."

"But, he's a traitor and the brat is your enemy!" Bellatrix protested, delusions firmly in place.

"No, they helped heal me. Severus with his potions and Harry with guarding something precious to me." Voldemort rebuked. "After the healer says you are better I will explain properly but I wanted you to know before you saw the healer so that if something happens you wont hurt them without first talking to me."

"Yes, my lord." She said sullenly before taking her place to his left, leaving Harry and Severus on his right. 

"Wormtail, you will be accompanying the Aurors and when you come to trial you _will_ explain the entire situation with the Potters fully." Voldemort ordered with a glower. Next he dissolved the rat's silver left hand before using his magic to practically _rip_ his mark from the man's arm while viciously hissing. " _~alica finem telam~_ You have breached your oath of service and are no longer one of mine." 

"Bu..but!" Wormtail sniveled, crying while gripping his suddenly mangled left stump of an arm, as he tried to get closer to Voldemort only to find himself facing the wrong end of the wands of Lucius, Bella, and Severus, all with looks of disgust decorating their faces.

"Come near my son or son in-law and you'll wish you had really died when Black came after you." Snape sneered.

"Don't forget to tell them that he turns into a rat. Its how he tricked everyone the first time and got away in third year." Harry put in, glaring at the animagus.

Moving quickly before the situation could degenerate further Madam Bones drew her wand and stunned Pettigrew before calling in the Auror's just out side the door to take him away, with a brief warning about his animagus status. Thankfully, if a bit strangely, none of the Aurors on court guard duty recognized Bella, which both Snape and Lucius decided was a minor miracle. It took a good 20 minutes to bring the session back to order before they could continue.

"Sir, is that the only way to remove the mark?" Someone finally asked.

"No, I was merely particularly rough with that disgusting excuse for a wizard. He came to me on his own with the information on the Potters. His loyalty was nonexistent but I found the information useful at the time so I granted him the mark. Before anyone asks Severus' loyalty is not in question for either side, partially because there were clearly extenuating circumstances, and partially because I don't want to give Lady Potter another reason to return and scold me like a 5 year old." Voldemort offered sourly, managing to elicit strangled laughs or chuckles out of various members of the Wizengamot. Harry giggled, earning himself a glare that disappeared almost the moment their eyes met.

"You're scared of my mum." Harry teased, earning a growl from his husband.

" _~Be careful my little mate. You wouldn't want me to tie you to the bed for a day or two, now would you?~_ " Voldemort told him pointedly in parseltongue. Harry's shiver and sudden tightening of his grip made Voldemort look at his husband in interest even as Harry bit his lip, blushing furiously, and refused to meet his husband's gaze. Voldemort hissed in amusement. " _~Well well well, my little mate has some secrets I will very much enjoy uncovering.~_ "

"Perhaps you can demonstrate the er, gentler form of removal?" An older witch requested, ignoring the minor commentary in parseltongue.

"Certainly, Lucius? This may burn a bit." Voldemort warned before repeating the parseltongue incantation in a sing-song voice, gently sliding his magic under the mark and severing the linking threads one by one. This caused the mark to fade into naught but unblemished skin, leaving behind only a slight burning sensation which soon faded away. "I release you from your oath of service, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy."

"Thank you." Lucius practically breathed the words before getting himself back together, nodding sharply to his former Lord and retaking his seat among the silenced Wizengamot.

"Severus, I would also remove it from you but I still need someone with the mark so I can call the others." Voldemort said apologetically, causing the man to snort in amusement.

"It would of course have nothing to do with the fact that you are now married to my son nor that the Magistrates deemed part of your punishment to be, at least in part, under my supervision for the next ten years." Snape said sarcastically, earning himself a glare that made most of the rest of the room flinch. Harry on the other hand snickered at the by play, able to tell from their bond that there was no real anger or heat behind the glare, the sarcasim on the other hand he just found funny. Then something occurred to Harry that made him frown, his disquiet leaking down the bond with his mate, causing Voldemort to look at him curiously.

"What is it Harry?" Voldemort asked in concern.

"If Dumbledore gets arrested, what happens to my vault key?" Harry asked with a frown.

"What do you mean, what happens with your vault key? Don't you have it?" Snape asked with a frown, scowling when Harry shook his head.

"I've never had it." Harry explained. "Hagrid had it the first time he took me to Diagon Alley to get my school things first year. He carried my money after we got it and bought me Hedwig while I was in Madam Malkins. After that every year Mrs. Weasley had my key and we would get money from my vault either together or Mrs. Weasley would go ahead of everyone and get it. I didn't even know I had anything until Hagrid took me to Gringots the first time." 

"We'll have to ask Molly if she still has it and see if she has any idea why the old buzzard didn't simply give it to you." Snape said wearily, as he passed his hand over his face tiredly, resisting the urge to curse.

"He tried to turn you into quite the puppet, didn't he?" Voldemort said wryly. "It makes me wonder exactly what else he did and how he planned to keep control of you once you reached your majority."

"Unless he didn't plan to allow Mr. Potter to reach majority." Madam Bones said thoughtfully, noticing how both men instinctively shifted closer to a slightly confused Harry.

"Sorry, what do you mean by majority?" Harry asked, shocking the entire room into staring at him.

"She meant when you come of age at 17. When you are considered a full adult." Severus explained, as he did his best to choke back the hysterical laughter threatening to burst forth. "How can you not know that?"

"No one ever told me anything and when I asked everyone kept dodging my questions or I got punished." Harry told them with a fatalistic shrug. "Eventually I gave up asking. Dumbledore even asked me not to use the library unless it was directly for school work or quidditch. Its one of the reasons that Hermione always did the research or I snuck into the library after hours. As far as I knew Madam Pince would kick me out for looking up things that weren't school related. Its also why I'm glad I don't have to fight any more. I never wanted to fight. I just wanted to be Harry, just Harry. I don't even know why everyone's fighting. I just kept being told that I needed to kill Voldemort because he murdered my parents."

"You have been kept purposefully ignorant?" Snape asked in a dangerous tone of voice. "Is that why you do so poorly in my class?"

"Sorta." Harry admitted refusing to meet the man's eye.

"Harry, why do you have trouble in Severus' class?" Voldemort asked patiently, ignoring their audience in favor of getting a concrete answer out of his husband.

"Its better to be yelled at by Professor Snape than get punished for doing better than Dudley." Harry muttered low enough that only the fact that both his father and husband had exceptionally sharp hearing allowed them to hear him.

"What do you mean that you got punished for doing better than this Dudley?" Snape asked in an ominous tone. Harry refused to look at them and took to fiddling with the edge of his shirt, having long since pocketed the box Lily had given him.

"Severus, we'll deal with it later." Voldemort told him with a soft sigh, reminding the man that they weren't alone. Snape gave a sharp nod and sent a 'we'll discuss this later' look at Harry who failed to notice it, much to the dark man's exasperation.

"Was there anything else that needed to be addressed? Anything that cannot wait?" Fudge asked tiredly, finally shaking off the shock of the events of the emergency Wizengamot session and hearing.

"In this case ending the session is up to me, as I am the one who called the session." Madam Bones reminded the man sternly, causing him to wince in agreement.

"Can we all agree that Dumbledore needs to be stripped of his titles and authorities? Forbidden access if not to the school and the children attending then at least to Harry?" Snape asked tiredly, rubbing at his temple. "I would like to get my _son_ checked over properly, and if possible healed. The Dark Lord and I can always inform you if we come across any more transgressions at a later time. You have what you need to either give Sirius Black a proper trial or clear the mutt, and more than enough evidence to order Dumbledore arrested. Though I _will_ be maintaining custody of Harry, Black already agreed the last time I saw him and I am quite willing to provide pensive evidence on the matter."

"Very well." Amelia Bones said pensively, as she looked more closely at the three tired wizards. "I move that one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore be immediately be stripped of all titles and his assets frozen via request to the goblin nation pending a full investigation of events that have been revealed and partially investigated here today. I also move that the suggested joint inquest into the previous actions of the members of the organization known as the Death Eaters beginning within the week. Any other issues brought before the Wizengamot today are to be tabled for the next session, for which I suggest we reconvene in no later than two weeks, with the understanding that the session is likely to take the full day and additional sessions to resolve fully. This is an immediate vote as a final issue of the day. All in favor? All opposed... Motion carried, unanimously. Due to the circumstances and lose of our Chief Warlock, I will be Acting Chief Warlock in the interim. Would those who are submitting a copy of their memory of today's session for both the goblins and the archive records please stay behind?"


	20. Flight From the Ministry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realized I accidentally was treating 2 chapters as one and forgetting to post the completed chapter. *sheepish*  
> Enjoy!  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the session broke up Lucius approached the group of three wizards plus one insane witch. They all ignored the flash of power from the podium confirming the votes and recording the decisions made that day. Harry looked at Malfoy senior curiously, wondering what the man wanted, and did his best to ignore his insane cousin Bellatrix. Harry didn't bother trying to figure out the blood relation further than "cousin" because she had been born a Black.

"My lord..." Lucius began, only to trail off at the sight of Voldemort's raised hand.

"I am no longer your lord, Lucius." Voldemort said tiredly. "If you should wish to swear to me again, it will have to wait. I must explain to the others and remake the mark. Several of the spells interwoven into the original need to either be separated into an additional mark or removed entirely. My husband has yet to be properly seen too and I will likely need to issue a press statement. Then there is the rather startling revelations in regards to the origin of wizarding kind. I dare say there will be quite the increase in interest in not only the old ways but also the gods. I can only hope that the goblins have records that they will allow us access to over this matter. Either way the interest in Harry is going to skyrocket."

"There is also the fact that the Guardians practically ordered the four of us to reside at Hogwarts." Severus reminded him wryly. "I dare say that Minerva will have a thing or two to say to the three of us when we return and Poppy is just as likely to confine us to the Hospital wing for the next month."

"Do you think that she would accept Narcissa's help?" Lucius asked pensively earning a tired glare from the potions master.

"You just want an excuse to lurk at Hogwarts." Severus accused grumpily.

"Of course I do, Severus. You honestly think that after that session I wouldn't find a way to remain involved? No, my friend, you'll not get me to leave this alone. Especially as it has to do with both you and our lord." Lucius said in feigned surprise at the dour man's supposed lack of cunning. Harry, feeling Voldemort's amusement decided it was okay to find the situation funny. He mentally pushed away his reflexive worry over anything to do with Lucius Malfoy or Bellatrix Lestrange who was currently glaring at the blond.

"Regardless if Narcissa wishes to help in the Hogwarts infirmary she will have to talk to both Minerva and Poppy." Severus pointed out before admitting grumpily, much to the blond's amusement. "It is unlikely that either infernal witch will let the three of us out of their sights for the foreseeable future."

"You could always offer to mildly poison some of the students if you get too frustrated, or simply hand out detentions to some idiotic Gryffindors." Lucius suggested, the mirth clearly heard in his voice. 

"You shouldn't have released Lucius from your service, my lord." Bella commented spitefully.

"Bella, I will be releasing everyone, including you and offering a new chance to swear fealty to me. Lucius was released as one of the first due to his loyalty and as a show of strength. Before anything else happens I want the healers at St. Mungo's to have a look at you and Harry. Preferably before I become exhausted and drop my guard in the middle of the ministry." Voldemort said pointedly.

"I'll protect you." Bella declared instantly.

"Woman, he wants you and Harry seen to before he is forced to rest." Severus said derisively. "He will not _need_ guarding if you simply comply with his wishes."

"You know, I don't really know what to call you." Harry pointed out curiously.

"Husband?" Voldemort suggested with a smirk as the group of five made their way out of the courtroom.

"Well, yes but what do I call you? I know you hate the name Tom, Voldemort has always seemed ridiculous, Dark Lord is what your Death Munchers call you, and I'm _not_ calling you _my lord_. So, what do I call you?" Harry asked logically. "I don't really think you want me calling you Moldy-shorts, Voldy, or Snake-face, and you really don't have a snake-face any more."

"You dare!" Bellatrix hissed, only to stop at seeing Voldemort's raised hand and the look of amusement on his features.

"You, and only you, may call me Tom." Voldemort said with amusement.

"Then what will dad call you? He can't keep calling you the Dark Lord or my lord." Harry said logically.

"Severus can call me Marvolo, as can Lucius." Voldemort told him firmly as they all got into the lift. 

Strangely no one wanted to share the lift with them up to the atrium and they rode the lift in companionable silence aside from Bella's quiet seething. As they passed the security desk, Snape was amused to note that the man appeared to be searching for the bar of chocolate that he had snitched and given to Harry earlier. None of them noticed the beetle fly from where it had been hidden under Lucius' collar, having watched the entire hearing, to land on the statue of magical brethren. 

When they finally reached the out going floo line none of them thought anything of the commotion that had begun at the other end of the room until there was suddenly an electric lime green spell headed their way clipping Harry in the side. Harry grunted quietly in pain as he took the hit even as he turned toward the threat, drawing his wand, quickly joined by his father, his husband, Lucius, and Bellatrix. Their attackers were shouting something about Harry being a traitor and him only being there to try and kill Fudge. Mentally, Harry examined the wound and grimaced, knowing that if he didn't get a chance to tend to it soon he'd be useless in the fight. He never even considered stopping and letting someone else tend to him, being used to pain and unused to being cared about.

Harry thought that what they were shouting was stupid but couldn't exactly argue with Voldemort standing there right next to him and another barrage of spell fire streaking their way. Bellatrix was cackling and clearly having the time of her life even as she tossed return fire at the mob. The men on the other hand were all dancing about, dodging, and shielding before tossing this spell or that spell back at their attackers. Harry noticed that Snape and Lucius automatically flanked and worked closely together with Voldemort. He did his best to stay near them but the spell fire kept forcing him back away from them and nearer to Bellatrix, as if they were targeting him specifically, even as they tried to stay together and work toward the out going floo fireplaces. 

Harry started to get light headed, ignoring the feeling of pain in his side and the large amount of blood dripping down his side from the first spell he took. He continued to toss fairly random spells into the mass of ministry workers and Aurors they were being attacked by. As his blood started dripping down to the floor he started to slip, unintentionally letting spells past his defenses. Another cutting curse nicked his leg causing him to flinch and miss getting hit by a cyan colored entrail exploding curse in the head by a fraction of an inch. Lucius thought nothing of the 3 spells he saw Harry take at various times during the fight because the young man didn't go down and kept fighting as if he was still completely untouched by any of the rainbow barrage of spell fire.

Harry's currently purple hair caused by a prank spell that got past him was matted with blood from getting hit by someone's metal belt buckle getting summoned past his head. As he fought to stay upright, fighting desperately, he watched in a dangerously detached state as his vision greyed before collapsing in almost slow motion. Voldemort noted that Harry was too pale before watching in horror as his husband got clipped by one last spell before toppling to the ground in a small pool of his own blood.

"Harry!" Voldemort shouted, surging his way forward, falling to his knees next to his husband, heedless of the battle raging around them. 

Snape and Lucius shifted more to defense and did their best to cover both Voldemort and Harry. Bellatrix, on the other hand, continued dancing about outside of their defenses and tossing spells and random curses at the mob of people. Voldemort cradled Harry in his arms and immediately found the large wet patch of blood on the side of his robe, showing why his husband had collapsed. 

Quickly, Voldemort ripped off the sleeve of his robe and pressed it to the deep wound in Harry's side before glancing up to assess the situation. What he found was not good. They hadn't made much progress toward the out going fireplaces and were a good 20 feet from any kind of cover. The fact that they had lasted as long as they did upon the start of the ambush was a testament to their reactions and the dueling skill of their entire group. 

Mentally, Voldemort cursed the fact that Harry had given no indication that he was wounded earlier when they could have shifted to protect him better during the fight. Feeling Harry's blood quickly soaking through his wadded up sleeve, he cursed again and started frantically searching the ministry wards for the set of anti-apparation wards. Finally finding them he didn't bother with any kind of finesse, he simply ripped them down using raw magic, causing everyone to momentarily pause as they felt the ward coming down, shaking the building to its very foundations in the process. Taking a firmer hold on Harry, he apparated them straight to the emergency entrance to St. Mungo's, trusting the other three to follow. 

Just as the other three apparated out after him there was a commotion behind the mob as the remaining Wizengamot members, having gotten wind of the disturbance, poured from the stairs into the atrium. Fudge and Bones looked over the scene in shock before sharing a determined look and nod. Madam Bones quickly motioned the other members of the Wizengamot to stay back before casting a firework spell to get everyone's attention then cast _sonorus_ to amplify her voice before addressing them.

" **What the is going on?! What in the seven layers of hell do you people think you're doing?** " Amelia thundered as Fudge stood next to her scowling at the rabble. Then she spotted the blood on the floor. " **Who the bloody hell was bleeding and how did they get injured in the first place? This is a place of government not a battle field!** "

"Potter's blood." Someone muttered sheepishly.

" ** _What do you mean its Potter's blood?!?!_** " She demanded, utterly furious, an causing a good number of people nearby to draw back in fear of her rage.

"Potter's gone dark!" Some brave soul shouted from the center of the mob, with a murmur of agreement coming from the surrounding group.

" **What in the world gave you people that idea? Mr. Potter was present for an emergency session of the Wizengamot after some _idiot_ got him kidnapped by Aurors under false pretenses and sent to Azkaban for less than an hour. Its a miracle that he was already on the way here when the team arrested him under a falsified warrant and his traveling companions who also attended the session managed to inform us so quickly so that he could be retrieved.** " Amelia told them with a frown before ordering them all back into a semblance of civilization. " **Aurors report to your department. You will be debriefed and possibly suspended for participating in this mess. Ministry employees, report to your department heads and wait for someone to arrive to interview you. I will be wanting a very good explanation for every last one of you breaching the promise of safe passage extended to those who were attending the emergency session. Would those here on business please remain in the atrium? You will not be penalized for being late or needing to reschedule whatever your business is. Thank you.** "

With an expression of exasperation Amelia canceled the charm and looked on disapprovingly next the minister as the sheepish employees returned to their various work places. Presenting a united front as they watched everyone trickle out of the atrium back into the bowels of the ministry. They shared a look of resignation before heading to their respective offices for a secret stiff drink before getting down to sorting out the mess someone had made...


	21. St. Mungo's

Voldemort's sudden arrival at St. Mungo's with a bleeding Harry in his arms had barely merited them a glance by the staff. It was Voldemort's desperate expression and the blood dripping from Harry's wound onto the floor as the Dark Lord shouted for help that got them attention. A nearby Healer, dressed in the standard green robes with a wand and bone patch over the heart, bustled over to see what the problem was.

"We were attacked on our way here. I don't know what all hit him in the ambush but he has a large gash in his side." Voldemort told the healer quickly as the man cast the most basic diagnostic spell, ignoring the triple crack of apparation as Lucius, Severus, and Bellatrix arrived behind them.

"I'll do my best. You shouldn't have apparated with him in this condition. He could have been splinched." The healer scolded with a scowl as he cast a blood clotting spell on the major wound and levitated Harry out of the arms of his husband.

"Considering we were in the middle of an ambush and apparating out straight here its a miracle that none of us were splinched." Snape said with a scowl, his sarcasm belied by the anxious look toward his now floating son. 

The healer ignored him and headed toward an examination room, switching directions toward a larger room then originally planned when he noticed the other four following the two of them before gently laying the still unconscious Harry down on the bed. Bellatrix giggled at the high from both the battle and her sudden nerves. She had seen how Voldemort reacted to Harry's collapse and was wondering if she should have kept a better eye on the boy during the fight, even if he was supposed to be their enemy. 

A more detailed diagnostic spell later had the healer paling and sticking his head out the door to the room calling for assistance and blood replenishing potions. The healer's reaction causing Voldemort's chest to get suddenly tight like he couldn't breath, nor could he understand the chill ice that suddenly rushed through his veins and down his spine. It took a moment for the Dark Lord to identify the feeling... fear. Fear for Harry and of loosing him. Pulling his head back into the room the healer absently noted that Snape had corralled the others to the opposite side of the room and against the wall out of the way. Snape pulled his emergency potions kit out of his robes and quickly approached the healer after giving the other three a stern glare clearly telling them to stay put.

"I am Potions Master Severus Snape and happen to have my emergency potions kit with me. What do you need for my son?" Snape asked quickly.

"Three blood replenishers, skelegrow, wound-cleaner, bruise paste, and warming potion to counter the shock. We can administer the magical purifier later but, more than one of the spells that hit him were dark enough to leave dangerous residue." The healer reeled off, taking them from Snape's hands almost the moment the man had them out of the pouch, setting most of them aside for near immediate use in the next few minutes.

The healer carefully poured the blood replenishers one by one down Harry's throat, before moving on to the warming potion. He pause only to strip Harry down to his skivvies then applied the wound-cleaner and bruise paste, ignoring the arrival of two of his colleagues he kept working. Snape moved back to let them work as he explained again that they had been attacked and that their patient had also been ill for no known reason over the winter break, having been hidden by Harry until it simply went away. More than one of them started casting deeper scans and looked for underlying issues, casting a quick cleaning spell on Harry to clear away the blood, dirt, sweat, and other debris from the fight off of him. 

When one of them finally cast a complete medical history Snape had to quickly explain that he had only recently adopted Harry and pointed to the recorded blood adoption on the still forming history before they could rip into him about the now very obvious signs of abuse. At Snape's suggestion they quickly stripped away what remained of Harry's unconscious glamours to find even more damage, much of which was half healed at best. A quick spell by one of them carefully reset Harry's broken ribs and another splinted his sprained left wrist and cracked right forearm and collar bone. 

Seeing the scars and half healed injuries had Voldemort throttling back his rage and an odd sensation of protectiveness and a much more familiar possessiveness. He marveled at the knotted ball of feelings his young husband could inspire in him, even in such a precarious situation as this. Lucius' gently restraining hand on his arm was all that kept him from getting in the way of the healers while they worked in an attempt to help Harry, himself.

When they finally moved on to the minor cuts and bruises one of them brushed aside the masking lock of hair to reveal Harry's scar, causing the healer to send a startled look toward Snape who nodded grimly in acknowledgement. The healer gave a low oath and grimly set about scanning for even more damage, before quickly casting a spell marking the file as confidential and tagging it with the special symbol denotative of previous abuse. One of the three healers, noted that Harry was finally stable and coming along nicely as the original healer banished a dose of skelegrow into the young man's stomach. Moving over to the others he addressed them.

"Since the young man appears to be stable enough for now, did any of the rest of you require treatment? Or were you merely concerned with the young man?" The lady healer asked kindly.

"I believe we were all hit with one spell or another in the ambush but my son obviously took a great deal more damage than the rest of us." Severus said in sudden weariness, as he passed a hand over his face as he leaned hard against the nearest solid surface.

"Severus, you need to sit down. Madam, we can wait until Harry is stable." Voldemort informed her as he gently guided his friend and father-in-law into a transfigured chair, as he fought with his own fear and worry along with the sudden urge to take Harry and simply run, knowing it would only hurt his husband.

The dour man showed how tired he actually was by sitting without the barest hint of protest, leaning back in the chair and refusing to close his eyes as he watched the healers work on Harry. The healer eyed Snape assessingly before tossing a diagnostic at him, causing him to flinch sluggishly, and tiredly try to draw his wand on the woman. Voldemort sighed and gently took away the potion master's wand, making sure the man saw as he slid it into the second spot on his own wand holster. The healer shook her head and eyed the read out of the spell with a frown before casting diagnostics at each of them. When she finally came to Bellatrix she looked at the woman sharply before clucking.

"She should have been brought to us years ago. That madness hex is very difficult to untangle, and its easier to remove if it hasn't settled in yet. This one has been in place for well over two decades. She's going to have to see a mind healer for a good while even after the hex is removed." The Healer told them with a cluck of disapproval, earning startled looks of astonishment being tossed between her and Bellatrix from the men.

"You mean to tell me that my sister-in-law isn't actually insane but is cursed instead?" Lucius asked in astonishment, as he sat down hard on one of the chairs nearby.

"Yes. She'll have to stay here for a good while for treatment but I'd say she could possibly go home with regular visits to a mind healer after about a year of treatment. Sooner if we manage to get our hands on a few of the more expensive cleansing potions brewed by a master." The healer explained. "The rest of you have a few bumps and bruises, a couple of delayed curses, and some magical residue that needs to be dealt with, aside from pending and not so pending exhaustion you'll be fine with an over night stay or two and a few potions. The young man will have to stay a bit longer I'm afraid and that's just from the recent damage. He's going to need an extensive potion regimen and treatment to correct the malnutrition and the... less recent damage."

"Just call it abuse." Snape ordered tiredly. "His previous caretakers were not only muggles, they could care less about him. I adopted him a short time ago and am glad of it."

"Ah, so that's what the blood adoption was for. Might I ask, who was the other 'Parent' noted on the chart?" The healer inquired.

"Sirius Black, in exchange for not contesting custody if he ever gets his name cleared." Snape explained to her in disgust over being forced to share anything with the former Marauder. "It was either that or allow the boy to be sent back into the abusive situation. I opted for the adoption, with the blood adoption as extra insurance. The mutt gave his blessing provided his blood was included in the adoption and provided a sample for the situation should it ever occur."

"You personally have a few latent curses that were cast a number of years ago that would be wise to clean out of your system. All of you have latent curses that are less than 12 hours old. They can be cleaned out of you with a basic magical purifier. Though, you, Mr. Red eyes will need to stay several nights for a regimen of the more powerful purifier. I have no idea what you've done to cause such a build up but I would recommend that you find a way to avoid it in the future. It has been known to cause... disturbing side effects." The healer explained, completely ignoring the comments about the supposed mass murdering wizard.

"Will it affect my soul bond with Harry?" Voldemort asked quietly, before partially explaining upon seeing the startled look on the healer's face. "We've recently completed our soul bond. We've had a partial one since he was a baby."

The healer's eyes widened before spinning around and rushing to stop one of the other healers from giving Harry the magical purifier. She just barely managed to knock the potion from the other healer's hand to crash on the floor, averting disaster in the process. Grimly she blocked both the other healers from getting near Harry with any more potions as they scowled at her.

"What's the big deal, Mary?" One of them demanded with a frown.

"He's recently bonded. The magic hasn't settled yet." Mary explained, earning incredulous looks from her colleagues. "Let me put it to you this way. What do you get when you have a recent bonding, a sudden need for multiple blood replenishers, uncorrected malnutrition, new dueling injuries, and a possible infection from previously untreated wounds?"

"A mess, and the modified abuse fragility protocols.... Oh... yeah... if we'd gotten that potion into him he would have gone into shock and developed a spontaneous, not to mention permanent and very lethal allergy to one of the potion ingredients." The original healer said with a grimace. "Anyone who came in with him has to be checked for similar signs of abuse and/or signs of being the possible abuser. The bonding magics must be trying to help heal him and correct some of the damage."

"You forgot about the affect of the recent blood adoption. It preceded the bonding by, what? A few days? At least that's what the scan said anyway." The other healer commented tiredly.

"Just be glad we've got one of the new parents here and his bondmate as well." Mary scolded, her next words managing to induce a maelstrom of terror, shock, rage, relief, and gratitude in the Dark Lord, breaking him from his half numb state of panicked shock that had been driving him to get help for Harry. "If his husband hadn't mentioned it just now the poor thing would have been dead within 12 hours unless we managed to get him to throw up all of those potions fast enough. Now, off with the two of you. I'll take it from here."

"How were we supposed to know to check for a bonding? Much less a recent one? The guy doesn't even have a bonding ring!" One of them complained to the other as they left.

"Idiots, decent with basic triage and curses transferred from objects but terrible at dueling diagnostics." Mary muttered before turning back to her roomful of patients only to be facing down four wands, Voldemort having passed Severus his wand the moment the healers were distracted. She eyed the wands before speaking to them levelly, refusing to either move or be intimidated by being held at wand point by several of her patients. "I _am_ bound by my oaths, which includes patient confidentiality. You need fear nothing from me, for yourselves or for Mr. Potter. If you simply let me do my job, I can get you out of here, and handed off to whoever you've hired as a personal healer before the vultures known as reporters discover you're even here. I wouldn't mind knowing who everyone is so that I can provide better treatment but..."

"Lady Bellatrix Lestrange, Potions Master Severus Snape, The Dark Lord, and I of course am Lucius Malfoy." Lucius said tersely introducing them, indicating who was who with his non-wand hand. "You have obviously recognized Mr. Potter."

"I wouldn't mind knowing how the Dark Lord and Harry Potter came to be bonded but that's none of my business. I am a simple healer, though I have to admit most of the healers working here for any real length of time have wanted a crack at checking over Lady Lestrange. I'm quite relieved to find that she isn't actually insane. She really should have been seen to sooner." Mary scolded, refusing to be intimidated by the presence of the Dark Lord and the youngest Potions Master in known memory, muchless those of a well known so called 'mad woman' and one of the hospital's biggest donors in the same room.

"We were actually on our way here to admit her when we were ambushed." Lucius admitted coolly. "If you'd be so kind as to heal Severus, and stabilize Mr. Potter. We can have Bellatrix admitted and be on our way. Severus can oversee any thing else we might need at Hogwarts, along side my wife, who is a certified healer, and Medi-witch Pomfrey; All we'd need is a copy of the medical records and the diagnostic results."

"You'll have to wait a couple of hours at minimum regardless. Mr. Potter is technically stable but magical transport is currently out of the question. If it had been anyone but his husband or a close blood relative apparating him he would have been dead before we could do anything." Mary admitted. "As it was his husband's magic acted as an extra cushion and support during the transport, cradling him protectively and boosting his healing enough for him to survive the emergency apparation. He really should have been treated on site but I understand that wasn't possible at the time. Currently we've placed him in a magical healing coma which should wear off in a day or so, he needs rest and far better care than he's been receiving. We wouldn't have known to fix some of the damage if Master Snape hadn't mentioned the glamours. If it were up to me, he wouldn't be leaving our care for at least a month. For future reference both Master Snape and Sirius Black are now accepted as close blood relatives by his magic due in part to the blood adoption."

The silence that resulted from her revelation was heavy with concern for the youngest member of their party and horror at the thought of exactly how close they had come to loosing him. Lucius was the first to lower his wand and slide it back into his cane, nodding politely at the healer before settling back into his chair watchfully. Voldemort nodded sharply before putting up his own wand and then stood up to stand next to the bed, taking Harry's hand in his. Snape sent a piercing look at the healer before following Voldemort's example, standing to the Dark Lord's left. Bella on the other hand pouted at not being able to hurt the healer before moving to put up her own wand, only to have it snatched from her by the healer mid motion.

"You can have it back once we've got some of that nasty madness hex unraveled and off you." Mary scolded lightly, before transfiguring them each a bed, cramping the room a bit but managing to fit them anyway. "I'll fill out the paper work for Lady Lestrange and file it. You can all leave in the morning if Mr. Potter is stable enough for transport, not before. I'll floo call Hogwarts for you and your son, Professor. No need for you to get in further trouble when you've already been hurt. Master Snape, please do me the favor of watching not only your son but the others as well while I attend to other patients."

Getting Snape's sharp nod of acknowledgement, Marry bustled about one last time, checking things, and settling them each into a bed before sweeping from the room. Bellatrix's wand still firmly in her pocket to be stored with her personal items until the witch could be trusted with it. Severus and Voldemort were in the bed to either side of Harry with Lucius in the bed between them and Bellatrix. Mary left them with a dose of restoration draught and sleeping draught each before leaving them to rest, marking the door indicating that they were _her_ patients. 

An irate Lucius took the chance to force a sleeping draught down his sister-in-law's throat, much to the amusement of his two friends. Neither Voldemort nor Snape interfered, refusing to move away from where they were. Effectively guarding Harry from any attempt that the mad woman might have made against him. As soon as she was asleep Voldemort quickly removed the Dark Mark, ignoring the amused yet sympathetic looks his friends gave him.

Within the next few hours the still sleeping Bellatrix was transferred to the Janus Thickey long term spell damage ward. Both Voldemort and Lucius gave a brief warning to put up extra safety spells around the mad woman due to the fact that since the onset of the hex she had developed a liking for eviscerating people. Oddly enough, she retained her original adoration for small cuddly animals and plushies, the information of which was reluctantly provided when asked by the healers if anything calmed the woman before carting her away for treatment.

12 hours after Harry was declared stable disaster struck. A still unconscious Harry began twitching, whimpering, and moaning, waking Severus from his habitually light slumber and drawing his attention. Glancing over at Voldemort he noted the man's sleeping yet troubled features and, for the moment, ignored them in favor of tending to Harry. The results of his diagnostic spell had him gaping for a moment before quickly casting one spell after another, frantically trying to save his son. Snape's cursing woke the other two and had them looking around groggily.

"What can we do to help?" Lucius asked solemnly, finally noticing his friend's frantic actions.

"Get the bloody healer! We missed a time delayed spell!" Snape snarled at them. 

Lucius nodded sharply before rushing into the corridor for help. Voldemort on the other hand was virtually paralyzed with something he could not identify, something that squeezed his heart, burned through his veins, yet made him go cold inside. All he could think was "Not again! Please, not again!" and resist the urge to shove Severus away from his husband, before physically shielding him.

A Junior Healer rushed into the room and glanced at the display parchments tacked to the wall over Harry's bed. One parchment had a self updating list of all spells and potions administered to the patient with the times displayed along side them. The middle one was another self updating diagnostic display of the the patient. While the one to the right of the other two was a self updating list that showed the detected spells, curses, potions, and symptoms that had been discovered by the Healers. 

The Junior Healer immediately joined Snape's barrage of spells as Lucius returned. Lucius, seeing the lost look on Voldemort's face and the tenseness in his frame deduced that the man was fighting with himself not to interfere with Harry's treatment. Knowing what a disaster it could be if the ruby eyed man tried to interfere Lucius moved over and gently helped the Dark Lord back into his bed. 

Lucius was still standing next to the bed the man watched from when the medical warning spell went off. Harry wasn't breathing and his heart had stopped. Lucius tensed before quickly pinning Voldemort to the bed as he watched panic gripped the Dark Lord. Voldemort tried to fight his way out of his friend's grasp to Harry. He could feel his husband dying across the bond even as he fought to get free of his friend and follower, fought to be by Harry's side and possibly try to save him. Severus and the Junior Healer frantically fought to restart Harry's heart and lungs, both of them knowing that it was almost impossible to achieve. 

"Now, none of that. What would your mother say?" A sudden dark voice chuckled as it echoed through the room.

Suddenly a force pushed them all aside, pinning them to wall or bed respectively, and eliminated all of the medical spells, blanking the monitoring parchments completely, before washing over Harry's form. A split second later Harry gasped and sat bolt upright in bed, as if he had been electrocuted.

"Youngling you may be one of my favorite relatives but there is only so often that I will put you back together rather than collecting you and taking you to see your grandfather. You're just lucky that your cousins Apollo and Hecate owed me a favor or two." The Dark voice scolded lightly. "Just because your mother came and visited is no reason to let go. You have a mortal family that cares for you and you have a mate. Allowing a simple little curse cast by a pink puffball to take you away from them is simply rude and an insult to not only them but your own blood. If you're lucky I can get one of your more fanciful cousins to come and visit. Don't forget to apologize to the nice healer and to your family for frightening them. Now, thanks to your cousins you are mostly healed and your magic has been cleaned up a bit. Don't worry about the random shape-shifting it will settle down in a couple of years."

"Who are you? What are you? And what business do you have with my son?" Snape demanded from his pinned position against the wall. Occluding viciously to keep his fear from paralyzing him.

"Ah, Severus Snape. Another favored mortal. My, you do manage to find some of the best mortal specimens and gain their loyalty little godling. Your grandfather will be pleased, though your cousins will be a bit put out to find they have lost him to you. Ah, well they can argue with you about it when you finally get around to meeting your grandfather. A word of warning, Aphrodite may be your cousin but she will have no compunction about seducing you. Rest, calm your mate, and get that bloody green instant death spell banned! You have no idea how much extra work the damn thing gives me!" The voice told them, ending on an irritated note, before the presence simply faded away, releasing them all to move about as they saw fit.

The Junior Healer immediately bolted, terrified out of his wits even as Harry lay back down and simply fell asleep, exhausted. Snape quickly cast a number of diagnostics on Harry checking him before breathing a sigh of relief. All of Harry's injuries were healed and his entire system had been flushed of all foreign magics except for the marriage bond with Voldemort. A frown crossed the Potion Master's features as he realized that Harry's scars and the malnutrition remained. The group then spent the next two days resting and waiting for Harry' magic to be stable enough for it to be safe for him to travel. All the while anxiously waiting for Harry to wake up or to once again grow worse, despite the words of the unknown voice.

"What happened?" Harry rasped as he finally came too and caught sight of Severus on the bed next to him. Severus shot up into a sitting position at the sound of his voice turning to look at him. The relief on the man's face was quickly masked by anger.

"What happened? What do you think happened you ruddy little fool! You nearly got yourself killed! Again!" Severus growled out, advancing on where Harry lay only to be grabbed from behind by Lucius and pulled backward as he made soothing sounds to calm the potions master for the next few minutes.

"Severus? You know perfectly well that Harry had nothing to do with that fiasco. Stop shouting and just hug him. Its supposedly far more soothing. I wouldn't know." Voldemort said from the other side of Harry. 

The Dark Lord watched his friends interact, and resisting the sudden irrational urge of his own to snatch his husband up and hug him close, growling at anyone else who came near them. With a growl at both his friends Snape shrugged out of Lucius' hold before scooping a still exhausted, wide eyed Harry up into a hug, cradling him close as he muttered about reckless stubborn Gryffindors. Harry simply looked bewildered as he warily let his potions professor turned father hug him.

It wasn't long before the healer Mary arrived and checked them all over once more before declaring Harry stable enough for magical travel, provided he would be under the care of a certified Healer or Medi-witch upon arrival. Pulling out a list of potions she explained what each one was for before finally handing the list of potions, along with the list of injuries and medical history over to Snape. Next she ushered them past other patients and Healers to the employee floo connection of the hospital, with one last warning about resting and avoiding further uneven mass duels she sent them on their way...

~

"Just out of curiosity, why didn't the two of you complete the healing and simply rinse out his magical core?" Death (occasionally known as Thanatos) asked curiously, looking over at Apollo and Hecate quizzically.

"Bonding experience." Apollo said with a shrug. "There's only so much I can do to heal mental and emotional wounds. I figured it was a good trade off, leave the scars and malnutrition but heal some of his mental wounds so that he actually has a chance to enjoy his marriage.

"I just thought that our cousin might have fun with the shape shifting, and drive his fathers a bit spare pulling pranks while transformed." Hecate said with a smirk. "We don't want him getting all serious and full of himself like Dumbledore, Grindelwald, and Flamel. Those three are turning out to be quite the handful. I think they even upset the Fates the other day." 

"Hm, yes, that would certainly get them some attention." Death said musingly. "Shall we simply enjoy the game they've unknowingly entered? Or should we leave them a few... hints and tokens?"

"Lets wait for now. They already have one of mine in attendance. Little Luna has done well for all that her gifts triggered far too early." Apollo said with a fond smile at the thought of Luna.

"I'll get the popcorn!" Hecate said gleefully before apparating out. When she returned she was followed by an annoyed Lily, an amused Hades, a frustrated Zeus, and a ditzy Aphrodite. They all settled down around the viewing pool without too much fuss to watch.


	22. Rita's Vicious Quill

By the time they had managed to return to Hogwarts the special edition of the Daily Prophet detailing their visit to the ministry had finally arrived in every home. It didn't matter whether they were subscribers or not, the owls delivered them any way. For the first time in known memory the Prophet and its owls accepted muggle money as well as wizarding money for the paper. Every owl was sent out to any home which had the presence of a magical person of age 11 and up. For those that arrived to clearly muggle households a short note of explanation was given, written by a muggleborn staff member of the paper, with the presumption that they had already been contacted by a magical school. The notes also explained that the owls would accept a tuppence or 2p instead of a knut.

~  
Front Page of the Prophet:

> **_ Dark Lord Pardoned?? Harry Potter, the Grandson of a Greek God?? _ **
> 
> My dearest readers! Many of you have been wondering what the impromptu battle and emergency Wizengamot's session at the ministry several days ago was all about. Fear not my faithful readers! For I, Rita Skeeter, was there! My delay in reporting it to you was only because I had to submit my statement, as everyone who was there needed to do, and confirm a few facts which arose during the emergency Wizengamot session!
> 
> I, Rita Skeeter, vow to you my dear readers that what is contained in this article is of the utmost importance and will likely shock you to your core!
> 
> I will not explain how I gained entrance to the emergency session aside from the fact that I was invited. What worries me is not so much those who attended the session (remarkable as they were there and why) but the subjects that were raised during the session, some of which were by-passed or set aside for the next session. Several of the subjects that were discussed will shock our world to its very core and show the ministry in a less than pleasing light. That being said some of the revelations were not only amazing, they will cause scholars to rewrite the history books for years to come!
> 
> My dear readers, the session opened with the demanded return of Mr. Potter to the care of both Professor Severus Snape (as his adoptive father) and the Savior's husband, The Dark Lord! Both men demanded to know why the offered safe passage was not honored and why Auror's kidnapped young Mr. Potter moments before he was to step into the floo to attend the emergency session, answering the summons he had received. My readers, I am shocked. Shocked! That someone would go to such lengths against someone so young and so revered as Harry Potter! It came to light that Hogwarts High Inquisitor, and Senior Undersecretary to the Minister, Dolores Jane Umbridge had somehow received permission to prosecute students, students!, as traitors to the wizarding world!
> 
> The Dark Lord and Potions Master Snape refused to discuss anything else until our young Savior was returned to them. Several important pieces of information were presented and cited. Upon the retrieval of Mr. Potter from Azkaban, where he had been sent, the Ghost of Lily Potter decided to somehow return and make her way to the hearing, startling everyone with her arrival through the ceiling of the meeting room. To say that the arrival of the deceased Lady Potter was a shock is an understatement. 
> 
> Lady Potter was furious upon the discovery that her son had been placed with her _magic hating muggle sister_ over her wishes stated in the will of both her and her husband James Potter. The incensed spirit insisted on everyone remaining to sort out the mess which the entire situation seems to have turned into. This included going over the information previously presented and being expounded upon, along with the viewing of memories submitted by various Hogwarts students detailing the events. One of which was the unexpected soul bonding and instant marriage of Harry Potter to the Dark Lord which occurred the night previously shortly before the reawakening of the Guardian Magistrates of Hogwarts! 
> 
> A goblin representative appeared within the memories confirming the legality of the marriage and the fulfillment of the _Founder's Marriage Contract!_ This also led to the revelation that neither Hogwarts nor the Guardians accepted Albus Dumbledore as headmaster and the subsequent banishing of the man from the grounds after his unprovoked attack on Gryffindor student Harry James Potter! As events moved forward during the memories, we witnessed the judgement of the Dark Lord by the Hogwarts Guardians and the man's acceptance of their verdict!
> 
> To say that the students in the memories were shocked would not be an exaggeration. The fact that this occurred after a spectacular, if fairly short, duel between Albus Dumbledore and the Dark Lord, which was interrupted by Harry Potter, triggering the final stages of the soul bonding was merely icing on the cake! 
> 
> The fact that the Wizengamot, when presented with the memories of the Hogwarts students, upheld the Guardian's verdict with the proviso of ending all raids and disbanding the so called Death Eaters was astounding. The revelations by Lily Potter which followed, was however what will have people scrambling to revive the old ways and re-write the history books. 
> 
> The question of what damage was done to the chosen one by his muggle relatives was raised by Lady Potter soon after the viewing of the memories arose. Our young savior's new father, Potions Master Snape, had previously advocated for privacy during the ghost's health check of her son. However, the fallen Lady Potter would not accept no or wait for an answer, citing limited time, and successfully guilt tripping her old friend Severus Snape, while simultaneously instilling dread into the man. This led to his later cooperation when she demanded that the dour man help get her son's shirt off of him. 
> 
> From the Potion Master's smirk I could tell that he expected to find little or nothing in the way of damage and viewed the removal of his son's shirt as a prank, despite the seriousness of being before the Wizengamot. This immediately changed when he saw the scars that littered his son's body. His face loosing all expression even as his eyes raged with fury, his hands gentling to the point of tenderness as he examined the damage to his son. Lady Potter later admitted to stripping away the young Potter's unconscious glamours hiding the damage and scars.
> 
> The Wizengamot found themselves completely ignored by the small group consisting of Mr. Potter's family (mother, new father, and new husband) in favor of checking over the young man as best they could. The magic of the three older members of the family swirled dangerously around the group, showing their fury at how our young savior has been thus far treated. Professor Snape was immediately casting diagnostic spells and muttering about various potions to treat the damage and scarring. Lady Potter was declaring her fury and how furious her father would be when he heard, the fact that her sister had no right to do this, and uttered dire threats against the self-same sister who had allowed the abuse to occur.
> 
> My dear readers the horror I felt when seeing the scars littering Mr. Potter's body was almost enough to make me faint. The young man's scrambling to explain how he received them in an effort to calm his family nearly broke my heart. Lady Potter was furious to the point that her demi-god powers leaked through! Yes, I said demi-god powers!
> 
> Lily Evans Potter is the Daughter of the Greek God Hades! Thus making her son, Harry James Potter the grandson of Hades!
> 
> She eventually explained that Godric Gryffindor was descended of Hercules. That Salazar Slytherin was born the grandson of the legendary Medusa, Rowena Ravenclaw was in fact the daughter of Clio, the muse of history, and that Helga Hufflepuff was born _Persephone, daughter of Zeus and Demeter_!
> 
> Lady Potter continued on to explain that _all_ of wizard-kind is descended from the gods and that Hades helped protect young Potter Heir the night of her death!
> 
> Lady Potter also confirmed the existence of a prophecy binding her son and the Dark Lord together, kindly reciting and explaining it to the Wizengamot.
> 
> Young Mr. Potter's blood adoptive father, Severus Snape, his husband, the Dark Lord, and Mr. Potter were pardoned of "any and all offenses" that had been on the ministry records immediately after Lady Potter returned to the after life and her father's domain. In the process Harry Potter's new legal name came to light. Harry Potter is now, _Harrison Jeremiah Prince-Potter-Black_. Making me wonder just what the young man's new bloodlines are, and prompting an eager visit to the goblins, who have thus far been uncooperative.
> 
> My readers, I must say, we are definitely in a time of renewed understanding of our own history!
> 
> I now ask you to question what you know of our ancestors, the gods, and what does it mean for one of their _grandchildren_ to once more walk among us? Especially with the actions that _Albus Dumbledore_ took against the young Demi-god? My readers I fear what divine wrath may fall upon our people for forsaking the old ways and following a man who sees no issue in attacking the child of a leading Greek God...
> 
> My Readers, I strongly urge you to read the supplementary articles on the following pages. If you do not, then you may cause untold damage to yourself and your family by stepping wrong in the presence of the confirmed magical Lords, the Dark Lord and Lord Harry James Potter.
> 
> I will do my best to keep abreast of the forming situations and report it to you, including following up on the information already presented in this very special edition.
> 
> ~Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet, Correspondent
> 
>  
> 
> For full prophecy and Lady Potter's translation see page 2.  
> For full transcribed memory of the Dark Lord's Magisterial Trial and accompanying judgement see page 5.  
> For a summary of the Dark Sect's true stance (as defined during the emergency Wizengamot session) in regards to the war see page 3.  
> For Lady Potter's explanation of Wizarding Heritage see page 3.  
> For full transcribed memory and memory pictures of the Wizengamot session see pages 4-12.  
> For accounting and Rita Skeeter's accounting of the ministry battle see page 13.  
> 

~  
Page 2:

>  ** _The Prophecy Explained! Did the Prophecy Damn Us or Save Us? You be the Judge!_**
> 
> The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...
> 
> Words that spawned a night of terror, death, and freedom. Words that destroyed an Ancient and Noble family. Words that set our world free of a madman. Words that have placed a young man at the heart of every conflict between Dark and Light since they were spoken. Words that, according to Lady Potter, are already fulfilled.
> 
> When a report of a prophecy was first brought to the Dark Lord during the first war, neither he, nor anyone else, could have imagined the events that would follow. Who spoke the full prophecy and who received it are still a mystery. During her recent visit from beyond the grave, Lady Potter confirmed its authenticity and offered to not only translate it but explain what happened the night she and her husband, Lord James Potter, died. Elphias Doge asked after the prophecy mentioning that he had received the information from one Albus Dumbledore. 
> 
> Lady Potter was kind enough to oblige. There was distinct confusion among those attending the emergency Wizengamot session when she told them that it had already been fulfilled. Indeed, _I_ was just as confused, despite the protestation by Lady Potter that her father, _Hades_ had helped save Little Harry that night. Madam Bones began the questioning over the contents of the prophecy that ended the first war and marked an innocent baby, with the death of the Lord and Lady of the house of Potter.
> 
> Lady Lily Evans Potter's response was, and I quote:
>
>> "Simple. Its in the wrong order. Harry _Vanquished_ him the night James and I died even as Harry accepted his soul shard and received his scar. Vanquished does not mean kill only thoroughly defeat. There are personal reasons that my son in-law saw my little Harry as his equal which is just as easily the mark as the scar on my son's forehead. As for _either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives_? As long as they are trying to kill each other they aren't living, they are _surviving_ , something that not only isn't healthy but can be harmful. His birth and parentage are obvious so I wont address them."
> 
>   
> The simple explanation was mind-blowing to those present. Lady Potter went on to explain that simple survival isn't an option for her son and his husband the Dark Lord. Their magic is so strong that it can see depression or extreme sadness as an attack and will react to it, regardless of the control that either wizard has. Such a reaction is apparently a form of accidental magic and cannot be controlled, to the point that everyone and everything around them will be affected by the magic if something isn't done to correct it. For those of us with less power, Lady Potter explained that it can be just as dangerous but on a much more manageable scale. Whether you're an average witch or wizard, a squib, or even a _muggle_ depression is apparently dangerous.
> 
> What startled me about the idea that our _magic_ would react to extreme sadness and depression was nothing compared to my shock when she described what can happen if someone of the power level of Harry Potter and the Dark Lord fall into a depression. They are powerful enough that if left untreated, according to Lady Potter, their magic can turn them into a Dementor, or deeply affect the land and people around them to the point of complete decimation of both land and all living things through various methods, intentional and otherwise.... 
> 
> This news both saddened and frightened me. From the Lady Potter's explanation, and some personal research into the background of the Dark Lord, I drew an undeniable conclusion that frightened me even more. The last war was less orchestrated to cause chaos, fear, and force violent change than a reaction of the Dark Lord's _magic_ to his unhappiness and need to find acceptance! 
> 
> My conclusion is partly influenced by the fact that Albus Dumbledore purposefully orchestrated the constant return of the Dark Lord to a muggle orphanage, where he was mistreated. The then Deputy Headmaster, completely ignored the fact that many wizarding families would have jumped at the chance to adopt such an intelligent and powerful young man. As many of you know, we of the wizarding world greatly value our children to the point that very few punishments are worse than those for child abuse. To find that two such powerful young men, (the Dark Lord and Harry Potter) were abused and continually sent back into the abusive situation by Albus Dumbledore is sickening.
> 
> My readers, if _Albus Dumbledore_ is so willing to play with the lives of  children, muchless ones with so much power, then what is he doing with the rest of our children?
> 
> ~Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet, Correspondent  
> 

~  
Page 3:

> ** _The Potters and the Gods! Lady Potter's explanation of the Wizarding Heritage and the True Stance of the Dark!_ **
> 
> My dearest readers, one of the most frightening revelations about the heritage of all wizard-kind came to light during the emergency Wizengamot session a few days ago. As you may have heard (See front page article), there was at least one unexpected guest to the emergency session. Lady Lily Evans Potter arrived soon after her son, muttering about following the hallows, and about taking the advise of the Greek God Hades, and of Thanatos with a grain of salt. 
> 
> This surprised me to no end as the Hallows are a myth, a children's story... or so I thought. While we may not know who holds which Hallow, the course of events led us into various commentary on a number of Greek Gods and mythical figures. 
> 
> According to Lady Potter, she is in fact the Daughter of Hades, the Greek God of the underworld, who in turn appeared the night of her death to try and help protect the young Potter Heir, Harry. Apparently, he received wounds from which he is still healing from that night. From the Lady's commentary about the amusement of several mythical figures who walked in on the discussion between father and daughter, the Fates and the Goddess Hecate, better known as the mother of magic, had a hand in what occurred that night.
> 
> Lady Potter, went on to explain that each of the Hogwarts founders had a fairly strong familial relationship to the Greek Gods. Allow me to lay it out for you.
> 
> Godric Gryffindor: Descended from Hercules  
> Rowena Ravenclaw: Daughter of Clio, muse of history  
> Salazar Slytherin: Grandson of Medusa  
> Helga Hufflepuff: Born Persephone, daughter of Zeus and Demeter
> 
> The more recent demi-gods revealed during the emergency session:
> 
> Lily Potter nee Evans: Daughter of Hades  
> Harry James Potter: Son of Lily Potter, Grandson of Hades
> 
> Lady Potter also kindly explained that muggles simply don't have magic unless granted it directly by Hecate. Only those of divine decent have full access to their magic. Squibs are apparently formed when the individual or one of their ancestors angered the god to the point of binding their magic. Where as, apparently muggleborns are simply the first in their lines to have reclaimed their right to magic and are, according to Lady Potter, often born from squib lines.
> 
> Apparently, the honoring of the old ways and the gods was in fact the original basis for much of our current system. We have, to all intents and purposes, stopped honoring our heads of house and their immediate families!
> 
> I am certain that those who have lived in our world for any extended period of time share my absolute horror at this discovery! I can not begin to imagine what they must think of us!
> 
> The discussion then segued into the true stance of the Dark Sect, with the Dark Lord commenting that our divine heritage was yet another good reason for further separation from muggles, and a more stringent Statute of Secrecy. He pointed out that if the magical children are not being immediately removed to be raised in the wizarding world we need to keep a better eye on them, citing his own experience and the experiences of his husband Harry Potter as reference. 
> 
> The Dark's stance on so called pureblood mania is actually two fold. It gains the support of more traditional purebloods. However, the main part of the pure blood doctrine that had our Dark Lord accepting it into his faction was the fact that children are cherished by purebloods. According to the Dark Lord himself, he was raised in a muggle orphanage in the middle of a muggle war with extensive mistreatment, and _Dumbledore_ continually orchestrating his return over the summer holidays against the young Dark Lord's will.
> 
> These revelations help show us that his taking the title of Dark Lord and subsequent actions could have been prevented had Albus Dumbledore simply tried to help the young man in his care rather than sending him constantly back into danger.
> 
> The Dark Lord also pointed out that the mistreatment of magical children in the muggle world is almost the exact same as the treatment of those with creature blood in our world. He went even further with this line pointing out that the treatment was despite the fact that as descendents of gods we're more likely to be, of all things, _related_ to those magical creatures who have gotten such a raw deal. With the ridiculous laws and restrictions in place and the Dark Lord's promise of fair treatment to them is it any wonder that so many of them have in the past chosen to follow the Dark Lords of history?
> 
> As for the use of Dark Magic? When asked the Dark Lord pointed out that _Magic is Magic_ and proceeded to explain that so called _Dark_ magic simply requires the sincere wish for the effect of the spell to take place. The exact same results can be achieved far less cleanly via so called _Light_ magic. The example he gave included using _Accio_ or _Wingardium Leviosa_ to kill. Apparently, whoever has been classifying magic as Dark needs to re-think the reasoning behind banning the spells, rituals, and potions.
> 
> With all of the revelations, I have no doubt that researchers and historians will be pouring over the records of this most recent emergency session for decades to come.
> 
> ~Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet, Correspondent  
> 

~  
Page 13:

> ** _Battle at the ministry? Harry Potter injured!_ **
> 
> Leaving the emergency Wizengamot session I was understandably eager to get back to work and write up what I had witnessed. What I did not, however, expect was for a full fledged battle to manifest before I could floo back to my office!
> 
> You read it right, my readers! There was a full fledged battle at the ministry and I, Rita Skeeter, was there!
> 
> When the first grumblings of the slowly forming mob reached me I had just found myself near the statue. Using magics that I have kept secret to help me in my reporting I secreted myself on the statue and watched as events developed. You can imagine my shock when I realized that the discontent was _not_ focused on the fact that the Dark Lord was presently peacefully leaving the ministry. No, instead there were grumblings of _Harry Potter_ being a traitor and a threat to the _minister_ of all people!
> 
> My readers, I ask you, how can a 5th year Gryffindor student possibly be a _threat_ to our minister?! 
> 
> Before I could approach anyone and ask for more information I noticed the pink clad, Senior Undersecretary to the Minster, Dolores Jane Umbridge waving about a paper and ordering ministry employees about. It was then that the mob turned toward the small group of Dark Lord, Lord Malfoy, Potions Master Snape, Lady Lestrange, and Harry Potter. A group that, understandably, paid no mind to the mass of employees forming at the opposite end of the atrium. That changed when an Auror let off an electric lime green spell, aimed right for the young Potter Heir and hit him!
> 
> For all that the young man was hit by the spell, colored eerily similar to the one which gave him his famous scar, he didn't show it. Smoothly the young man turned to face the group of attackers while drawing his wand. His companions doing the same. What followed was a travesty that brought shame to our government and our people.
> 
> Ministry employees of all skill levels and various departments started attacking the small group of 5. They were directed by Dolores Umbridge, the woman who had been Hogwarts High Inquisitor until the emergency session, which had ended less than 20 minutes previous, stripped her of that position pending investigation into her actions. The woman, dressed in pink with a rumored fondness for all things pink and kitten ordered people about from the back of the formation, threatening many with Azkaban and loss of employment for balking at her commands. Using the bulk of ministry employees present she directed them to focus their wands on _Harry Potter_! Claiming that he was only there to imperio or kill the minister!
> 
> What followed was a battle that lasted no more than 5 minutes, no matter that it seemed to take _days_. For all five of Mr. Potter's group, they drew wands even as they turned to face their attackers.
> 
> What startled me the most when both sides finally engaged was the fact that almost _all_ of the Aurors were tasked with taking down Mr. Potter, a _student_ still learning magic! Not only that the young Potter Heir, Held. Them. OFF! Even as he was repeatedly maneuvered _away_ from his companions, succeeding in holding his own against a mob of fully fledged witches and wizards, from lowly clerk to Senior Auror! 
> 
> Harry Potter eventually collapsed in a pool of his own blood. A pool that was being formed by the very first wound he had received at the beginning of the fight. Before being apparated out by a clearly panicked Dark Lord.
> 
> What were they thinking? I ask you to tell me what you think such a ministry employee was doing breaching _safe passage_ and attacking a young man not even out of school yet!
> 
> I took the liberty of contacting a certified healer to ask what kind of damage might have caused such a collapse and large amount of blood loss. The healer, who has requested to remain anonymous, explained that the most likely injury is that the first green spell cut the young man deep enough to nick the liver. Provided Mr. Potter received treatment quickly after his collapse the Healer assured me that he would be perfectly fine, if bed ridden for a week or so.
> 
> I believe I speak for all of us when I say, I am glad that the Dark Lord managed to escape with our young savior, and hopefully received treatment quickly. From what was shown in those 5 minutes that day, I don't believe that the young man would have survived if he had not been apparated out.
> 
> ~Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet, Correspondent  
> 

~

As the small group came through the floo one by one, none of them saw the man standing to one side of the fireplace. As a result not a single one of them was prepared for the stunner to the back that each received. Lucius was the last one through the floo and hit his head on a nearby hospital bed as he fell. The very average seeming man calmly looked over his captives.

"Veela." The pollyjuiced form of Gellert Grindelwald said in disgust, toeing Lucius' prone form. "Useless once mated, and this one is definitely mated."

Grumbling about the uselessness of mated Veela for their experiments he pulled out his multi-compartment trunk with built-in feather-lite and shrinking charms. He quickly stripped three of the four unconscious men of their wands, ignoring the blond Malfoy lord completely. Opening a compartment he unceremoniously dumped Snape into the compartment before sealing and opening a different compartment. Both Harry and Voldemort received the same treatment, landing in various positions before being sealed away in their respective compartments. When he was done storing his captives Grindelwald tapped the trunk with his wand, shrinking it before pocketing it and simply walking out of the infirmary, nodding cordially to the returning Madam Pomfrey. He was off the grounds before anyone thought to look for him.


	23. Dire Captivity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** There will be Torture with medical procedures in this chapter. 
> 
> This is a happy ending fic so don't worry!  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They woke slowly, finding themselves chained to the wall in a typical stone prison cell. Severus breathed a pained sigh of relief when he realized that not only were Harry and Voldemort sharing his cell they were as unharmed as he was. Moving about a bit he realized that he was chained to the wall by his ankle, seeing that the other two sported magic suppressing collars he checked his own neck before starting to silently curse.

Voldemort, hearing Severus moving around finally opened his eyes. He first sought to identify their situation and who else was with him. Seeing Harry chained to the wall near him he tried to move toward his husband only to be brought up short by his own restraint attaching his ankle to the wall. That's when he noticed the collars that the three of them sported, and mentally began cursing. His eyes met those of his father in-law and old friend, silently they agreed that whatever had happened was bad and that they needed to do their best to protect Harry, regardless of what that might cost the two of them. 

Harry woke a few minutes later to a quickly cut off soft discussion between his husband and father. He lay their silently, listening, and feeling what kind of condition he was in _this_ time before deciding that he had feigned sleep long enough and sitting up. Idly he noticed that he was wearing some type of collar and something was attached to his ankle. When he opened his eyes to examine their new surroundings he noted that he wasn't the only one with new accessories and sighed before scooting backward to prop himself up against the wall.

"Well, at least its bigger than my cupboard." Harry said wryly.

"Cupboard?" Severus choked out, even as Voldemort's eyes widened in recognition of the reference.

"Is the cupboard originally from your dreams or from reality?" Voldemort asked carefully.

"Reality." Dumbledore said from the doorway, as he entered their cell followed closely by two men. Harry immediately recognized both Nicholas Flamel and Gellert Grindelwald from their portraits on the chocolate frog cards.

"So you did know." Voldemort said in disgust.

"Of course I knew, Tom. Who do you think they called whenever they nearly beat the boy to death?" Dumbledore asked mildly. "They knew perfectly well they would stop receiving payments if the boy died. I wanted him broken, not dead. Though discovering that my suspicions were correct and that on top of that he is your soul mate? Well, now that was a bit of a shock."

"I must say, Albus, when you pick them, you pick them." Gellert said admiringly. "I wouldn't mind taking one or more of them as a toy when we're done with the experiments."

"Oh no, my dear Gellert. I'm afraid that _I_ get to start." Dumbledore said, eyes shining with that damnable twinkle. "If the two of you will excuse me, I believe that young Mr. Potter and I need to get _privately_ reacquainted." His words had both Severus and Voldemort going white and Harry looking a little confused. Salvation, however came from an unexpected quarter.

"Now, now, Albus. That's no way to treat our guests." Flamel admonished. "Simply throwing one of them down and fucking them is hardly ideal for our experiments. Are you even certain they've consummated their marriage? We can't get anything from them if they haven't even claimed one another."

"I beg to differ." Grindelwald protested with an evil grin. "Why not milk them both and use one of Nicholas' lovely potions to impregnate the, what did you used to call him Albus? The dungeon bat. We can keep them with the Black boy and monitor the pregnancy. If we get lucky the bat simply won't be carrying the brats, he'll contribute to their bloodline. Of course to be certain that it would work we might need to reverse the blood adoption, but its not like that would kill the boy. Might have him screaming for a couple of days, but it won't kill him."

"You do realize that the carrier's blood might overwhelm that of one or the other donor?" Dumbledore pointed out with a frown. "We've only had Regulus Black to experiment with since the others died from the earlier potions. The Veela and Were wolves we have would have entirely different reactions and can't be used as a base to guage their reactions on. I also have no idea if any of them have any creature blood which might interfere."

"Regardless we would need to undo the blood adoption you were so furious over." Flamel said dismissively. "One of you draw the father's blood. I'll send an elf for the correct potion. If the brat is strong enough we can move forward in a few hours rather than a few days."

"Good idea." Gellert said, moving forward, wand drawn as he sported a vicious grin. 

Severus did his best to keep out of the man's reach, scowling all the while, even as Harry and Voldemort moved as close together as they could. The elf that Nicholas Flamel had sent for the potion quickly returned with it and handed it over, sending a pitying glance their way before popping back out. It wasn't long before Grindelwald had Snape pinned and was drawing his blood. The men wasted no time in adding the blood to the potion, causing it to change from a deep violet to a bright green with a pearly sheen.

"Now, Harry, I need you to be a good boy and take this potion." Dumbledore said calmly, working the trusted grandfather figure to the limit.

"Why? What does it do?" Harry asked suspiciously, backing away from the advancing older man.

"Weren't you listening? It will undo the blood adoption." Flamel said mildly, standing back to watch in amusement as Dumbledore lost his patience at Harry's reticence and simply forced it down Harry's throat.

"Harry!" Both Snape and Voldemort cried out in alarm.

"Gods, he's stubborn. Do you know how often I've put him through his paces and he's come out with barely a scratch?" Dumbledore demanded in disgust even as the potion began to work, causing Harry to double over in pain. It wasn't long before the young Gryffindor began to scream, with both Voldemort and Snape straining at the edges of their restraints to reach Harry and comfort him. "He's going to be screaming for a while. Gellert, did you remember to pick up a copy of the Prophet?"

"Sorry, I was a bit preoccupied picking up our latest specimens." Grindelwald bit out with an eye roll at the other two.

"Damn you! If you aren't going to do anything at least let us hold him!" Voldemort snarled at them, fruitlessly trying to reach his husband.

"After Severus has taken his own potion." Dumbledore agreed calmly. Suddenly Harry stopped screaming and collapsed to the floor panting.

"Extraordinary. He reverted in less than 10 minutes! Albus, how long has it been since he was blood adopted? And exactly how big is his magical core?" Flamel demanded.

"Quite large actually. I have no doubt that young Harry could give even Merlin a run for his money with how large his core is. Those bloodwards really are useful to forcibly expand a still forming magical core." Dumbledore responded calmly, earning death glares from their captives. "As to the blood adoption... I believe that it has been less than a week, certainly its been less than two weeks."

"The apparent size of the specimen's core combined with how short a time the adoption has been in place easily explains how short a time the separation potion needed to work." Flamel said thoughtfully. "Are we going to allow them to provide the semen themselves or forcibly collect it for the next stage?" His question had all three of the captive wizards paling.

"Why don't we get some lunch and have one of the elves collect it? We can get our hands on a copy of the Prophet and enjoy the ridiculous stories that they come up with." Dumbledore suggested. "They can take care of each other after Severus has downed the potion. No need for one of us to care for them and loose our temper like the last time. You can always collect your full range of samples later."

"Ah, yes, one would think that it would have been me to kill the infant and its barer. Instead we got treated to the lovely sight of Nicholas just finishing ripping the brat from the woman's body and killing both of them." Gellert said with an amused chuckle, as their captives stared at them in horror. 

The three men left them in favor of getting some lunch and returned an hour later. All three captives were blushing when the three supposedly legendary wizards walked back in, blushes which quickly turned to flushes of rage. Dumbledore smiled kindly and approached his former Potions Master before holding out a potion to him. Snape just glared at the older man, refusing to touch it.

"Severus, you can either drink the potion and gain a little more freedom for the three of you or we can call this experiment a wash and I get to show Harry exactly how to please me." Dumbledore said sardonically, smiling brightly as the dour man immediately snatched the potion from his hand and downed it. "There, that wasn't so hard was it?"

"You are going to die, painfully for this." Voldemort hissed at his old transfiguration teacher.

"I'm tired of playing the Lord of the Light, Tom. I may not have gotten my hands on Lily but I'm certain that the three of you will provide ample recompense." Dumbledore said as he smiled kindly at his former pupil. A wave of his wand was all it took to release the manacles around their ankles and another to toss up a basic ward to keep them in their half of the room.

"Why did you even bother with the chains and the collars?" Harry asked warily.

"Oh, a number of reasons." Dumbledore said cheerfully. "Enjoy your time together. You wont be leaving any time soon."

Dumbledore jauntily waved as they left the room, securing the door behind them with a loud thunk! Cautiously, Snape, Harry, and Voldemort moved together and then into a nearby corner. Harry started to silently shiver and cry as the other two wrapped him in their arms.

"Shhh, its alright. We'll get out of this." Severus shushed, attempting to comfort the young man who was still his son, even if it was no longer by blood.

"When we get out of here I'll ask for volunteers and set them after those three." Voldemort practically snarled, even as he held Harry close to him. "They will die very painful deaths. I will make certain that no one dares try such a thing against us again."

"What were those potions any way?" Harry asked softly.

"One was, as you saw and felt, an attempt to undo the blood adoption. The one I took was a type of pregnancy potion. They added our fresh semen to it so that the child will actually belong to all three of us, provided I manage to carry it to term." Severus explained with a sigh. "Variations of it are usually used in same gender marriages if the couple doesn't want to resort to a gender changing or altering spell or potion. The potion you took does not guarantee that the blood adoption was reversed, especially since blood adoptions are supposed to be irreversible. Even so, you are still legally my son, no matter what the potion did or didn't accomplish."

"But what if it didn't work? What will happen to the baby?" Harry asked fearfully.

"Should Severus successfully conceive, the baby would still be carried to term and belong to the three of us. Relations between people so closely related as to be considered incest, while highly frowned upon because of possible complications from inbreeding, can produce perfectly healthy children. Among those of magical descent the risk of complications is greatly lessened because the magic compensates for a great deal. You only have recurring issues if the inbreeding occurs regularly, as with the Black and Gaunt families." Voldemort explained softly. "Both families exhibited madness and we both carry their blood. However, we are more than distantly enough related for it not to be an issue, biologically or otherwise. Our situation is fairly uncommon but there are provisos in pureblood tradition and the older laws which would have allowed for this consensually. They can't take the baby from us, not if we don't want them to."

They were quite for a few minutes, simply sitting together, attempting to comfort one another before Harry broke the silence.

"Tom?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Harry?" Voldemort responded.

"You know, I wouldn't mind, uh carrying your babies." Harry told him rushing the last bit and blushing. 

Voldemort stared at his husband for a moment then swooped down and took him in a fierce kiss, pulling him tightly further into his arms. This caused Severus to roll his eyes at the pair muttering about not needing yet _another_ hormonal display, he got enough at work thank you very much. Eventually the two came back up for air panting, and Harry rested his head on his husband's chest.

"I swear to you, we _will_ get out of this and they will pay." Voldemort said quietly. 

Harry simply nodded into his husband's chest and snuggled closer to the other two before finally letting exhaustion drag him into a restless sleep. He was woken sometime later by soft grunts and quiet whines of pain coming from Severus. Voldemort was whispering to the other man soothingly, occasionally slipping into parseltongue. 

When Harry opened his eyes he discovered that Voldemort had him pressed to his side with an arm wrapped around him while the red eyed man had reached across him to take Snape's hand and rub it soothingly with the other. Snape's pained expression gave lie to the look of "I'm fine, don't worry about it" that he sent at Harry upon realizing the younger man was awake. Harry glanced between the other two worriedly.

"The potion is forming the magical womb since Severus' magic has accepted both the potion and the semen. This is fairly normal if a bit more painful than usual. I can only guess that Dumbledore or one of the others purposefully made it more painful." Voldemort explained softly. "The extra pain means there's a greater chance for a miscarriage and that Severus will need to stay near us from now on. If he doesn't we don't simply risk loosing the baby but also Severus as well."

Harry nodded his acceptance before moving to wrap Snape in a hug, surprising the man and instinctually sending magic into the potions master to ease his pain. Voldemort simply moved closer to wrap his arms around both of them. If they had not been wearing magic inhibiting collars he would already have them out of there and back at his manor. Mentally, the Dark Lord cursed Dumbledore's knowledge of his abilities and vowed a very painful death to the man and thanked the gods that they hadn't bothered actually _sealing_ their magics. They fell asleep huddled together in the corner of the cell, wondering what the next day would hold, and hoping for a chance to escape.

~

Back at Hogwarts Lucius was just coming around from the combination of the stunner and hitting his head on the edge of a random hospital bed. He moaned lowly only to hear his wife shushing him as she brushed his hair from his face. Lucius could feel that he wasn't currently dressed in his normal high quality robes any more, but instead in a hospital gown. His memory quickly flooded back causing him to hastily sit up in bed only to groan and clutch at his head.

"Lucius! You know better than that!" Narcissa scolded, forcing him to lay back down and take a pain potion.

"I'll get Minerva. She'll want to speak with him." Poppy offered.

"Tell her to bring a pensive." Lucius rasped before she bustled out the door. They waited quietly until McGonagall arrived and took a seat next to Lady Malfoy.

"What happened?" Narcissa asked quietly, even as McGonagall set a pensive onto the bedside table.

"The session went well. We even managed to get our lord fully pardoned. He removed my mark. We were ambushed in the atrium. Potter got hit more than once but the moment the boy went down the Dark Lord was next to him trying to figure out what was wrong. His reaction was strong enough to affect your sister. Potter was bleeding badly and had passed out from blood loss in the middle of the fight. Our Lord ripped down the apparation wards with raw power and apparated straight to St. Mungo's. We followed and were treated. When we returned via floo to Hogwarts we got ambushed from behind as we came through from St. Mungo's. I got a glimpse of whoever hit us. I didn't recognize him." Lucius explained after a drink of water. "I'll allow you all to view the complete session and battle at the ministry later. For now we need to get Potter, the Dark Lord, and Severus back. Maybe one of you can pick up on something I missed."

Finding his wand on the bedside table next to the pensive he pulled a number of select memories from his mind and placed them in the pensive for the others to view. He settled back into the bed at his wife's gentle insistence as they entered the pensive together to view the memories. Lucius had made certain to include the memories from St. Mungo's for his wife and Madam Pomfrey. There was a good chance that the three were going to require medical attention when they were finally retrieved.

~

In the main dining room of Dumbledore Manor the three masters of the house had just sat down to dinner, when a house elf popped 3 copies of the day's Prophet at each wizard's place setting. Lady Flamel was seated demurely next to her husband, eyes down cast at her plate. Had any of the three wizards bothered to glance at her or look her in the eye they would have only seen a broken porcelain doll in the place of what was once a spirited powerful witch. The peaceful scene would change the moment the men turned their attention to their individual copies of the Prophet.

Humming cheerfully Dumbledore ate the last bit of egg and toast before picking up and shaking out the Prophet so that he could read it. Grindelwald picking up his copy a moment later. Seconds afterward Nicholas looked up from his food with a frown, noticing the sudden drop in both temperature and the cheerful atmosphere. Glancing at his companion's steadily darkening features he looked at the paper curiously, forgoing the rest of his meal in favor of discovering exactly what they were reading that had them so upset.

"You screwed up badly, Albus." Flamel commented, as he skimmed the front page and hummed his interest. "We're going to have to go into seclusion and we may have to forgo the current experiment and dump their bodies somewhere they'll be found."

"I am aware." Dumbledore said sourly. "Gellert? What are you scowling about?"

"The little brat got himself pardoned!" Grindelwald growled, fuming. "He can walk down the street with a sign plastered to his fucking back telling everyone who he is and no one can touch him! You had to pretend to kill me before _I_ got any peace!"

"As long as you don't kill him or damage him too badly I see no problem with you taking your displeasure out on him." Dumbledore said thoughtfully, a sly look on his features. "Personally, I plan to make him watch while I fuck his little soul mate and make them both scream."

"Why, Albus, I thought you had such high hopes for him joining us?" Flamel asked in surprise.

"Oh, I did, but this shows that he's simply gone too far to offer such a position, even after training him up properly." Dumbledore said dismissively. "At best we can bring them to heel and use them in our experiments. At worst we'll have to kill them. Either way they're powerful enough that we can make use of their remains, if we must."

"Why don't we show them our... displeasure now?" Grindelwald suggested, his lip curling in a vicious smile. 

The other two men agreed and they quickly headed down to the cell. When Dumbledore threw the door open, slamming it into the wall it startled their three newest captives into wakefulness. Warily, Harry, Voldemort, and Snape watched them practically stalk into the room. Sneering Gellert tossed his copy of the paper at them.

"You think you're so clever don't you?" Grindelwald sneered. Voldemort cautiously reached out and pulled the paper over to them, examining it as best he could even as he skimmed it, before handing it over to Harry and Severus to read.

"We knew nothing of this." Voldemort said cautiously. 

"We've either been stuck in St. Mungo's or enjoying your... hospitality, since leaving the ministry." Snape sneered at them in disgust. "How could we have anything to do with _this_?"

"Instead of protesting, why don't you show me how sorry you are?" Gellert hissed at the rival dark lord, ignoring the potions master completely.

"Now, Gellert, I thought we agreed. You can beat him for his audacity while I take Harry and... play with him in full view." Dumbledore admonished gently. Flamel sighed impatiently tiring of their game rapidly.

"I need the little one taken to one of the laboratories. I refuse to wait any longer for the samples. I have a lot of work to do and I will not wait for you two to get off your arses and _do_ something useful! Torment them later." Flamel reminded them with a frosty glare. Albus sighed sadly before magically silencing and restraining both Voldemort and Snape who were both looking panicked and struggling against their magical bonds to no avail.

"No!" Harry shouted, even as Flamel grabbed him by the upper arm and started dragging him from the cell, ignoring the younger man's struggles completely. Harry was startled into compliance when they came across another cell, one that he could easily see into and saw children. Broken and disfigured children in various stages of emaciation, torture, and dissection were scattered about the cell. Most of them were unconscious or crying, a few stared with the vacant expression that only death can provide faces pale from blood loss or twisted in pain. 

"That will be you, if you disappoint me or misbehave." Flamel said, noting where Harry was looking in horror.

He dragged the green eyed Gryffindor into a room with a large metal table with straps attached to it. Forcing Harry up onto the table he strapped the suddenly struggling wizard to the table. Ignoring Harry's curses and struggles he turned to the tray with many vials and sharp instruments laid out carefully on it before taking up a silver potions knife. A wave of the alchemist's hand vanished Harry's clothes, startling him into suddenly stillness. 

Making certain that Harry could see the blade he quickly cut off a lock of sable hair from his victim and placed it in a vial. Next he made an incision along the sternum until he hit bone, ignoring how Harry was biting his lip to keep back his shouts of pain, Flamel picked up a small hammer and chisel. Casting a sticking charm, he gave the wide eyed Gryffindor a vicious grin, taking the chisel and hammer before carefully chipping off a piece of Harry's sternum, ignoring the ineffectual struggling and screams of agony Harry was producing in the process. Plopping his sample into a vial Flamel set aside the hammer and chisel, vanishing the blood to clean them.

Dazed from the pain, Harry unknowingly slipped into his mind only to find himself looking out of the eyes of another. It took him a moment to realize that he was seeing out of his husband's eyes. Mentally looking around he realized that both Snape and Voldemort were still magically restrained and silenced. The looks on the faces of both Dumbledore and Grindelwald convinced Harry that they were enjoying the pain and anguish this was putting the two wizards through. 

Harry could feel the horror, worry, fury, pain, and terror flowing down the link. Recognizing some of the pain as his own, Harry tried to back out of the link only to make his husband aware of his presence. Desperately Voldemort, Tom, mentally held Harry to him, trying to protect him and ease his pain, only for Harry to be wrenched back into his body when the incision on his chest was ripped open to get to his still beating heart.

Harry shrieked in pain as he felt the tendons and muscles in his chest rip. Another scream was forced out of him when Flamel very carefully inserted a large vicious needle into his heart, withdrawing something before pulling it back out before placing it in a vial. Out came the potions knife again. Harry screamed and tried to thrash as the man sliced off skin, tendon, nerve tissue, and muscle from the decimated area, slipping them each into their own vials. A wave of the alchemist's wand had the remaining flesh painfully folding its self back into place before knitting together again into a healed whole.

Harry lay their panting in pain and hoping the man was done. He whimpered when he saw a _different_ large needle in the man's left hand and another one in his right. The aged alchemist quickly used one to sample Harry's liver and lungs, to the accompaniment of much screaming, shouting, and attempted thrashing on Harry's part. The last large needle came mockingly into view just as Harry felt Tom slip desperately into his mind and pull him away again.

Almost detachedly Harry saw the inside of their original cell. He could see Severus silently crying. Feeling tears on his own cheeks and seeing the looks of lust exchanged between Dumbledore and Grindelwald had Harry realizing that his Tom was crying. Harry tried to sooth his husband but the mocking voices of the two free wizards drew their attention.

"He's quiet vocal, isn't he? Perhaps we should share him between us?" Grindelwald suggested, lust lacing his voice alongside of the sadistic pleasure.

Harry was yanked back into his own body as he felt the magic restraining his husband simply shatter. Suddenly, the young lion was shrieking and screaming trying to get away from the _thing_ stabbing his thigh. He could feel Tom getting slammed backward into the wall back in the cell along the link as Voldemort was once more magically restrained. Harry let the link go as Flamel finally removed the needle and sample of his bone marrow, sobbing in relief.

"There, all done. Now that wasn't so bad was it?" Flamel said condescendingly, waving his wand to release all the restraints and levitating the exhausted Gryffindor back to the cell he shared with his husband and father.

"We did promise to let them care for each other." Dumbledore pointed out pensively, ignoring the fact that the other two only had eyes for the exhausted form of Harry as he was unceremoniously dropped at their feet. 

"Perhaps we should allow them some time together. We can always add the Black boy to give them a bit more company later." Grindelwald suggested viciously. "We can always have him _teach_ them how to perform properly."

"I have enough samples from the little one. I'll get the ones from the red eyed angel later." Flamel informed them with a smile. "Why don't we go and relax in the parlor or have my wife go out and get us something to entertain us tonight?"

"What a wonderful idea!" Dumbledore said happily, the twinkle going full force as he led them out of the cell, sealing it behind them and releasing the two wizards from their magical restraints.

~

Minerva McGonagall was furious and muttering dire threats in a thick brogue as they finally exited the pensive a good 3 hours after entering it. The others watched her warily as she began to pace furiously. None of them dared to interrupt her, for fear of becoming the target of her temper.

"I dinnae care who the de'il the diddy thinks he is! The auld eeejit went after one o' _my_ lions! Auld Dark Lord or no! No one goes after _my bairns_!" McGonagall declared fiercely.

"I take it you recognized something?" Lucius asked dryly, trying not to choke on his once more dry throat.

"Aye. Gellert Grindelwald took ye down. I recognized his voice." The Headmistress said tightly. "Like as not the bastart was working with Albus."

"Wonderful." Lucius said sourly, in a tone reminiscent of how the missing potions master might have spoken had he been there. "Now how do we find them and get them back? Grindelwald is supposed to be in Numengard and Dumbledore has fled the castle."

"We can't." Narcissa pointed out with a sigh of resignation and worry. "All we can do is turn over the information we've gathered and hope they'll have a better idea of where to start. If we're lucky the tales of Mr. Potter's knack for miraculous escapes is true and he'll be able to pull off another one. Hopefully bringing back Severus and our Lord with him when he returns."

"Oh, he has it, alright." Minerva said sourly before sighing to herself. "I'll contact the order and warn them that we need to find Dumbledore. I'll say that its urgent and has to do with the fact that we suspect Mr. Potter to be missing. Lord Malfoy, I do not know for certain if you are in fact a Death Eater, nor do I currently care, but I would be greatful if you could somehow contact the Dark side and get them searching for our three missing lambs as well."

"I'll need a number of owls, quill, and plenty of parchment, but it may be possible to have them looking within the next day or two." Lucius informed her gravely. "They're hardly lambs, madam."

"Then its settled. Go do what needs to be done and I'll have an elf fetch his materials and post his letters. Lady Malfoy and I will prepare for casualties." Poppy said bustling about and shooing them out of her infirmary as both she and Narcissa prepared to receive severely injured patients, considering the fact that Harry _always_ came through injured and that his companions likely would be as well.

~

The moment the magic released them both older wizards were by Harry's side. Gently they straightened him out from the heap he had landed in and laid him on his back. The whimpers that the Gryffindor was giving off were like knives of ice being driven into their hearts. They didn't care that he was naked, in point of fact Voldemort, who had by now become Tom in Harry's mind, slipped off his cloak and wrapped his husband gently in it.

"Did you see the new scar on his chest?" Severus asked softly. Tom nodded, doing his best to hold back more tears at the pain they had put his husband through. "The scar should fade fairly quickly but the fact that its even there and the amount of pain he was and is still clearly in worries me. Marvolo, we _must_ escape, quickly."

"I know." Tom said quietly, as he cradled Harry in his arms. "I also didn't like Dumbledore's comments about raping him. Severus, we need to find some way of leaving before they decide to follow through. What they've already done is bad enough and from their actions and comments even going along with their little experiments could see us all dead. You and I know the child took, we could both feel the baby being accepted before the magic settles down. If Harry finds out and then discovers that they hurt you enough to loose the baby, we might just loose Harry too. Severus, I _can't_ lose him."

"I know." Snape said softly, as he rested his hand on the semi-conscious form of his son, and one of the fathers of the child he currently carried...


	24. Unexpected Transformations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up... the fluffyness fought me!  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

An hour after Harry was returned to them they were startled by the sounds of moving and shifting stone. With Harry having fallen into a deep healing sleep the other two wizards watched warily as the walls shifted and moved. The main doorway disappeared along with the confining ward even as the rear wall folded away just like when entering Diagon Alley. What was revealed behind the moving wall surprised both of them. Behind the wall was a group of people of varying ages, a little on the thin side none of them seemed to be starving, yet every single one, even the children, wore a magic suppressing collar.

"Wow, its been a while since they grabbed anyone new. It looks like they did a number on you." A young man that looked remarkably like Sirius commented. Tom's eyes widened and choked a bit when he realized that the young man was none other than Regulus Black, Sirius' brother.

"New pack members then." A young brunette woman sighed sadly.

"Momma?" A young girl no older than 7 asked hesitantly as she peeked out from behind one of the men.

"Its alright Astaria. The bad men gave us new family again. Now, you remember what that means?" The woman asked quietly. The little girl nodded solemnly.

"It means we look at their ouchies and try to make them better." A young boy no older than 6 said proudly. "They are pack. Family."

"Very good Mark." A sable haired man with broad shoulders complemented, before ushering the two bold children over to where the other children, none of them older than 12, sat.

"Regulus?" Tom asked, earning himself a confused look from his kidnapped follower.

"Do I know you?" Regulus asked cautiously almost softly. Tom nodded dumbly before shifting how he was holding Harry and gripped Severus' arm, pulling him closer.

"I gave you the mark on your arm." Tom said quietly.

"My Lord?" Regulus asked in shock. Tom nodded silently, cradling Harry closer to him.

"Well, now I know why you didn't come when I called. I honestly thought you had died when no one could find any trace of you." Tom said with a sigh, then he stiffened, his eyes widening as he realized something that had been over looked by _all_ of them before demanding quickly. "Give me your arm. I need to summon the others and they forced Severus to drink a pregnancy potion. I wont risk the baby."

"Of course!" Regulus said gleefully, quickly baring his arm to his friend.

"This _will_ hurt but it will also bring help." Tom warned in nearly full Voldemort mode.

"Right now, I don't care." Regulus informed him, laughing gleefully as comprehension finally began to dawn on the others. Their captors had practically handed them a way to escape on a silver platter.

"I thought you needed your wand for that?" Severus asked softly.

"Its far harder to do this wandlessly but it _is_ an emergency function I had the forethought to add when I first developed it. Only I or my original followers would have known about it muchless how to activate it. It never occurred to me to tell anyone else or make it so they could use it." Tom explained. "There's also an element of risk when using this particular function."

Tom released his grip on the dour man, gently handing him Harry's still limp form, to take Regulus' arm and press his palm to the Dark Mark. Regulus immediately had to bite back a shout of pain as he fought not to double over. The lost Black Heir could feel his pent up magic being drawn from him to help fuel the summons and bring them help. After nearly 5 full minutes of this Voldemort let go of the magic and helped Regulus to lay down, panting, on the floor.

"I had forgotten how much of a kick that thing has." Regulus panted, earning an amused look from Voldemort and looks of confusion from the other prisoners.

"Reggie got ouchie?" A little one asked curiously.

"Yes, Reggie got ouchie, but this is a special ouchie, one that might bring nice people to help." One of the adults explained, with a hopeful look sent at the clearly exhausted Regulus.

It was less than 20 minutes before they all felt the wards shudder under a clearly powerful assault. It took whoever was attacking less than 30 minutes to bring the wards crashing down, shaking the building to its very foundations and covering the prisoners in rock dust shaken from the ceiling. A cheer rose up from the adults when they saw the wall over the door finally crumble into nothingness under the assault of at least 3 wands from the other side. A Death Eater in full regalia poked his head in and swore when he saw the captives.

"Found something!" He called back over his shoulder, but he reared back when Dobby popped into the room just in front of him.

"Master Harry! Master Harry's Dark Lord husband! I's finally found youse!" Dobby said gleefully, his face falling immediately when he realized what condition they were in and why he hadn't been able to find them. "The nasty magic blocking collars hid youse from me." Snapping his fingers all of the inhibitor collars disappeared and the prisoners all breathed a sigh of relief when they could finally feel their magic again.

"Dubby was it?" Snape asked cautiously.

"Dobby." The elf gently corrected, ignoring the scowling Death Eaters he was blocking from entering the room.

"Dobby, then. Could you find our wands? And help everyone to escape quickly? Dumbledore, Grindelwald, and Flamel could show up at any moment." Snape pointed out quickly. The elf rapidly nodded his head yes and snapped his fingers for the wands before handing them over and heading for the youngest children to help carry them.

"Did you take down all of the wards?" Voldemort asked the Death Eater.

"Yeah, especially the anti-apparation and portkey wards. I don't know why the Dark Lord called us here and then wasn't there to give us orders but Rookwood and Mulciber figured it meant we needed to get in here and rescue somebody, they wouldn't say who." The Death Eater explained, completely unaware that he was speaking to said Dark Lord.

"I knew them both in school. Of course they'd know about that function." Tom said with a relieved sigh. Everyone was then quickly evacuated, the majority of them being sent to St. Mungo's with a one of the lower level Death Eaters along to explain. Harry, Voldemort, Severus, and Regulus on the other hand went to Hogwarts to be treated....

~

Harry slowly woke to the familar sounds and smells of the Hogwarts Hospital wing. Groaning in pain he mentally reached down the link looking for his husband, finding him almost immediately sleeping within his own mindscape. Tom, recognizing the mental signature of his husband's tentative touch rose from his own state of unconsciousness back to the so-called land of the living. A moment later he sat up in his hospital bed and looked over to the side where Harry was starting to twitch and whimper.

"Come now Harry, I know you're awake. Why don't you open those beautiful green eyes and let me see them?" Tom suggested softly, almost crooning. Harry groaned again but forced his eyes open to look at his husband.

"Tom? What happened?" Harry asked, his words slurred from sleep.

"We're back at Hogwarts love. We were joined by some of the old man's other prisoners and one of them was a Death Eater that had gone missing a long time ago. I was able to use his mark to summon help." Tom explained quietly, as he observed Harry while he took in the information.

"Why didn't you do that with Snape?" Harry asked curiously, waking up enough to pay proper attention.

"Running that much magic through Severus would have aborted the baby." Tom explained. "It also didn't occur to me until I saw Regulus."

"Oh. Is Snape alright? What about the baby?" Harry asked anxiously.

"I'm fine brat." Snape said caustically as he stalked up to settle on his own bed on the opposite side of Harry, glaring at the amused Medi-witch who followed him.

"That's quite enough, Severus." Poppy told him firmly as she shook her finger at him severely. "You will _rest_. Its a miracle that the stress of the situation didn't harm the baby for all that its only a few days old. Before you demand to be released the answer is still no. You'll not escape this time Severus Tobias Snape. Both of the babies other fathers have to stay here and so do you. The three of you can't be far from each other for long periods of time if you want the little one to flourish."

"I am well aware of how to care for myself and am fully cognizant of the potions I will need to brew and take." Snape told her sourly.

"No. No brewing potions for the next week and after that no brewing potions which contain any kind of abortant, nor handling any ingredients or potions with that even remotely have such a nature." Poppy warned, causing Snape to nod miserably. "No potion brewing at all after the first half of the second trimester until the baby is born. If anything smells caustic or noxious, don't analyze it, get away from it because it could hurt the baby even if it doesn't hurt you. When you reach the third trimester you will have to stop teaching altogether, no lectures, no brewing, nothing. The risk to the baby is too great if a spell goes wrong. As the pregnancy progresses the baby will drain you and your magic more and more. Neither of the other fathers will be able to leave you for any real length of time and the baby will be drawing from them as well, making them nearly as tired as you will be."

"I understand. Perhaps Minerva will be able to find someone to take my classes? I can at least grade their papers." Snape said sourly. Poppy nodded and after a quick scan of Harry to make sure he was recovering well she headed for her office, muttering about stubborn patients.

"Don't you want the baby?" Harry asked in a quietly vulnerable voice. "If you don't want him or her at least give me the baby when its born, don't get rid of it."

"Of course I do brat. I just hate having to give up brewing to do it." Severus growled, explaining carefully, fully aware that saying he might not want the baby could hurt Harry badly. "And I fully expect both of you to help me with it when its born."

The flash of relief from both Harry and Voldemort made Snape wonder just who wanted the baby more, Harry or Voldemort? Regardless, he knew that even without the baby possibly affecting Harry he would have tried carrying it to term and raising it. He may not have liked how it had been conceived and now had a burning hatred for the bastards who had forced it on him without so much as asking, but no, he had no plans to abort the baby. If anything he planned to do everything in his power to keep it, whether the other fathers wanted it or not.

"What happened to the kids?" Harry asked suddenly, remembering the images of the children he had passed when he was dragged away for Nicholas Flamel to take his... _samples_.

"The ones you saw were, thankfully, illusions. Unfortunately there was evidence that at one point that scene was common in those holding cells. What you saw was a memory embedded into the stones by time. They displayed the memory like a photo and enhanced it with illusions to make it worse for anyone who saw it." Tom explained quickly, sensing Harry's worry and disquiet. "The only other captives that were actually there were rescued with us. I promise you that no one who was there was left behind and that everyone is safely recovering at St. Mungo's. Poppy and Narcissa overrode the objections of the Death Eaters that rescued us and brought us to Hogwarts instead."

"Stubborn women!" Severus growled, making Harry giggle at the man's surliness.

"This stubborn woman is making sure you get fed." Narcissa said in amusement, having snuck up on them with their meal. Then she turned serious. "Please don't scare us like that again. You were gone for nearly two days. We were lucky that our lord thought to use the mark to summon help so quickly and that no one was home when we attacked. You're next dose of potions is on the tray. Get some more sleep."

They agreed if a bit reluctantly and accepted their meal from the blond woman before settling down to eat and rest. Only Severus noticed that Lady Malfoy had laced their food with sleeping draughts. His tiredness and worry made certain that he didn't notice until it was far to late to do anything about it. They slept through the night and awoke the next morning, easily 3 days since they had been taken and 5 days since the emergency Wizengamot session and battle in the ministry atrium. In that time they discovered that they had received a rotating guard of Aurors by order of Madam Bones.

"I will have to do something to express my displeasure to those two insufferable _women_ who drugged our meal." Severus fumed almost the moment they woke.

"If you would simply _listen_ and _obey_ the healing instructions I wouldn't have needed to dose your food." Narcissa informed him with an intimidating scowl of her own. "If I must take your wand and stick you to the bed I _will_ , Severus Tobias Snape! Just be glad I opted for a sleeping draught rather than asking a house elf to make sure you didn't get up."

"Be glad that the potions that _Harry_ needs hadn't been immediately critical, young man." Poppy scolded, helping to double team the stubborn potions master, as both woman watched him wilt under the verbal assault. "None of you are leaving my infirmary until _I_ deem you are ready. Not this time."

"Yes, Ma'am." The three responded dutifully if with varying tones of resignation and wryness liberally lacing their voices.

That's when something the strange voice from St. Mungo's had mentioned struck. At first it was just the shifting of Harry's pupils from perfectly round to slightly squished with a barely there point at the top and bottom of the pupil. Then his pupil shifted further until it clearly resembled a slightly fat diamond-like slit, making Harry's eyes resemble that of a cat. Unseen Harry's hair had sprouted down the length of his neck until he had a soft pelt of fur spreading down his back, along his sides, curving around to his chest, and flowing like water over river rocks.

By the time the fur had started spreading up his neck to cover Harry's face the others were staring at him in shock. His finger nails shifted into the hardness and shape of a sharp set of claws. He started to shrink inside his clothes at the 7 second mark and his tail bone elongated into a true tail. By the time 10 seconds had passed he was a touch bigger than Crookshanks. By 12 seconds he had finished his shift into that of a black green-eyed cat with a white lightning bolt shaped mark over his right eye and could fit inside the pocket of Snape or Voldemort's robes.

"Meow?" Kitten Harry asked in a clearly scared tone, peeking out of the neck of his hospital gown crumpled around him.

"Harry, I hate to say it but.. you're adorable." Snape told the cat shaped Harry with a smirk and a snort of amusement. "I have no idea how you getting into these situations."

Harry just glared back at his father from his crumpled cave of clothing earning adoring sighs from the two witches and a bark of laughter from his husband. Mewing piteously Harry tried to scold them but all he could manage was more cute cat noises, much to the mixed amusement and adoration of his audience. Eventually, he squirmed and climbed his way out of the pile of clothing to confront them on his own four kitten feet at the end of his bed, scowling at them as the women cooed, and the men smirked. Harry growled cutely at the still human occupants of the room before yawning a kitty yawn, mini fangs and all. His yawn was so big that he found himself on his butt and cutely looked up at the once more cooing women with big kitten eyes as if he were about to cry.

Tom could feel his husband's consternation and frustration through his own amusement along the bond and wondered what had caused the shape change. He also wondered how long Harry was going to be stuck as an adorable black kitten, small enough that he could carry Harry around in his robe pocket. Tom watched in bemusement as the shift caught up with Harry and the little black kitten curled up at the end of the bed, sending them all a final petulant pout before succumbing to the lure of an exhausted sleep. Poppy and Narcissa quickly took advantage of his sleeping state and cast their diagnostic spells, finding nothing wrong with him aside from the random shape change and the already identified problems caused primarily by the Dursleys.

"Well?" Snape asked the women, his face blank with mirth still shining in his eyes.

"He's fine. He still has signs of abuse and malnutrition but nothing that wasn't already there." Madam Pomfrey said with a sigh. "I'm not certain if the nutritional supplements should be dosed to his human size or his animal size while he's a cat and I have no earthly idea how or why he suddenly became...."

"Oh, the memory from St. Mungo's when Lucius had to hold down our Lord." Narcissa said, nodding in understanding at the Nurse's look of comprehension.

"I wonder who or what the voice actually belonged to. Ah, well. At least we had some warning. For now, unless we can determine something that contradicts the theory, we'll treat it like a student stuck in their animagus form. Unless you have another idea we can try?" Madam Pomfrey told them.

"I can't think of anything aside from assigning someone to keep him with them in case he randomly changes back or into something else." Narcissa said doubtfully. "If we get busy or stop watching him for a moment, judging by the fact that his first form _is_ a kitten, we may never be able to keep him in one room. At least having _someone_ watch him he's less likely to get hurt, kidnapped, or have the entire castle looking for him. It might even be better to move him to the manor so that we can limit who has access to him in such a vulnerable state."

"We can keep him with us." Tom offered quickly.

"Us?" Severus asked with an arched eyebrow.

"You didn't honestly think I'd let you teach while carrying my heir? Not after all of the warnings provided by both these lovely ladies?" Tom shot back in a tone that brooked no argument. "I'll grant you, grading their papers and lecturing but only if Harry or I remain with you during class. Someone else can administer their practicals and lab work. Regulus was always fairly decent in the potions lab, perhaps he can take over the lab work and other brewing until the baby is born?"

Severus made a strangled noise of protest in his throat and sent a begging look at his friend and son-in-law only to find a granite expression of determination on the Dark Lord's features. Snape eventually looked down and watched his hands in his lap in defeat. Voldemort's expression softened back into a more Tom-like expression and sighed before gently picking up Harry's sleeping kitten form and handing him to the potions master.

Severus petted and cuddled the transformed Gryffindor as best as possible and enjoyed the purring the black kitten provided in return. He ignored the final health checks from the women before they released the three of them to roam. Tom, almost gently, led Severus out of the infirmary with Harry still in the man's hands. They ignored the Auror who trailed behind them and Tom eventually led them down to the dour man's quarters and placed his hand on the entry way to the suite, silently asking the castle for a temporary extra bedroom and study.

The castle considered the request and gave a pulse of smugness as she altered the quarters they would apparently be sharing. Instead of simply adding an extra bedroom and study she decided to add two bedrooms and a study. One of the bedrooms was specifically designated as their joint bedroom but all of the beds were expanded to fit all three of them in human form. She also temporarily sealed two of the three bedrooms leaving the joint one available for them to use and pushing an image of the three of them cuddling on the one bed along with a sense of not budging on the issue.

Puzzled but not really worried Tom sent a query that amounted to _why?_ and only received a sense of comfort and being wrapped in a large fluffy blanket along with the image again. Trusting the Slytherin Heir to understand even as she opened the rooms for them to enter, allowing Severus to continue to focus on petting the still half asleep Harry in his hands. Severus finally looked up to see where they were as they entered their newly improved quarters and made a questioning noise at the Dark Lord. Severus noted the changes and unconsciously continuing to pet the kitten in his hands, even as they left the Auror standing guard outside the suite of rooms.

"Hogwarts apparently decided we should have three bedrooms. One for you, one for Harry and I, and one for when the three of us wish to remain together for comfort. All of the beds have been expanded to a size which will accommodate all three of us. She also decided that we need to stay together at least for the night and has locked the first two leaving only the joint bedroom open. If you feel uncomfortable with this arrangement I can always sleep on the sofa and Harry can sleep on a pillow or cushion with me while you get the bed?" Tom offered with a shrug of feigned unconcern.

"Why would I get the bed? Aside from the fact that these are my quarters?" Snape asked with a scowl. Tom simply looked pointedly at his stomach before gazing calmly back into Severus' suddenly flushed face receiving a sullen. "Fine. After the child is born I'm going to blood adopt Harry again. The pregnancy could interact or interfere with the adoption. It will also allow his body to settle before being forced through yet another change."

"I thought nothing less." Tom said calmly before the two of them began investigating the altered quarters. Harry stayed firmly in his kitten form and enjoyed being petted and cuddled, even if he was fairly certain, now that he was awake, that Snape would deny ever petting or cuddling him, Kitten shaped or not. Actually, Harry thought the man would deny it more viciously if it was pointed out that the potions master was petting a kitten or Harry himself rather than simply a transformed student.

"I had no idea that a blood adoption could be reversed." Snape said softly as he sat down in the living room with Tom, gently playing with the small black kitten that was his son. Harry lapped up the attention like a sponge, purring all the while, reminding them both that he hadn't been shown proper affection that didn't involve his fame for a very long time.

"Nor did I." Tom said with a sigh. "Severus, what I said earlier. I will allow you to brew but only when it is absolutely necessary and if it can in no way harm you or the baby. Which does _not_ include risking yourself by teaching brats how to brew. Too many things can go wrong in a classroom full of students, muchless a lab where you have so many inexperienced brewers brewing potentially dangerous potions. You're not just carrying my heir or my child, you are also my friend and the father of my husband. Loosing you simply isn't an option any more than it would be for us to loose Harry."

"Very well." Snape said in resignation, recognizing the stubborn look in Voldemort's ruby eyes. Harry, on the other hand, meowed smugly, completely agreeing with his husband's words and sending that agreement down the bond. Voldemort relaxed back into Tom and sent an amused look at his kittyfied husband.

"Apparently Harry agrees. If nothing else we can use my bond with him to understand him." Tom said in amusement.

"I suppose that Minerva will be able to understand him with her having a tabby cat for an animagus form." Severus said doubtfully, bringing his son to his eye level only for his nose to be batted at by kitty paws.

"Stop that. You know better than to do that." Severus scolded lightly setting Harry back into his lap and continuing to pet the small black kitten while ignoring Tom's looks infused with laughter and mirth. Eventually Harry turned over onto his back an started batting gently at Snape's fingers, making sure to keep his claws retracted.

"Oh, you like that do you? Very well, but I still expect you to behave." Severus told him sternly, mirth shining in his eyes. A few minutes later Harry suddenly shifted back into boy form, much to Severus' consternation and Tom's amusement.

"Ah, sorry?" Harry said sheepishly, earning a laugh from Tom and a look of exasperation from his adoptive father.

"How do you get into these situations?" Severus asked archly, his amusement shining through in his ebony gaze for all his attempts at hiding it.

"I don't know. Something always seems to happen." Harry told them with a shrug, sliding off of Severus' lap and onto the floor to sit properly.

"When that spell triggered at St. Mungo's I thought we'd lost you. Then there was that voice, who I presume is one of your relatives on your mother's more... unusual side. By the time we were able to move again you were fine and sleeping off whatever had been done to heal you. The voice warned about random shape shifts for the next couple of years and called you godling." Severus explained almost softly. "I don't know which of your relatives that was but I owe him or her a debt for helping you."

"As do I. The voice, as Severus put it, also warned us that your cousin Aphrodite might visit and would consider you fair game to seduce." Voldemort said with a weird combination of a grimace and a scowl. "If one of your other powerful relatives show up we can ask about how the potions and everything are going to affect the baby and if its safe for Severus to blood adopt you again."

"Am I still..." Harry asked softly, refusing to look at either of them.

"Yes, you are still my son. What those three did to us changes nothing. All it means is that the baby will have three fathers one of which just happens to be me. Something similar to this situation is not unheard of among purebloods and is almost always when a blood adoption is involved, often to protect the family or if an heir of one family is adopted into another powerful family. No one has any problem with it because all purebloods are related, if distantly, and a number of families encourage cousins to marry, though sibling marriage is just as discouraged as in the muggle world." Snape explained. "Muggleborns don't fully understand the implications or the situations but accept it when an adoption is involved, even if they tend to find it confusing or distasteful. Often times a potion is involved to prevent or help with any issues that might arise from the situation, making it safe or as safe as any pregnancy can be."

"Oh." Harry said thoughtfully.

"Harry, until the baby is born we will likely need to sleep in the same bed with Severus. Part of it is to make it easier for the baby to draw on our magic and part of it is to help Severus while he's carrying the baby. Do you have any problem with that?" Tom asked softly, watching his young husband carefully.

"Um, maybe? I've never shared a bed with anyone. No one but Ron, Hermione, and the twins really touch me, except for both of you now. I don't even know why I don't flinch from either of you like I do with everyone else. Even Ron, Hermione, and the twins had to put up with me flinching all of the time until I got used to them." Harry explained a bit uncomfortably.

"You flinch from everyone but us?" Snape asked in surprise. "Did you ever flinch away from me?... Of course you did, I was intentionally frightening, but not now?"

"No, not anymore." Harry told them truthfully. "Its like something in my magic recognizes that you're both safe and your magic sort of.. sings to mine. Its really comfy and nice."

The two older men exchanged a surprised look and silently agreed that it needed to be looked into. That's when Harry's magic decided he needed to shape shift yet again. This time the process was almost identical, except he shifted into a much larger type of black cat. Harry was a kitten version of a black panther.

"The voice said it would take a few _years_?" Snape re-confirmed in a pained tone of voice.

"Yes." Tom answered with a wince. "Hopefully we can find the trigger or it will stabilize and lengthen the amount of time in a single form over time. If we're lucky his magic will pick one animal or type of animal and stick with that. So far it looks like he's focused on felines. Not surprising with him being in Gryffindor. Just be glad he didn't shift into a basilisk or a dragon."

"Provided he actually _can_ shift into a magical creature." Snape pointed out as they watched Harry decide to lay down and lounge on the carpet in front of them.

"Severus? Consider _who_ we're discussing." Tom told him blandly only to watch as Snape winced in acknowledgement.

Later, just before the three left for supper in the great hall they found a scroll of parchment sealed with a very unusual seal. The wax showed a Cerberus backed by a set of crossed torches overlaid with a dagger along each torch and clutching a sword in its front paws with a poppy and single skull headed key at its feet. Harry was the one who found it and carefully pawed it over to the other two wizards for them to investigate. Both of them immediately took their wands in hand and checked it for everything they could think of before Severus cautiously picked it up and opened it. His eyebrow rose at what he found within before beginning to read it aloud.

> "Mortals and Godling, we are glad to see that you have settled in well and are no longer trying to kill one another. Harry's transformations are usually fairly random but can be triggered should the need arise at a later time. His return to human form can also be triggered but over using the human shape trigger could result in permanent loss of human form for the duration of the adaptation period. It amused Hecate to make the trigger and refuse to tell us what it was."

Snape read aloud with a wince before continuing.

> "As for the potion issue, we discussed it with Apollo. From our discussion and examination of a sample of the potion used it was concluded that there was no removal of the blood adoption and that Harry's blood, young as he is, will compensate for the brewer to carry the child. There was no addition of the brewer's blood except through the godling, thus the child he carries will be his grandchild and the brewer is the surrogate carrier. Harry's divine blood latched onto the blood which was to be removed and wrenched it from the purging potion, adding it to the already present adoption blood, which caused the extended period of agony. Depending on the godling's power level and if the divine power had already infused the original sample of the adoption bloodline, it lasted a shorter or longer amount of time. We hope this puts your minds at rest. Please continue to be entertaining or we will not be able to keep the others from meddling to make the situations more interesting. Sincerely, Hades, Hecate, and Thanatos (better known as Death)."

"Well, that's one way to learn more about the situation." Tom said thoughtfully as he petted Harry's young panther form that was standing next to him purring. Harry took that as his cue to gently take Tom's sleeve in his mouth and tug him toward the door.

"Alright brat. We'll get you some food." Snape said with a smirk, trying not to laugh at Tom's attempts to free his sleeve from the very sharp teeth of the transformed Gryffindor. Snape, on the other hand, set aside the scroll on a nearby shelf, before leading the way out the door, heading for the great hall, startled Auror escort trailing behind them.


	25. Expelling the Toad

"Apollo, whatever did you do? He's acting far to care free." Hecate asked curiously, having observed Harry and his little family for enough time to notice something was off.

"Yes, nephew, what mental and emotional wounds did you try healing?" Hades demanded archly.

"For one, I stopped his self delusion that he actually hates his new husband. That was breaking down any way but he was thinking of the man as two separate people, Tom and Voldemort. The only thing that _Tom_ did to upset him was the chamber incident which makes him a bit wary but isn't nearly as bad as what he's been led to believe _Voldemort_ has done. I properly linked the knowledge of Voldemort's torturing and killing people to the fact that he was mostly insane at the time and got Hypnos to help with some of the memory viewing while they dream. They don't actually remember the memory or the dream unless its already in their own memory. The fact that Snape hasn't left them alone together helps. It gives Harry an extra feeling of safety. The kidnapping reinforced the idea that he doesn't actually know how he feels about either his husband or his father except that he's happy that he obviously doesn't have to fight them anymore and doesn't really want to be away from them." Apollo explained carefully, watching as their expressions shifted and grew darker at the damage he had uncovered.

"I can't stop the break down that is coming. Harry's had to deal with too much without any kind of proper support. The Weasley twins are actually the closest to having never left his side for any reason. Hermione sided with Ron when he abandoned Harry during the ridiculous tournament last year, reinforcing many of my cousin's abandonment issues. He's going to be clingy and most people will put it down to the fact that he nearly died and was tortured by Dumbledore." Apollo informed them softly. "He wont fight as hard as he should to keep anyone or anything with him except perhaps for Hedwig. He's resigned to having everything taken and everyone leaving, as a result he's living in the moment and pretending everything is fine. I can't heal that, only help it along, both his husband and fathers are going to have to find a way to help him on their own. He's like a badly wounded animal, reluctantly allowing people to help but ready to accept that he doesn't have the right to anything. The Dursley's made certain of that. To top it off Sirius Black will leave, believing that his presence is harming Harry, reinforcing the abandonment issues. There isn't a strong enough connection to keep him there, not with his brother being returned and Snape holding guardianship."

"This is what happens when you wont let us contact our children." Hades said harshly as he turned on his brother. "You know that our children are different! You know that not all mortals are kind and gentle! You know that mortals like _destroying_ anything they see as different, as a _threat_!"

"Which is one of the reasons for the edict in the first place. They have a chance to survive and understand the danger." Zeus reminded him solemnly, quickly he raised a hand to forestall his brother's next tirade before continuing. "I will allow closer monitoring and removal by child services of either world to prevent something like this from happening again. Hades, nothing could have been done about Harry. None of us knew you had a daughter, muchless a grandson, and by the time you had done enough healing from the magical maelstrom of that night to tell us he had already been with the Dursleys for nearly 10 years. The damage was done and the risk of revealing ourselves, even to our magical descendents was too great. I will also grant that the Dursleys need to be punished. If you can work out a suitable agreement, that does _not_ breach our standing laws, you may claim them and do what you will with them. Voldemort and Snape have first claim on the 3 fools who decided to play games with the life of one of our grandchildren. After that..."

Lily marched over and cuffed them both, glaring at them as they turned to look at the ghostly demigod in astonishment. 

" _I_ have first claim." Lily informed them icily. The arctic tone in her voice causing them to pause momentarily in surprise, than in recognition. Death, Hecate, Apollo, and even the ditzy Aphrodite edged backward, away from the venom encased in those simple words and the relative that uttered them.

"Lily..." Hades began before being cut off.

"Don't you Lily me! If I have to I'll go to every last mother I can find, dead, alive, mortal and immortal, asking them if they would risk such a thing for their own child and if they want to help me _explain_ it to the two of you... _men_ exactly why you don't allow this to happen to a child! Any Child!" Lily told them viciously. Her fury practically blazing in her eyes as the air heated around her by her emotions and her remaining magic whipping about as if it were a living thing thrashing crazily.

"She's got you there!" Hecate cackled, grinning like mad. "Lily? Do you want to help me punish them for daring to hurt your baby?"

Immediately Lily's emotions and magic calmed as she turned to Hecate with a smile, scaring every male present with how terrifyingly vicious it was as she answered. "I'd be glad to. What type of ruin do you think we should go for? Emotional? Financial? Physical? Social? Magical?"

The two woman wandered off to the side discussing the retribution that would be rained down on those who had harmed Harry, leaving the others behind to contemplate exactly how close to oblivion and tortuously large amounts of pain they had come.

"Your daughter..." Zeus began before trailing off, seeing his brother nodding and shivering in fervent agreement.

~

To say that their entrance to the great hall for dinner was startling is an understatement. Harry had practically bounced ahead and landed against the doors to the great hall mid-pounce, tumbling through the doors into the packed room, immediately silencing the room with his tumbling entrance and sprawl on the floor near the closer end of the house tables. It took a moment for the shock to wear off before the students were suddenly shouting and scrambling to get away from the large black cat, lying slightly dazed on the floor near them. A few of the older students had the presence of mind to toss up shields between the large cat and the students.

Harry just shoved himself to his Panther kitten feet, shook his head to clear it and looked at the other students mournfully before turning around and heading back for the two laughing men in the doorway. Tom could feel the hurt, sorrow, and a touch of sad amusement through the bond as Harry came back over to them. He knelt and opened his arms for the half grown panther, cuddling the cat close as Harry buried his panther head into the front of his husband's dark robes. Harry felt his husband's low laughter and head butted him gently before shoving his face back into the front of the man's robes, nearly knocking him down.

"Would someone _kindly_ explain what is going on?" McGonagall's voice cut through the mayhem, bringing order and calming the students, though not one of them tried getting closer to the just arrived group and their Auror escort.

"I'm afraid, Minerva, that Harry's gotten himself into yet another impossible situation." Snape practically drawled, as he smirked at the wary inhabitants of the castle.

"That is Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked sharply. Snape just smirked and nodded his agreement, enjoying the situation far too much.

"Except that he's dragged the two of us along with him." Tom commented with a smirk of his own, only to be knocked over by Harry who then turned his back on the frustrating Dark Lord with an almost audible pout and stuck his nose in the air, tail switching back and forth behind him. Voldemort just laughed as he stood up and rubbed Harry behind the ears, eliciting a sudde deep purr as the black panther sunk to the floor in bliss.

"What do you mean?" Hermione's voice rang out boldly.

"Why should we explain? Its no one's business but ours." Snape sneered at her.

"We're his friends." Hermione countered promptly.

"Friends who don't have the decency to ask about such things in private?" Snape countered archly. "Friends who instead of being happy for him or believing him abandon him simply for getting into an insanely dangerous tournament against his own will? Friends who don't even bother to visit while he's in hospital?" Harry sat back up at this and yowled angrily at his father, giving him his best menacing glare.

"Don't give me that. You know I'm right. I gave them the benefit of the doubt before and they have yet to prove they deserved it. The menaces at least told me when they thought he was having nightmares or when Umbridge tried to trap him in her office." Snape said harshly.

"Ahem, hem, hem." Umbridge cleared her throat, making everyone realize that she was still there. "I am still the Defense Professor even if I am no longer High Inquisitor and I deserve some respect. As for the.... creature, if it is indeed Mr. Potter, he should be suspended for attempting to illegally become an animagus and brought up on charges."

"You don't even know what the situation is and you want to try and have a _student_ committed to Azkaban? Not to mention forcing even one of them to use a blood quill for an extended period of time?" Tom asked slowly, his anger burning deep in his gut and his lip curling reflecting that very anger. "Whatever house you were in, you've just shamed it and proven that you are unfit to be around children muchless teaching them. Minnie if you would like to get rid of this... pink puff, I'll gladly take over the defense class and even remove the curse on the position. We'll just have to work out the times so that I can attend most of Severus' classes to help him if something happens."

Harry's growl at the woman who had made his life hell since the start of the school year was heard by all, and mistaken by none.

"I would love to Tom. Even Kent Walby would be better than her and he failed both his Defense OWL and NEWT." McGonagall informed him shaking her head in despair. "If she were not a ministry appointed instructor I would happily have hired you over just about anyone else, provided you didn't use or teach the Dark Arts."

"Pity. I would have even agreed not to use them on the staff and students." Tom told her with mock hurt before turning to the rest of the school. "If you actually want to learn to defend yourselves sign up on the paper that will be posted outside Professor Snape's office before the end of the week. Menaces, whoever you are, you are required to sign up, just as Harry is the next time he shifts into a human form."

"Shifts into a human form?" McGonagall asked sharply.

"Random shape shifting, Minerva. I'm just glad he hasn't shifted into a Dragon or a Basilisk yet and manages to shift back to human before the next creature shift. Don't ask me how he managed to get in this predicament, all I know is that it could be a side effect of how his relatives healed him when he nearly died at St. Mungo's." Snape told her mildly, meeting her gaze and indicating that he'd explain properly later.

"Well, until this is properly sorted out, I suppose that Mr. Potter might as well eat up here at the staff table whenever he eats in the great hall. That way the staff can deal with any sudden shifts in form without having to scramble across the hall." McGonagall said wryly, even as the castle extended the staff table slightly, adding two new places, one of which had a roman style couch for Harry to lay on with his head easily at table height to allow him an easier time eating.

"How can we even be certain that this.. beast is Mr. Potter? And if he is, he should be expelled immediately!" Umbridge protested viciously.

"I'm afraid, Dolores, that is not your decision." McGonagall informed her with relish, and a mischievous gleam in her eye, cutting the vile woman off as she tried hard to respond. "Just as it is not your decision who I invite to eat at the staff table or stay on the grounds. Indeed if I wish to invite Lord Voldemort or the muggle Queen to eat a meal with us then I will do so and you have absolutely no authority to tell me otherwise."

"Why Minerva, how thoughtful." Tom said mockingly. "I didn't realize you wanted to inform the students of my anagram."

"Anagram?" Some random Ravenclaw asked louder than she realized.

"Why yes." Tom answered her with a very Voldemort style smirk. Still smirking he spelled out his name and performed the same trick that his memory had in the chamber for Harry at the end of second year. Earning a shocked silence from most of the hall as a result before calmly moving to the staff table to join them for the meal.

"Was that really necessary?" McGonagall asked with a sigh.

"They can't touch me. The Wizengamot accepted the judgement of the school guardians and the punishment they handed out." Tom informed her, still smirking as he sat down at the table and earning a chuffing laugh from Harry who had hopped up on his seat next to the Dark Lord. "I haven't had a chance to fulfill some of it but that will come in time. The ghost of Lady Potter was kind enough to visit during the emergency session and heal my soul. The castle has expanded Severus' quarters so that neither I nor Harry need to find alternate accommodations, and I have no idea where Black got to, possibly dragging his brother away the moment your nurse cleared him to leave the hospital wing. As for the restitution, that will have to go through both the Goblins and the ministry. Tell me, why is the pink creature even on the grounds? I would have thought that arranging to have a student harmed or incarcerated would easily be grounds for dismissal. I also clearly remember Lucius managing to have her authorities stripped until an investigation can be properly performed."

"All of her authorities?" McGonagall asked shrewdly.

"All." Tom confirmed, firmly.

"Excuse me, but you must be mistaken. I have not had my authorities taken from me. The minister himself..." Umbridge began, in a sickly sweet tone of voice, finally breaking from her believing furious shock to speak.

"Has refuted signing those documents. Even if he hadn't you would have no authority, not with a near unanimous vote to strip you of any authority that the ministry is capable of." Severus pointed out cruelly. "You remain here on Minerva's sufferance."

"No, she doesn't." Minerva McGonagall said coldly, drawing her wand even as she stood. 

A flick of Minerva's wand was all it took to have Umbridge levitating and flailing in mid-air much to the joy of both the staff and students. Next the new Headmistress calmly picked up Umbridge's dropped wand and marched her, mid-air down and out of the gates with most of the school trailing behind her. Another flick and the pink clad woman was falling into an unceremonious heap, just outside the wards. A flick of the Professor's wrist sent the vile woman's wand straight into her face. Harry eagerly moved in front of the staff and students to stand at the entrance to the gates before _roaring_ in the woman's face, sending her scurrying away, cursing them and vowing revenge, the entire school cheering as she ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be longer but it felt right to stop it there. More is already in the works!  
> I would also like to know if anyone wants more cuteness for the shape shifting or if I should arrange for more... unpleasant things to happen. People, I do actually read your reviews! Also ideas and votes on destroying Umbridge (or anyone else) further would be appreciated!


	26. Plans and Minor Revelations

Hermione took the chance to carefully approach Professor Snape and the Dark Lord as they happily watched the woman who had hurt Harry so badly bolt from what had been her domain. Both men ignored her until Harry returned and stalked straight up to her to headbutt her playfully, making her smile. She looked up at the two watching wizards as she petted her feline shaped friend.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I didn't come to see Harry. I know that I tried but I can't remember ever making it there and I was warded into my dorm at night. I couldn't speak of the warding until a moment ago. I know that Umbridge was following me around everywhere in an attempt to catch Harry. I don't know about Ron. Its almost as if he didn't miss Harry at all, except for not getting to use his stuff. He was almost acting like Ginny does." Hermione told them, before finally admitting softly. "I think... something's wrong, with both me and Ron..."

Harry chuffed worriedly and headbutted Hermione again, trying to comfort her before looking back at the two older wizards and making an inquiring sound. Snape rolled his eyes but nodded, indicating that he would look into it. Harry, let out a short trill of pleasure startling everyone in ear-shot before taking a careful grip on Hermione's robes in his mouth and pulling her gently toward the castle. More than one student watched in amusement as Hermione easily and trustingly followed along, unafraid that Harry might bite or claw her. 

There were at least two sets of eyes, both decked in red and gold that watched in jealousy as the Dark Lord and Bat of the Dungeons followed along easily behind the odd pair. They craved the green eyed man for themselves and were determined to claim him and no one, not even the supposed Dark Lord would get in their way. The siblings shared a look of complete understanding as a few more of the well hidden magical compulsions shattered and fell away, granting greater freedom and the release of their true feelings. Silently they followed the rest of the school back up into the castle and went to bed, plotting their own claiming of the young Potter Heir.

Upon reaching the castle Harry gently let go of Hermione's robes and, looking like he was focusing hard to get it right, wrapped his tail around her wrist before turning to head back into the castle. Someone calling his name had Harry turning back from his intent trip toward his new quarters to see both his husband, the Dark Lord, and father, Potions Master extraordinaire, standing next to the Headmistress, all of them looking amused, waiting for him. Sheepishly Harry trotted over to them, tail still wrapped around a now giggling Hermione as she was almost dragged along behind him.

"Lets move this to my office." Professor McGonagall suggested, amusement clear in her voice. "Mr. Potter, I do believe it is safe to let Miss. Granger walk on her own. If you can find Mr. Weasley...." 

Harry was shaking his panther head and tightened the grip his tail had on his friend. He knew that what his father had said earlier was true, at least about Ron but he wouldn't risk Hermione. In fact the transformed wizard was half afraid of something happening to Hermione even with the evil toad gone and Dumbledore banned from the grounds. Especially after what she'd said about being warded into the dorm so that she couldn't get out at night. He quickly circled Hermione with his body practically wrapping her up in her own arms and his tail before staring defiantly at the older mages.

"Very well. We can always address Mr. Weasley's situation later." Snape said with a put upon sigh. 

Snape spotted the twins a moment later and motioned for them to join the group as they all headed up to McGonagall's office in the Headmaster's tower. The twins joined them in the moment it took for Harry to untangle himself from Hermione, with her giggling the whole time. The passed more than one ghost on their way to the office and a number of them looked at Harry curiously, obviously unaware of who he was, before going about their business. The gargoyle didn't even wait for the password as they approached and simply jumped out of the way, much to Professor McGonagall's consternation and Snape's amusement.

"That's odd. I'll have to double check the password enchantments." McGonagall muttered, looking at the gargoyle sidelong as they passed it before the statue resumed its previous place with a smug air about it, making the cat animagus even more suspicious. 

Harry chuffed his amusement and followed them up the stairs, thankful that for once they weren't moving in that odd out of step rhythm that always seemed to drive people nuts. A hand wave from the woman had everyone trying to find a seat, or transfiguring one to their liking. Harry settled himself on the floor on top of Tom's feet, waving his tail languidly back and forth, content that his humans were safe and that they were investigating the problem Hermione had brought to their attention.

"Explain." McGonagall practically ordered as she pinned Severus to his seat with her sharp gaze.

"The brat is a demigod. Specifically the grandson of Hades. Lily confirmed it when she showed up during the emergency session." Severus began with a sigh of deep self disgust. "Marvolo and I arrived, at the ministry expecting Harry to come through the floo after us but instead I was treated to the sight of Aurors breaking into the hospital wing and forcibly taking Harry just as the floo took hold. The session went reasonably well, with us demanding Harry's return and receiving him before anything else was discussed, until we were on our way out of the ministry. A mob had formed and somehow they had been convinced that Harry was there for nefarious reasons. They attacked and we were forced to fight our way out. Harry was injured... badly and the Dark Lord had to tear down the anti-apparation wards with raw magic before apparating the brat straight to St. Mungo's. We made it there in time but Harry nearly died in-transit and again at St. Mungo's. One of his more... powerful relatives decided to help when he took a turn for the worse. The shape shifting is a side effect of that and it was intimated that it would take several years for the shape shifting to settle..."

"And?" McGonagall asked quietly, waiting for the information on their kidnapping and rescue by the Dark Sect.

"The moment we stepped through the floo from St. Mungo's we were hit with stunners." Tom said quietly, as he took up the narrative. "We woke in some sort of cell, chained in the same room but on different walls and unable to reach each other with magic suppressing collars to keep us from doing magic. It wasn't long before Albus Dumbledore, Gellert Grindelwald, and Nicholas Flamel graced us with their presence. They intimated raping us more than once, focusing mostly on Harry. They attempted to reverse Harry's blood adoption using a potion, forcing Harry to drink it. Next they used a house elf to... harvest our sperm and forced Severus to drink a potion to make him pregnant, threatening Harry to make him comply. They left us alone for a bit after that, possibly to let the potion settle and take hold, releasing us from the restraining chains so that we could tend to each other. The potion took hold and settled. Later on we had to endure another visit with them waving about an edition of the prophet and the report on the emergency session. Our captors weren't exactly happy with those articles. They..."

"They took Harry from us." Severus said quietly, taking the narrative back at hearing the pain liberally lacing Voldemort's voice. "Flamel decided he needed _samples_ and took Harry to another room. We could hear him screaming as the bastard took his _samples_. Marvolo was able to feel Harry's pain and was occasionally able to pull Harry across their mental link into his own mind to help protect Harry from the pain. There were no numbing potions or charms used. Flamel mentioned something about getting samples from Marvolo later but I was more worried about Harry at the time and didn't pay proper attention. The threats of rape had continued along with added mentions of turning one or more of us into _toys_. When they returned Harry after taking their _samples_ he was barely coherent from the pain, thankfully loosing consciousness soon afterwards. About an hour later the room changed around us, bricks moved over the doorway and the back wall folded back revealing another group of captives, one of which was Regulus Black. Marvolo didn't want to risk hurting the baby so when he realized he could call for help through the mark he used Regulus' rather than mine. We later learned that the blood adoption held and that the baby I carry is in fact my grandchild. Hogwarts has already altered my quarters and we've all been cleared medically by Narcissa and Poppy."

The deafening silence that resulted from his recounting was not unexpected but it had Harry shifting his panther form closer to Tom's legs and looking at Snape in concern, who was sitting next to his husband. Harry even went so far as to carefully paw at Severus' leg to try and comfort him. What finally broke the tense silence was Harry's sudden shift back into human form, and the soft "Oof" he let out as he suddenly found Tom's feet pressing into his stomach. Sitting up and rubbing at his now sore belly he leaned back against the darkly clad legs of his husband, grateful that his clothes tended to shift with him.

"How do you get into these situations Harry? I mean, awesome shape shifting? How come you didn't share that secret with us? What do you think Georgie?" Fred asked with a laugh, earning a scowl from the sable haired Gryffindor and laughter that considerably lightened the mood from his grinning twin brother.

"Yeah, Harrykins! Aren't we your bestest brothers?" George asked piteously, nearly falling out of his chair as he leaned over to pout at a still scowling Harry.

"Try menaces." Severus suggested in amusement before becoming serious again and turning to Hermione. "Now, what was this about being warded into the dorm and unable to remember why you never managed to visit Harry?"

"That's just it sir." Hermione said, good mood immediately gone and tears could be heard in her voice. "I can remember heading for the hospital wing, I can even remember reaching the doors to the wing during the day. What I can't remember is actually making it into the wing or even how I suddenly found myself in the dorm or the defense corridor. Whenever I tried to sneak out at night I was stopped by some type of ward at the edge of the stairs. It always dispelled just as breakfast was being served and I always felt compelled to go to breakfast if I managed to leave the dorms early. Umbridge kept following me around, presumably to try and get to Harry. She paid too much attention to Ron as well but not nearly as much as she did to me. It was almost as if she was stalking me."

"Hermione, I..." Harry started obviously upset.

"Don't! Don't you dare blame yourself for this Harrison Jeremiah Prince-Potter-Black! This is not your fault! None of it has ever been your fault!" Hermione scolded him before he could get going. "Professor Snape was right when he accused us earlier. We haven't been the friends to you that we could have been, even with all of our adventures together. I should have tried harder. I can't speak for Ron. He's being a prat again and I don't think he's ever really gotten over the fact that you don't _want_ the fame, and that you would trade all the money and fame for a family like he has. Like we both have. You have that chance now, don't let it go just to keep me and Ron as friends!"

"Admirable but its clear that you and these twins, at least _are_ Harry's family." Tom pointed out dryly, even as he trapped Harry against the chair with his legs, ignoring his husband's light struggles to get past his leg and go to his friend. "Let me assure you, I am not going anywhere, but offer harm to my husband and friend or not, family or not, I will not hesitate to respond in kind. Have I made myself clear?"

"Perfectly. Harry deserves no less." Hermione told him without a blink, the twins nodding their solemn agreement, all levity gone from their expressions. 

Harry just looked at his friends in shock, no longer trying to get away from Tom. Severus snorted in amusement at Harry's reaction, but his eyes were sad. Sad that _Harry_ thought he didn't deserve someone to stand by him. McGonagall's amusement and approval of their actions was also easily seen as she nodded her agreement with their statements.

"Back to the matter at hand. Miss. Granger, would you be willing to let Professor Snape examine your memories? If indeed they have been tampered with..." McGonagall began.

"Further tampered with." Snape interrupted and explained further when he saw the questioning looks sent his way. "We discovered that she has been oblivated on multiple previous occasions over the winter holidays, soon after Harry and Marvolo came to an agreement during some mental communication. If memory severs, I believe that it was soon after the menaces had Harry trussed up and were hand feeding him soup and tea because Miss. Granger determined that Harry had not gotten medical attention after being ill. At the time I opted not to try and remove the oblivates. From what I could tell when I examined them, only Harry and Granger have been tampered with. I have since also checked Longbottom, Lovegood, and you, Minerva. You were all mostly clean. I did not dare try to remove the binding on Longbottom's core, just as I didn't dare do so for Harry. We will need a trip to Gringotts for that. The remaining compulsions I found on you I finished clearing away that same day. The school itself did most of the work for me."

"You're the one who stunned me!" McGonagall said in astonishment, then she stiffened, processing the fact that two of her students had bound cores, meeting her friend's steady gaze with her own horrified one. "Bindings? On their cores?" At Snape's solemn nod she allowed her head to fall into her hands.

"Severus? How deep did you check?" McGonagall asked in a near whisper, dread pooling in her gut.

"It was only a cursory examination. I would recommend that Harry, Granger, the four youngest Weasleys, Longbottom, Lovegood, and yourself be checked by the goblins at Gringotts." Severus said softly. "I also suspect something unusual with both young Ronald and Ginerva. Their actions have been highly suspicious and in other circumstances could be potentially fatal for someone, especially if that someone proposes to cut off their access to Harry."

"Both of you are getting checked too." Harry insisted with a mulish expression on his face that told everyone he wasn't going to budge on the matter. Snape rolled his eyes but nodded his assent, as did Tom, if a bit grudgingly. Tom completely pushed back his worry over Harry's bound core for the moment, laying yet another unforgivable transgression at Dumbledore's feet in his own mind.

"In light of what has happened." Seshat said from a dark corner, dropping her disillusionment magic and startling the entire group, who hadn't realized that the sphinx was even present. Their reactions made her smile toothily, even as she watched as they slowly put away the wands that most of them had drawn as they had turned to face the apparent threat. "As I was saying, in light of what has occurred, and the amount of trouble the false one is giving you, the supervisory period will end the moment the last of your so called followers are freed. You may of course allow them to swear fealty to you again afterwards but our decision on that still stands. I would advise informing the goblins of the full situation and asking if they have any suggestions. You may be pleasantly surprised. I would also suggest you devise a way to end the bond for those who might be too frightened to come when you call for them to be freed."

"Thank you for your suggestion and leniency, wise one." Severus said with a slight bow from where he still stood before returning to his seat.

"Not at all." Seshat said with a toothy smile. "I would also suggest that you three publish the recent events concerning the false one along side any other discoveries. It should cut down on who will offer him and his companions safe harbor."

"I'd rather _not_." Harry grumbled discontentedly.

"Harry, it could keep them from doing the same thing to someone else." Hermione pointed out reasonably, only to receive a pout in return before he started shifting into his next form, startling those who hadn't seen his previous transformations. 

By the time the shift was over there was a sulky baby dragon sitting at Voldemort's feet, smoke trailing from his mouth discontentedly. Harry was pitch black with a deep green underbelly, the distinctive white lightning bolt shape remained, residing just above his right eye. An almost non-existent line of ridges started at the base of his skull and ran down his tail which ended in a furry point. His ears were more like that of a cross between a bat and a cat, with a furry yet also feathery mane like that of a lion surrounding his neck and head in a cloud of vivid red with the occasional strands of green and silver interwoven. His body was stocky yet long with a feline grace adding to his movements. His body was mostly covered in a soft fur-like substance that occasionally gave way to scales, especially along his underbelly and back ridge, creating a fairly smooth cross between the form of one of the larger cat species and a Chinese type dragon.

"Dear god! I thought that species of dragon died out in the early 800's!" Severus said in shock, earning a puff of smoke blown his way in irritation by his transformed son.

"Apparently not." Tom murmured as he watched his husband in fascination. Harry somehow managed to look at them sourly only for Hermione and the twins to loose their hold on their own amusement.

"Only you, Harry. Only you." Hermione gasped out between peals of laughter. Harry growled playfully before curling up contentedly against Tom's leg which had moved slightly away during his transformation to avoid hurting him or getting hurt by him.

"Well little one, it looks as if Mother Hecate gave you a gift." Seshat commented with a low laugh. Harry's own snort of laughter let out a ring of smoke that slowly floated across the room before dissipating. "As for the two red ones not here, beware that you do not unlock something that you can not handle. The false one placed many enchantments during his time here, beware that you do not become victim to one or more that he left behind."

"Thank you for the warning. Severus, in light of this new information I'm certain that the staff would be willing to supervise your classes during any actual brewing in your stead. I have no doubt that both Harry and his husband will become your shadows as the pregnancy progresses, as such I will arrange to have as much free time as possible to coincide for the three of you. I have yet to decide on a Deputy Headmaster or the new Head of Gryffindor. Seshat however has been quite helpful with fulfilling some of those duties."

"I have no objection to watching cubs and making certain they are well taken care of." Seshat rumbled in amusement. "For now I will act as Gryffindor house head and temporary deputy. For paperwork I need only a house elf and a dictaquill. Eventually, should the Headmistress be unable to locate suitable candidates Hogwarts herself will ensure the positions are filled. I believe that Hogwarts was eyeing one of our recent visitors for the position of History Professor. She isn't exactly happy with Binns at the moment. Something about him not teaching anything about her and the tenants that the founders laid down. As for your new deputy, might I suggest the small one? Hogwarts likes him very much."

"Do you mean Professor Flitwick?" Hermione asked only just getting her mirth under control.

"Yes, the small one." Seshat agreed with a nod. "I can have the blond one help me with the history class. His mate is skilled with healing, perhaps she can assist with teaching potions since young Severus will be... indisposed for some time? The werewolf, while a decent teacher and well liked by the school herself, poses a threat to the students and staff. He should not be on the grounds during his time of change nor the days before and after if at all."

"That would be great!" Fred said enthusiastically.

"It might even get the git Malfoy to leave Harrykins alone!" George agreed with a rapid nod.

"Honestly, do you think that Draco will behave any differently in front of his parents?" Hermione pointed out in slight irritation, amusement still lingering in her voice.

"I had reasons for ignoring Draco's antics but perhaps its time for him to learn that nothing should be taken for granted." Snape said thoughtfully. 

Harry rumbled his agreement about Draco gleefully from his position at Tom's feet. Tom could feel his husband's glee and chuckled darkly. The Malfoy heir was going to be in for a bit of a rude shock. Tom, however, _did_ wonder about the slight edge of melancholy that he could feel but soon discovered the reason for it.

"Pity about Professor Lupin though." Hermione pointed out sadly. "He's one of the last of Harry's family, and he see's Harry as his cub."

"The _wolf_ nearly killed all of you at the end of your third year when he didn't take his potion." Snape pointed out derisively. "I will also be unable to brew said potion until the baby is born, and I will _not_ have him near Harry nor myself while I am in such a vulnerable condition. The wolf can stay with the mutt and help Regulus recover. I have no objection to him visiting provided there is another staff member present with him at all times he is on the grounds and provided he does not attempt to visit close to his time of transformation. He was actually the most reasonable and pleasant of the Marauders."

"The Marauders? The group who gave you so much trouble in school?" Tom asked sharply, vicious glint entering his eye. Harry leaned hard against his husband's leg in an attempt to distract him.

"The ones who gave me the most trouble were Black and Potter." Snape said sourly. "Pettigrew, as you know, has almost no fortitude. Lupin was always ill due to his transformations and, thankfully, redirected the group into less dangerous lines of thought. It was Black and Potter who insisted that I be the primary target of their so called pranks. Lupin never actually stopped them, even with his prefect status. I suspect that he viewed Potter as his alpha and Black as his little human pack's beta. I have no idea who he views as alpha or beta now, or even who all he views as part of his pack."

"That will cause problems if he views Dumbledore as alpha at the moment. Very dangerous problems." Tom pointed out, humming thoughtfully. "Completely ignoring his werewolf status, if he is indeed Dumbledore's man or wolf, rather, it would not be safe to allow him on the grounds, muchless near you or Harry. I have no doubt that those three would greatly enjoy our capture, should they manage it. I also doubt we would be so lucky as to escape again, or at least not so easily."

"Complete the capture and destruction of the false one and his compatriots and you will have our blessing for whatever you choose to do." Seshat told him with a smirk. "I would however request that if we show wariness or displeasure over whatever you decide to do, that you discuss it with us and further investigate our concerns before attempting it."

"Reasonable." Tom said with a hum of contentment. "I still have yet to discuss with Severus or Harry if we will be remaining on the school grounds. I see no reason for them not to live with me. We can always return periodically and stay for a time to help replenish the wards, or you can have Black living on the grounds. It would take longer than if we simply lived here for a time but I would feel more secure about their safety, especially in light of what has happened."

The bond spiked with a maelstrom of Harry's emotions at this statement. Worry, fear, exasperation, frustration, annoyance, fondness, and simple exhaustion practically slammed into the Dark Lord, causing them both to slump nearly simultaneously. Seshat watched in amusement as the others expressed their sudden concern.

"Are you alright?" McGonagall asked in concern, even as the Dark Lord forced himself to sit straight again, hiding the weariness that both he and Harry were experiencing.

"Fine, Minnie. Just fine. Harry's tired, as am I. Its been a long day and none of us managed any supper before dealing with that woman." Tom admitted tiredly, glancing at Harry in well concealed worry.

"Oh! How thoughtless of me. Tingle!" Minerva called, practically, mentally berating herself for over looking that _minor_ detail. The house elf cheerfully popped in to one side of the desk and looked at her expectantly as McGonagall gave out her orders. "Tingle, we need a full meal for everyone here. No, caffine for Severus, and I suspect that Harry would prefer a large platter of meat, if his current dragon form is anything to go by. Severus, you know more about his current species than I do. You wouldn't happen to know their preferred foods?"

"Certainly, Minerva." Severus agreed with a smirk. "Surprisingly, his current species is omnivorous with a heavy preference for meat. He can eat just about anything we can but he needs a much larger amount of meat in his diet. They can and do use their tongue to manipulate and consume smaller, more delicate items such as certain plants and small chunks of meat. Also, if Harry would simply _stay_ human long enough I'd be practically force feeding him nutrient potions as it is. He's far too skinny." Harry gave a protesting sort of half growl, half whine, looking at his father pleadingly.

"You wont get out of it that easily." Severus told his son severely, complete with a glower. "You should have been taking those potions long before now. As it is some of the damage may already be irreparable, even with the blood adoptions correcting some of it. You will never be as tall as you should have been. Not to mention getting your stomach to hold the correct amount of food at meal times is going to take some work." Harry somehow managed to look both mournful and shamefaced in his dragon form, refusing to meet his father's gaze.

"Harry, none of that is your fault." Tom reminded him softly, sending a brief glower at his potions master even as he reached down to pet his husband's draconian form. "They will pay dearly for what they did to you, just as Dumbledore will, and before you object, the issue is not up for debate. It will happen even if I must attempt to summon your mother to help me do it.... Come to think of it she might enjoy tearing into them for hurting you."

"Better not. Knowing Lily we might not be able to get her to go back." Severus pointed out softly, almost worriedly. Whether the worry was for Lily or for what she would do to _him_ if she had the chance only Snape could know.

"Well, regardless of what vengeance you might take or if Lily Potter is summoned from beyond the grave, we the living must still eat." Minerva McGonagall said severely, her lips twitching in amusement. "What would you all like Tingle to bring for supper?"

There was a spat of orders from everyone with Hermione helping Professor Snape to order Harry's meal. Eventually the food was all ordered and Tingle popped away to return a moment later with the food, handing it out on a tray for each of them. Tom looked at the food speculatively before glancing at his husband. After Tingle popped back to the kitchens he immediately confiscated Harry's food much to the young dragon's aggravation and the confusion of the others in the room. Transfiguring a table next to him, Tom sat both his food and Harry's on it before patting his lap in invitation.

"Come, Harry. I'll help you eat. There's no need for you to struggle with the food on your own." Tom told him almost sweetly, a calculating yet happy gleam in his eye. 

Harry simply looked at him with distrust before eventually making a shrugging motion and carefully climbing into Tom's lap. Tom ignored his husband's wariness to reward him by offering his bowl of water and petting him as Harry drank, lapping up the water contentedly. Setting aside the self-refilling water bowl he quickly cut up some of the meat on Harry's plate before carefully hand feeding the baby dragon on his lap. This continued all throughout the meal as Tom alternated between feeding Harry and himself, much to the astonishment and amusement of the others. Tom noted their amusement and simply didn't care, happily feeding Harry morsels from their plates and letting the rare dragon lick the juices and gravy from his fingers as he fed the now purring creature. They finally finished up their meal and Tingle returned to clear away the dishes before they returned to their original discussion.

"Well, as to the need for them to be checked for spells and potions, as well as Miss. Granger's evident need for the removal of multiple oblivates, I'm certain that Narcissa would be happy to at least perform the preliminary checks. Perhaps we should have young Mr. Malfoy checked as well. It might even remind him that a certain behavior is expected of students." McGonagall speculated, eyes glittering in mischievous amusement. "Mr.'s Weasley, please refrain from provoking him or pranking him. I am quite certain that having his parents on staff will be mortifying enough as it is."

"Oh, we wont have to." George assured the Headmistress.

"Yeah, Ronniekins will do that for us. We won't have to lift a finger." Fred agreed gleefully, earning a heavy exasperated sigh from the woman and a chuff of agreement from the dragon shaped Harry.

"Ever since Dumbledore left, Ron's been acting stranger and stranger." Hermione said thoughtfully. "Almost like the way Ginny acts about Harry, even before whatever happened in the chamber."

"Oh? How so?" Seshat rumbled in interest.

"Well, Ron... I caught Ron practically hugging one of Harry's old socks, then a few minutes later he was glaring at it before throwing it away in disgust. I think he's under a spell or something." Hermione admitted in some concern. "Ginny sometimes tries to sneak Harry's half finished homework but she's been wary about trying to get into the boy's dorm since our second year for some reason. Of course Harry started putting spells on his trunk after something was stolen from it in second year. I never managed to get him to tell us what it was though." 

Harry grumbled discontentedly, almost sourly at this and Tom could feel the annoyance flowing down the bond. He gathered that his young husband wasn't simply annoyed at the intrusion of a schoolmate. Though the disappearance of some of Harry's things worried the Dark Lord more than he was willing to let on. There were far too many harmful spells that could be used against his little lion with something that belonged to him used as a focus. However, he would have been even more worried if whoever it was had gotten some of Harry's blood or a lock of his hair.

"I believe that our bed is calling. If there is nothing else, I will take Harry and Severus off to our quarters for some rest." Tom said thoughtfully, looking down at his now half asleep dragon shaped husband. "I will ensure that we inform you before the three of us head to Gringotts, unless something comes up and we need to deal with it immediately."

"Very well. I shall arrange for the Weasley children, Miss. Granger, Miss. Lovegood, and Mr. Longbottom to be checked over and their systems cleansed, if necessary. Tom, for the time being, I presume that your earlier offer of taking over the defense class is still valid? Good. I will speak to the staff about the unusual circumstances and use the excuse of Severus watching you to better ensure that the three of you can spend time together. Otherwise, I will see you all at breakfast." McGonagall informed them with a disturbingly familiar twinkle in her eye and an expression of deep amusement on her face. 

Tom quickly ushered Severus out of the room, carrying Harry with him after quickly casting a feather light charm on him. By the time all three of them crawled into the same large bed with Harry in the middle, Hogwarts having refused to unseal the other two bedrooms, sleep came easily. None of them noticed that they had somehow lost their Auror escort in the confusion of the nights events. 

The Auror, on the other hand, was dragging himself out of the forgotten secret passage that Hogwarts had decided to dump him in. Indignant over the fact that her three favorite wizards were being followed around for no reason she could see. The Auror eventually managed to check in with the Headmistress and was relieved to find that his charges had gone to bed. Reporting in got him sent to St. Mungo's to be checked and someone new set to stand guard outside their quarters by midnight.


	27. Breakdowns and Memories

The next week was a blur of change. Lucius Malfoy took on the post of History Professor (with a few additions to the course taught by Seshat). Narcissa Malfoy took over the brewing of all needed potions and instructing the practical portion of the potions classes, while helping in the infirmary from time to time. Voldemort, Tom, took over the Defense position, kindly removing the curse he had placed decades before. Filius Flitwick took on the position and duties as Deputy Headmaster. Then there was the (surprising to the students) fact that Seshat continued as head of Gryffindor house, occasionally wandering into the common room and chatting with the students, even helping them on occasion. 

Minerva wasted no time reworking Harry's, Severus', and Tom's schedules to maximize their time together, allowing the baby to flourish in the presence of its parents and surrogate bearer/third father. Harry managed to maintain a (mostly) human form during his classes and managed to stay with shifting only to the three forms he had already displayed for that week. By the end of the transition period McGonagall had taken Luna, Neville, and the twins to Gringotts to get them checked, returning with a clean bill of health for all five after being healed. Hagrid willingly took Ron and Ginny to Gringotts to get them checked and returned with the subdued pair, confused as to the results of the check. As a result Madam Pomfrey and Lady Malfoy also checked them over as well before giving them a clean bill of health. Hermione, Tom, Harry, and Snape didn't find time that week and resolved to attend to it over the weekend. 

Lucius, surprisingly, presented the idea that due to the severity of the situation between Harry, Voldemort, Snape, Dumbledore, Flamel, and Grindelwald that the old feud laws actually took precedence over the more modern ministry laws. The divine edict that appeared in the room and read its self to the Wizengamot during the session _declaring_ such precedence greatly assisted in bringing around some of the more stubborn members. This essentially meant that Harry, Tom, and Severus now had the right to actively hunt their three tormentors. Also, anyone helping them in following through on the undeclared blood feud (which they would be required to actually declare should they manage to get other people to help them) couldn't be prosecuted in regards to anything done in the pursuit of the feud. The status of blood feud would be published across the wizarding world the moment that it was declared, magically appearing on the old enchanted stones specifically designed for the purpose. This publication of the feud would give people a chance to help, hinder, or avoid involvement with the feud and its participants.

Then on Tuesday morning disaster struck, Harry was heading for charms class coming from the Gryffindor common room, having helped Hermione retrieve her school things. He was, for once, in his human shape, Hermione was only a few steps behind him on the stairs when out of no where a spell slammed into him. He barely had time to register the fact that a spell was in the air, muchless aimed at him, before he was instinctively moving to try and get out of its path but not quite fast enough to do so. It clipped him in the side at the exact same spot that the curse had hit him during the fight at the ministry. Harry heard Hermione scream his name as he fell headlong into darkness, never knowing that his friend had barely caught him before he went over the railing on the moving stairs, avoiding the fall of nearly four stories.

Harry woke to the sound of a low yet vicious argument. Recognizing the voices of his father, husband, and Hermione, he decided to pretend to sleep just a little bit longer, unfortunately it was not to be. Harry could feel his skin changing texture even as his legs and arms attempted to fuse together with the rest of his body. 

The people on the other side of the screen heard a low moan of pain, despite Harry's best attempts to remain silent, and immediately checked on him. What they found was Harry covered in scatterings of small, rainbow, pearl-like scales, face twisted in pain as his skin tried to fuse _through_ the hospital gown, showing that this time the clothes weren't transforming with him.

Acting quickly Severus and Tom immediately stripped away his bedding and vanished the hospital gown. Tom completely ignored the embarrassment he could feel raging at the other end of the bond in favor of easing the pain he could sense that Harry was _still_ trying to hide from him. They watched in worried fascination as Harry's body merged into that of a snake, his head remaining human but scattered in the same pearlescent light almost nonexistent blue colored scales that covered his body. The way the light hit the scales showed off the light sheen of the bluish white color marvelously, drawing unconscious gasps of awe from Hermione, Narcissa Malfoy, and Madam Pomfrey.

"A Naga." Severus commented with a wry snort of amusement.

"Not just any Naga, Harry's shifted into a _Royal_ Naga." Tom corrected softly as he smoothed back the still sable colored hair away from Harry's face.

"That hurt." Harry grunted even as he opened his emerald colored eyes to properly view his visitors.

"That's odd. Have any of the other transformations hurt?" Madam Pomfrey asked with a frown. Tearing her eyes away from the entrancing sight that Harry made even as her patient instinctively curled his body into a coil under him so that he could sit up and look at everyone properly.

"No, never." Harry said shaking his head, and thus a portion of his upper serpent body. He grimaced when he realized that he couldn't reach for his scar and the headache that had sprung up. Mentally squaring his shoulders he pushed back the pain with pure stubbornness and ignored it.

"It could be a side effect from the spell that hit you on the stairs." Hermione offered before breaking down sobbing. "Oh, Harry! I almost didn't catch you before you went over the railing on the stairs!"

"Hey, hey, hey. Its alright 'Mione. You made sure that I didn't fall. You kept me safe." Harry soothed, fighting (and failing) to keep the panicked look off of his face. "You did nothing wrong. You did everything right. See? I'm okay. I mean yeah, I'm currently half snake, or mostly snake, but I'm still here. I'm still okay."

"You idiot! You have to be more careful. People still want you dead, even if the Dark Lord doesn't anymore." Hermione scolded tearfully as her anger overwhelmed her worry and guilt, tears still glittering in her furious eyes. Harry reared back, as if he were a king cobra in striking position, in an instinctive attempt to get away from the enraged female in front of him. 

"I, I, I..." Harry stammered, watching his friend fearfully before looking at Tom and Severus for help and finding none.

"Harrison Jeremiah Prince-Potter-Black! I ought to.." Hermione started in only to be grabbed from behind and physically silenced by the Weasley twins.

"You scared us Harry." Fred explained even as he helped his brother subdue the still enraged witch.

"Yeah, don't do that again." George told him.

"Who would be our little brother if you got hurt?" Fred told him cheerfully, the shadows of fear and worry shining from both their eyes.

"Sorry." Harry muttered as he looked down into the coils his body made, using it as his nonexistent lap, even as Hermione elbowed herself free from the grasp of their favorite red-headed menaces.

"Harry.... Ron's..." Hermione started before biting her lip, tears still in her eyes.

"Ronniekins is being a prat." George said with a scowl.

"But! _We_ managed to see who tossed that spell at you, mate!" Fred informed him cheerily.

"Oh? And who might that have been?" Snape asked darkly, with a nasty smile gracing his features that sent a shiver down almost everyone's spine's.

"Ah, well you see." Fred stammered.

"Oi! It was that bloody Hufflepuff Finch-Fletchley! He was even a D..." George said indignantly before cutting himself off, not wanting to reveal the exitence of the DA.

"That's another matter. We're going to have to update the name and decide who's being too much of a prat to stay part of the DA." Hermione told him, when she saw the look of betrayal that the twins were sending her she rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Honestly, you think that they don't know about the defense club? Professor Snape rescued _Luna_ from Umbridge on her way from the meeting one day, and Professor Voldemort is _soul bonded_ to Harry. Of course they'd know, even if they don't know specifics. They are anything but stupid."

"Is that why the spell you cast on the list isn't affecting you?" Harry asked in interest, making Hermione blush in embarrassment.

"Not... exactly. I, I charmed it _after_ the three of us signed it." Hermione admitted, still blushing. "We're the only three not subject to the jinx for revealing the DA. I organized it, you teach it, and Ron... well Ron helped us provide a united front while helping with strategy."

"Helping with strategy?" Fred scoffed.

"Little Ronniekins?" George added his own mocking voice to his brothers.

"You and Harry were the ones who sorted it." Fred pointed out.

"Ron didn't do anything. I mean Forge, has he _ever_ done anything to really help our little Harry?" George asked, turning to his brother.

"Hm, let me think. No. I don't think he really ever has, not properly anyway." Fred answered after a feigned thoughtful look.

"That's not true! He helped us get past Professor McGonagall's chess set in first year." Hermione told them protestingly.

"He also helped me with Lockheart and the chamber of Secrets, even if he was trapped on the other side of the cave-in." Harry pointed out as he shifted his Naga body back into a proper upright position to make it easier to talk.

"Hey, Harry? Is the reason we haven't had another meeting because you keep changing shape?" Fred asked, suddenly shifting the subject, mischief written across his features.

"Or is it because Professor Snape adopted you and the Dark Lord married you?" George added his own two knuts worth with a devilish grin.

"I, I, I..." Harry stammered even as his blush traveled from his suddenly red cheeks down past the edge of his scales, shifting a good 4 inches of them to a brilliant red.

"Fascinating. Harry, your scales are changing color with your mood! I wonder if you can change their color at will? I'll have to go to the library and research it." Hermione asked thoughtfully, fully distracted by the new puzzle that her friend had presented her with. Tom just laughed softly and pulled Harry's head to his own, taking advantage of Harry's current limbless state to capture his husband in a passionate kiss. Sliding onto the bed to sit next to him as they caught their breath.

"I will never get bored with you around." Tom told Harry in amusement when they came back up for air, leaning his forehead against Harry's and ignoring Severus' smirk, not to mention the gawking of the other people in the room. Harry just blushed, glaring at Tom the entire time as he hid his face against his husband's robes.

"Does that mean you'll leave Justin alone?" Harry asked, his voice slightly muffled due to his face being pressed into his husband's robes, even as they watched his scales faded back into the original pearlescent bluish white color.

"Not a chance." Voldemort deadpanned, putting Tom away to let out his dark lord side. Feeling Harry flinch at his cold tone, he sighed and explained. "Harry, you are mine, however that came about. I am a possessive bastard but I do take care of anything and, in the case of my family, anyone who is mine. The Gaunts and the Riddles were never my family, you, Severus, the baby, and many of my Death Eaters are. You have nothing to fear. Not from me, not any more. However, that also means I will take any steps I deem necessary to keep you safe." 

"Harry, you need to understand, what happened on those stairs could have _killed_ you." Severus explained softly as he joined the Dark Lord on the edge of the bed before softly stroking Harry's scales in a soothing fashion. "Black tried something similar to that on me in school. Which is why, along with setting me up to face Lupin in his werewolf form, I hate him so much. What the menaces do are pranks, what Black and Potter did to me were malicious acts of bullies. Its one of the reasons why I tried so hard to curb your rule breaking tendencies. I might have hated James Potter for his ability to practically get away with murder but I was _not_ going to let Lily's child become the bully and near monster that James was during his school days."

"Oh. That... that's actually a good reason." Harry said thoughtfully, pulling his face back from Tom's robes to look thoughtfully at his father.

"I also try to keep you dunderheads from blowing us all to kingdom come." Severus reminded him with a smirk.

"Yes, Severus, we all know you're proud of your ability to make first year Hufflepuffs cry and ensure they do not accidentally kill us all by adding the wrong ingredient." Tom said dryly, earning a smile from just about everyone and lightening the mood.

"You know, if you don't want to talk to me its okay. I know that Ron's your brother and that Hermione likes him." Harry said softly, feeling his husband and father stiffen at his words, even as he refused to meet the eyes of his friends.

"Harrison Jeremiah Prince-Potter-Black!" Hermione screeched, causing Harry to cringe into Tom's side even as he registered an outraged "Oi!" from the twins, causing both older men to relax in unconscious relief.

"Brat, did you honestly think they would leave you just because the youngest Weasley boy isn't making amends?" Severus demanded in exasperation, continuing to run his fingers down Harry's Naga scales in a comforting gesture. 

Harry simply hid his face back against Tom's robes, fighting back tears of relief, exhaustion, old loneliness, and of lingering emotional and physical pain. He told himself that he could break down later, that right now he had to keep his composure and not let Tom know. Harry almost failed in holding back his tears. Only the smallest portion of the emotional hurricane spilled down his bond but it was enough for Tom to chase everyone away after one last medical check from Madam Pomfrey and Lady Malfoy. 

After they were gone, Harry curled up on his personal hospital bed and started to cry. He never noticed Tom's return or Snape's a half hour after the Dark Lord's pulling him into the comforting arms of the red eyed man. Harry only vaguely recognized that he was being soothed and cuddled by two dark shapes, one with red eyes and one with black, as he slipped into an exhausted oblivion long after he had run out of tears.

Harry woke hours later when Severus tried to untangle his still serpentine body from where it had wrapped about the man's waist as he slept before sneaking away. Harry, instinctively tightened his coils in a firmer grip about the dark man causing the potions master to scowl and gently, if slightly more firmly, attempt to unwrap himself again. Hearing a quiet giggle Severus looked up to meet laughing green eyes just before Harry turned his head to press his face into Tom's chest once more, waking the ruby eyed man in the process. Upon seeing the scowling professor's predicament Tom let out his own chuckle of amusement and sat up with Harry still pressed against his chest, giggling.

"Well, its good to see you're feeling a bit better. I expect that everything simply got to be too much for you." Tom said in amusement, ignoring Severus' customary scowl, which was currently aimed at Harry's tail wrapped around his waist.

"Let me loose, brat." Snape ordered, unable to hide the hint of fondness that crept into his voice. Harry shook his head no and tightened his coils a touch further, refusing to meet the gaze of either man.

"Harry, if you tighten your coils much further you could hurt the baby, not just Severus." Tom said gently and Harry unwrapped his body from around Snape so fast that his tail, and nearly half his lower body, flipped off of the other side of the bed from the force of it.

"I'm sorry." Harry said softly, turning his naga body around in Tom's arms to face the potions master.

"Its alright." Snape told him with a sigh and a hesitant pat to his scales. "Miss. Granger is still researching what you can do as a Naga of the Royal line. The twins have decided that its a good idea to not only target their brother but Lucius as well. I believe that Miss. Weasley discouraged their pranking attentions with a rather vicious Bat-Boogey hex. Miss. Lovegood came by and said to inform you not to worry, that Mr. Longbottom would act as her guard until things were sorted. She declined to inform me as to what needs to be sorted out. Many of your club members have either expressed concern for you or sent well wishes. I took the liberty of checking all of the gifts and cards that were delivered for you, at least 3 boxes of candy were laced with some type of love potion. After discovering the third I simply started throwing most of it out and noted down who sent what. If you are in such desperate need of sugar, which I highly doubt, I will buy you candy at Honeydukes once you are better, or brew you some of the specialized candy potions."

"You can make candy from potions?" Harry asked perking up, much to the amusement of the other two.

"Yes, brat, you can make candy with potions." Severus confirmed with a chuckle. "I'll make you a deal, should you manage to pass all of your term tests with an Exceeds Expectations or better I will teach you some of them."

"Alright." Harry said brightly, before falling into a slightly pensive mood that concerned them after more than a few minutes.

"Harry? Is something wrong?" Tom asked cautiously.

"Why am I so accepting of our bond? I mean, aren't I supposed to hate you?" Harry asked them almost plaintively. "I mean with everything that's happened... I know I trust Snape, he's been protecting me since I first got to Hogwarts, but you've tried to kill me almost every year and..."

"Yes, I see what you mean." Tom agreed pensively as he listened to his husband trail off into silence.

"I had wondered about that myself." Severus admitted. "I suspect that a good portion is part of your soul bond manifesting but the rest..."

"Harry do you remember the term Horcrux?" Tom asked, at Harry's nod he continued. "Just to be certain you understand I'm going to explain what a Horcrux is. A Horcrux is a piece of someone's soul that has been ritually separated from the caster's soul. The soul shard is separated from the main soul piece by murder, preferably of an innocent, following a ritual. It is then placed in a specially chosen and protected container which becomes an anchor for the main soul piece. Harry, you seem to have carried one of my Horcruxes in your scar. One of the reasons I continued trying to kill you was that I was unaware of this fact before the duel between Dumbledore and I in the chamber. After that it was a bit of a moot point because the soul bond had flared into full life." 

Harry warily nodded his understanding of the explanation. Severus, on the other hand, fought to keep his expression completely blank, fighting with shock, horror, understanding, and the fierce urge to simply jerk Harry away from the man and run. He viciously resisted the urge to get them both as far away from the madness that would cause someone to attempt, muchless succeed, in splitting their own soul.

"There were side effects from creating even one Horcrux muchless as many as I did." Tom admitted with a sigh. "Looking back I can clearly see how I was manipulated by Dumbledore into investigating and even using such dangerous and unrefined magics. One of the good things that came out of it, however, is that my Horcrux was there to help you whenever you were in danger or got into trouble. I can't actually remember everything that happened but I have some very clear memories of the soul piece that was with you making sure you healed enough that you wouldn't die from your injuries. I even have a couple of vague memories of soothing you after a nightmare or two. I can only speculate that the return of the Horcrux you protected so well has helped you and I to feel more comfortable with one another. Its even possible that those very same factors where in fact responsible for triggering the bond in the first place, since that was the first time we were both knowingly in one another's presence without actively trying to kill each other."

"That makes sense." Harry said, nodding thoughtfully, having unconsciously wrapped the end of his tail around Snape's wrist to keep him from running away and keep him safely nearby. "Is that why I keep dreaming about a building with lots of children who are scared of me or keep trying to hurt me? The lady in the dream kept saying stuff about me going to hell and some rabbit got killed. They thought I did it. Dumbledore sometimes shows up but its mostly to set stuff on fire."

The question and description had Tom going bone white in shock as he instinctively clutched Harry closer to him, curling around him as if to bodily sheild him. This reaction had Severus giving him a sharp look as the dark man stopped trying to gently unwrap Harry's tail from around his wrist. Harry squirmed in his husband's tightened grip trying to get it to loosen, even if only a bit. It took a moment but Tom realized that, despite Harry's lack of protests, he was holding the younger wizard tight enough to hurt and eased his grip without ever fully letting go or fully uncurling from around his still Naga shaped treasure.

"What's wrong? Did I say something wrong?" Harry asked in concern as he tilted his head up to better look into Tom's face from his slightly cramped position. 

"No, you did nothing wrong. It sounds like you're dreaming some of my memories, even if it is a bit jumbled. I would have to look at your memory of the dream to be certain though." Tom admitted softly, unwillingly uncurling a bit more. Trusting both Harry and Severus enough not to start defensively throwing magic around for all that his magic was flaring wildly and swirling around the hospital wing. Faintly, they could hear people shouting and pounding on the door, having obviously noticed the disturbance and finding that Tom's magic had sealed the wing.

"I'd give you a hug but I don't have hands and I don't want Snape leaving so I can't wrap myself around you yet." Harry offered wryly, knowing instinctively that whatever emotional wound he had found in his husband and accidentally trampled over needed to be soothed. Completely ignoring the racket being made in favor of paying attention to the wounded Dark Lord.

"I understand. You can give me a hug later." Tom told him with a strained laugh before going quiet again.

"Want to talk about it? Hermione keeps telling me that talking helps." Harry offered gently as he rubbed his still human head against Tom's chest in a soothing fashion.

"I.. I don't know." Tom said hesitantly.

"You don't have to, if you don't want to." Harry assured him quietly. "But I can't help if I don't know what's wrong."

"That's my line." Tom said lightly with a mock scowl, making Harry laugh. "I'm supposed to be the one protecting you, not the other way around."

"Nope, I get to protect you, or at least sometimes I do." Harry responded with a cheeky grin, before turning his gaze on Severus who had relaxed and decided to playfully tug on Harry's tail, which was still wrapped around his wrist.

"Am I a prisoner then?" Snape asked mockingly, a glitter of humor in his eyes.

"Yup!" Harry said happily before using the grip his tail still had on the man to pull him along the bed and closer to them. After a moment's hesitation he asked. "We're a family, right?"

"Yes, brat, we are a family." Severus told him with a mock glower of indignation that sent Harry off into peals of laughter.

"I suppose that I have to let them in and let them fuss over us don't I?" Tom asked in feigned despair. 

Harry nodded happily and Tom eased the hold his magic had on the doors and windows allowing them to fly open and let the staff tumble into the hospital wing. Before anyone else could move, Madam Pomfrey and Lady Malfoy were next to them running scans, having quickly assessed the situation and both knowing how much trouble the three often got into on their own, muchless together when they weren't fighting. Noting Harry's clingyness to both men and the fact that aside from various levels of fatigue all three were fine, the women exchanged amused glances and expanded the bed to fit all three before ushering everyone back out, giving them some time alone together. Harry yawned hugely, revealing two cute little fangs before snuggling into the two most important men in his life and falling back asleep.


	28. Jumped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Chibi for your help, once again! Without your help Harry would be hanging between life and death in his battered state and stuck in that old classroom! Enjoy!  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`````````

Zeus approached the scheming and enraged group of women nervously. Absently, he noted that Lily and Hecate had somehow gotten Artemis and Athena to join in on the discussion. Aphrodite was, mercifully, just watching the viewing pool dreamily. Mentally, he admitted to himself that at least they hadn't involved Eris or Hera.... yet. Glancing at the other gods for support, noting the various expressions ranging from pained sympathy to are you crazy? to better you than me, Zeus took a deep breath and approached the plotting women before addressing the obvious leader.

"Lily, you can't attack them." Zeus told her, immediately earning death glares from the entire group as they wheeled on him. He hastily rethought and rephrased his comment. "Lily, you can't attack them _yet_. Once they enter your father's realm its up to my brother if they are punished or not. I have no say once they're dead and while still mortal if we try to punish them now for their actions all of the wizarding world and thus our descendants are put at risk. I cannot, in good conscience allow you to go after those who have harmed Harry."

"Before you object, listen. In times past, yes, we actively punished those who went after our children and grandchildren but we were well known then. You remember learning about the christian church's inquisition in school and the witch burnings." Apollo added hastily, deciding to try and help his father and hoping to calm Lily's ire, at least enough that they might survive the explanation. "Zeus is trying to avoid setting off another round of all of us having to watch our families die, for all that Hades takes good care of them when they reach him. At best we can give Harry, and the mortals he has claimed as his, gifts but doing so is only for mortals who have managed to greatly please a majority of the ruling portion of our family, the Olympians, or who are close blood relations. This means, in part, that most of the wizarding, while recognized as family, isn't closely related enough to allow us to treat them as family unless they _earn_ the right to an award or to be considered for a station among us."

"Do you want to be forced to watch your son be tortured by ignorant mortals with no divine blood?" Zeus asked quietly, seeing the furious yet stricken look on Lily's face. "I am just as upset about his treatment as you are, niece. However, we can only help so much and bringing attention to the wizarding world will destroy it and make your son's story if not common then a mercy compared to what the other mortals will do."

"Can't anything be done?" Lily demanded with tears glittering in her eyes.

"I can ask the goblins to help." Hades soothed, taking his daughter into his arms and holding her close. "They are of my domain. If part of your power had not been bound or dormant then they would have recognized you as mine and you would have been granted the title retained for such among their kind."

"There's also the fact of your siblings." Apollo said mischievously, earning Lily's immediate attention and a glower from his uncle.

"You know perfectly well that Lily is my only child." Hades gritted out, at Lily's silent demanding glare he explained with a heavy sigh. "In some documents I've been attributed with having three children. One was called Macaria, the goddess of blessed death. In point of fact Thanos had decided to occasionally run around in a female form whenever he was collecting someone who's death would ease their suffering. Melinoe was both thought to be the daughter that Persephone bore me, which my dear brother physically tore into her for having the audacity to get pregnant over, and sometimes thought to be Persephone herself. The second theory is actually correct. Persephone didn't want to spend time with her mother and was hiding out in the underworld again. She posed as her own daughter by me when Demeter came to visit and the story spread. There was one other thought to be my child, Zagreus, a good and cleaver hunter. In actuality it was Dionysus playing one of his damned party games. His theme that time was, I think, _royal entertainment_. To say I wasn't pleased to find one of his antics portraying me as fickle as my _brother_ was an understatement."

Lily stared at her father for a moment before succumbing to an attack of giggles at his aggrieved tone, not to mention the mistakes in so many legends and myths that had been passed down for so long among the humans. After she had calmed down a bit from her mirth, they were all treated to a blindingly brilliant smile, which eased the worry of the males.

"So, what about the Furies? Are they real too or were they something else mistaken for something new?" Lily asked teasingly, willing to set aside her plans of vengeance for the time being.

"Ah, yes, the Erinyes... Actually they're quite real. I believe that they currently go by the term. Veela?" Hades said musingly

"No! Really? The Veela are the ancient Furies?" Lily exclaimed in astonishment, earning a laugh from most present. Though admittedly more than one male voice held some hint of relief at having successfully side tracked the demigod, even if only temporarily. They all hoped to be out of her range when she finally realized that they had purposefully distracted her...

~

It was another week after Harry had been attacked on the stairs and his refreshing cry in the hospital wing, having managed to return to human form and stay there soon afterward. As far as they were concerned things were really looking up. The useless Auror guard had been reassigned to an actual case so they didn't have to put up with the official babysitter anymore. Draco was being reigned in by his very annoyed parents. Neville revealed, in completely uncalled for embarrassment, that he _did_ have a binding on his magical core when he saw the goblin healer who managed to safely remove it before it became truly dangerous to him. 

The twins had decided to declare at least a temporary war on Justin and threatened most of the DA with dire consequence and a promise of becoming their new target if any of them tried something similar, warning them to spread the news. Before nightfall everyone knew that attacking Harry meant suffering the Weasley twins' massive displeasure. Especially when Justin was found webbed to the wall just above head height in the great hall, hanging upside down, unconscious, dressed in nothing but hot pink lacy knickers and the word "TRAITOR" painted in acid green across his chest for all to see. They had even managed to shave him bald before painting his head blood red and tattooing a searingly bright yellow bull's eye on his forehead, before leaving him, artistically, webbed to the wall of the hall.

Everyone got a good laugh at Justin's expense and more than one picture was taken, much to the boy's fury. Unfortunately the twins had made absolutely certain that he knew what he had done to deserve their displeasure, feeding the Hufflepuff's mounting anger and fury. Justin vowed that he would make Harry pay for what he was certain the twins did on the other boy's orders. Pay for the pain and humiliation of the twins' so called prank.

Snape was quite happy to be back to brewing potions but he made absolutely certain that he didn't go anywhere near potions or ingredients of any kind that might harm the baby. Tom got annoyed more than once while teaching defense, gaining a reputation for strictness in the process but overall he was enjoying himself and was relatively happy with the consequences of his little deal with Harry. He had never imagined that he would be married to the Gryffindor or the various quirks he had discovered about his young husband. Tom found that Harry's habit of chewing on the end of his quill, while initially disgusting, brought the most endearing thoughtful expression the young man's face.

Unfortunately their peaceful week was just about to come crashing down around their ears. Harry was heading to the library for a study session with Ron and Hermione when they jumped him. Mentally, he reviewed where Tom and Severus were and realized that they were both teaching class, even as he fought back trying to get away. Briefly, he managed to get loose but was brought down less than two steps further down the hall. It never occurred to him to shout for help and as he landed hard with an involuntary grunt on the floor his head slammed into the stone knocking him out.

When Harry came too he was in an abandoned classroom tied to a chair with someone's Ravenclaw scarf. Looking around him through his bangs, trying not to move and ignoring the pain of both head and aching muscles, Harry did his best to survey the room and his situation covertly. He could feel the bond trying to open but the sable haired youth couldn't afford the distraction so he pushed it away.

The classroom was clearly abandoned but there were signs of some basic cleaning charms being cast. The students who had jumped him were watching him, eyes expressionless but with clear sparkly indications of badly applied glamours on their faces. Someone was clearly actually thinking about the consequences of their actions and had taken steps to mitigate them. All of them were 5th year and up, mostly boys but a few girls tossed in for flavor and they were wearing a mixture of Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and even a Gryffindor crest or two. All of this built a fairly disturbing picture for their young captive and Harry wondered, with dread pooling in his belly, what exactly he had done to piss them off.

"Setting the twins on Finch-Fletchley was a bad move Potter." One of the bigger boys informed him nastily.

"Overkill for a prank much?" One of the girls mocked.

"Nothing to say? We know you're awake. The charm wouldn't have gone off otherwise." A Ravenclaw boy told him pointedly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Harry muttered, having to push back both the pain and the bond again.

"Don't lie you little whore." A clearly 7th year boy snapped at him.

"Why don't we show you how some of us respond to threats and lies? You little traitorous whore." The first boy said nastily, before motioning the others to start.

Harry braced himself to be hit by a spell and thus was completely surprised when a fist viciously met his gut. The beating that followed had him curling up as best he could to protect himself and on the floor, unable to scream from lack of breath, before the second blow fell. When they got tired of physically hitting him they switched to spells. They eventually left him behind as a bleeding half conscious mess with "Death Eater Whore" magically written on to the skin of his chest. Harry managed to watch them leave the room before he gave in, releasing both the frantically beating bond and his hold on consciousness.

When he dragged himself back to wakefulness Voldemort was just breaking down the door of the classroom with Snape on his heels. When they saw him they stopped in shock for a bare moment before hurrying over and beginning to counter the various spells that had been cast, some of them quite nasty. As they worked both men could be heard muttering dire threats to those who had dared to harm _their_ Harry.

"Damn it, Potter! You've survived worse than this! Don't you dare die on us!" Snape ordered desperately. "You still haven't told us about your other little adventures and the baby needs you as much as it needs us."

"Baby?" Harry croaked out, allowing them both to breath slightly easier.

"You're a mess. Yes, the baby, but we need you too." Voldemort told him bluntly, practically snarling as he _finally_ countered the spell that was suppressing his will to fight. Harry took a deep pained breath, mentally counting the 3 cracked and 2 broken ribs, judging by the pain and movement of said ribs.

"Harry. Harry, look at me." Snape pleaded, trying to get him to focus. Harry forced his gaze to lock with his father's and ignored his harsh breathing as Voldemort finished reversing all of the spells he could find. "Harry, you need to stay conscious. You need to stay awake."

"He has 3 cracked ribs, 2 broken ones, a cracked ankle, a broken wrist, a cracked skull, and Merlin knows how much soft tissue damage." Voldemort told him softly as he scanned his husband while Snape tried to keep Harry conscious. "I'm fairly certain that he has a concussion, and that if we try to move him one of the broken ribs will puncture his lung. I'm showing at least one bruised kidney. Its a miracle that there's no damage to his spine, intestines, or liver. Whoever did this didn't want him walking away from it."

"Spells.. after." Harry rasped out.

"Spells after? Do you mean to tell me that they beat you _before_ using magic? That this wasn't all magic?" Snape asked in shock. Harry's wince was enough of an answer for the two of them.

"Whoever did this will _beg_ for death." Voldemort growled, causing Harry to flinch and cry out in pain and earning him a glare from the potions master.

"Shush, lets get you put back together first then we can talk about it. Alright?" Snape said soothingly. "Marvolo, can you stabilize him or is one of us going to have to get Madam Pomfrey or Narcissa?"

"Narcissa would be my preference. I'm not sure that I have the skill to stabilize him safely." Voldemort admitted softly shifting back more into Tom. "This never should have happened."

"I know." Snape said softly before sending his patronus to get both Narcissa and Madam Pomfrey, as they waited with Harry, trying their best to keep him conscious and aware.

"Tche, and I thought my newest cousin would be a bit more sturdy." A voice said from behind them, near the door. 

Tom didn't move, trusting Severus to glance up and tell him who it was behind him. Severus, for his part glanced up, noting the sword and dagger on his belt, the biker leathers with chain mail stitched strategically to them, and the reinforced biker style boots the man wore. The man appeared to be at least in his mid-20's, sporting black leather fingerless gloves with spikes. He had deep chocolate eyes, a veritable mane of light brown hair that would easily cushion a medieval knight's helmet, if he had chosen to wear one, and an arrogance that was firey but would rival that of Lucius Malfoy, but was closer to Snape's memory of James' swagger.

"Considering he has no _training_ only shoddy experience and an incomplete basic school instruction, taking on a clearly large group of opponents without help, willingly or otherwise, is more likely to get my son killed than whatever you are implying." Snape informed him scornfully. The man, deity?, waved the potion master's comment aside and proceeded to visually scan them, taking their measure.

"I don't know how much longer we can wait before trying to heal Harry further on our own." Voldemort said quietly.

"You mortals. No, my cousin will survive long enough for me to decide to let the witchling and her helper in." The man told them scornfully.

"Did you arrange for this to happen to my husband?" Voldemort asked, his voice low with fury.

"Hardly, but I was interested to see how he would handle himself. Hercules would have just powered through the bindings and beat them to a bloody pulp. Its one of the reasons he was so much fun to play with. Always up for a fight, especially if you bothered his little friends. I just thought that your little Gryffindor might have inherited enough of that from the Potter line to play with. I guess he'd get along with Athena better. She's more of one for strategy. Me, I prefer simply charging into battle and having fun." The man told them thoughtfully, before approaching the trio, causing the older two to tense. Ignoring them he examined the battered demigod and grimaced at the damage. "Ouch, I didn't realize he'd already been weakened or I would have stepped in. He's the most interesting relative to come along in a long time. I've dropped the ward so the witchling and healer should be here soon. If its bad enough I'll drag Apollo out of wherever he's hiding and get him to help."

"Who?" Harry wheezed out his question.

"Ah, that's right, I didn't introduce myself. Ares, god of chaotic war." Ares informed them, bowing in a courtly fashion with a smirk. Harry wheezed out a laugh, his breath going more ragged.

"Shush, you can tell us what's so funny when you're better." Severus shushed as he brushed Harry's hair back away from his battered face. "Right now you just focus on getting better." 

"Hang on. I'm getting Apollo." Ares told them before disappearing. A moment later he was back, dragging a lithe brunette with almost delicate features, dressed in something that resembled a cross between healer's robes and a muggle doctor's coat, with black jeans showing underneath. Apollo looked around, saw who his patient was and turned on his cousin scowling.

"I just put him back together less than a month ago and you go and do _this_? Ares you are such an idiot! You ruined all my hard work and exacerbated what I had to leave in place! This is going to be a bitch to fix, and _you_ get to be the one to explain it to cousin Lily." Apollo scolded, leaving Ares stunned before turning back to Harry and quickly stabilizing him, waving both wizards away from the injured demigod.

"At least you picked a pleasing shape." Ares snarked back, regaining himself and standing back to watch his cousin work.

"You have no idea the damage you have done." Apollo informed him, his tone utterly furious, fighting to get the internal bleeding to stop or at least slow down a bit.

"I didn't do it! Hell, I didn't even encourage the idiots to do it. I thought he was in at least basic health or I would have stepped in when I realized who he was." Ares argued back. "I couldn't even tell that it was him, only that he was descended from my idiot half brother Hercules. You _know_ they tend to be more durable and half way fun to play with. Its not like I could step in all that much, with father's laws any way."

"Shut up!" Apollo snarled at his cousin even as he set Harry's ribs and wrist, causing the demigod to let out a half whine, half grunt of pain. "He was right on the edge of changing into a new shape to top it off! Do you even know how difficult it is to hold off one of Hecate's dictated transformations? Do you?! If I don't get him put back together right, and quickly, the shift is going to go wrong and could kill him. Do you honestly want to face down not only father but Uncle Hades as well? Than there's his _mother_! Lily terrified father _and_ Uncles Hades into letting her try targeting the Durselys and the three idiots who kidnapped them less than a month ago. They barely got her to relent on getting _all_ the women, living, dead, mortal, and divine involved!"

"Is there something I can do to help?" Ares asked, shifting uncomfortably.

"I could do with some Aloe Vera and some Ambrosia wouldn't go amiss. He's closely enough related to us that we can give it to him undiluted." Apollo muttered sullenly as he tried to coax the bone in Harry's cracked skull, ribs, and ankle to fuse back together. Ares nodded and disappeared, appearing again a moment later with a whole Aloe Vera plant, some of his personal Ambrosia, and a bottle of his own 906BC nectar in time to hear Apollo cursing. 

"Blast it! If cousin Lily doesn't get to those damn mortals before I do.. I didn't realize how much damage they did the last time I healed him. I was more focused on getting him to at least survive long enough to heal a bit." Apollo seethed, finally getting at least the skull and ankle to fuse back together and turning his attention to the temporarily slowed internal bleeding.

"Here, I've even brought some of my nectar." Ares said, handing over both plant and Ambrosia. Apollo merely nodded tightly, noting several previously missed fractures in Harry's arms and legs, not to mention one along his jaw, even as he sealed shut the more problematic internal bleeders.

"Harry, cousin, I need you to swallow some of this. Don't worry about chewing it, just get some of it in your stomach and I'll work from there." Apollo coaxed gently, placing a small piece of the jello-like golden Ambrosia in Harry's mouth which the sable haired youth fought to swallow, eventually managing it. Next he broke off a piece of the plant's thick leaf like tendrils and started applying the gooey sap to Harry's bruises, occasionally stopping to get more sap from the plant. 

"Is that the stuff you used to use on me?" Ares asked in curiosity.

"The sap that I'm applying will speed up the healing of your bruises." Apollo explained to the still quiet battered demigod, attempting to distract him while ignoring his war-like cousin. "Even a mortal can use this plant for that purpose without aid. When applied to those with magic or divine blood the process speeds up, sometimes doubling or even tripling healing of the bruises compared to what a mortal would experience. For a mortal, applying the sap to the bruise increases healing by 30-50%, but for you it could be as much as 90%, or even a little bit more. The only thing better is Ambrosia, which is what I had you swallow. Don't use Aloe Vera on major open wounds, its fine for minor stuff and a virtual must for burns, including sunburns. Aloe Vera can do plenty of other things if used right. Ask your potions master what potions it gets used in. You'll find its in a lot of topical healing potions."

"Thanks." Harry said thickly, fighting back tears from the pain of the treatment and the activation of the Ambrosia burning through his veins.

"If I could safely knock you out I would." Apollo told him apologetically, noting the pain in his cousin's voice. "That became impossible when I gave you the Ambrosia. If you're not awake when you take Ambrosia for the first time it can have some... nasty side effects or do something really not nice. We lost a few family members before I figured it out.

"M'kay." Harry said sleepily, pain still lacing his voice.

"No, little cousin, you need to stay awake. Its not time for a nap yet." Apollo scolded lightly, trying to engage Harry and keep him from properly falling asleep. "Why don't you tell us what happened and what other mischief you've gotten into recently?"

"M'kay. They jumped me... lest 6, some Gryff, some Huffle, some Raven... No, Slytherins. All looked 6th year, 'nd up." Harry got out the tale with great difficulty. "Got 'way for a sec, knocked me down, hit head... woke here... called me whore... m'not whore, virgin..."

"Shush, its alright Harry. Lets talk about something else." Severus said, hearing the emotional pain in his son's voice, and glaring at the god of Healing. Apollo simply nodded his head in agreement, knowing the two men would get it out of his cousin eventually and act on it.

"Harry, I was wondering are you the reason that young Draco was sporting a pink ferret tattoo that ran over his skin and clothes a few days ago?" Tom asked soothingly. 

"He kept trying to make it go 'way. Is funny." Harry snickered as he did his best to nod, his words slurring just a touch and squirming a bit, despite the pain, to try and relive the burning sensation in his blood.

"Any other mischief you've gotten into lately, brat?" Snape asked, amusement clear in his voice for all to hear.

"Cousin? Before you answer that, I need you to tell me if anything _special_ made its way into your body?" Apollo asked with a frown, noting the slight squirming and slurred speech.

"Mmm... Bit by a Basilisk in second year, Fawkes cried on it. Dementors wouldn't leave me alone in third year. Stupid tournament last year..." Harry told them, the slurring becoming more prominent even as he trailed off.

"That does present a problem." Apollo murmured before nodding to himself and snatching Ares' nectar away from him to a "Hey!" and slowly feeding some of it to his young cousin.

"Where are Narcissa and Pomfrey?" Voldemort fretted quietly. "They should have been here by now."

"Ares? Check on the witchling and healer. While you're at it I need some of the fireblossom petals that Uncle Hades keeps in his garden for Persephone and some of the leaves from father's lightning tree." Apollo ordered absently as he continued to observe Harry. 

In response Ares simply grumbled good naturedly and disappeared. When he returned with the plants the war god's humor was gone. Silently handing them over with a mortar and pestle that he knew would be needed he beckoned the two older wizards over to the side away from the demigod.

"Your witchling and healer are a bit... stuck. I swear that I had nothing to do with it. However, both of them along with your Headmistress... ran afoul of a rather nasty enchantment. From what I could tell about it, it was cast with the three of you in mind. It specifically refuses those who want to help you passage if one of you is injured and the person who created doesn't specifically tell it to allow passage." Ares told them seriously. "It appears to have been set up around the first of September in 1991. Beyond that I can tell you nothing. It isn't my area of expertise."

"How long to you think it will take to free them?" Snape asked consideringly, eyes shrewdly observing the war god.

"Depends on if we can shatter the spell or even just part of it without killing them." Ares said with a shrug. 

Idly he watched as his cousin fed first the juices of the crushed plants to Harry then the pulp, rubbing the demigod's throat to help him swallow. He just barely had time to remember how fragile the other two were and get in front of them as Harry's power flared. A moment later the blocks on the young demigod's magical core shattering into a million pieces as a blinding white light enveloped the room, sending out a shock wave that would have killed the older wizards had Ares not shielded them.

"Well, now _that_ makes more sense." Ares said with a laugh as the two wizards behind him shakily got back to their feet. "No wonder he had so much trouble. With that much of his power bound... Come to think of it... Apollo? How much of his core was actually bound?"

"To much." Apollo said tightly even as he soothed his now unconscious cousin's hair away from his face. "If he had been of anyone else's line he would have already been properly dead or dissolved over a year ago. As it was, had it not been removed within the next month he would have fallen into a dangerous decline. In 6 months, I would have been able to do nothing and we would have had to push for re-embodiment or reincarnation. There are a few things that could have been done to correct it or stave it off but he would have had to pass the trials to get those items and found a way to use them. They don't accept just anyone, no matter their bloodline or how dire the situation."

"Damn..." Ares commented, scratching his head nervously. "Anything that actually helped him?"

"Yes, actually. The Basilisk Venom balanced with the Phoenix tears made him pretty much immune to any poison and helped repair some of the core damage, once I'd gotten the Tartarus be damned bindings off. He'll heal but for the next month or so he's going to be weak and his magic is going to flare at odd times. In fact, encouraging the transformations that Hecate granted him will help. Especially if his magic starts flaring too much." Apollo told them, much more cheerfully. 

They all heard a _CRACK_ , from the corridor, startling Harry into a half awake state with a whimper of pain, a few seconds later Minerva, Narcissa, and Poppy rushed into the room to find themselves at wand and sword point respectively. Poppy ignored the sword and brushed past the men to start scanning the still clearly injured Harry with Narcissa close behind, leaving Professor McGonagall to glare menacingly at the sheepish wizards and god of war. 

As the three healers discussed Harry's condition, McGonagall shifted to her tabby form and stalked past the three over grown boys over to Harry. She then curled up next to him in a protective yet comforting fashion, leaning into his body as gently as she could, purring to her injured lion cub. Eventually she scooted up closer to his head and gently headbutted his chin before nuzzling his neck, trying to make him pay attention to her yet also offering comfort. Her purring finally sent him off into a healing sleep, allowing the two other witches to gently levitate the exhausted, battered demigod to the infirmary.


	29. Twin Defenders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone already guessed part of the next chapter so you get a half chapter early!  
> Enjoy!  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Apollo quietly went over the indications of badly healed breaks and other things that showed up during his examination which practically screamed either abuse, lack of treatment, or both with the two women. It was a strange sight that met more than one group of students as they traveled to the infirmary. A battered and beaten Harry Potter, floating down the corridor toward the Hospital Wing with a cat shaped Professor McGonagall sitting on his chest, purring for all she was worth. Apollo, Narcissa Malfoy, and Madam Pomfrey right behind him, discussing his medical history and treatment. Trailing behind them were a clearly worried, fearsome Potions Master, a scowling, yet also clearly worried Dark Lord and a sheepish god of war. 

To say that a good number of students did a double take, would have been an understatement, not to mention the number of students who decided they needed to go hide or take a nap, getting away from yet more strangeness, even by magical standards. As the group entered the infirmary Harry was gently set down on his usual hospital bed. Next the three healers banished Ares to the stand in the doorway as guard while the rest of them discussed Harry's condition.

"No, no, no! If you look at this here and this here, you'll see what I'm talking about." Apollo explained.

In frustration he cast a spell on Harry that brought up a perfect holographic replica of Harry's body to hover over the deeply sleeping demigod and cat shaped Headmistress. The god of healing pointed out several old breaks and some of the scaring which indicated that the wounds had been inexpertly treated, and in some cases the angles clearly showed that it was Harry himself who had tended to them. He also pointed out the scratch marks on some of Harry's joint sockets indicating that they must have been repeatedly dislocated and returned to the socket.

"I would dearly love to know how all of these injuries occurred." Narcissa said darkly. "You don't see half as much damage, especially self treated injuries, on 20 year or more Auror Veterans. The boy is the same age as my Draco, there shouldn't _be_ this much damage in the first place! I can understand some injuries from Quidditch and other such childhood adventures, but this? This is appalling."

"Yet, both Severus and I bear similar marks." Tom said quietly, silencing the three healers, as he gazed down at his young husband in sorrowful understanding. "We both had someone who was willing to treat our injuries, even if they were the ones to cause them and the treatment was only the most basic. Apparently, Harry didn't have that luxury."

"Its no wonder that the brat has so much trouble asking for help. It was never granted to him when he needed it." Severus said softly, even as his hand drifted down to cover his belly and the life growing inside of it as he stood next to Voldemort. They both felt more than a little helpless, finding out just how badly Harry had been hurt and the fact that he had been forced to provide his own medical treatment.

"He's no child." Apollo agreed. 

None of them noticed that the Weasley twins had already been waiting in the infirmary with minor injuries. They had _arranged_ to arrived before the teachers when they heard about both Voldemort and Professor Snape rushing off somewhere together in a panic. Knowing full well that Harry was likely in the middle of whatever was happening. The twins quietly observed the conference and the battered state their little brother was in and with a single glance agreed that whoever had done this to Harry was their next target. Now they just had to figure out who had done this to the demigod, and possibly why. It never occurred to any of them that Ron might have tipped Harry's attackers off on where he was likely to be.

"Did he say anything about his attackers?" Narcissa asked quietly, as she went over the hologram again, mentally noting what could have been simple childhood adventures, even accounting for _who_ she was examining, and what clearly weren't.

"He managed to get out that it was a group of upper years from all houses except Slytherin, at least 6 of them. Ares might be able to point out who they were but I'm not certain he was actually there for the whole thing." Severus informed the women equally quietly. Professor McGonagall stopped purring upon hearing this and let out the most menacing growl that she could manage.

"Minerva we can do nothing until we identify them." Severus reminded her with a deep sigh of regret, never seeing the twins as they quietly unshrunk their brooms and slipped out of the infirmary window, making good their escape, and leaving them all to care for their brother.

The twins made their way carefully into the great hall, where it was just before supper time. They had one day, been idly tossing spells at the Hogwarts Crest hidden on the wall behind the staff table and accidentally gotten it to display a list of the spells embedded into the wood and metal. They now looked at each other before nodding and simultaneously casting at the crest. The deep gong sound that resonated throughout the entire castle sounded carried the magic implicitly summoning the entire student population to the great hall. 

Not a single staff member realized what was going on until much later, as every student left whatever they were doing and headed for the great hall. The castle even went so far as to erect a ward, preventing non-students from entering and sealed the doors behind the last students to arrive. Seeing the twins standing on the dias, the members of the school closest to Harry pushed forward and stood in a line in front of the dias and the rest of the school. The twins stood before the staff table and waited while their audience calmed down.

"We have discovered a bit of a problem." George began, addressing the rest of the school gravely.

"We thought that the example we made of Justin would be enough." Fred continued almost casually, a hint of a panther showing up in his stride as he paced along the dias a bit.

"Touch our brother and you pay the price." George agreed.

"No one's hurt me." Ron said in confusion.

"We were talking about Harry, little Ronniekins." Fred said almost condescendingly as George made mockingly smoochy face at the yongest Weasley son.

"Now, it has come to our attention that several upper years from three of the four houses attacked our dear little brother." George said mockingly, his eyes hard as ice. 

As they surveyed the school they noted who tensed up and who didn't. More than one Slytherin tensed as they realized that _Harry Potter_ , husband of the Dark Lord and Son of their head of house was harmed under their watch. The fact that the twins had needed to use one of the lesser known enchantments to issue the school wide meeting in the first place drove home exactly how badly they had screwed up. Simply because he was a lion was _not_ enough reason to allow such a slip, and more than one serpent nervously checked for their wand.

"What do you expect from snakes." Ginny said with a sneer.

"Ah, but sister mine, it was _only_ those same snakes that you're sneering at who _didn't_ attack our little Harrykins." Fred informed her with a mocking bow to Slytherin house, as the serpent students relaxed just a bit.

"Which means that they are the only house who is going to be exempt from our revenge." George informed her gleefully.

"If your name is called stand behind us. Serpents, go stand against the wall. I think you're going to enjoy this." Fred ordered, as a grim smile that bordered on cruel crossed both their faces, sending a shiver down the backs of the entire school.

"Fourth years and under, stand against the other wall. Not you Ginny, you stay with Ron." George instructed. In the absence of Harry, and since no one wanted to cross the Weasley twins or incur their wrath, the entire school body obeyed with minimal confusion.

"Hannah Abbot, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, Susan Bones..." Fred called out.

"Lee Jordan, Katie Bell, Colin and Dennis Creevey, and Nigel Wolpert." George finished grimly. The DA members called hesitantly did as asked and lined up behind the twins on the dias by unofficial rank and year within the defense club.

"Those of you NOT standing behind us who have the special galleon are to turn it into us, Hermione, or Harry by the end of the day." Fred informed them coldly, eyes blazing as they fell on his younger siblings.

"Hogwarts, there are those among your students who have attacked the Heir of a founder." George began the invocation, his voice glacial as it took on a cadence of power.

"We beseech you to show us those who have attacked the Heir of Gryffindor." Fred added, his voice like frozen helium with its own harmonizing cadence of power.

"We request and require by right of status as heart family, the right of punishment and vengeance on behalf of the injured heir." The twins declared in a scary harmony of voiced power as their eyes began to glow. 

The school crest formed in a glowing pattern beneath their feet on the stone. A moment later a set of intricately patterned bracers formed on their forearms as nearly 12 students were brought to their knees in the gathered group, including the two youngest Weasleys. A wave of his hand from George had the still standing students backing away from those pinned on their knees to the cold stone floor.

"We are disappointed. The heirs are sacrosanct." The twins continued speaking as one, finally showing one of the lesser known abilities of magical twins.

"Potter isn't the Gryffindor Heir!" One of 7th year Gryffindors who were kneeling snarled out.

"You're wrong." Hermione called out nervously. "When Harry pulled Godric Gryffindor's sword from the hat in the Chamber of Secrets the castle recognized him as the Heir of Gryffindor. He's married and soul bonded to the Heir of Slytherin, Lord Voldemort."

"Hogwarts we beseech you. Among the traitors are our own kin. Cast your judgement for striking against one of your own." The twins declared jointly, their voices cold, yet burning with power. 

In response to the twins call for judgement the house crests and colors on the robes of each of the students stuck kneeling bled to first black then, along with the rest of their cloths bled pink, indicating that the school had wholly rejected them but allowed for the possibility of reconciliation and return to the fold. Their house colors and crests would not return except at the behest of an heir to that house formally granting their acceptance. Had they acted against only one Heir they would have been shifted to one of the other houses rather than magically repudiated by the entire school. What the students didn't know was that Sirius Black was the Heir of Ravenclaw, Professor Snape was the Heir of Slytherin after Voldemort, and Harry's mother had been the Heir of Hufflepuff. Thus making Harry Heir to Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin.

"You have been repudiated by Hogwarts herself. As she has not cast you from the grounds you have been granted a chance to make amends." The twins declared coldly, their magic pooling around them and thrashing as if in fury or pain, displaying the fact that they actually shared a split magical core. "Ronald Weasley, Ginerva Weasley, your actions have shamed the House of Weasley, as such we no longer recognize you as family, blood kin or no. However, like Hogwarts herself, we offer a chance for amends, breach it and we will forever see you only as enemies."

"Do you know why they were repudiated instead of merely being placed in a different house?" Seshat asked as moved from behind the staff table to stand next to the twins.

"Why?" Luna obligingly asked.

"Because the young Lord of Magic is Heir to Gryffindor and Hufflepuff through his birth parents. Severus Snape is Heir to Slytherin after the Dark Lord, though a bit distantly, and the Grimm animagus, Sirius Black is Heir to Ravenclaw. I believe that both Severus Snape and Sirius Black blood adopted the young lord, did they not?" Seshat asked with a toothy smile, at Hermione's confirming wide eyed nod she continued. "Thus they have attacked not one Heir but the Heir of all four of my dear friends. They must not have done something unforgivable otherwise, knowing or not, they would have been banished from the grounds, possibly had their magic ripped from them. Which is not a pleasant process. I've seen it done. Now, you've caused enough worry to the staff, especially with the young lord in the healer's wing being treated after that nasty beating. Hogwarts has issued her judgement on those who had a hand in harming him, if not for this incident than for another that was just as grave. Let them return to their studies to think on what has occurred." 

Seshat scolded them lightly for spooking the available staff even as she released the magic of the Student's Judgement. Thus returning everything except the color changed robes to normal, and allowing the magic to implant the knowledge of the accusation and trial in the minds of the school staff and students. The student body quietly and thoughtfully returned to their classes and anything else that they had been doing. The trial was the only topic of conversation for the next few days. All of the judged students had to wear pink from the day of the in-house trial onwards. Every single shred of cloth or clothing immediately dyed its self pink when it was put on, even temporarily.


	30. Watery Transformations

Meanwhile, in the infirmary, Apollo was desperately trying to figure out if releasing the his hold on Harry's next transformation would be safe. He could tell that Harry's next shape was going to be some type of water dweller but not what. He knew that it could be anything, of any size and wasn't certain that allowing the transformation just yet would be safe for Harry or those around him. Unfortunately holding off the transformation was putting a strain on Harry himself and his still healing magical core. 

With a mental groan and some very quiet cursing Apollo finally decided to simply let go of the transformation and hope that it healed or corrected some of the damage he hadn't had a chance to get to on the young demigod. Theoretically, with how much Ambrosia he'd managed to get into Harry the young Lord of Magic should be fine... theoretically. The healing god sighed heavily before shooing everyone back from the Gryffindor's bed and, slowly, carefully, released his hold on the transformation magics that he'd had to scramble to get under control when he was first dragged to the injured young man by his idiot cousin.

They all watched as Harry's hair took on a dark greenish cast as it shifted into something closer resembling a gathering of tentical-like tendrils. His face softened, taking on the likeness of a fish as his skin became more like a cross between that of a salamander's or a stingray's. The Gryffindor's legs fused together and beginning at the waist a mermaid's tail began to form, growing both upward and downward, at the same time Harry began growing webbing between his fingers. 

Harry's nose flattened out into something resembling Voldemort's old serpentine face as he grew fins at his hips, elbows, and where his knees would have been. Unnoticed he even grew a fin along the back of his neck and between his shoulder blades, making his reclining position inherently painful. If they had been able to see his eyes they would have noticed that he gained a second eyelid and that his pupils had narrowed into sideways slits, yet they retained his famous bright green coloring. By the time that the long transformation was complete, despite still being in an exhausted sleep, he had already started to gasp for air and his skin was rapidly drying out putting him in danger.

" _Aguamenti_!" Madam Pomfrey cast immediately, showing that she had treated at least one of the merpeople in the lake alongside of the squid. 

The effect was immediate. The water immediately soaked though what shredded remains there were of Harry's clothes and into the bedding as well, waking him slightly. The cool water soothed his quickly irritated skin and eased his breathing as he drew oxygen from both water and regular air. Harry bit back a sob of relief and emotion as the cool water soothed the burning that had run rampant across his skin not a moment earlier. 

Seeing how the water helped Harry, Professor McGonagall quickly transfigured one of the beds into a large aquarium-like tank taller than them with a ledge that could be used for Harry to sit on and stick his head into the air to breath. Voldemort and Severus gently levitated Harry into the tank as the others quickly filled it with water. Harry moaned in blissed out relief as he was lowered into the lukewarm water, nearly crying in relief as the water touched his once more quickly drying skin.

Voldemort and Snape ignored the pain in their chests that they received from Harry's low cry of pained relief as they carefully lowered him into the water. They attempted to keep his head above the water by hand, forgetting that they could use magic. However their efforts were quickly split between ladling water over Harry's face and keeping it so that he could breath, not realizing that he was also breathing through the water.

"That's enough. Gently lower him onto the ledge and under the water, it will make it easier to breathe." Apollo ordered the two dark men quietly and received a mutinous look for suggesting letting Harry's head dip below the water before he softly explained. "He can breathe under water now. Its actually better for him to breathe the water than the air, its easier on his system." 

With looks of sadness and regret that no one was able to properly interpret both men lowered Harry the rest of the way under the water on to the ledge, before being practically, if gently, dragged back away from the tank and its new occupant. They allowed for it with minimal struggle as they sorrowfully watched Harry breathe deeply of the clear, cool water, before sitting up on the ledge groggily to look around. When Harry realized that he had shape shifted again he gave a bubbly groan. Before beginning to examine himself he searched the room both the room and his bond for the two men who had become an important part of his life. He gave a relieved bubbly sigh that the two were unharmed, despite the pained look on their faces that caused an echo of pain in his own chest.

"I would gladly deal with him stuck in the form of a kitten, getting into everything, and ruining all of my work for a couple of months before having to go through that again." Snape murmured to Tom in relief as they watched Harry examine his new form and temporary lodgings. Tom, in return murmured his own agreement as they slumped against each other and Ares, who had pulled them away and was now easily holding them up.

"Be careful about entering the dry air, cousin." Apollo warned the changed demigod after getting his attention by waving his hand in front of the glass. "You're skin is very fragile above water and dry's out easily. Become to dry and it will split before bleeding just as human skin does. You're fine for now and the ambrosia will help you finish healing whatever the transformation didn't heal and help with a few of the other problems we found. Try not to need me to show up and put you back together again, hm?" 

With that last, dryly delivered warning, both Apollo and Ares disappeared to where ever they had come from. Both of the reappeared in the viewing room with Lily and the other gods before Apollo lit into Ares for his foolishness and for risking Harry's life like that. Neither of them saw Lily practically storming up to them before she had a good grip on their ears and started dragging them away by the delicate appendages. Everyone else followed to watch in interest as Lily Evans Potter, daughter of Hades tore both gods a new one over letting her baby get hurt.

Several hours passed in the hospital wing as they tried to figure out either the trigger for Harry's transformations or how he might manage to attend classes. By the time lunch was over the staff had all been by the hospital wing and attempted to help find a solution. Thus far all they had managed was to embarrass Harry and annoy both Tom and Severus. An hour after lunch Ron wound up in the hospital wing with minor injuries from Hagrid's latest Care of Magical Creatures project.

"Is he going to be okay?" Ron asked with false concern, eyes flashing in ill-concealed glee, as he sat in all his pinkified glory from the hospital bed where Madam Pomfrey had placed him. 

Tom glanced over from where he stood near the tank holding Harry at the disgraced student, idly wondering why the hell the boy would care before his mind flashed on the memory of a dream. The dream had been one of the ones where he was living one of Harry's memories, most of the details fading into nothingness by morning. He remembered that this boy was named Ronald Weasley and had once been Harry's friend. He also remembered the repeated comment that the boy and his entire family bar the twins and possibly the two eldest _hated_ anything to do with Slytherin house. A cruel smirk stole over the Dark Lord's face as he turned from watching his husband floating peacefully asleep in the tank of water.

"As the Heir of Slytherin, I grant you and your sister forgiveness for harming my husband. I would suggest not trying again or you will be begging to only have to experience the same punishment as before." Voldemort smirked, in full Dark Lord mode. 

Gleefully he watched as Ron stared first in relief than in horror at his robes as they first returned to the basic black of an unsorted student before bleeding into the colors of Slytherin House. The shriek that Ginny gave off moments later from down the hall outside the hospital wing was music to his ears. Ron stared up at the handsome red-eyed man as Voldemort stalked toward him in a predatory manner.

"Be careful _Ickle Ronniekins_." Voldemort mocked quietly in his most threatening voice. "I have forgiven but _not **forgotten**_. You should _never_ have betrayed and harmed him. The forgiveness is for him, _not_ you."

Ron fumed as Voldemort turned back to watching his husband, sleeping peacefully in the clear water. Only his speed and dueling instincts allowed him to wandlessly and wordlessly cast a shield between himself and the redhead, not daring to dodge for fear of the spell breaking the tank that held Harry safely in its watery grip. Turning ominously to face Harry's former friend once more he bared his teeth in a death head grin, causing the former Gryffindor to blanche.

"Try that again, especially while putting my husband at risk and no one will be able to stop me from making sure you find yourself lying on the floor coughing up blood while trying to shove your stomach and intestines back into place." Voldemort threatened viciously, earning a frantic nod of understanding from the understandably pale faced boy. Turning back to the tank he cast several protective spells, including an unbreakable charm, on the tank before striding out of the hospital wing in search of something to take his fear and frustration out on.


	31. A Valentine's Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's fairly short.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry was quite happy to miss Valentines day for the most part. The only thing that he regretted was not being able to spend time with Tom, or even just touch him for that matter. He would have really liked at least a hug from his soul bonded husband. Instead he still got gifts from people he didn't know, and Tom never made it to visit him in his giant fish tank in the infirmary, for all that the bond was humming, telling him that Tom was fine if more than a bit irritated and missing him. 

Harry would later learn that people had been purposefully keeping his husband away and that Tom had needed to dodge his own "admirers", some of whom also had the bright idea to try a love potion. This caused the man to go to bed exhausted, planning to surprise his husband with a visit in the morning. Had the two of them not been soul bonded Tom's absence would have hit harder and the few love potions that made it through his natural paranoia might have had a chance at working. In the festivities and general confusion of the day of lovers Aphrodite decided to pay a visit to Hogwarts, successfully, if temporarily, locking the other gods into the viewing room. She would _not_ allow any of them to interfere with making sure her cousin was actually happy. After all true love often flourishes in the face of adversity.

Aphrodite found her targets sulking in a dungeon corridor near the entrance to their new dorm room, locked out by their vindictive housemates. The love goddess looked into their hearts and saw a festering mess of jealousy, an unhealthy need to control, and harm cloaked in a thin veil of want and lust they had mistaken for love and caring. She noted that the more dangerous feelings were all aimed at one person and until recently had been restrained by powerful mind spells, forcing them into the shape and reactions of something supposedly more healthy. 

The two redheads were doing their best to find a way to claim their once friend Harry as their own, even if it meant killing his husband. As Aphrodite turned away in disgust at what she found, some of her nature lingered around them inspiring them. They quickly set off for one of the long term brewing potions rooms, determined to brew a batch of Amorita and, if necessary, force feed it to the shape changing Gryffindor.

That night Tom was drawn from his own restless sleep into one of Harry's nightmares. Harry was locked in his cupboard under the stairs and silently crying in the dark on his little pallet like mattress. From what Tom could tell his little mate looked about six, but instinctively knew that this child version of Harry was actually closer to nine. He tried to take his little mate into his arms and comfort him but for all his efforts he seemed stuck in a ghost-like form, much to his dismay. 

A quiet sob escaped Harry's lips earning a bellow from some creature outside the cupboard along with the sound of stomping feet and hammering on the door to the small space. It was the hateful yell from a loud male voice to be quiet that stirred Tom into finally becoming solid enough within the dream to take little Harry into his arms. Rocking him in his arms, Tom soothed the younger version of his mate and once again vowed that the Dursleys would die a very painful death.

As Harry's stress increased his shifted in his sleep, only the standard distress warning spells just barely getting Poppy there fast enough to pull his now human form from the water tank and prevent the young man from drowning. As Harry coughed up water and dry heaved from nearly drowning, wrenching both him and Tom from the nightmare, the stress once again triggered his shape shifting. Poppy suddenly found herself tending to a distressed and very damp, half drowned little black kitten just as both Tom and Severus rushed into the room. Severus' own warning spells alerting him to a problem with Harry and a combination of the joint nightmare and spells alerting Tom. They spent the rest of the night cuddling the small kitten shaped Harry Potter.


	32. Lost Child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one is allowed to kill me for this chapter but I had to post it if you wanted the story to move forward. Trust me I receive no pleasure from the events that I am about to post... TISSUE WARNING!!! *grimace*
> 
> Edit: Ack! I accidentally dropped 4 paragraphs! Its there now.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After nearly drowning in the infirmary and the rather nasty nightmare that his husband had been drawn into, Harry wasn't really surprised to find himself riding around in Tom's pocket that day. After all he currently _was_ a cute little black kitten, and the perfect size to fit in the man's pocket. Though constantly trying to _escape_ said pocket could be frustrating and had more than one of his classmates _cooing_ over how _cute_ he was, much to his own disgust and his family's amusement. No one even bothered informing said students that it was Harry.

Unknown to everyone Hecate had heard the low muttered words exchanged between Dark Lord and Potions Master shortly after Harry had shifted into the form of a merman. She had considered their words and what effects locking Harry into his kitten form would have before deciding to do just that. When she would later be questioned the Mother of Magic would ask them if they would prefer the young demigod being stuck as a young dragon for the next decade or two as an alternative. This would cause Lily to cover her face in exasperated despair before whacking Zeus and Poseidon for asking why she had chosen the less interesting option and could the former titan change it?

As it was Harry was stuck as an adorable kitten the perfect size to fit in his husband's pocket. Eventually, Harry gave into his kitten nature and started trying to hunt and pounce on a spare quill that Tom had left on his desk while the man lectured the seventh years on DADA. This lasted for most of the class as everyone surreptitiously watched him hunt the feather creation until it was time to practice the spell they were going over that day.

Everything was going fine until a stray miscast spell from one of the still pink clad students who had previously attacked him tossed the demigod into a wall, hard enough to leave a dent in the stone. There was a bright red streak of blood trailing down the wall where the broken body of the young demigod had landed. The yowl of pain accompanying the sickening crack of bone on stone had had Tom and most of the class staring at the kitten in horror even as Tom rushed to his husband's side. He already knew from the bond that the baby was probably dead from the impact especially considering how hard Harry had hit and the fact that his husband was barely breathing. Not thinking he started dumping magic into the bond in a desperate attempt to save his Harry, ignoring everything and everyone else for the small black form in his hands. 

Tom's magic flared, joining with the magic of the castle as they scrambled to preserve the life of the small demigod. Once the small form started to stabilize the castle kidnapped Snape from his office and dumped him bodily next to the Dark Lord even as it poured information into his mind. Maintaining the connection to the potions master the castle asked what potions would be needed transporting them to Severus' side and helping to get the potions into the small broken form. It took them nearly an hour to heal Harry sufficiently to move him the short distance to their quarters, the castle having silenced the bells indicating the end of the class. The two men instinctively knew that trying to move him further could kill him.

Once Harry was settled the castle furiously looked at the magical residue in the now sealed classroom, trying to review how one of her Heirs had been hurt so badly. She forcibly snapped a powerful detection restraining ward that Dumbledore had placed as a student before looking at the scene again. Now able to easily trace the magic residue she examined the room again, finding something she did not expect. The castle quickly checked Harry and, upon confirming her findings, informed the other two Heirs.

"He has a bad luck hex of that power on him?" Severus asked in shock.

"Reinforced regularly by the same magical signature," Tom agreed grimly. "The luck that his heritage imbued obviously fought the spell but something or someone sent a surge of power into the hex recently using either his blood or something similar. Locking him in kitten form appears to have been divine act and asking his relatives what they were thinking or to release him is obviously out of the question."

"The baby?" Severus asked softly.

"Dead before he hit the floor. I could barely save him and I think that part of the bond or the castle is suppressing my reaction to the... miscarriage," Tom admitted softly, looking towards the barely breathing kitten form that was his husband.

"The student might not have hit him on purpose but the bad luck spell was cast with malice aforethought. It wasn't a simple miscarriage, it was infanticide and we're damn lucky that the baby's magic didn't try to take Harry with the baby when it died. Normally the carrier dies with the child or the magic fights to preserve the child over the parent," Severus pointed out, drawing on knowledge from the times he had needed to fill special orders from St. Mungoes for a pregnant patient with complications.

"Actually this is a gift from the rest of us for not seeing the child's death and trying to help fast enough," Apollo explained as he faded in from the shadows with Hades next to him controlling the transport. The god of the underworld strode over to gaze down at his hurt, kitten shaped grandson, grief clear on his features as he reached out to tenderly run his fingers through Harry's fur before pulling back and standing by the door.

"None of you saw this?" Snape asked carefully as he kept his temper and grief under control.

"Someone is clouding our view of mortal events and of my cousin's past," Apollo said firmly, his eyes an icy grey this time that resembled carbon steel. "Most of it we can see but it only takes a moment here and there for this type of spell, even more so since this type of mixed luck is normal for a demigod. The more powerful the demigod, the more drastic the luck shifts, and the more likely they are to be involved in prophecy or other major events. In fact, now that I've seen the damage I think that giving ambrosia before might have saved him this time. Some of it is still lingering in his system and it would have allowed the baby to learn the limits of both body and magic that would allow one or both of them to survive as well as who would have the greater chance of survival. Because he was carrying when I gave him the ambrosia all of his children will understand this in the womb and instinctively for the rest of their lives. His symptoms will be worse than usual if he isn't taking care of himself since both baby and their naturally entwined magics will force him to try and take care of himself."

"What a cost to gain such a gift for one's line," Tom murmured as grief started to finally hit him, the stress draining away and full emotional understanding of the situation taking hold. His grief felt strangely muted and as if it was partly healed. The Dark Lord supposed that was the gift that Apollo had spoken of. He hoped that when the time came the rage over his child's death would appear as he destroyed the one who had murdered his little one and nearly taken his husband as well.

"One thing we were able to establish was that Nicholas Flamel had a hand in its recent increase in potency," Hades informed them, his eyes never leaving his grandson. "Those _samples_ that the thieving bastard stole off my grandson can be used in many spells and rituals with Harry taking the cost rather than the caster. I've had a few of my mortal vassals trying to get them back since I planned on either destroying them or returning them to you as part of a belated marriage gift. You haven't been to Gringotts yet or the both of you would have found a few of the gifts we had gathered for your marriage and many of Harry's missed birthdays. I will ask Hephaestus to fashion a collar, or a necklace or bracelet or something that my grandson can wear with protective enchantments that will automatically match with his shape shifting. For the time being Hecate has frozen his form, for what reason I do not know, nor do I know the length of time that _woman_ has set. I swear I will never understand her."

"Perhaps not, but I would keep Lily away from her if you don't want them joining forces," Severus said politely as he felt his own grief dim, allowing him to push it back alongside that for Lily. "Will Harry's grief also dim? Or will he go through the normal grieving process?"

"You will all go through a proper, if accelerated, period of intense grieving once he is awake and physically capable of handling it," Apollo informed him sadly. "I would advise the three of you to be in the same room together to prevent one of you from trying anything... foolish in response to the intensity of the emotions. The risk is greatest for Harry as the carrier of the lost child. As for physical healing... you would do just as well, perhaps better to use wizard healing so soon after he has eaten ambrosia."

"I understand," Tom told him with a nod before focusing back on his husband's breathing. Neither wizard paid much attention as the two gods faded back into the shadows, returning to the viewing room as they waited for Harry to wake...

Elsewhere in a cavern deep under the sea a trio of women met, viewing the latest development at Hogwarts.

"I thought the potions master was carrying the dratted abomination?" The slender porcelain skinned brunette asked with a frown.

"He was. Switching the child and the memories of everyone was one the more difficult ways of killing it. I have no idea why Miss. Stubborn here insisted on it rather than simply causing a potions accident, especially since we had to change not only mortal memory but immortal as well," The raven haired black skinned beauty to her right said sarcastically.

"Are you ready for an all out war between mortal, immortal, magical, and non-magical? No? Then we had to do it my way," The blond 'Miss. Stubborn' said, living up to her nickname. Disgruntled they all went back to watching events unfold.


	33. Fate's Evil Plot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's _very_ short and partly to help with the confusion that the last chapter caused.  
>  Remember ideas are always welcome!  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In a hideaway under the sea, the Moirai, better known as the fates were plotting. They were not pleased that the small family was recovering from the loss of the child they had worked so hard to kill. Lachesis scowled, idly pushing back her blond hair, as she observed the thread being measured out for Harry, Severus, and Tom. She dearly wished she could snatch her sister's shears away and use them herself on the stubborn threads of life bound to the three wizards. 

Clotho sighed, observing how obsessed her sister was becoming over the small dark-haired family, even as she continued to spin new twists and turns into their lives. The brunette secretly hoped that her sisters never discovered that _she_ was the one to allow the Gods of Olympus to grant the comfort and healing. The dark skinned and dark haired, Atropos, on the other hand was frowning as she looked back and forth between her shears and the threads of life being woven into existence.

"Lachesis, why do you persist in trying to destroy them? They have drawn the gods from their stupors and ended a centuries long feud between Hades and his brothers. What is the harm in granting them peace?" Clotho asked carefully, her eyes never leaving the intricate thread of she was spinning.

"Clotho, _any_ children they have will never be in our control and will have the ultimate power to disrupt the fate of all they come into contact with," Atropos pointed out with disapproval. "The only reason we were able to keep hold of the demigod at all was because of his divine blood and their knack of becoming part of prophecy. All of the other magic users have a strong enough divine or mortal connection that we can weave them seamlessly into the cloth."

"You forget sister, none of the others had _Hades_ for their progenitor. Death still had a hold on them and could be encouraged to claim them. The brat's mother was only claimable because her power and divine blood were bound by that fool of a mortal wizard," Lachesis reminded her sisters. "If he produces offspring will will loose what tenuous hold we have on free will. If I must I will enter the mortal realm and kill every single child he sires or bears even at the cost of an immortal _war_."

Clotho said nothing in response, there was nothing to say. Her sisters were bound and determined to destroy any other children that had Potter blood, or more specifically the blood of Hades. She would have to tread carefully if there were to be anymore children from the union of dark and light. Eventually, she would have to openly break with her sisters and seek refuge elsewhere, shattering fate and granting free will a control that may never again be broken. Delicately, she added a bit of gold and silver thread to the life thread as she continued to spin.


	34. Shadow Play

At Hogwarts, for the next three days the small family stayed in their rooms, grieving intensely for the loss of the baby. At times they cursed the dubious gift of accelerated grieving but at others they were thankful that they didn't need to go through it alone and that they knew that the pain would end. One thing they hadn't been told was that the special grieving would not only help them with the loss of the baby but also with any other previous incident or person they had already been mourning, like the death of the Potters. 

At one point there was a loud snap accompanied by a surge of power from each of the as the binding on their cores broke and fell away while they slept. When the intense feelings eventually began to pass and allow them to once more function normally they found that their family ties to one another were stronger than ever. They never sensed the being that occasionally appeared in their rooms to watch them sleep, not even the gods could tell of the being's presence when they checked in on the trio. The being finally spoke to the three sleeping figures on the last night of their seclusion.

"Tsk, you three have a long way to go before you can match any of the so called gods head on but I can put your minds at some rest. The child's body is gone but its spirit will be given to the next infant any of you three conceive since the spirit had yet to enter the flesh. You haven't lost the little one, it is only delayed. The sacrifice of the child's body has freed Clotho from her sister fates and broken the last of the control that the prophecy had on any of you. By the time you wake any physical damage will be gone but you will remember what I have told you. If I've done this right no one will ever know who I am, not even the so called gods," The figure clothed in shadows such as to be nearly indistinguishable from them cackled as it faded away into darkness.

They finally woke on the morning of the fourth day to a sense of peace and an understanding that quickly baffled the rest of the school as they calmly rejoined everyone as if nothing had happened. Harry's friends barely let a day of this strange calmness pass before kidnapping all three of them and dragging them to the hospital wing.

"Why have you all dragged us to the hospital wing?" Severus asked in a resigned tone of voice, a smirk darting about his lips as he tried to suppress his amusement. He, Tom, and Harry were all magically stuck to three hospital beds as they were examined by a healer specially brought in to check them over, around them stood Harry's friends and a few members of the staff.

"None of you are sad or trying to get revenge or anything less than a week after the baby died," Neville finally burst out only to be fearfully dragged back by the twins and shielded in case Tom went Voldemort and started tossing curses.

"They're right to be worried," Apollo said with a frown as he appeared from inside the staff part of the hospital wing, pausing only long enough to send the special healer off before coming over to examine them. "We eased the grief as much as we could but this much? No, even working together we couldn't do this without making you forget that any of you had been pregnant. As it was we pushed the stress your hearts and minds could take to accelerate the grieving process."

Severus rolled his eyes and wandlessly released the sticking charm before _accio_ ing a snickering Harry into his arms from the next bed over. Tom smirked as he magically expanded the bed before joining them to cuddle his little mate while the small family ignored everyone around them. The looks of disbelief had Harry randomly bursting into laughter. His magic flared only for his laughter to be cut off as he shifted into a panther cub in the arms of his father and mate.

"He's started shape shifting again," Severus said musingly, completely ignoring their audience.

"I'm just glad that we haven't lost him or truly lost the baby. He would have been devastated to loose you as well so the last minute transfer of the baby's body might not have been such a bad thing. Thankfully the little one's soul hadn't entered the flesh yet though the baby's body was far enough along for it," Tom pointed out only to get a tongue facial from the over sized kitten in their arms.

"Whoever it was that explained must have known something was going to happen to the baby since they prevented the soul from merging with the flesh and promised us that the next baby will literally be the same one. Though it was a bit disconcerting to receive the information like that, not quite a dream yet simply there when we woke this morning," Severus said conversationally as he rubbed Harry's ears eliciting a deep rumbling purr from the young panther.

"Wait, wait, wait, are you telling me that someone of divine blood did something so that the baby wasn't a true baby yet when you lost it and that the next baby will be what this baby should have been? And on top of that whoever it was soothed your remaining _grief?_ " Apollo demanded with a combination of dread, shock, and outright terror.

"Yes," Severus practically hummed, not giving the healing god's fear a single glance, completely unconcerned at the situation. "They also said something about Clotho being free of her sisters and that we will eventually face gods head on."

Apollo paled and wondered why the creator hated him so much as to make him the messenger in this.

"They're fine, just make them take a few days to rest and pretend that grieving for only three days like that is normal. I have to go," Apollo babbled, utterly terrified as he simply disappeared, not bothering to do anything to put them at ease with his sudden disappearance. The shocked silence of the hospital wing was only broken by Harry's purring and the cooing of his mate and father over how cute he was.


End file.
